La Espada y La Rosa
by Ariel de Piscis
Summary: Una nueva Guerra Santa esta por comenzar, de la Deidad Caos, ha surgido una cuarta generación de dioses llamados "Kaius", Albafika esta en medio de un conflicto amoroso, se debate entre aceptar al Kaius del Terror, Ariel su amiga de toda la vida, tal cual es o negarse por completo. Capitulo 10: "Quien contra Monstruos lucha deberá... ¡Actualizado!
1. Primer Recuerdo

La Espada y la Rosa

Por: Ariel de Piscis.

**Pd:** **Ni Saint Seiya ni Lost Canvas me pertenecen (eso quisiera yo), en realidad son obra del ser más grandioso de este planeta ¡Masami Kurumada! y mi sensei Shiori Teshirogi, de lo contrario créanme que tendríamos ya tercera temporada y en animación los gaiden (sobretodo el de Albafika XDDDD); D, esto es sin ningún fin lucrativo, (¬¬) todos los derechos reservados, etc., etc., etc., blah, blah, blah, aquí los dejo, disfrútenlo.**

**A 3 meses de cumplir un año.**

**Revisión, corrección. Camión pasandoooooooooooo**

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: El Primer Recuerdo._**

_Luego que te vi te ame_

_Porque amarte y ver tu cielo_

_Bien pudieron ser dos cosas_

_Pero ninguna, primero_

_Aunque cegué de mirarte_

_¿Qué importa cegar o ver,_

_Si gozos que son del alma,_

_También un ciego los ve?_

* * *

Albafika se encontraba entrenando, afinando su puntería, en el extenso jardín de rosas carmesí, tratando de atinarle a todos los blancos que estaban alrededor de él, y por enésima vez, había fallado, unas cuantas rosas no dieron al blanco, Albafika se miró decepcionado.

—Volviste a fallar—Anunció Lugonis que estaba parado, a unos pasos detrás de él, mirándolo con reprobación.

— ¿Cuántas veces más vas a tener que hacer lo mismo Albafika…?—Albafika no lo miraba, estaba ahí sin decir nada, temía que al voltearse se intimidara por la expresión de su rostro, que ya se la imaginaba: severa y dura.

—Lo siento maestro—Musitó el niño avergonzado.

—No lo sientas, quiero que lo hagas y que le des al blanco a todos—Su voz sonaba severa.

—…No importa, mañana lo vuelves a intentar, anda ya es tarde—Dijo Lugonis mientras veía como el sol se ocultaba revelando el atardecer.

—Maestro, yo….quisiera….saber si…podría dar un paseo—Tartamudeó el niño, dándose vuelta hacia donde estaba su maestro pero con la mirada en el suelo.

— ¡A estas horas!, pero que es lo que…—Las palabras de Lugonis fueron calladas el ver el rostro de su alumno. Solo suspiró y dijo:

—Está bien, pero no te tardes se está haciendo de noche—Al decir esto el rostro del niño se torno alegre.

—Gracias maestro. —Respondió muy alegre, seguido de eso se encamino hacia rumbo desconocido, mientras Lugonis lo estudiaba con la mirada, se sonrió para sí y se encamino a su cabaña.

* * *

Albafika caminaba sin fijarse hacia donde iba, pensando, cuando miro el collar que su maestro le había dado, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrazó colocándolo en su pecho:

—"_Quisiera…quisiera nunca estar solo…quisiera… tener a alguien siempre a mi lado…"_— pensó el chico anhelando que ese pensamiento se convirtiera en deseo y se hiciera realidad, recordó las palabras de su Maestro acerca de ese collar que era capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo, el jamás creyó eso pero quiso creer por esa vez que tal vez podría ser cierto.

Se detuvo abruptamente al ver que su pie izquierdo se había hundido profundamente en el suelo, lo sacó rápidamente, y al mirar de cerca el suelo, se dio cuenta de que el agujero estaba hondo y tapado por tierra y rosas, él las despejo y retiró la tierra, se sorprendió al ver que debajo del agujero había una puerta semi-rectangular enorme de madera con candado oxidado y unos símbolos extraños, solo distinguió una "a" de entre ellos, tiro fuertemente del candado, y cuando este se rompió, cayó sentado por el impacto, la puertecilla estaba medio abierta, se acercó y la abrió por completo, vio como unas escaleras de piedra en forma de caracol llevaban a un pasillo iluminado, la curiosidad se apoderó de él y se adentro hacia el lugar, al bajar las escaleras, vio un pasillo enorme iluminado por enormes antorchas negras con fuego, el pasillo era gris y tenía signos de ser viejo ya que habían muchas piedra alrededor y marcas de deterioro así como la pared estaba llena de agujeros, se encaminó por el pasillo que se veía largo, tras varios minutos de seguir por ese camino se topó con una puerta, enorme de madera, cerrada con un candado pequeño que tenia la misma forma del collar que su maestro le había dado hace unos años, sacó el colar blanco de entre su ropa, con forma de báculo, en la parte superior del collar había una esfera dorada y de dicha esfera salían dos alas blancas, el collar era tan grande, más que la propia mano de Albafika:

—Es la misma forma, y hasta tienen el mismo tamaño—Dijo mientras tanteaba su collar en el candado, que se ajustó perfectamente, haciendo que la puerta se abriera, sorprendiendo al niño, que retrocedió unos pasos, la puerta dejo entrever lo que ocultaba: un cuarto enorme de paredes rojizas, iluminada por antorchas de fuego cubiertas por esferas de vidrio ovaladas color café, Albafika comenzó a caminar hasta adentrarse en el cuarto, y se quedó paralizado al ver una cama de piedra que en el que reposaba un niño de casi su misma edad. _(En realidad era niña pero Albafika no lo sabe)_

La niña estaba recostado en la cama de piedra con sus manos juntas una enzima de la otra y entre sus dedos sobresalía una rosa roja que reposaba en su pecho justo donde está su corazón, Albafika la miró detenidamente, vestía un traje negro de mangas largas que le cubría el cuello, pantalones largos y zapatos café oscuro con agujetas del mismo color, tenía el cabello negro, semi ondulado y no tan largo, su rostro era apacible, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y sus parpados se mantenían cerrados, sus pestañas no eran finas, pero le daban una apariencia angelical y dulce, aunque al mismo tiempo era confuso, Albafika con sus dedos delineó cada línea de sus parpados y con su mano extendida acarició su rostro.

— "_Que lindo niña…no ¿o será niño acaso? pero, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué hacen todas estas rosas alrededor de su cuerpo como si lo aprisionaran?_ —Pensó mientras recorría con la mirada y con las manos todas las rosas que estaban alrededor de la niña y que dichas rosales se clavaban a su cuerpo en 15 puntos específicos, y estas se unían por las raíces de las flores que terminaban en la rosa que estaba junto al pecho de esta. Se acercó hacia ella y se percató de que la rosa estaba enterrada en su pecho, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de la niña y se sorprendió al escuchar como el corazón del infante seguía latiendo a pesar de tener una rosa ensartada en el corazón.

—Quizás la razón por la que este dormido, es por esta rosa…a lo mejor si…—Dijo tanteando la rosa de las manos de la niña.

Sin medir su curiosidad tomó la rosa del pecho de la niña y se la quitó, haciendo que las demás rosas se marchitaran instantáneamente, y se disolvieran como polvo en el viento, las raíces se marchitaron y se secaron, cuando Albafika tomó la rosas entre sus manos, se percató de que la chica no sangraba ni tampoco despertaba, volvió a poner su cabeza en el pecho de esta y escuchó el corazón de esta latiendo, quiso intentar despertarla, pero no pudo y fue cuando su sorpresa se hizo más grande, al ver como en el mismo lugar de donde estaba la rosa, se encontraba un collar idéntico al suyo, que había sido ocultado debajo de la rosa, pero eran diferentes, su collar era blanco y el de ella era negro, negro profundo, y en vez de alas blancas, eran alas negras y parecían alas de murciélago, fuera de eso eran iguales tenían la misma forma y tamaño, tenían la misma inscripción que se extendía a los largo de los collares y la esfera que unían a las alas era del mismo color dorado.

Albafika empezó a preocuparse de que no despertara y fue cuando un sonido abrupto lo detuvo, que sonó semejante a un grito, Albafika buscó de donde venían los gritos y cuando volvió a escucharlos se percató de que los gritos provenían del Jarrón que estaba delante suyo, el Jarrón Blanco era de dos bocas con asas curvas que le daban la forma de un corazón con líneas y figuras doradas, azules, y de color topacio que la decoraban, al acercarse más al jarrón se percató de la forma de las bocas eran de dos mujeres que parecían dos ninfas gemelas, cada una en cada lado del jarrón, una tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos alzadas entrelazadas en forma de Plegaria y la otra tenía las manos abrazadas a su propio cuerpo y tenía un gesto de triste, ambas estaban rodeadas de flores entalladas y marcadas alrededor suyo que se extendían a lo largo del jarrón.

Albafika vio como el Jarrón con cada grito, se formaban rupturas alrededor, corriendo en riesgo de que se rompiera y liberara lo que sea que estuviera encerrado dentro, asustado salió corriendo sin mirar atrás, pero se detuvo a medio camino y observó que el cuerpo de la niña seguía sin reaccionar y apretó los dientes sin saber qué hacer, tenía dos opciones: irse de ese lugar dejándola abandonada o podía sacarla de ahí y arriesgarse a que esa cosa saliera del Jarrón y lo matara ahí mismo. Miró a la niña por unos instantes y luego al Jarrón que cada vez se veía más roto entonces tomó su decisión.

* * *

Lugonis miraba hacia afuera desde su ventana, con el rostro sumamente preocupado esperando a que Albafika volviera, en cualquier momento; pasaron unos minutos y salió de su casa decidido a buscar a su alumno; entonces vio como la figura de Albafika, se acervaba desde lejos, el rostro de Lugonis pasó del alivio al enojo, "el sermón que le esperaba al pobre de Albafika", Lugonis se acercó con semblante autoritario.

—¿Albafika donde has...— Lugonis no terminó de hablar porque se quedó boquiabierto al ver lo que Albafika traía en brazos, tragó saliva con dificultad y solo se quedó viendo lo que estaba en los brazos del niño.

—Albafika ¿de…donde... mas bien, ¿cómo encontraste a esa …? —Logró Articular Lugonis mientras miraba con detalle la escena. Albafika bajó la cabeza, se sentía muy avergonzado, no sabía cómo empezar a explicar, luego de unos instantes de titubear con firmeza contesto:

—Estaba en un cuarto, en el subterráneo del Santuario, y luego algo comenzó a moverse en el cuarto donde estaba, era un jarrón que se rompía, emitía unos ruidos extraños y… tenebrosos… y no podía irme así como así, por lo que…— La voz del niño se hacía cada vez mas inaudible a cómo iba relatando hasta que finalmente se quedo callado, temiendo que su maestro lo regañara por tan absurda excusa, luego de unos segundos al ver que su maestro decía nada, solo lo miraba con gran asombro y prosiguió:

—…y fue entonces que lo tome… en mis brazos y me lo lleve de ahí. — Dijo Albafika mientras miraba con curiosidad esperando la respuesta de su maestro, quien recobrando la compostura finalmente habló:

—Supongo que ya es tarde para que regresemos al subterráneo— Dijo en gesto meditativo mientras se lleva la mano al mentón. Se dirigió a Albafika que le hablaba en susurros a la niña intentando despertarla.

—Escucha Albafika—El niño lo miró directamente.

—Vete a la casa, recuéstala en la cama y espera a que yo regrese, tengo que ir a ver al Patriarca, ¿Entendido?—Albafika asintió y contestó con un: —Si, señor— Haciendo un gesto militar.

—Esto es grave y puede ponerse peor—Musitó Lugonis mirando como Albafika seguía intentando despertarlo.

— ¿Maestro dijo usted algo?—Preguntó Albafika creyendo haber escuchado el último comentario de Lugonis.

—No nada— Contestó automáticamente.

—No intentes nada y haz lo que digo—Fue lo que dijo Lugonis antes de irse. Albafika lo vio irse, miró de nuevo a la niña que seguía sin despertar.

—Ah sí, es verdad… por cierto Albafika—Dijo Lugonis repentinamente recordando algo y girándose hasta donde estaba su alumno, quien lo miró curioso.

—Es una niña—Afirmó.

—¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, COMO ES POSIBLE! — Gritó Albafika a los cuatro vientos, sumamente sorprendido, dicho eso Lugonis se retiro con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Podría jurar que se escucho por todo el santuario, o eso diría yo ya que El Patriarca se volteó con sorpresa hacia el lugar de donde provino el grito.

— _No eres el único_— Pensó, Lugonis mientras recordaba como él y otros en el pasado confundieron a Ariel con un chico, no solo por la apariencia tan ambigua y varonil de esta, sino por el comportamiento y esa costumbre de referirse a ella misma como "el", el ver las caras que estos ponían al enterarse que era mujer, le causaba una profunda gracia a Ariel hasta el punto de inducirla a reírse carcajadas.

Albafika estaba que no se la podía creer ¿Cómo era posible?, había confundido a esa criatura ¡Con un niño!, ¿en qué clase de mundo vivía?, Albafika no pareaba de abofetearse mentalmente.

—Pero si parecía un niño, y así como la visten también lo pensaría cualquiera que la viera—Decía mirando el atuendo de la chica que le daba un aspecto muy ambiguo, pero al ver el rostro tan dulce de esta no pudo dudar de que en realidad se trataba de una niña, al pensar esto Albafika se sintió el peor de los hombres, una vergüenza para comunidad varonil, abatido entro a la casa con la cabeza abajo y el orgullo por los suelos.

Dejando de lado su integridad como hombre miró de nuevo a la jovencita que seguía inconsciente y su rostro cambió del impacto emocional a un estado severo de preocupación.

—"_Estará dormida, o estará muerta, ¡No!, si estuviera muerta no respiraría y tampoco hubiera escuchado sus latidos, así que está dormida, pero si es así ¿Por qué no se despierta? _—Suspiró recobrando la calma y solo se limitó a llevarla a dentro, cuando entró al cuarto la recostó con dificultad en la cama y solo la miró, esperando a que se despertara.

Al cabo de un rato Albafika estaba sentado en la cama mirando a la niña en espera de que diera señales de vida pero nada, seguía dormida y eso era algo que preocupaba al niño, fue entonces que la niña comenzó a reaccionar, apretó levemente sus ojos y lentamente los abrió, cuando los tuvo totalmente abiertos, la niña se topó con unos ojos azules que la estudiaban cuidadosamente y un rostro angelical que denotaba curiosidad, Albafika se había colocado demasiado cerca de su rostro al percatarse de que ella comenzaba a despertar, al instante el rostro la infante se sonrojo y a modo de sorpresa, el de Albafika también aunque levemente, estuvieron así de cerca como un minuto hasta que Albafika se enderezó y volteó la mirada intentando calmarse, cuando recobró la calma la miro de nuevo y se percató de que ella había acercado su rostro al de él y lo miraba con mucha atención, de lo que no se dio cuenta era de que su rostro estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

Cuando iba a decir algo la niña tomo al rostro de Albafika entre sus manos; él se estremeció ante el gesto pero no opuso resistencia, la niña comenzó a juguetear con su rostro, lo giraba hacia la derecha, hacia la izquierda, arriba, abajo, le revisó las orejas, le tocó los parpados, las pestañas, tanteó sus mejillas, revolvió su cabello y tomando un mechón de este lo acercó a ella y lo olfateo, fueron muchas las emociones que las caricias le provocaban a Albafika, jamás en su vida había sentido ese tipo de interacción y aunque no fuera del todo agradable, él las acepto sin ninguna objeción, habían sido tan poca sus oportunidades de tocar al alguien que casi no sabía lo que se sentía una caricia o un gesto de cariño y el que esa niña le tocara el rostro era un regalo que agradeció desde lo profundo de su alma. Después de unos minutos la niña soltó el rostro de Albafika y solo se le quedó viendo. Albafika la imitó y se quedaron viendo por un buen rato.

* * *

En el templo del Patriarca, Lugonis y el Patriarca Sage discutían sobre lo que paso.

—Lugonis, ¿como el posible que Albafika haya entrado a la cámara subterránea de Géminis?—Preguntó Sage molesto.

—Lo más probable es que haya usado el collar que le di para entrar—Explicó Lugonis, tratando de calmar al Patriarca.

—Ahora explícame cómo es que un niño porta tan valiosa joya—Inquirió el Patriarca con tono inconforme.

—Creí que si él lo usaba estaría más seguro, pero jamás anticipe que él se topara con la entrada al subterráneo, fue un descuido mío patriarca, me disculpo por eso—Las disculpas del Caballero de Piscis sonaban sinceras, pero eso no repararía el daño.

—Sin importar las circunstancias esa chica ha sido despertada y no creo que haya manera de volver a ponerla a dormir. — Dijo al Patriarca bastante severo.

—Estamos a unos años de que inicie la guerra santa y en este momento lo que menos necesitamos es lidiar con es un _Kaius _bastante peligrosa. —Dijo el Patriarca, entonces le dirigió una mirada a Piscis. Lugonis no quería escuchar del patriarca, la orden de volverla a sellar, eso era algo que él no podía concebir, después de todo había jurado protegerla de lo que sea que este tras de ella, aun le dolía recordar cuando el Patriarca le ordenó encerrarla en el subterráneo del Santuario y no quería que volviera a ocurrir, fue entonces que una idea cruzó por su mente.

—Patriarca, sé que esto puede parecerle una locura pero déjeme cuidarla, en este momento Ariel se encuentra con la forma de una niña, y creo que puedo hacerme cargo de ella, además es perfecto para que Ariel aprenda a usar esos poderes que tantos problemas nos causo hace 11 años—Lugonis sonaba convincente pero también nervioso, sabia las consecuencias de lo que estaba pidiendo pero tenía la certeza de que esta vez, todo resultaría mejor.

—No es que parezca una locura, ¡es una locura!, ¿que estas tratando de hacer Lugonis?, la razón porque la sellamos es porque es demasiado peligrosa, y ahora me dices que quieres mantenerla despierta, ¿estás loco?, ¿Acaso quieres morir? Ariel es muy inestable, no escucha, te matara, es muy impulsiva, agresiva sin obviar el hecho de que es demasiado poderosa. —El Patriarca sonaba muy exaltado, y no se midió al momento de expresar su desacuerdo.

—Entiendo lo que dice, pero le pido que me dé tiempo, si no resulta accederé a que la vuelva a encerrar, pero solo le pido que me dé una última oportunidad, Ariel solo me escucha a mí, puedo usar eso a mi favor y además tenga en cuenta que no tiene todos sus poderes, los dividimos en dos y ella solo tiene una parte de ellos — El Patriarca escuchaba muy atento lo que Piscis le proponía no muy de acuerdo con lo que decía.

—Ahora que ha vuelto a ser una niña no creo que con esa forma pueda si quiera usar sus poderes, podemos criarla y corregir su personalidad para que se vuelva más estable y obediente, piénselo volverá a crecer y la podremos vigilar más de cerca, por eso le pido que no la encierre de nuevo. — Lugonis tenía en el rostro una expresión que conmovió al Patriarca, este solo suspiro resignado.

—Sabes si quieres lo que dices… —Se detuvo a pensar un momento, estudiando el semblante de Lugonis.

Piscis siempre fue muy indulgente con Ariel y este caso no era la excepción, en innumerables ocasiones el abogó por ella, justificándola y no fue hasta que casi destruyó por completo el santuario que decidió que debían encerrarla, Lugonis se había encariñado demasiado con ella por lo cual su encierro lo había entristecido enormemente, hasta que hace unos meses después de lo ocurrido, Piscis había encontrado un bebe abandonado en su jardín y lo cuidó como si fuera su hijo y dándole todo el amor que no pudo darle a Ariel. No es que Sage odiara a esa niña pero no podía correr ese riesgo con la guerra santa tan cerca. El Patriarca intentó convencerlo de desistir.

—La última vez que dijiste algo como eso Lugonis, el Santuario quedo en casi ruinas, tardamos más de 3 años en reconstruirlo, ¿Crees que me voy arriesgar a que pase de nuevo?, no Lugonis lo siento pero no, ya te lo dije estamos a unos años de que comience la guerra santa y no podemos luchar teniendo semejante amenaza entre nosotros, Ariel es incluso más poderosa que Hades en persona, es impredecible y no sabe controlar sus poderes, es mejor mantenerla dormida y encerrada. —Sentenció severamente.

—Lo sé Patriarca y por eso mismo le pido que me deje cuidarla, Ariel podría ser de mucha ayuda, además es mejor que este de nuestro lado y no del Rey Hades, usted sabe que ella misma dijo que en guerras anteriores en las que casi estuvimos a punto de perder ella había cooperado con el Rey del Inframundo y que sabia el secreto que hay detrás de la supuesta inmortalidad de sus espectros. —Respondió Lugonis, insistiendo de nuevo. El Patriarca se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había olvidado ese detalle, era cierto, pero aun así era demasiado arriesgado, finalmente suspiró resignado y decidió ceder ante la petición de Piscis.

—Veo que no puedo convencerte, está bien hazlo, pero te doy un mes, si vuelve a causar problemas, tú mismo la volverás a sellar y no quiero que me des ninguna excusa. —Dijo Finalmente convencido de que no podría detener al Caballero de Piscis.

—Gracias Patriarca. —Dijo Lugonis sumamente agradecido. Un mes, tendría un mes para protegerla, cuidarla y cambiar esa personalidad inestable y destructiva que ella tenía o ya no volvería a verla nunca más.

* * *

En la casa de Lugonis una pelea se estaba dando, Ariel tenía sus pulgares dentro de la boca de Albafika, y estiró su boca a lo largo y a lo ancho, y luego comenzó a moverlo agitadamente, hacia arriba y hacia abajo con fuerza, no sabía cómo defenderse, no quería ser brusco con ella pero la boca le estaba doliendo, además de que no sabía cómo comportarse con una…

La única persona con la que trataba era con su maestro y con algunos niños de su edad en el santuario pero siempre fue tímido con las niñas y esta era muy rara, no decía ni una palabra y solo se limitaba a manosearle la cara.

Lugonis de Piscis se quedó sorprendido al ver la escena tan divertida, y solo se limitó a observarla con una sonrisa en el rostro, ahora si estaba inmensamente feliz, podría estar con esos dos y cuidarlos como sus hijos ya que eso eran para él, sus hijos; después de todo Lugonis siempre quiso que Albafika conociera a Ariel y su deseo se había hecho realidad, buenos desde antes pero era como si se hubiera retrasado para darle un regalo aun mejor que ese.

—Veo que se están llevando muy bien—Dijo con tono divertido mirándolos a ambos y una sonrisa en el rostro. Albafika lo volteó a ver con los dedos de Ariel aun en su boca, Lugonis solo se limitó a reírse, entonces Albafika se zafó del agarre y dedicó una mirada sumisa a su maestro.

—Maestro ya volvió, bienvenido. —Saludó cordialmente con la cabeza agachada.

—Veo que ya despertaste—Dijo Lugonis dirigiéndose a Ariel. Ella solo lo miró un tanto extrañada mas no le contestó. A lo que Lugonis solo se acercó a la cama y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Soy yo Lugonis, ¿Ya no me recuerdas? —Pregunto Lugonis. Ariel lo miró confundida sin responder.

— ¿Ya no me recuerdas? —Preguntó con aire Ofendido. Ariel solo le sonrió y estiró su mano para acariciarle. Albafika quiso detenerla.

— ¡Espera! —Gritó asustado.

—No déjala— La voz de Lugonis lo detuvo y se quedó en seco mirando. Lentamente la mano de Ariel rozó en rostro de Lugonis y luego lo acarició insistentemente, el solo se dejó y Albafika miraba estupefacto la escena, ¿cómo es que ella podía tocarlo sin que la lastimara? Era algo que lo desconcertaba, también el hecho de que supiera su nombre, ¿Acaso la conocía?

—La conocí hace casi 11 años. —Dijo Lugonis adivinando los pensamientos de Albafika.

— ¿Cómo es que…? más bien ¿cómo que once años, si se nota que es menor que yo? —Preguntó Albafika confundido. Lugonis lo miró con gesto serio.

—Es que cuando la conocí, ella era mayor, tenía 17 años. — Respondió Lugonis.

—¡HA¡ Como que mayor, maestro no le entiendo—Dijo Albafika aun mas confundido, no entendía cómo es que era posible que hace diez años esa niña tuviera 17 y ahora tuviera una edad que a leguas se veía que no pasaba de los 8.

—Tengo mucho que explicarte. —Dijo Lugonis levantándose, Ariel solo escuchaba y los miraba a ambos.

—Además ¿Por qué no habla? Le he estado preguntando su nombre pero no me contesta. —Contestó irritado, hacia un buen rato que le venía haciendo pregunta tras pregunta pero ella nunca le contestó.

—Creo que perdió la memoria—Dijo Lugonis.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? —Preguntó Albafika.

—Creo que es mejor empezar por el inicio—Dijo Lugonis mirando a Ariel y acariciando su cabeza gentilmente. Luego Ariel haciendo gestos y movimientos con la boca dijo.

—Alba….Alba…Albafika—Dijo entre tartamudos, ambos la miraron desconcertados, Lugonis sonrió y dirigió su mirada a Albafika.

—Mira ya hablo—Dijo enfatizando la acción.

—Y hasta dijo tu nombre—Dijo muy divertido. Albafika solo se sonrojó. Se acercó hacia ella y le dijo.

—Me llamo Albafika ¿y tú?—Preguntó mientras la señalaba con un dedo. La niña pensó por unos segundos y finalmente dijo:

—Ariel— Dijo con una sonrisa mientras tocaba el pelo de Albafika.

—Ella no es normal—Dijo Lugonis en tono serio.

— ¿Qué quiere decir maestro? —Pregunto Albafika interesado mientras Ariel le jalaba los mechones del pelo.

—Ella es un Kaius— Respondió con la mirada seria.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Confundido.

—Que es una diosa o algo más poderoso que eso—Contestó intentando explicarle.

— ¡Una diosa!—Exclamó sumamente sorprendido,

— "¿acaso esa niña era una diosa?" —Preguntó Albafika mentalmente.

—Maestro, ¿Acaso ella es Athena? —Le Preguntó Albafika a su maestro.

—No, no es Athena…es algo… mas…más complicado—Dijo con los ojos cerrados y un gesto de duda en el rostro mientras se sobaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—Maestro, no le entiendo. —Dijo con un gesto muy confundido.

—Algún día te lo diré, con más calma—Prometió con un gesto amable. Albafika lo miro detenidamente y luego volvió su mirada a la niña que tiraba de sus ropas demandando atención.

—Lo importante es que ahora tendremos que cuidar de ella— Dijo Lugonis, mientras se sentaba en la cama alado de Ariel.

—"Tendremos" —Enfatizó Albafika con gesto nervioso.

—Si "tendremos", tú me vas ayudar—Contesto Lugonis con tono demandante y serio. Albafika se puso muy nervioso al pensar en cuidar a una niña, y sobre todo una que ha perdido la memoria, era como cuidar de un bebe, hay que bañarlo, alimentarlo, vestirlo, etc., y el solo pensarlo lo hacía estremecer de los nervios.

—Pero, pero…es como… ¡cuidar de un bebe!—Comenzó a protestar.

—Sin peros, jovencito—Le interrumpió levantado un dedo, para callarlo.

— ¡Es una niña! —Exclamó casi en un grito, muy exasperado.

— Y ¿Cómo crees que cuide yo de ti?— Preguntó en un tono muy ofendido, cruzándose de brazos. Albafika no tuvo más remedio que ceder, bajo la cabeza, muy abatido.

—Está bien—Dijo en su suspiro.

—Anda, no te pongas así, no será tan malo—Dijo Lugonis en modo de consuelo. Albafika miró de nuevo a Ariel y ella solo le dedicó una sonrisa amable que él respondió con otra sonrisa, después de todo no sería tan malo ¿o sí?

* * *

Con el pasar de los días, Albafika se fue encariñando con Ariel y ella igual, sentían una unión y un cariño muy profundo, Albafika buscaba estar con ella en todo momento, incluso entrenaban juntos, Lugonis estaba muy feliz al ver que sus "Hijos" se llevaban de maravilla, compartían un lazo especial que ninguno de los dos conocía, solo él, desde el primer día había sido un reto muy grande el que ella recordara, al principio no reconocía las cosas, no sabía vestirse, bañarse, comer, ni nada que una niña de su edad sabría hacer, pero con ayuda de Albafika fue más fácil enseñarle que es cada cosa, eso había sido factor para que esos dos se volvieran inseparables, siempre juntos, como uña y mugre; al verlos parecían como una princesa y su fiel caballero dispuesto para protegerla del mundo entero.

Ariel era feliz estando al lado de Albafika y el igual, incluso Lugonis llego a pensar que ese "cariño" que sentían se convertiría en amor, ya que los dos demostraban que sentían un gran afecto el uno por el otro, la idea no le desagrado, al contrario lo hizo más feliz, pensar que Albafika ni Ariel estarían jamás solos, sino que estarían juntos, y así llenarían ese vacío que la soledad les dejaba, después de todo Albafika y Ariel estaban destinados a pelear entre ellos, ya que él era el futuro santo de Piscis y ella el "Señor del Terror", que según la misma Ariel, Piscis y ella han tenido una rivalidad desde los tiempos del mito, y el ver que uno sintiera por el otro de todo menos odio dejaba una esperanza de que dicha rivalidad se acabara.

Cuando se cumplió el mes acordado, Lugonis se sintió satisfecho, no había ocurrido ningún accidente, ahora solo bastaba que el Patriarca lo viera con sus propios ojos, Ariel no parecía recordar nada de cuando... lo conoció y había cambiado tanto su personalidad como su actitud, no era la muchacha sombría, seria, frívola, explosiva, obstinada, (sin obviar el hecho de que era muy orgullosa), cruel, sádica, sanguinaria y malvada de antes, ahora era gentil, alegre, bondadosa, sensible, paciente, noble, aunque en el fondo creía que esa era su verdadera forma de ser y lo ocultaba con esa mascara que era totalmente lo contrario a lo que era en verdad y que ahora lo mostraba con naturalidad y sin miedo. Cuando los llamo para que se acercaran, Albafika la tomo de la mano y la llevo con él, Lugonis solo los miro y cuando estuvieron enfrente de él les dijo:

—Ariel, Albafika; tengo algo importante que decirles—Dijo dirigiéndose a ambos niños.

— ¿Que es Lugonis-sama?—Preguntó Ariel curiosa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hoy te voy a llevar con el Patriarca, el quiere conocerte y saber cuánto has avanzado en tu recuperación— Le dijo con dulzura.

—Ah y, ¿por qué quiere saber eso?—Preguntó con gesto tímido.

—Porque está preocupado por ti—Le contestó.

— ¿Iré sola? —Preguntaba mirando hacia abajo jugueteando con sus dedos.

—No yo iré contigo—Le aseguro con una sonrisa sincera.

—Yo también iré contigo, así podre cuidarte—Le dijo Albafika mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Ariel al escuchar eso, se sintió más segura, para ella Albafika era su pequeño "Príncipe azul" y el estar lejos de él la hacía sentirse insegura y desprotegida.

* * *

Ya con eso dicho los tres se encaminaron hacia la cámara del Patriarca, Ariel miró las columnas y las casas zodiacales con gran asombro y durante todo el camino preguntaba que era cada cosa, haciendo el camino mucho más ameno, todo le parecía familiar pero no sabía donde lo había visto antes, y al entrar al salón del Patriarca Ariel observó con ojo curioso cada estructura del edificio sintiendo otra vez esa familiaridad desconocida, y al ver que un hombre mayor la escrutaba con la mirada, sintió que lo había visto antes, pero sintió muchos nervios al verlo y con agilidad se coloco detrás de Lugonis asustada, Lugonis rió por lo bajo y Albafika hizo lo mismo, El Patriarca estaba sorprendido al ver el cambio tan grande en Ariel, realmente lucia como una niña, y era muy distinta a como la recordaba, su propia aura era diferente, nada oscura y siniestra, sino apacible como la de un Ángel, cuando lo saludaron Ariel seguía sin separarse de Lugonis, el Patriarca sonrió ante la actitud tan tímida que mostraba, tal vez después de todo no fue mala idea dejarla con Piscis.

—Ariel, saluda al Patriarca—Dijo Lugonis invitándola a salir. Ariel se separó un poco para verlo y luego salió para mirarlo mejor con la vista hacia abajo y los ojos dilatados.

—Buenos días Patriarca Sage—Musitó.

—Hola pequeña, ¿Ya no me recuerdas? —Preguntó muy divertido Sage. La niña negó con la cabeza.

—Es que no me acuerdo de nada, pero Lugonis-sama y Albafika me ayudan a recordar—Dijo con los labios en forma de puchero.

—Ah, Ya veo, —Dijo el Patriarca. Mientras le dedicaba una mirada alegre y apacible.

—Bueno Ariel, viendo que estas en buen estado me siento mejor, porque la verdad estaba muy preocupado por ti—Continuó.

—Perdón por haberlo preocupado Patriarca—Se disculpó.

—No tienes de que disculparte, pero, ¿Te gustaría pasar a visitarme de vez en cuando? —Preguntó en un tono muy amable. La niña asintió con gesto alegre.

—Me alegro—Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Lugonis—Habló en un tono serio. —Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas—

—Si Patriarca, como usted diga— Luego haciendo que los dos niños se retiraran el Patriarca le expresó su parecer.

—Lugonis creo que ella ha tenido una gran mejora y esta por el momento estable, creo que ahora podemos estar más tranquilos—Expresó con suma tranquilidad.

—Pero para estar más seguros, creo que sería bueno que pasara un tiempo conmigo o con mi hermano, en Jamir—Dijo con la mirada seria.

—No cree que es demasiado pronto—Dijo con un tono preocupado.

—Si lo sé, me refiero a dentro de unos años, para que podamos estar más tranquilos respecto a su actitud, no tardara en recordar cosas y no sabemos qué reacción pueda tener. —Concluyó con la mirada fija en Lugonis

—Buenos si es así, tal vez, pero necesitaremos explicarle el por qué, ya que no se le ha quitado la costumbre de cuestionar ordenes—Dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente.

—Bueno, supongo que si se le explica adecuadamente lo entenderá, además hay otra cosa que debemos hacer—

— ¿Qué cosa? —Inquirió, piscis con una seria expresión en el rostro.

—Sé que es muy exagerado, pero será mejor que oculte su género mientras esté aquí, es para despistar al enemigo ya que sabe que es una mujer y será ahí donde se enfocara, así será más fácil protegerla y estará en Jamir solo si la situación lo requiere, ya cuando este con mi hermano podrá vestirse como una niña normal pero aquí tendrá que vestirse como hombre. —Dijo con una expresión fría y calculadora

—Patriarca, creo que eso será muy difícil, apenas y sabe lo que es ser una niña y tener que vestirla de hombre…es… —No termino de decirlo ya que no encontró las palabras adecuadas, aunque en el fondo el Patriarca tenía razón, era una buena idea, sino la mejor para protegerla, pero como hacerlo.

— ¿Cuento contigo, Lugonis de Piscis? —Preguntó el Patriarca escrutándolo con ojos serios.

—Sí, Patriarca—Respondió con tono formal y solemne.

* * *

Luego de un rato de preguntarle a Lugonis del estado de Ariel se despidieron, al salir encontró a esos dos jugando, o más bien seria, "¿peleando?", y Ariel parecía estar ganando, lo tenía agarrado por el cuello y no le dejaba respirar, el pobre niño agitaba las manos pidiendo aire y rindiéndose, Lugonis le pidió a Ariel que no debía matar a su pequeño alumno, ella automáticamente lo soltó haciendo que este cayera al suelo, lo cual provocó la risa de Lugonis y Ariel, Albafika hizo un mohín bastante gracioso y también rompió en risas con los otros, luego regresaron a su casa y cuando llevo a acostar a Ariel, Lugonis decidió que era el momento de hablar con Albafika y explicarle la situación ya que iba a requerir de su total cooperación en esto.

—Albafika—Pronunció inseguro de lo que iba a decir.

—Sí, maestro—Respondió automáticamente, volteándolo a ver.

—Tengo que hablar contigo—Dijo con una profunda seriedad en sus palabras.

— ¿De qué se trata? — Albafika lo miró esperando a que le contestara.

—Se trata de Ariel, creo que ya es momento de que lo sepas todo—Dijo con una expresión sombría en el rostro.

Albafika lo miró con desconfianza, pero solo se sentó donde él le indico, la plática prometía ser larga y ellos tenían toda la noche para hablar. Mientras Ariel dormía tranquilamente, con respiración acompasada y una sonrisa en el rostro.

**_"Dos amantes dichosos no tienen fin ni muerte_**

**_Nacen y mueren muchas veces mientras viven_**

**_Tienen la eternidad de la naturaleza…"_**

* * *

**_Pffff al fín...ya subí el primer cap corregido, versión a prueba!_**


	2. Amor o Amistad

Capitulo 2: Amor o Amistad.

El comienzo de una atadura eterna.

* * *

_**Mi forma de amar.**_

_Siento dulce deseo de besarte_

_Esta ansiedad por acariciarte_

_un ciego dolor por amarte,_

_y una necesidad de matarte,  
un extraño modo de morir en vida,  
suave sensación vaga_

_y me siento perdida  
tengo una tentación para mi tan pagana_

_de querer tenerte a mi lado y adorarte,_

_de mantenerme de ti lejos y a la vez repudiarte._

_._

_Hay en mi vida una oscura soledad,_

_pero se mantiene en mí el amor constante,  
es el que no me deja olvidarte._

_._

_Pienso en la soledad tuya_

_que no se parece en nada en la mía,  
una fantasía que siempre ha de repetir._

_Extraña mi forma que la que tenía,  
de gritar tu nombre,_

_de repetirte mi amor,_

_hasta atragantarme._

_._

_Tengo miedo al silencio,_

_que en mi garganta es cruel y cortante,  
el tiempo pasa y no dejo de amarte,  
la solución aun no encuentro,_

_que tonta mi ironía  
de extrañarte y a la vez odiarte._

_._

_Por lo que me hiciste,_

_yo le tengo miedo a todo_

_pero saber que tú un día ya no estarás_

_es mi peor miedo de toda la vida._

_._

_Este es mi extraño amor,_

_eres mi príncipe errante_

_entre más tiempo sin besarte_

_más quiero amarte._

* * *

Ariel estaba recostada en el Jardín de Rosas de Piscis con una mano abajo de su cabeza y miraba las estrellas detenidamente buscando las constelaciones de Piscis y de Géminis, pero su rostro tenía un gesto triste, mientras se tocaba lo poco que había quedado de su cabellera negra, en sus ojos rodaron un par de lagrimas que secó inmediatamente. Al cabo de un rato mientras Ariel seguía mirando el cielo nocturno le entró nostalgia y comenzó a llorar en silencio, recordando lo mucho que le había dolido cortarse el cabello, ella amaba a su cabello, mucho, aunque lo que más le dolía, era el hecho de tener que fingir ser un niño, no tenía sentido, cortarse el cabello y vestir como un chico ¿Qué acaso no era una niña? o… ¿no lo era?... estaba empezando a dudar sobre ello.

—Te vas a resfriar si sigues aquí, a estas horas— Una voz conocida se escuchó detrás de ella, Ariel se levanto, y volteó a ver a la persona que estaba detrás suyo, quien la miró un gesto confundido al principio pero luego le sonrió con el rostro iluminado, como si el verla fuera un regalo. Ella no dijo nada simplemente volteo el rostro y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas, ella no advirtió cuando Albafika se había sentado a su lado y se sorprendió al encontrarlo tan cerca.

— ¿Estabas llorando verdad? —Preguntó Albafika mientras le secaba las pocas lágrimas que quedaban en el rostro de Ariel.

—No estaba llorando—Mintió.

—Claro que estabas llorando, se te nota en la cara—Dijo con gesto analítico cruzándose de brazos. Ariel se sonrojó al instante.

—Pues si ya sabes para que preguntas—Dijo Ariel llorosa.

—Entonces si estabas llorando—Concluyó el peliceleste.

— ¡Que no! —Exclamó Ariel.

—Pero si acabas de decirlo— Dijo señalándola, Ariel se puso roja de nuevo y volteó la cara.

—Déjame en paz quieres, además ¿tú qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? —Preguntó Ariel intentando cambiar de tema, Albafika entrecerró los ojos.

—No puedo dormir—Contestó con el rostro serio mirando hacia el frente.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Ariel. Albafika no contestó, seguía mirando a la nada.

—Y no me contestas—Murmuró la chica.

El silencio se prolongo.

—Albafica— Comenzó a decir.

—Ummm—Musitó el chico.

— ¿Por qué estás tan callado? — Preguntó Ariel interesada.

—Pues…por qué no tengo nada que decir—Contestó. Ariel lo miró silenciosamente, intentando encontrar la razón de su actitud callada.

— ¿Estas así por lo que te dijo Lugonis-sama?— Le preguntó. Albafika se sorprendió por la pregunta, pensaba que Ariel no sabía nada de la conversación que tuvo con su maestro hace 1 semana. El no contestó, pero su rostro daba rastros de nerviosismo.

—Te vi el otro día hablando con el maestro—Dijo Ariel acomodándose en el hombro derecho de Albafika. Mirando al las estrellas con gesto ausente.

— ¿Nos escuchaste? —Inquirió ocultando el miedo que le provocaba saber la respuesta.

—Si supiera no lo preguntaría. —Dijo con tono condescendiente.

— ¿Y bien? No me dirás nada—Preguntó con voz suave, sin mostrar rastro de enojo o desconfianza, mirando a Albafika en espera de su respuesta.

— ¿Sabes? Has estado muy raro últimamente— Continuó diciendo Ariel mirando al cielo.

— ¿Por qué será? —Preguntó curiosa pero con el rostro serio atisbando a Albafika.

—No es nada en especial— Dijo Albafika huyendo de la mirada intuitiva de Ariel. En su mente recordó la conversación que tuvo con su maestro.

* * *

_Albafika miraba a su maestro sin poder creer lo que le estaba diciendo mientras tanto El santo de Piscis lo hacía desde el otro lado del cuarto sentado en una silla con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas; lleno con culpa, temía por la reacción de su alumno e intuyó como mala señal el que Albafika estuviera ahí en silencio sin decir nada mirando a la nada con el rostro crispado, el ambiente era tenso, y un gran silencio se prolongó, lo único que se podía escuchar era la respiración continua y acompasada de Ariel que dormía tranquilamente, Lugonis decidió hablar finalmente rompiendo el silencio._

—_Albafika?…Albafika?, ¿me escuchas? —Preguntó Lugonis tratando de sacar a su alumno del estado de shock en el que se encontraba, Albafika parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar._

—_Ah… si maestro…lo escuche— Dijo automáticamente, tratando de salir de su asombro._

—…_Albafika… sé que esto es muy difícil de creer, pero tienes que entender que…—Empezó a decir el pelicastaño._

—_Maestro, estoy bien, en serio—Le interrumpió Albafika._

— _¿En serio? —Preguntó Lugonis parpadeando sorprendido._

—_Sí, y le agradezco que me haya contado todo, de verdad, aun cuando es muy impactante saber todo esto creo que puedo comprenderlo un poco mejor, maestro. —Afirmó su alumno._

—_Gracias Albafika, pero no puedes decirle nada a Ariel—Ordenó con el rostro serio._

— _¿Pero… maestro por qué? —Preguntó Albafika poniéndose de pie y alzando la voz, Lugonis lo silenció colocando un dedo en su boca haciendo "shhh", y con otra señalando el lugar donde Ariel se encontraba durmiendo, Albafika al instante se tapó la boca con las manos esperando que Ariel no se hubiera despertado, para su fortuna su respiración siguió sin alteraciones haciendo que ambos se sintieran aliviados._

—_Albafika no quisiera que esto que te estoy diciendo repercutiera en tu relación actual con Ariel, si te digo esto es porque necesito tu apoyo en esto… Ariel puede llegar a ser muy… irreverente cuando no se le explican con claridad y detalles las cosas y quien mejor que tu para ayudarme, —Albafika miraba a su maestro con serenidad escuchando atento a cada una de sus palabras._

— _Ustedes dos son como hijos para mi, los hijos que nunca podre tener, ese hombre volvió y ahora está detrás de ella, yo deseo poder protegerla con todo mi corazón, pero sé que no voy a poder hacerlo para siempre, por eso te pido que si algún día llego a faltar, tú la protejas en mi lugar, tu Albafika serás mejor que yo, eso no se discute, amas a Ariel tanto como yo y no muy adelante lo amaras más de lo que yo he llegado a quererla y lo sabes, así que no dudo que podrás protegerla de lo que sea que amenace su vida. —Las palabras de su maestro conmovieron en lo más profundo, haciendo que sus ojos se pusieran rojos y llorosos negándose a la idea de que un día su maestro muriera._

—_Maestro…yo… —Empezó a tartamudear sin saber que decir._

—_Debes prometerme Albafika que la cuidaras en mi lugar—Dijo Lugonis con la seriedad en su rostro totalmente marcada._

— _¡Pero… Maestro… yo… yo no puedo! ¡No concibo la idea de que un día ya no esté!, por favor no diga esas cosas —Exclamó alterado Albafika, pero ahora midiendo su tono de voz tratando de no despertar a Ariel._

—_Albafika, son cosas que pasan y no podrás evitarlas—Lugonis hablaba con pesadumbre y lo miró de forma significativa, haciendo que este reconsiderara su respuesta._

—_Solo necesito que me lo prometas, no por mí, ni por tí, sino por ella, ¿puedes hacerlo por ella? —Dijo con la voz calmada y serena. Mirándolo con ojos serios._

—_Si maestro, se lo prometo—Musitó. Lugonis le sonrió cálidamente en respuesta._

_En ese momento ninguno notó como Ariel respingaba los ojos y entreabriéndolos los miraba con atención y llena de curiosidad, preguntándose de que estarían hablando, intuyendo que algo malo se aproximaba y no supo porque pero temió por la vida de su querido maestro Lugonis._

* * *

De regreso al presente se topó con unos ojos castaños oscuros que le taladraban con mucha desconfianza y duda, Albafika huyó de ellos girando el rostro, hacia otra dirección. Ariel intuyó eso como señal de que el peliceleste le ocultaba algo y en respuesta a ello entrecerró los ojos.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto—Meditaba Ariel cerrando los ojos en dirección al cielo y sintiendo el viento en su cara.

— ¿Por qué? o ¿de qué? —Preguntó curioso Albafika, decidiendo por fin hablar.

—Siento como si estuviera a punto de perderte_—_ Dijo con los ojos aun cerrados sonriendo levemente pero su voz dejaba un sabor amargo a todo aquel que la escuchara.

—A ti y al maestro— Albafika sintió miedo de la verdad que podían tener esas palabras. Ariel también.

— Siento como si fuera a quedarme sola, y a veces pienso que tal vez no sea del todo tan malo— Arrastró cada palabra con la voz llena tristeza y dando por hecho esa predicción. Albafika se sintió ofendido o quizás ¿resentido?, porque se levantó con rapidez del suelo lo cual la sorprendió y este le dirigió una mirada seria y dura. Ariel vio como la tomó por los hombros y la agitó con fuerza.

— ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, jamás de los nunca, vuelvas a decir eso Ariel!, ¿me escuchaste? ¡NUNCA! —Ariel la miró perpleja sin comprender el porqué del enojo de su amigo.

— ¡Tú nunca vas a estar sola, yo siempre voy a estar contigo!—Aseguró con los ojos rojos casi hinchados, las manos le temblaban y se mordía los labios reprimenda sus ganas de llorar.

— ¿En serio? ¿Me lo prometes? —Ariel estaba dudando de que Albafika fuera a cumplir con lo que decía, pero le había conmovido la reacción que este tuvo, como si de verdad le doliera que ella pensara así, después de todo los dos sabían cuan dolorosa era la vida en soledad.

— ¡Sí!, te lo prometo, tu nuca vas a estar sola y jamás te voy a dejar abandonada—Prometió con los ojos ardiendo como el fuego en la brasa mostrando esa determinación que a Ariel tanto le gustaba, pero una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que no se fiera de esa promesa.

—No prometas cosas que después no cumplirás…—Dijo con desprecio mirándolo con desconfianza nuevamente.

—Porque luego, cuando no las cumplas, me dolerá mucho—Esta vez su voz sonó dolida, y con el rostro crispado de dolor volteó el rostro ocultándolo las lágrimas que se le escaparon y rodaron por sus mejillas. Albafika sintió como que ella era un cachorrito abandonado que necesitaba cariño y comprensión, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, él la abrazó con fuerza y ella sorprendida por la acción de este no supo cómo responderle.

—Yo no te pienso dejar sola nunca, tu eres demasiado importante para mi ¿oíste? Y jamás hare nada que te lastime, porque si lo hiciera, sería como si me lastimara a mi mismo—Le susurró con voz llorosa y apretándola más hacia él, Ariel no supo de donde o cómo pero calló la vocecita en su cabeza, para decirle a su querido Albafika:

—Te creo— Dicho esto Ariel rodeó al peliceleste con sus brazos correspondiendo al abrazo y este se sintió dichoso, pero casi al instante sintió un retortijón en el estomago que lo perturbo, haciendo que el abrazo se rompiera abruptamente, Albafika miró a Ariel y de repente su rostro paso de estar colorado en sus mejillas a paulatinamente llenar todo su rostro con ese rojo tomate tan gracioso que decoró su cara, parecía de verdad un tomate y Ariel al verlo así no contuvo sus risas que descolocaron al chico que pasó de estar ruborizado a estar rojo de ira, pero no pudo enojarse con ella así que solo se le unió a su rito de carcajadas.

Lugonis hacía rato que los estaba observado y le sentó un alivio el ver que Albafika no había cambiado en su modo de tratar a Ariel, y es que la verdad, si sintió miedo que eso fuera a repercutir en su hermandad, pero al ver que no era así, la paz inundo su ser, trayendo calma al ambiente, pudo confirmar que tal vez si podría llegar a haber amor entre esos dos, y como buen padre se encargaría de juntarlos como Dios o como los dioses mandan, quizás podría sacar algo bueno de eso, su macabra mente estaba maquinando un plan, yo diría más bien que estaba buscando la forma de divertirse a costa de ellos, ya que los dos reaccionaban de formas que a cualquiera le terminaría sacando una carcajada en más de una ocasión, sonrió para sí mismo y con paso lento y suave volvió a su cabaña, con la tranquilidad en puerta como dicen algunos, con la esperanza de que no se desataría una guerra, como se venía pregonando desde que conoció a su querido verdugo(a): Sr. Del Terror v.s Piscis.

A las afueras del Santuario, se podía divisar al Patriarca Sage que estaba regresando de Italia, pero no venia solo, a unos pasos de distancia, a su espalda le seguía un niño de unos 11 años de edad, con el rostro sucio, y un abrigo café enorme que lo cubría, miraba a Sage con mucha duda en el rostro y un poco de desconfianza, su cabello era azul con hermosos ojos morados claro, el chico miraba a su alrededor preparado para cualquier cosa que surja, pero su mirada era igual a la de un muerto, a la de alguien al que le habían succionado todo la vida dejando solo a un zombi, seco, sin nada mas esa amargura que enmarcaba cada facción de ese rostro infantil que por dentro pedía a gritos una razón para seguir viviendo en este asqueroso basurero que se hace llamar "mundo".

Lugonis desde las afueras de su casa pudo percibir la presencia del cosmos del Patriarca, pero no pudo sentir al pequeño que le acompañaba, y tan solo le limito a seguir su camino hasta su cabaña, pero a diferencia de él, Ariel que también percibió al Patriarca desde donde estaba y si se percato del niño que estaba con él, con su sentido "alerta", paro de golpe sus risas y miro en dirección a donde se encontraba el Patriarca y su pequeño acompañante, Albafika la miro intrigado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto mirando a la misma dirección que ella.

— ¡El Patriarca ha vuelto!— Exclamo Ariel, feliz de que Sage volviera.

— ¿En serio? —Pregunto Albafika.

— ¡Sí! Y no vino solo—Entono con voz musical. Se veía alegre. Lugonis se sorprendió de eso y volteo hacia donde estaba Ariel, con el rostro preocupado. Ariel estaba empezando a despertar sus poderes, lo cual no se ustedes, pero a él lo perturbo mucho.

— ¿Quién lo acompaña, Ariel? —Pregunto Lugonis encaminándose hasta donde estaban los niños. Ambos lo miraron desconcertados y guardaron silencio unos segundos, hasta que Ariel usando su "sentido" vio al chico que venía acompañando al Patriarca, y le contesto.

—Es un niño, Maestro—Respondió muy segura de lo que decía. Albafika se sorprendió de la respuesta, sin poder entender como sabia ella eso. Pero luego intuyo que quizás eso era una de las cosas de las que su maestro le conto acerca de ella.

— Se llama Manigoldo, viene de Italia y su pueblo fue atacado por espectros, por eso está muy triste—Dijo con la voz triste, como si sintiera el mismo dolor que el niño sentía; decir que Albafika estaba sorprendido era poco, estaba impactado.

—"_¿d-de donde se saca tanta información Ariel?, no espera, ¿acaso dijo espectros_?"—Pregunto mentalmente Albafika, en cambio Lugonis no parecía sorprendido como Albafika, más bien para el eso era lo más normal de mundo.

— ¿Maestro puedo ir a verlo? —Pregunto Ariel.

—Yo creo que es mejor esperar a que el Patriarca llegue a sus aposentos Ariel, además dentro de unos días, iras a pasar un tiempo con el Patriarca, entonces ahí le podrás preguntar acerca del niño que ha traído, ¿no te parece mejor así? —Le aconsejo Lugonis con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro le preocupaba el asunto de que ahora los espectros ya estuvieran empezando a atacar las ciudades, Hades ya había comenzado a moverse y la guerra santa cada vez más cerca.

A Albafika no le gusto mucho el último comentario de Lugonis, ya que eso significaba que por un tiempo no podría ver, ni podría estar con su amiga.

—Hades y esos dioses gemelos ya empezaron a hacer su primeros movimientos, ¿no es así, Lugonis de Piscis?— Enuncio Ariel con una voz más madura, casi adulta, la vista hacia el horizonte y una sonrisa ladina, tan típica de ella, sonrisa que él no le había visto desde hace mas de 10 años, el tono de voz que Ariel uso le recordó a Lugonis al mismo tono que Ariel solía usar al hablar, a Albafika eso le sorprendió mas, tanto que no paraba de mirar a su amiga intrigado por el cambio tan repentino.

—Sí, así parece—Afirmo Lugonis con voz seria.

—Ya viene y cada vez está más cerca, la Guerra Santa—Agrego la niña con el mismo tono de voz anterior pero su rostro reflejaba cierta angustia.

Momento de silencio.

—Ariel…Ariel…Arieeeeeeel— Decía Albafika usando su mano para taparle el lugar al que veía tratando de llamar su atención, no quería verla así. Ariel dio un respingo, volviendo a la realidad

— ¿eh?, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué? —Pregunto parpadeo varias veces y volteando a todos lados, deteniéndose hacia donde estaba Albafika.

— ¿Qué pasó?, ¿y Por qué me ves así? —Pregunto, al ver como la miraba Albafika, que más bien la estudiaba cuidadosamente.

—Eso te lo debería preguntar yo, te pusiste rara—Le Informo Albafika.

— ¿Yo? —Pregunto señalándose a sí misma, Albafika respondió con un asentimiento.

—Ah, pero que cosas dices Albita—Dijo Ariel con el rostro muy alegre, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras le daba una palmada a la espalda del muchacho.

—No me digas así ¿quieres? —Dijo molesto.

—Que tiene, si te lo digo de cariño—Decía mientras con una sonrisa le apretaba delicadamente la mejilla al peliceleste. Al soltarlo, Albafika la miro un poco resentido y se sobaba la mejilla, estaba a punto de replicar pero Lugonis hablo antes que él.

—Bueno, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos todos a la cama, es tarde y ustedes se tienen que levantarse temprano para el entrenamiento. Lo que me recuerda…—Se giro hacia donde los niños estaban y les dedico una mirada tan gélida que los helo a ambos y los hizo tragar saliva con fuerza. Un aura negra cubrió al Caballero de Piscis.

— ¿Qué hacían los dos solos a estas horas de la noche, eh, jovencitos? —Pregunto con voz firme y dura. Los chicos se abrazaron y comenzaron a temblar.

— ¡Váyanse los dos a la cama ahora mismo! —Grito.

— ¡Sí! — Los niños automáticamente, salieron disparados hacia la casa, solo quedo el humo que dejaron a su paso, Lugonis paso de tener el rostro duro y serio a extender una sonrisa amable, y con paso lento se dirigió hacia la casa.

La mañana en que Ariel se fue para ir a pasar un tiempo con el Patriarca, Lugonis, en la entrada a la sala del patriarca, él la despidió amablemente, no sin antes recordarle, que tenía que portarse bien con el Patriarca, obedecerlo en todo, y no causarle ningún problema, así como le recordó hasta el cansancio que no le estuviera cuestionando ninguna orden ni nada por el estilo, ya que eso era un falta de educación, Ariel solo le respondió con un gesto enfadado e inflando los cachetes, como niño malcriado.

—No me pongas esa cara jovencita —Le dijo Lugonis. Ariel seguía con la misma expresión.

—Yo no te he enseñado esos modales Ariel, no hagas que me enoje—Le reprendió, Ariel relajo su expresión y puso cara triste, lo cual hizo que entendiera un poco porque estaba sí. Lugonis se inclino y le acaricio levemente la cabeza, Ariel tenía los ojos llorosos y contenía las lágrimas.

—Escucha Ariel, solo será por un tiempo, no es que te vayas a quedar ahí para siempre —Le dijo con voz paternal.

— ¿Pero porque tengo que ir?, no lo entiendo — Replico.

—Preciosa, si ya te lo explique, necesitas otros ambientes, aprender cosas nuevas y así ayudarte a recuperar la memoria, además al Patriarca le encanta cuando lo vas a visitar, el siempre está solo y tu le haces una grata compañía, o me vas a decir que no te gusta ir a verlo — Le recordó.

—No es eso, pero sigo sin entender el porqué —Dijo mientras las lagrimas escurrían por su rostro.

—Algún día lo entenderás —Le dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y Por qué no puedo entenderlo ahora? —Murmuro Ariel, restregándose las lagrimas.

— Maestro, ¿Por qué Albafika no ha venido a despedirse? — Pregunto Ariel al ver que no había rastro del peliceleste. Lugonis lanzo un largo suspiro y una expresión cansada, llena de resignación.

—Juro que Ya no sé quien de ustedes es mas terco si tu o el —Dijo Lugonis, mientras negaba con la cabeza, al recordar lo obstinado que puso Albafika al negarse a ir a despedir a Ariel.

—Le dije que hoy te ibas pero se negó a acompañarme —Le conto. Ariel se puso notablemente triste y solo recibió un pequeño abrazo de Piscis como consuelo, Ariel automáticamente se lo devolvió, mientras pensaba una venganza contra su amigo.

* * *

A Ariel no le sentó nada mal estar con el Patriarca ya que él era muy amble con ella y aprendió muchas cosas, así como tuvo más oportunidades leer y escribir, y le entro un gusto enorme por los libros, ya que solo conocía los libros que hablaban sobre pantas que su maestro poseía y el Santuario poseía una biblioteca entera de ellos, también compartió un gusto con el Patriarca por mirar las estrellas, solo que Ariel no podía interpretarlas y tampoco quiso aprender a hacerlo, tan solo disfrutaba verlas y jugar a identificar todas y cada una de las constelaciones, también estuvo encantada de usar el telescopio que tenían para verlas mejor y Sage se sorprendió al escuchar como Ariel le hablaba acerca de la historia del telescopio y cuando le hablo acerca de Galilei y sus problemas del vaticano, cuando termino el Patriarca le pregunto cuando había escuchado eso y ella solo se detuvo pensar unos segundos y le respondió un inocente "no lo sé", el antiguo caballero de Cáncer la miraba con detenimiento mientras ella se entretenía con el telescopio, para recordar lo mucho que a Ariel de joven le gustaban los libros y mirar las estrellas, y se alegro de saber que eso no había cambiado, no como su personalidad.

Al día siguiente, luego de casi dos meses de estar con El Patriarca Sage, este paseaba en compañía de Ariel, por el Coliseo para mirar a los futuros aspirantes a caballeros y se detuvieron a observar una pelea de 5 contra uno, Ariel reconoció al instante al chico que se enfrentaba a los otros 5, era el mismo que trajo el patriarca la otra noche.

—Disculpe la pregunta, Patriarca, pero ¿ese no es el chico que trajo al Santuario la otra noche que volvió de Italia? —Pregunto señalando al peli azul. El Patriarca no oculto su sorpresa, pero luego dirigió su mirada a Manigoldo y sonrió.

—Si ese es, se llama Manigoldo, ¿pero eso tú ya lo sabías verdad? —Confirmo, Ariel asintió como respuesta, aunque a Sage no le daba mucho gusto que Ariel despertara ese poder tan pronto, no le dio importancia ya que por el momento Ariel no causaba problemas y dicho don no era del todo malo.

Ambos observaron la pelea y vieron como cada unos de los cinco se abalanzaba contra Manigoldo y el los esquivaba dándoles una patada y un golpe al hígado a todo aquel que se le acercara a golpearlo, al cabo de un rato cuando solo quedo uno parado, este le estaba dando buena pelea, Manigoldo esquivo el puño que apuntaba a su cara y jalando el brazo le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que el otro diera a parar en el suelo, luego se puso encima de él y comenzó a darle una serie de golpes, cuando paro su mano casi estaba sangrante pero siguió golpeándolo, uno de los que había derrotado se pudo de pie y quiso detenerlo agarrándolo del brazo, Manigoldo le respondió con un codazo usando su otro brazo lo cual lo hizo dar unos pasos atrás, poniéndose de pie, Manigoldo le dio un puñetazo en la cara, dejando al otro noqueado, en el suelo igual y fue apaleado con una serie de patadas cortesía de Manigoldo, Ariel lo miraba con una expresión fría y el Patriarca también solo que Ariel ideaba detener la pelea.

—Patriarca, ¿no piensa detener la pelea? — Pregunto Ariel.

— Tienes razón pero Imagino que tú has de saber el porqué Manigoldo actúa así — Contesto.

— ¿Porque necesita descargar su enojo? —Dedujo.

—Así es, Manigoldo siente un gran enojo hacia la muerte y hacia la vida misma, no le encuentra sentido y se siente resentido hacia ello, no sabe cómo actuar e impulsivamente usa su fuerza para desquitarse con algo o en su caso alguien, siente una profunda impotencia ya que vio como los espectros de Hades atacaron su aldea y mataron a todos, no pudo hacer nada y solo los vio como masacraban a toda forma de vida que encontraron a su paso, tuvo la muerte muy cerca, pero sobrevivió y solo le queda odio y repulsión hacia todo, se siente una basura y un desperdicio en el universo, es muy difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión incluso yo he tratado pero no he podido.

—De alguna forma puedo entenderlo lo que es la tristeza, el dolor de perder a un ser querido y creo que usted también patriarca —Murmuró Ariel. Sage al escucharla recordó, una vez en que hace muchos años él y Ariel discutían, fue en la época en que Ariel se tornó más inestable y rebelde.

* * *

"_-Con todo respeto Patriarca, ¿usted que podría comprender acerca de mi?, ¿quiere la respuesta?, nada, absolutamente nada – Dijo con hostilidad mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Sage desde su asiento, la miraba serio._

—_No sabe lo que fue para mí el cómo mataron a mi familia ante mis propios ojos y quemaran mi aldea con todos los habitantes ahí en una sola noche por unos malditos lobos que solo buscaban acabar conmigo y robarme La Espada del Demonio, y lo peor de todo es que me hicieron verlo y yo no pude hacer nada—Exclamo con el rostro crispado de dolor._

—_Tal vez hija, pero no es del todo cierto, se al igual que tu lo que es la impotencia y el saber que no puedes hacer nada cuando tus amigos y seres queridos están muriendo —Respondió._

—_Eso lo dice por lo que vivió en la anterior guerra santa—Dijo con sorna._

—_Entonces comprenda el por qué… no quiero nada, no deseo nada, tampoco amar a algo o alguien… si lo hago es porque no quiero sufrir al perderlo, todo lo que amo, todo lo que toco está destinado inevitablemente a romperse en mil pedazos. Si mi vida siempre ha de ser así ¿entonces para que vivir?, solo traigo sufrimiento. —_

— _¿Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí? —Lugonis pregunto, saliendo de las sombras, había escuchado la conversación._

—_No te deje vivir solo para que te estés lamentando, si de he de ser así, no quiero verte, ni mucho menos estar con alguien tan cobarde—Dijo con enojo._

—_Tienes una oportunidad para seguir adelante y no voy a permitir que la desperdicies, aun si terminas odiándome en el proceso—Enuncio con voz solemne encaminándose hacia donde estaba Ariel._

—_Así que no vuelvas a decir, cosas como esas, si cierras tu corazón y te reprimes de tus sentimientos sufrirás más que si los dejaras salir a flote, amar no es algo que esté prohibido, nuestra propia diosa Athena nos brinda su amor y nos hace más fuertes y cuando llegue el momento, vas a amar algo con toda tu alma y desearas protegerlo con todas tus fuerzas, así como lo hago yo contigo, no quiero que nada ni nadie te prive de lo que realmente quieres aun si eres tú misma— Pidió con voz amable acercándose a acariciar la cabeza de Ariel, y con su pulgar seco la lagrima que había escurrido por su rostro."_

* * *

—Creo que lo mejor será ir a detener a ese muchacho−Dijo Resignado el Patriarca, comenzando a descender las escaleras, pero fue detenido por la chica.

—Creo que eso no será necesario, Gran Patriarca, mire ya han venido a parar la pelea. –Dijo señalando a un par de muchachos de que habían ingresado al coliseo y estaban sosteniendo a Manigoldo entre los dos, el muchacho comenzaba a patalear y luchar para zafarse pero como los ostros jóvenes eran más grandes que él, no pudo hacerlo.

—Y a todo esto ¿quiénes son? –Pregunto Ariel, mientras miraba con una gotita de sudor los intentos frustrados de Manigoldo por liberarse y la cantidad de maldiciones y amenazas que lanzaba.

—Son dos aspirantes a Caballeros Dorados, Sísifo y El Cid. —Respondió y en su voz demostraba cierta frustración, se veía que no le hacía gracia el lenguaje tan poco refinado que usaba su alumno. Ariel seguía mirando la escena, con curiosidad y sorpresa, no recordaba cuando fue que había escuchado a un niño de 11 años lanzar tantas groserías. Jamás había oído maldecir a su maestro por más molesto que estuviera y mucho menos de su querido amigo Albafika, "_Albafika"_ recordarlo la puso triste, su amigo no había ido a despedirse de ella el día en que se fue y no lo había visto desde entonces.

—Vamos a ponerte a prueba Ariel ¿qué te parece? –Propuso el Patriarca, volteando a ver a Ariel.

—AH!, ¿y cómo de qué? O ¿por qué yo? –Pregunto asustada.

—Tu maestro Lugonis me comento hace unos días, que tienes una habilidad especial que te permite sentir el cosmos y el aura de las personas y que también puedes saber con certeza, datos acerca de esa personas, como su nombre, sexo, edad y otras cosas, tal y como lo hiciste la noche en que regrese del santuario, pudiste percibir al Manigoldo ¿no es verdad? –Conto. Ariel Asintió.

—Pero yo no podría decir que era su cosmos o su aura creo que más bien era otra cosa, porque podía escuchar su voz en mi cabeza y también pude sentir su tristeza como si fuera la mía, además de que me permitió entrar en su mente y su corazón para conocer todo aquello que quería saber. –Dijo con aire meditabundo.

—Entonces es que puedes entrar en las almas de las personas−Dijo con dulzura.

—Ariel, quisiera pedirte un favor. _—_Comenzó a decir el Patriarca con la vista fija en Manigoldo que seguía peleando con Sísifo y El Cid.

—Sé que esto te sonara absurdo pero de algún modo Manigoldo me recuerda a alguien que conocí en el pasado, que también se sentía enojado con la vida y quisiera que tu ya que has podido ver a través de su alma, lo ayudes a que ya no sienta ese enojo y esa tristeza, lo que te quiero pedir es que tu luches contra el para qué descargue todo el enojo y la tristeza que carga en su corazón. _—_Pidió con voz seria y gesto meditabundo.

_NdA:(Me pregunto quién será de quien habla_)

—Patriarca, ¿me lo dice en serio? _—_Pregunto. El antiguo Cáncer asintió como respuesta con el rostro sumamente serio.

Ariel se limito a ver a Manigoldo que seguía peleando para zafarse de Sísifo y El Cid y mentalmente acepto lo que el Patriarca le pedía, no necesito que le dijera lo que haría porque sabía perfectamente que hacer, (_la ventaja de leer las almas)_ y miro de nuevo a Manigoldo.

Manigoldo con un moviente rápido de su pierna que dio a la frente de Sísifo, se zafo de él y se puso en guardia, dispuesto a descontarse a El Cid, que también se puso en guardia, iba a darle un puñetazo a El Cid pero una rodilla se interpuso en su camino pegándole en la cara.

−Espera Manigoldo, yo peleare contigo_—_Dijo mientras su rodilla saludaba a la cara de Manigoldo.

Manigoldo fue a dar en el suelo y en tardo unos segundos en ponerse de pie, su rostro estaba golpeado, rojo y un poco hinchado, se retorció de dolor un segundo y al otro miro sorprendido junto con Sísifo y El Cid, la figura que estaba delante de él, que no pasaba de los 8 años, pequeño, menudo, de cabello negro, corto, pero lo que lo dejo sin habla fueron sus ojos y su rostro, su rostro era angelical, facciones delicadas, no perfecto, pero bello, llamativo mas no hipnotizante, sus ojos eran castaños oscuros y se veían tiernos pero desafiantes, casi parecía una chica, así lo hubiera creído de no ser porque vestía con ropas de entrenamientos, sucias así como sus mejillas y se paraba con una posición propia de un niño, y poseía mucha fuerza porque tenía que admitir que ese golpe sí que le dolió, el chico mostraba una sonrisa ladina soberbia y descarada lo cual le irrito y lo desafío con una mirada airada y ruda.

—Joder, ¿quién carajos te crees que eres, mocoso?, ¡mira lo que le hiciste a mi rostro! _—_Dijo con rudeza.

—Deja de quejarte manigoldo y pelea conmigo_—_Ordeno con arrogancia.

— ¿Qué dijiste, maldito insecto? ¿Y por qué demonios tendría que pelar contigo, enano? _—_Escupió con desprecio.

—Porque así lo ordeno tu maestro, o ¿qué te vas a acobardar?, vas a irte llorando a lamerte tus heridas, niño llorón –Ariel buscaba provocarlo para que peleara.

—Yo no soy ningún cobarde, metete eso en tu cabecita de cerilla, y que para que te quede bien claro que no soy un llorón te voy a dar la golpiza de tu vida y aprendas a respetarme. –Amenazo señalándolo con el dedo.

—No me digas, mucha plática y poca acción, que esperas _—_Dijo en tono desafiante.

—Aaahyyyy, Maldito niño, te voy a romper a golpes esa cara de niña bonita que te cargas_—_Dijo mientras corría con un puño alzado.

—Qué esperas_—_Dijo mientras se ponía en guardia.

Ariel estuvo esquivando todos los golpes de Manigoldo y había conseguido darle un golpe en estomago lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo caer al suelo.

—Mal-dito… mo-co-so, me… las vas… a… pagar_—_Dijo con mientras se ponía el brazo en el estomago con la voz casi asfixiada.

—No me subestimes Manigoldo_—_Dijo Ariel. Y Manigoldo levantándose rápidamente le lanzo un puñetazo en la barbilla de Ariel lanzándolo a casi dos metros de distancia. Manigoldo se incorporo reuniendo aire para recuperarse.

—Ahora si te voy a hacer sufrir, vas a llorar con provecho_—_Dijo mientras se tronaba los huesos de las manos con mirada maliciosa.

* * *

Después de una hora de estar peleando los dos acabaron en el suelo fatigados por la pelea, Manigoldo estaba lleno de moretones y golpes en la cara, en cambio Ariel tenía unos cuantos rasguños en la cara pero sangraba por la boca, y respiraba agitadamente.

—Tienes agallas niño, nadie me había dado tanta pelea como tú, −Dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras se ponía de pie.

—Te dije que no me subestimaras_—_Contesto con orgullo limpiándose la sangre que corría por su boca.

—Eres fuerte, pero no más que yo_—_Reconoció. Al mismo tiempo desviando la vista

—Me agradas chico, ¿tu nombre? _—_Pregunto Manigoldo.

—Ariel−Respondió con simpleza.

— ¿Ariel? Suena a nombre de niña, ¿que no te pudieron llamar de otra forma?, aparte de tener cara de niña también nombre de niña_—_Dijo en tono burlón.

—Para tu información pequeño ignorante, Ariel es nombre de niño y también de niña así que deja de burlarte_—_Contesto con enojo.

— ¡Oye! ¿A quién le dices ignorante enano subdesarrollado? _—_Espeto con molestia, señalándola acusadoramente con el dedo.

—Ya fue suficiente_—_Ordeno una voz cerca de ellos. El Patriarca Sage había descendido hasta el coliseo para detener la pelea, y ambos de pie, lo miraron fijamente.

— ¡Patriarca!-¡Anciano!_ —_Dijeron al mismo tiempo. _(Nota: no necesito decir quien le llamo "__**anciano"**__ al Patriarca =D)_

— Es un empate_—_Declaro.

— ¡Que!, Maestro ¿no hablara en serio? yo le gane a este mocoso, no es ningún empate_—_Protesto Manigoldo.

— Eso no es verdad Manigoldo, deja de alegar que no conseguirás nada_—_Dijo Ariel.

— Ariel tiene razón, es un empate−Concluyo el Patriarca.

— Bah, como quieran_—_Bufo.

— Que maleducado_—_Murmuro Ariel con gesto reprobatorio.

— ¿Qué dijiste? _—_Pregunto Manigoldo molesto.

— Nada_—_Contesto.

—Aparte de mal educado, sordo_—_Volvió a murmurar por lo bajo.

— ¡Ahora si te escuche, maldito enano! _—_ Dijo con Manigoldo con ira.

—Dije que ya basta, Manigoldo, y Ariel deja de provocar a Manigoldo_—_Regaño el Patriarca.

—Sí, Patriarca_—_Dijo con voz sumisa.

—Qué tontería, pareces un cachorro asustado_—_Dijo con los brazos posados en su cabeza.

—Oiga maestro, ¿de dónde saco a este debilucho? _—_Pregunto mientras señalaba con el pulgar a Ariel.

— _¡¿_A quién le dices debilucho?!_ —_Dijo Ariel con exasperación.

—Es alumno del Caballero de Piscis_—_Dijo con seriedad.

—Ah, ya veo alumno del caballero de piscis ahora sé porque... ¡qué, que, que, que, QUE¡_ —_Exclamo Manigoldo con sorpresa.

— ¿Este enano es alumno de Piscis?—Exclamo lleno de sorpresa señalando a Ariel con cara de que no se la podía creer. Ariel asintió respondiendo la pregunta. A Manigoldo se le descompuso el rostro. Le tomo unos momentos recobrar la calma. Luego lo analizo de pies a cabeza.

—Ya veo, con razón, había oído que el alumno de piscis tenía cara bonita y ojos hermosos, que parecía una niña y veo que es cierto todo lo que decían_—_Concluyo con la mano en su barbilla, tipo Sherlock Holmes.

—Pero también había oído que tenía el pelo azul celeste y este lo tiene castaño._ —_Dijo al mirar el pelo de Ariel.

—Piscis tiene dos alumnos Manigoldo, y Ariel es uno de ellos—Respondió el Patriarca.

—Seguramente de quien hablas es de Albafika_—_Pensó Ariel en voz alta, alzando un dedo.

—AH?, ALBA-QUE—Dijo Manigoldo.

—Albafika, así se llama mi compañero de entrenamiento, aunque debo decir que el si tiene un hermoso rostro y el cabello celeste._ —_Dijo Ariel con el rostro alegre.

— tsk ¿Por qué todos los alumnos de piscis tiene que ser tan hermosos? —Soltó Manigoldo de mala gana

— ¿Y por qué dices eso? —Pregunto Ariel curiosa.

—Que no lo ves, tú, el otro, y el mismo caballero de piscis, todos de caras bonitas y ojos lindos, hasta su maldito olor es agradable, son tan perfectos que me enferman_—_Dijo con frustración.

— ¿Soy bonito? —Pregunto parpadeando los ojos de sorpresa_._ Manigoldo lo miro con ojos soñolientos y luego le sonrió con sorna, le estaba cayendo bien. Y para no darle más larga su pequeña conversación fluyo así y siguieron hablando de muchas cosas. El Patriarca Sage los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y solo se dio media vuelta y se fue.

—Jejejejeje, deberías ir a los entrenamientos, de seguro que derrotas a toda esa bola de perdedores que se hacen llamar aspirantes a caballeros en un minuto—Pronuncio Manigoldo con orgullo.

— ¿Como yo lo hice contigo?—Pregunto con curiosidad Ariel. Manigoldo le lanzo una mirada airada, Ariel lo ignoro.

—Si como no, que te quede bien claro, tuviste suerte eso es todo, yo soy el más fuerte de entre todos los aspirantes, soy alumno del Patriarca—Pronuncio con soberbia, restregándose la nariz con un dedo. Ariel lanzo un bostezo y se fue siguiendo al Patriarca.

—Oye, ¿a dónde crees que vas? —Grito.

—Ya me voy, tu cuento me aburre—Dijo sin mucha energía mientras intentaba alcanzar el paso del Patriarca.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, ¡vuelve para que te de tu merecido! —Exclamo.

—Te veré mañana, ya no chilles—Dijo Ariel.

— ¿Cómo dijiste? —Pregunto manigoldo muy descolocado.

—A partir de mañana vendré a entrenar como tú y los otros aspirantes, así que espérate hasta mañana, entendiste manigoldo—Dijo Ariel. Manigoldo se quedo sin habla y vio como los dos se fueron.

— Que mocoso tan extraño, ¿serán así todos los alumnos de Piscis? —Se pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Por otro lado, Ariel había alcanzado al Patriarca y caminaba junto a este.

— ¿Cómo están tus heridas? —Pregunto Sage muy Interesado.

— Estoy bien Patriarca, gracias por preguntar—Contesto con amabilidad y una sonrisa.

—Patriarca me pregunto, si Manigoldo habrá podido descargar todo ese enojo que tenía en su interior—Dijo con una expresión de duda en el rostro.

—Es lo más probable, pero tú mejor que nadie lo deberías de saber—Contesto, Ariel entendió a que se refería.

—A mi no me justa hurgar dentro del alma de las personas, porque no me gustaría que otra persona hiciera lo mismo conmigo. —Dijo con honestidad mientras su rostro mostraba un gesto de reprobación.

—Ese es un sentimiento muy noble Ariel e hiciste un buen trabajo hoy, nadie se percato de que eras una chica y actuaste a la perfección. —Dijo el Patriarca.

—Gracias Patriarca, después de todo no fue tan difícil, siento como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a hacer este tipo de cosas—Dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

_3 meses después…_

Creo que debo decir que, si no ha quedado claro, tanto Manigoldo como Ariel se hicieron buenos amigos, no tenían muchas cosas en común, y Manigoldo aprovechaba cada oportunidad para fastidiarla y gastarle una que otra broma, pero ese sentimiento de pérdida y desagrado por la vida, Ariel podía comprenderlo perfectamente, de algún modo comprendía lo que era haber visto morir a muchas personas y no haber podido hacer nada para salvarlos, quizás era porque Ariel sentía y veía lo que el alma de Manigoldo sufría, pero ella sentía como si todo lo que el sufría lo hubiera experimentado en carne propia. Tanto Ariel como Manigoldo todos los días iban a entrenar en el Coliseo y cada descanso, cada momento que tenía libre lo pasaba con él, pero siempre, siempre pensaba en Albafika y extrañaba a su amigo, había pasado tiempo desde que lo vio y con cada día que pasaba ansiaba verlo con mucha desesperación y es que cuando están separados Ariel siente como si le arrebataran una parte vital de ella, que la lastimaba demasiado y siente angustia por recuperarlo, pero cuando volvía alado de Albafika esa parte volvía a su lugar y sanaba todas sus heridas. Incluso Manigoldo con lo lento que es pudo notarlo.

Cierto día cuando Ariel descansaba de su entrenamiento matutino, leía un libro de Astronomía, pero solo lo tenía abierto, no lo leía, tenía la mente en otro lado, estaba pensando en otra cosa, pero ustedes ya saben en qué o en quien así que, para que decirlo. Fue sacada bruscamente de sus pensamientos por un puño que dio con fuerza en la cabeza de Ariel.

—Despierta lentorro, no te distraigas. —Dijo Manigoldo con brusquedad.

— ¡HAYYYYYYYY! ¡MANIGOLDO SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO¡ ¡HAYYY ME DOLIÓ TONTO! —Grito con una lagrima en cada ojo y una mueca de dolor mientras se sobaba la zona afectada.

—Esa es mi línea enano, ¿qué diablos te pasa? andas embobado, despierta o en cualquier momento tu enemigo lo aprovechara y te atacara por la espalda, de no ser por mi, cualquiera de esos inútiles aprendices te hubiera tomado por sorpresa—Dijo con ironía.

— ¿Ah sí? y tu como buen amigo que eres, me salvaste del peligro que amenazaba mi vida—Dijo con tono sarcástico. Manigoldo soltó un bufido luego sonrió con malicia.

—Me gusta, cada vez mas aprendes el buen camino del osado, sigue a tu buen sensei manigoldo y aprenderás todas las artes maestras que conozco. —Dijo con exaltación. Ariel lo miro con gesto de fastidio.

—No gracias, prefiero tirarme por un acantilado—Respondió mientras volvía su atención al libro.

—Así se habla—Dijo Manigoldo con el pulgar en alto.

—Ya en serio, ¿qué te pasa?, andas en la luna, eso no es normal—Preguntó con seriedad mientras se sentaba al lado de Ariel.

—Dime cuál es tu definición de normal—Contestó en tono cortante aun con la vista en el libro.

—Cierto, tú no eres normal, pero estas mal anormal de costumbre—Corrigió

—Si vas a estar fastidiándole la existencia a uno haz el favor de largarte—Dijo con frialdad. Manigoldo lanzó un silbido largo y pausado en señal de sorpresa.

—Guau, guau, guau, jamás te había visto en esta faceta de "señor frio", jeje me agrada, no está mal—Elogió.

—Pero ya, dime ¿qué te sucede?, traes una cara que…. —Dijo Manigoldo con la expresión descompuesta

— ¿Andas triste verdad? —Intuyó. Ariel simplemente lanzó un suspiro alejando la vista del libro y lanzándole una mirada furibunda.

— ¿Estas así porque extrañas "al cara de niña" ese, verdad? —Preguntó. Ariel guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza.

—El que calla otorga—Dijo.

— ¡Sí!, lo extraño ¿y? —Confesó, todavía con la vista en el suelo.

— ¡¿Y? Pues si lo extrañas ve a verlo —Dijo con frustración.

—No es tan fácil—Respondió con abatía.

—tsk, te complicas la vida demasiado, si no fuera porque eres un chico, diría que estas enamorado de ese mocoso—Dijo con deje de fastidio. Ariel enrojeció al instante.

— ¡Que tonterías dices manigoldo, yo no estoy enamorado de él! —Exclamó con nerviosismo.

—Pues lo pareces—Dijo en tono burlón. Ariel volteó el rostro aun sonrojado.

—Yo no sé, pero si fuera tú iría a verlo, sobre todo si él está en la doceava casa de Piscis en este momento, igual y se disculpa por no haberte ido a ver cuando te fuiste—Insinuó con aire distraído.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y tu como sabes eso? — Preguntó con sorpresa.

—Nada, te escuche una noche en que hablabas de eso con el viejo, pero eso no importa el punto es que hace un rato vi a un niño en el jardín contiguo de Piscis y es igualito a como describes a Albafika, y pensé que tú querías verlo pero ya que no quieres…— Comenzó a decir con gesto ausente.

— ¿Enserio está en la casa de Piscis? — Pregunto muy interesada. Manigoldo asintió. Ariel lo miró con desconfianza.

—Oye espera, ¿Cómo se que es verdad? porque si es mentira te juro que…—Comenzó a amenazar

—Hey, hey, hey, tampoco me amenaces, yo no estoy mintiendo, lo vi al bajar las escaleras y por curiosidad me asome al dichoso jardín de Piscis, tu sabes que así soy y entonces vi a un enano como tú, de cabello celeste sentado entre las rosas, con la cara más bonita que tu, eso si me dejo boquiabierto, lo tengo que admitir. — Contó.

—Para empezar ¿tú que hacías en la doceava casa, Manigoldo? —Preguntó Ariel con escepticismo

—Naaaada, el viejo que me mando a llamar para sermonearme por haber armado escándalo en una pelea ayer, tu sabes cuándo rete a unos mayores a una pelea y a todos le partí su…—Dijo con gallardía

—Okey, okey, okey, ya entendí, no me recuerdes lo de ayer que por tu culpa también me jalaron a esa pelea y el Patriarca se molestó por eso. —Ariel mostró una expresión miedosa al recordar el rostro del Patriarca.

—Quejica… —Murmuró por lo bajo. Ariel lo miró con ganas de matarlo

—Sí, el viejo me lanzo un buen sermón por culpa de eso "_No te permito que arrastres a Ariel a tus absurdos comportamientos, eres mayor que él y como su mayor debes darle un buen ejemplo a seguir, esa no es la imagen que debes proyectarle a los demás aspirantes Manigoldo, ¿cómo es posible que hayas armado una pelea con caballeros de rango superior? solo buscabas que te mataran",_ ja! como si pudieran hacerme algo, _"que sea la última vez que haces algo como eso y por favor deja de meter a Ariel en tus problemas, si ere un hombre afróntalos como tal, no busques que otros soluciones las tonterías que haces por ti"_ blah, blah, blah, blah, blah… como sea ¿vas a ir a verlo si o no?

—No se… es que están tan lejos… y si los demás caballeros dorados no me dejan pasar… y si—Comenzó a balbucear. Manigoldo lanzó un sonido de exasperación.

—Ah, que molesto—Gruñó. Miró a Ariel por un segundo, una sonrisa maléfica y torcida se curvó por su rostro

—Decidido, te voy a llevar con ese niño bonito, aunque sea a rastras ¿me oíste? Remedo de hombre, me fastidia verte así, me produce asco. — Dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Ariel y la cargaba por encima del hombro

— ¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡MANIGOLDO, BÁJAME!, ¿QUE RAYOS PASA CONTIGO? —Gritó.

—Ah, que ruidoso, ¡Deja de chillar!, pareces niña, ¿en serio eres un hombre? porque a veces lo dudo—Dijo con tono burlón y un poco molesto mientras se sobaba con la mano libre el oído izquierdo.

—Claro que lo soy, y mucho más hombre que tu. — Manigoldo comenzó a carcajearse sínicamente.

— ¡ESTAS LOCO! — Insultó sin piedad.

— ¡Sí! y de remate. — Dijo mientras caminaba rumbo a las Doce casas con Ariel en el hombro.

Manigoldo estuvo ignorando todos los gritos y las quejas de Ariel, mientras que ella buscaba por todos los medios zafarse de él pero no tuvo éxito, así que simplemente se rindió y se mantuvo callada con un mohín en el rostro durante todo el camino. Ningún caballero se detuvo a preguntar por qué lo tenía en el hombro ni tampoco ninguno intuyó que Ariel era llevada por la fuerza, al fin y al cabo habían pocos caballeros dorados que custodiaban las casas así que a Manigoldo se le hizo fácil pasar de largo la mayoría de las casas, en ciertos momentos Manigoldo harto del silencio que había entre los dos, comenzó a hacer comentarios de mal gusto y chistes que mas que graciosos eran ofensivos y la mayoría eran para insultar la dudosa virilidad de Ariel. Pero ella ignoró todos y cada uno de ellos.

Ariel detectó que habían llegado a la doceava casa por el olor a rosas que se extendía por todo el lugar, cuando Ariel divisó a un lado de la casa un jardín enorme de rosas, Manigoldo la bajó y la puso en el suelo con un movimiento brusco en el que su parte trasera amortiguo la caída pero se dio un duró golpe.

—Ya llegamos, ve a verlo de una buena vez y que ni si te ocurra huir, porque si no, te traeré de vuelta a rastras si es necesario. —Amenazó con un puño alzado.

— ¿Y que se supone que haga? —Preguntó Ariel con enojo. Manigoldo le señaló hacia el jardín donde una figura resaltaba, era Albafika que estaba de espaldas sentado en el suelo del jardín.

— De aquí no me muevo, así que más te vale que no hagas perder mi tiempo ¿me has odio, enano? —Volvió a amenazar. Ariel no supo que decir, y solo miraba a Albafika con los ojos dilatados que seguía sentado en el jardín y no se decidía si ir o no. Manigoldo chasqueó la lengua y lo siguiente que sintió Ariel es que Alguien le jalaba por la parte trasera de la camisa y lo arrastraba por el suelo.

Por otra parte, Albafika miraba el Jardín de rosas que se extendía alrededor de él, y se deleitaba con el delicioso aroma de las Rosas, deseó tanto poder mostrarle este Jardín a Ariel, el solo recordar su nombre le provocó nostalgia, hacia meses que no le veía; meses que le parecieron años, la extrañaba demasiado y se sentía pésimo al recordar como su estúpido orgullo le había dicho que no fuera a despedirse de ella y como idiota fue e hizo caso, ahora se arrepentía de haber hecho eso y pensaba que de seguro Ariel iba a odiarlo por eso, fue por esa razón que aceptó la propuesta de su maestro de ir a entrenar a la Casa de Piscis, tan solo con la esperanza de encontrársela alguna vez y decirle lo mucho que sentía el no haberla ido a verla ese día, estaba recreando el rostro de su amiga en mente cuando unos gritos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

Albafika se volteó hacia donde provenían los gritos y vio a un chico unos dos años mayor que él, cabello azul y ojos morados, era el Aprendiz del Patriarca y futuro caballero de Cáncer, ya lo había visto antes y lo que le sorprendió fue que llevaba a un chico arrastrándolo por el cuello de la camisa hacia donde él estaba, Albafika casi pega un grito al ver que al que llevaba a rastras no era ni más ni menos que a su preciosa amiga Ariel, cuando Ariel vio a Albafika su rostro se tornó rojo al instante.

—Vaya, si eres más bonito de lo que los rumores dicen, y yo que pensé que no habría nadie más bonito que este enano subdesarrollado. — Dijo con admiración mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Ariel

— ¿Pero qué... — Comenzó a decir Albafika.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones, yo soy Manigoldo, tu eres Albafika, es un gusto conocerte, blah, blah, los dejo solos para que hablen—Dijo con prisa, soltó a Ariel y luego se fue.

El silencio se prolonga.

Luego Albafika le tendió una mano a Ariel y le ayudó a levantarse.

—Ariel ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Albafika con preocupación

—Ah, sí estoy bien—Contestó con un poco de nerviosismo.

—Que bueno—Dijo con una sonrisa, Ariel se sonrojó al instante

—Pero que modales son esos, mira que traerte a rastras—Comenzó a decir indignado

—No te preocupes, Manigoldo a veces es un bruto pero no es tan malo—Dijo tratando de calmarlo.

— ¡¿No es tan malo?! ¡Es un salvaje! ¿Cómo permites que te trate de este modo? — Bramó enojado.

— Cálmate Albafika, no es para tanto tan solo me tomo con la guardia baja, eso es todo. — Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Pues con más razón, ¿Cómo es posible que tengas una mistad con alguien como él? — Dijo Albafika aun más molesto. Ariel intuyó el porqué del enojo de su amigo

—Albafika, ¿estás celoso? —Preguntó Ariel con timidez. Albafika se descompuso al instante.

— ¡Claro que no lo estoy, es solo que no soporto que un idiota como ese te trate de ese modo! —Dijo con desesperación. Ariel comenzó a reírse.

—Si estas celoso—Dijo entre risas. Albafika resopló.

— ¡Si, lo estoy! ¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿No puedo?! ¡¿No puedo preocuparme por ti?! ¡Pues lo siento! ¡Siento haberte extrañado cada momento que no estuviste! ¡Siento no haberte ido a ver el día en que te fuiste! ¡Siento no haberte ido a visitar si ni siquiera una vez! ¡Siento estar celoso de ese idiota que tienes por amigo! ¡Y por temer que puedas reemplazarme por ese salvaje sin cerebro! —Exclamó furioso, con la respiración agitada miró a Ariel que lo miraba con ojos sorprendidos entonces relajó el rostro, respiró profundo y dijo:

—Perdóname, no quise gritarte. —Dijo arrepentido.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada yo también te extrañe mucho—Dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

—Además, yo no te cambiaría por nada ni nadie—Repusó con una mirada ferviente.

— Es que no me gustó como te trajo hasta aquí, no tiene modales y el muy descarado se hace llamar un hombre—Dijo con molestia.

—Olvídalo, Manigoldo es muy joven para decirse a sí mismo un hombre y para mí un hombre es alguien que afronta sus problemas y lo resuelve por sí mismo, y en lo que a mí respecta, el solo lo es de dientes para fuera—Reflexionó.

—Que coraje, con que "más bonito de lo que los rumores dicen" que tontería, si no hay nada más hermoso que tu— Pronunció muy ofendido. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y vio como Ariel lo miraba con ojos tiernos y el rostro un tanto sonrojado, a lo que él también se sonrojó pero en toda la cara.

—Ah… yo… esto… bueno… eh…—Comenzó a tartamudear con el nerviosismo a flor de piel. Ariel iba a decir algo pero fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por unas carcajadas. Si, las carcajadas venían de parte de Manigoldo que había estado escuchando todo desde lejos y se retorcía en el piso con la mano en el estomago, los dos se dirigirán hacia donde estaba Manigoldo pero se detuvieron lanzando miradas sumisas y atemorizadas.

Manigoldo se seguía retorciendo de risa y una sombra lo cubrió por completo, él no la notó ya que estaba con los ojos cerrados y con lagrimas, a punto de caer de tanto reírse.

* * *

—Se ve que eres muy risueño, jovenzuelo—Dijo una voz madura.

— ¿Se puede saber que te causa tanta gracia?—Inquirió con voz seria.

—De este par de idiotas que…—Comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo al ver la figura que le cubría, era un caballero dorado, trago saliva y solo lo miró con ojos serios.

— ¿Estas llamando a mis amados alumnos "idiotas"? —Preguntó Lugonis con voz airada y mirada fría.

—Ohh, Ohh (0.0) —Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. Manigoldo se quedó sin habla. En un segundo desapareció sin dejar rastro.

—Cobarde—Dijeron Ariel y Albafika al mismo tiempo y luego se sonrieron con alegría.

Lugonis recibió a Ariel con un abrazo y una cálida sonrisa y platicaron toda la tarde, al anochecer se despidieron y Albafika le prometió visitarla todos los días, por otro lado tenía que aguantar a Manigoldo, quien desde ese día evitaba pasar por la Casa de Piscis y mucho menos si su guardián estaba en casa, pero siguió siendo amigo de Ariel ya que podía fastidiar también a Albafika sobre todo si le decía que era muy bonito. Y en más de una ocasión Albafika tuvo el impulso de matarlo y lo hubiera hecho si Ariel no le hubiera frustrado todos y cada uno de sus intentos. Al mes Ariel volvió con Lugonis pero de vez en cuando visitaba al Patriarca y a Manigoldo. Y como cada 6 meses turnaba, 6 meses con Lugonis 6 meses con el Patriarca.

* * *

_4 años después…_

Manigoldo paseaba por los alrededores del Santuario, era un día caluroso y le entraron ganas de darse un baño así que se encaminó al arroyo que corría por el santuario. Manigoldo estando cerca del arroyo percibió un aroma dulce y parecido a las rosas que había en la Casa de Piscis, temiendo que el viejo de Piscis estuviera ahí, retrocede un paso queriendo irse, pero una risa femenina lo detiene y con la curiosidad inundando su ser se acercó a ver a la chica que estaba en al arroyo. Manigoldo se quedó boquiabierto, al ver la belleza que se presentaba ante sus ojos, no era tan mayor como pensaba pero a su corta edad su silueta se veía prometedora, la joven estaba con el cuerpo medio hundido en el agua pero se veía que anteriormente se había sumergido en el agua por completo ya que estaba completamente mojada, y estaba cubierta por una tela que le tapaba la parte delantera del cuerpo, al estar mojada la tela se le pagaba como una segunda piel. _"Que lastima"_ pensó Manigoldo deseando apreciar los prematuros atributos de la joven, quiso acercarse más pero tuvo miedo de ser descubierto.

La joven se levantó y se dio la media vuelta con intención de salir del agua, Manigoldo aprovechó la oportunidad para salir corriendo de ahí antes que lo descubrieran y con paso lento se fue alejando, pero de nuevo movido por la curiosidad, miro de reojo y se quedó embobado mirando lo que la tela no podía cubrir y con ojos morbosos la observó de arriba hacia abajo, la chica sintiendo que alguien la espiaba, se giró hacia donde estaba manigoldo y fue entonces que…

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Manigoldo ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —Gritó la joven.

Manigoldo parpadeó sorprendido, esa voz, ese tono de reclamo, esos ojos castaños oscuros, ese lindo rostro que ahora que le parecía aun más lindo, solo podía ser de alguien.

—No puede ser, Ariel ¿eres, eres…? ¿¡una mujer!? —Preguntó impactado. Si, era Ariel quien se había estado bañando en ese arroyo, y a unos metros de distancia, Albafika se hallaba recostado con los ojos cerrados (Ariel lo obligó a hacerlo) cuidando que nadie viera a Ariel. Que al escuchar los gritos sobresaltado vino corriendo a ver que le había sucedido a Ariel.

— ¿Ariel que te sucede? —Preguntó asustado

— ¡Manigoldo! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Exclamó sorprendido, luego miró hacia donde estaba Ariel y se quedó como idiota mirándola, Ariel el ver como esos dos se la comían con la mirada, se enfureció automáticamente, y cientos de venitas aparecieron por su frente.

— ¡Es suficiente, dejen de mirarme así, par de pervertidos! —Dijo con gran furia, levantando amenazadoramente su puño derecho, Ariel fue inundada por un aura negra y lazó una mirada malvada y furiosa.

A lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de 4 puñetazos, puñetazos que dieron directo en el blanco y se escucharon también un par de quejidos de dolor. Unos pájaros salieron volando, al alborotarse los arbustos en los que estaban posados.


	3. Multiples Sorpresas

La Espada y La Rosa.

Por: Ariel de Piscis.

**Como notaran no inicio con poema T.T, es que no encontré uno adecuado y los míos tampoco sirvieron, malo para los que gustan de leerlos, bueno para los que ya estaban cansados de eso. **

**Pd:**** Saint Seiya ni Lost Canvas me pertenecen, sino a sus correspondientes autores, como Kurumada-sama, esto es sin ningún fin lucrativo, todos los derechos reservados, etc. Etc. etc. ¡Aquí está el cap. de hoy!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: **Múltiples Sorpresas

"_Privarse a uno mismo del amor es la decepción más terrible: Es una perdida eterna para la cual no existe enmienda ni con el tiempo ni en la eternidad."_

—No puede ser, Ariel ¿eres, eres… una mujer? —Pregunto un impactado Manigoldo. Si, era Ariel quien se había estado bañando en ese arroyo, y a unos metros de distancia, Albafika que se hallaba recostado a lo lejos cuidando que nadie viera a Ariel y al escuchar los gritos sobresaltado vino corriendo a ver que le había sucedido a Ariel.

— ¿Ariel que te sucede? —Pregunto asustado— ¡Manigoldo! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto sorprendido, al ver al aludido parado ahí, luego miro hacia donde estaba Ariel y se quedo como idiota mirándola, ella el ver como esos dos se la comían con la mirada, se enfureció automáticamente, y cientos de venitas aparecieron por su frente.

— ¡Ya tuve suficiente, dejen de mirarme así, par de pervertidos! —Dijo con furia, levantando amenazadoramente su puño derecho, Ariel fue inundada por un aura negra y lazo una mirada malvada y furiosa.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

—Ya había olvidado su poderosa derecha—Decía Manigoldo mientras se sobaba la mejilla derecha. Tanto él como Albafika tenían la marca de un golpe en la mejilla derecha y uno en la cabeza (un chichón grande por supuesto).

Estaban ahí, sentados detrás de un arbusto con los ojos cerrados, imitando la posición de loto de Asmita, cruzados de brazos esperando que Ariel se terminara de vestir.

—Maldita la hora en que se me paso por la puta cabeza, espiarla mientras se bañaba. —Dijo con enojo, tomando nota mental de patearse el culo la próxima vez que se le ocurriera espiar a una mujer desnuda.

—Cierto, es tu culpa—Dijo Albafika meditabundo con la voz un poco gruñona.

— ¡¿Qué? No, no, no, no Albafika, no te hagas el inocente, que bien que tu también la viste —Se defendió usando un tono acusador.

—Así que no te hagas la victima que no te queda, Albita, je, tan santito que te veías—Dijo con sarcasmo.

— ¡Eso no es cierto y lo sabes, yo no quise espiarla eso fue TU culpa! —Dijo enfatizando el TÚ.

—Y además haz el favor de no llamarme así, ya tengo suficiente con que Ariel me llame de ese modo—Se quejo.

—AHHHH!, ¿Pues por qué crees tú, que te lo dice "Albita"? —Dijo con burla. Albafika lo fulmino con la mirada.

En ese momento, Ariel salió de los arbustos con la ropa puesta y el cabello mojado, el cual lo tenía hasta el cuello y se le pegaba debido a la humedad, se estaba colocando las vendas de las manos.

—Ya acabe—Anuncio con simpleza mientras se terminaba de vendar las manos.

—Pues bien, entonces explícame, ¿por qué diantres te has hecho pasar por un chico todo este tiempo viéndome la cara de pendejo? —Espeto con enojo. Mirándola acusadoramente, posando sus manos en sus rodillas.

—Manigoldo por favor no lo digas de ese modo que se escucha grosero—Dijo Ariel. Quien miro de reojo a Albafika y este negó con la cabeza y ella entendió el mensaje.

—Entonces dime… ¡Quiero una explicación!—Demando, usando su dedo para darle énfasis a sus palabras enterrándolo a su pierna.

—No es posible—Dijo tajante.

—Así, ¿y dime por qué? —Pregunto.

—Porque es algo que no se puede decir—Contesto.

—Bueno, entonces ¡¿por qué cojones no se puede decir? —Pregunto aun más furioso.

— ¡Manigoldo! —Le reprendió.

— ¡¿Qué? —Se quejo desesperado.

—Mejor no preguntes, entiende que cuando se dice que no, es no—Dijo con sutileza. Manigoldo salto un bufido.

—AHHHH! El burro hablando orejas, tu por todo exiges una repuesta o una explicación y nadie te dice nada, ahora que yo exijo las mías, te quejas, ¿Dónde ves tú la dichosa "igualdad"? —Dijo con sorna, haciendo comillas con los dedos en la palabra **igualdad**.

—Manigoldo no te podemos decir nada incluso yo sé muy poco del porque tengo que hacer esto, ¡ni siquiera me gusta! así que por favor no preguntes—Dijo con serenidad haciendo una plegaria. Manigoldo no quitaba su cara de pocos amigos. Se sentía engañado y es que no podía creer como su único "amigo" le pudo haber estado mintiendo.

—Yo no sé, o me dices la verdad o tan siquiera una razón del porque te estás disfrazando de hombre, o yo mismo me paro en Star Hill y le grito a los cuatro vientos y que se entere todo el Santuario, que tu eres mujer. —Amenazo.

—Manigoldo, tu no harías eso—Hablo por primera vez Albafika.

—AH! ¿Me estas retando?—Lo encaro, con una mirada desafiante.

—No, pero si tú hicieras eso, El Patriarca no te lo perdonaría y también le darías a mi maestro una razón más para matarte y sabes que el acabaría haciéndolo. —Dijo con calma.

—Tampoco seas tan exagerado, ni que fuera para tanto—Dijo con nerviosismo. Manigoldo sabía que le viejo Piscis no lo tenía a él precisamente en un altar, ni santo de su devoción era y por si fuera poco estaba el asunto de su maestro Sage, quien era casi su padre, no quería decepcionarlo, si está bien, le gastaba una que otra broma y hacía exasperar al viejo cascarrabias, pero no quería hacer que se arrepintiera de haberlo traído al Santuario después de todo le estaba agradecido.

—Además, si eso pasara, Ariel tendría que irse, quizás para siempre, y yo creo que ni a tí te gustaría que eso pasara, ¿o me equivoco?— Dijo con un seriedad y un leve rastro de tristeza. La muñeca de porcelana sueca, había dado en el blanco, ciertamente no le gustaría que eso pasara, Ariel se había ganado muy a pesar de él, su cariño a pulso, y el pensar en no volverla a ver sería algo muy doloroso para él, no quería que se fuera, por mas enojado que estuviera. **  
**

—Buen punto—Reconoció a regañadientes. Ariel suspiro aliviada.

—Pero si no me dicen nada, juro que no respondo por mis acciones, no crean que no me voy a atrever por que están muy equivocados. —Levanto el puño amenazadoramente.

—Manigoldo—Dijo Ariel con suavidad, él la miro con recelo y ella lo miro con detenimiento, se miraron así por un minuto. Manigoldo escucho una voz que le decía, "_te conozco, tu jamás me harías eso"._

—Ok, ok, yo no haría eso, ni que fuera tan idiota. —Dijo con desenfado. Cerró los ojos con aire meditabundo y se cruzo de brazos.

—El punto es que no me voy hasta tener una explicación. —Dijo con firmeza.

—Entonces espera aquí sentado, porque nosotros no te diremos nada—Dijo Albafika mientras tomaba de la mano a Ariel y se la llevaba de ahí. Manigoldo tardo unos segundo en captar el mensaje y cuando se dio cuenta Albafika ya llevaba unos pasos de distancia.

— ¡¿HEYYYYYY? ¡¿A DÓNDE CREEN QUE VAN? ¡MOCOSOS INFERNALES! ¡REGRESEN, QUE NO ESTOY PINTADO! ¡CON UN DEMONIO!—Vocifero Manigoldo enojado.

— ¡ME LLEVA LA…! ¡ME VIERON LA CARA DE IMBÉCIL!—Exclamo.

Sin querer seguirlos, se quedo ahí parado, maquinando sus opciones. Delatarla no era una, esa estaba automáticamente descartada, pero como le haría para sacarle la verdad a esos dos, tenía que haber una forma. Recordando la conversación, que acababa de tener con ellos, siguió explorando sus opciones y posibilidades, de ningún modo iba a provocar la ira de los viejitos y menos la de Piscis, menos cuando apenas se libraba de su ultimo castigo, si a él se le ocurría la brillante idea de gritarlo por todo el santuario, ahora sí que Lugonis lo mataba, el solo pensarlo lo hizo temblar, ni que estuviera fumado como para hacerlo, esa sería una muerte segura, muerte de la que ni su maestro lo salvaría, "_ni su maestro", __**¡**_**eso era!**, su maestro también lo sabía.

—Claro, con razón tanto misterio — Se dijo con astucia. Ahí estaba la clave, seguramente el anciano se lo diría, ahora que el ya lo sabía, no se lo podrían ocultar. Manigoldo sonrió maliciosamente y levanto la vista hacia las doce casas terminando en el templo papal.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

— ¿En verdad está bien que lo dejemos así? —Pregunto Ariel insegura.

—No teníamos otra opción, no podíamos decirle nada—Contesto mientras seguía caminando de la mano con Ariel en dirección a la cabaña de Lugonis.

—Pudimos haberle dicho algo—Dijo Ariel.

— ¿Cómo qué? Sabes que está prohibido decirlo, además si quiere saber algo, mejor que le pregunte directamente al patriarca Sage después de todo él fue quien dio la orden de no hablar con el de esto, es su Maestro al fin y al cabo—Dijo Albafika con ganas de no seguir hablando de eso.

—Aun así me preocupa, ¿sabes que él podría terminar haciendo lo que dijo que haría?—Murmuro con miedo.

—Por favor Ariel, tú conoces a Manigoldo mejor que nadie y te consta que él nunca haría algo así. —Aseguro.

—Tienes razón pero…—Dudo, y colocando una mano en su cara con una expresión de meditación no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Manigoldo. Albafika la miro de reojo y lanzando un suspiro de cansancio, se giro para mirarla mejor.

—Escucha, se que te sientes mal por no poder decirle nada, pero tú sabes bien que si no lo hacemos, no es por nuestro propio gusto, son ordenes del Maestro y del Patriarca. —Dijo con ternura. Alzo la mano libre para colocarla con cuidado en su mejilla, ella se ruborizo casi por completo y sintió como un calor intenso se acumulaba en la mejilla que él le acariciaba.

—Si eso ya lo sé, pero aun así no me gusta—Dijo con reproche disimulando su nerviosismo

—Cuando no…—Dijo con alegría. Ariel se molesto un poco por el comentario. Pero lo ignoro.

— ¿Está bien… así?—Pregunto con timidez con el rostro aun rojo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Pregunto un poco confundido.

—Esto—Dijo mientras tomaba la mano que Albafika tenía en su mejilla y la mantuvo ahí sujetándola con fuerza y al mismo tiempo apretaba la otra que se mantenía unida a su otra mano. Ella lo miro con fervor, Albafika se puso un tanto nervioso ante la mirada de ella que se acompañaban de sus acaloradas mejillas

—Eh…si… creo…—Musito sonrojado. Pero no trato de alejar sus manos de ella.

— ¿Ves? no pasa nada—Dijo Ariel con una sonrisa. Que descoloco por completo al peliceleste, quien se tardo unos segundos en responder.

—Ah…si… lo sé pe-ro…—Tartamudeo.

— ¿Pero? —Inquirió con interés la joven

—Aun así tengo miedo, no quisiera lastimarte—Dijo con pesadez.

—No te preocupes, no hay modo en que eso pase, así que no te aflijas por ello, si no, te volverás un viejo-arisco-antisocial-amargado y yo no quiero eso, me pondría muy tiste si ese rostro tan bonito estuviera todo el tiempo áspero y reseco. —Ariel le dedico una sonrisa que fue devuelta por Albafika.

—Si tienes razón—Coincidió. Ariel lo miro asintiendo a lo que decía

—Sera mejor que volvamos o el maestro va a preocuparse. —Dijo mientras bajaba lentamente su mano y el hizo lo mismo y juntos se encaminaron hacia su casa.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

El Patriarca se encaminaba silenciosamente hacia la Sala Principal luego de haber estado y Star Hill observando las estrellas, cuando se sentó en su habitual sitio, las puertas se abrieron abruptamente y un soldado llego casi corriendo y muy agitado.

— ¡Patriarca, patriarca, patriarca, venga, venga!—Gritaba un soldado.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto Sage ya desde su asiento.

—Se trata de Manigoldo—Dijo con la voz agitada. _(Cuando no, ¿y ahora que hiciste manigoldo?)_

— ¿Que ocurre con él?—Pregunto con preocupación.

—Manigoldo quiere verlo, pero como usted ordeno que nadie lo molestara le hemos impedido el paso y se niega a irse, así que decidimos retirarlo y el trata de entrar por la fuerza y en este momento esta masacrando a todos los guardias—Relato.

— ¿Cómo dices? —Dijo Sage mientras se encaminaba a la entrada de la sala patriarcal, el guardia le siguió.

Al abrir las puertas y llegar a las escaleras del Templo de Piscis, Sage se topo con una escena que lo sorprendió. Manigoldo se encontraba al centro de un circulo de aproximadamente una docena de guardias, todos en el suelo inconscientes algunos quejándose de dolor y uno que otro sangrando por sus heridas, Manigoldo se sacudía las manos con una expresión un tanto molesta.

— ¿Manigoldo que significa esto? —Pregunto con sorpresa.

—Nada, tan solo vine a verlo y estos peleles no me dejaron pasar así que les di su merecido—Hablo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿Y te parece que esa es la clase de comportamiento que te he ensañado? ¡No tienes vergüenza! —Regaño con un tono muy molesto.

—Pues para empezar no tenían por qué impedirme el paso, no tienen ningún derecho, ¿Soy su alumno que no?—Exclamo. El único guardia que había quedado, se lanzo sobre él y el con solo una patada en la cara lo mando a dormir.

— ¡Es suficiente de juegos! viene porque quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre Ariel ¡y ni se te ocurra mentirme! porque ya sé quien es en realidad—Demando un impetuoso Manigoldo. El Antigua cáncer lo miro con recelo por unos instantes, suspiro pesadamente y dijo:

—Pasa entonces, tenemos mucho de qué hablar—Con un gesto cordial lo invito a adentrarse a la sala Principal del Patriarca.

Mientras tanto en la Casa de Lugonis:

—¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS PERMITIDO QUE EL ALUMNO DEL PATRIARCA TE DESCUBRIERA? ¡Y POR SI FUERA POCO TE VIO DESNUDA, ARIEL! ¡ESTO ES INAUDITO! —Gritaba un descolocado Lugonis. Ariel lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa. Albafika la reconfortaba sobándole delicadamente el brazo.

—A decir verdad no estaba desnuda, por suerte llevaba una tela que me cubría casi por completo así que…—Se cayó al sentir el cosmos de su Maestro comenzó a aumentar.

— ¡Es igual! ¡El punto es que descubrió! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? —Bramo furioso. Ariel asintió. Eso significaba que posiblemente se tendría que adelantar su ida a Jamir, y ahora nada podría impedir ese hecho, tan solo esperaba que Manigoldo no fuera tan bruto como para delatarla.

—Maestro si me permite opinar…—Llamo Albafika, Lugonis le cedió la palabra.

— Debo decirle que aun cuando Manigoldo estuviera enojado, no creo que se atreviera a hacer algo como decirle a todo el Santuario que Ariel es mujer—Dijo con seriedad, Lugonis lo escucho atentamente.

—Sabemos de antemano que Ariel quiere mucho a Manigoldo y el a ella… aunque lo niegue—Eso ultimo lo murmuro por lo bajo

— Por esa razón maestro yo creo que Manigoldo no se atrevería a hacerlo, además creo que con la pseudo-amenaza que le hice acerca de que usted maestro no lo tomaría muy bien, se le quitaron las ganas de gritar en Star Hill que Ariel no es hombre. —Pronuncio con un tono un tanto malicioso. Lugonis asintió como si afirmara que de ser así haría lo que Albafika le dijo a Manigoldo que su maestro haría. Ariel sintió un poco de pena por su amigo.

—Saben yo no creo que Manigoldo haga algo como eso… bueno tal vez si— Dijo después de pensarlo un poco

—Hace un par de años, lo hubiera hecho sin lugar a dudas pero creo que él ha cambiado aunque sea un poco, ¿no creen? —Dijo Ariel defendiendo el honor de Manigoldo. Lugonis y Albafika negaron con la cabeza mostrando su desacuerdo ante esa teoría.

—Maestro, si el Patriarca viera como se expresa de su Alumno, no le gustaría nada. —Le reprocho con dulzura. Lugonis lo pensó.

—Bueno, tal vez tengas razón, voy a confiar en él solo porque tu confías en el también, tu no sueles equivocarte—Lugonis acaricio suavemente la cabeza de Ariel.

—Maestro, que quiere decir con eso, ¿acaso tengo un don aparte del que ya conozco? o ¿es que usted sabe algo que me oculta? —Pregunto ella con Interés.

—Bue…no…no…me refería a que…—Trato de contestar, Ariel lo miraba con curiosidad en espera de su respuesta y eso no ayudaba al santo.

—Lo que el Maestro quiere decir es que… debido a tu habilidad te es más fácil anticipar que harán y que piensan las personas y por eso el Maestro confía plenamente en ti. —Contesto Albafika auxiliando a su maestro quien se lo agradeció en silencio. Ariel los miro a ambos sintiendo esa complicidad extraña y una voz en su cabeza le dijo que no se confiara tanto pero la ignoro, ella no podía desconfiar de su Maestro y mucho menos de Albafika.

_—"Que cruda es la realidad"—_

Olvidando toda la discusión de esa noche se fueron a dormir. Ariel y Albafika se fueron a sus camas no sin antes darle las buenas noches a su maestro.

O-o-o

Ariel no podía dormir se sentía intranquila, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, es mas se estaba tornando en una costumbre diaria, quizás la razón era en que las ultimas semanas había estado despertando por sus pesadillas a eso le sumaba lo que había pasado ese día con Manigoldo.

Cada noche era igual, las pesadillas eran repetitivas, las mismas imágenes, los mismos asesinatos, los mismas casas quemándose, los mismo gritos de dolor, los llantos, la sangre regada por todas partes, lo cual siempre le provocaba una molestia en la garganta, y lo que más le hacía incoherente, los mismo monstros de sus pesadillas, unos lobos enormes, de diversas tonalidades, que mataban y destruían todo a su paso y manchaban sus colmillos de sangre inocente, eso no le agrada, para ella los lobos eran las criaturas más bellas y admirables del mundo, amaba su pelaje, su mirada, su táctica de cacería, su astucia, su precisión al atacar y su reputación de solitarios. Y eso le causaba cierta angustia, pero aparte de eso era el hecho de que paulatinamente estaba perdiendo sus horas de sueño y cada vez de reducían mas. De nuevo esa sensación de Peligro. No sabía de dónde pero presentía peligro, alguien acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella, no sabía de dónde venía pero la inquietaba. Decidida a averiguar qué cosa se encontraba a fuera acechando su sueño, retiro las sabanas, encendió una vela y con sigilo y sumo cuidado, deslizo sus pasos en silencio, para no despertar a nadie.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —Pregunto una voz enojada. Ariel cerró los ojos rezando para que fuera solo su imaginación, que lastima pero no era así, sintió el alma de esa persona cerca de ella, no era una ilusión, era real, con un suspiro resignado encaro a su descubridor.

— ¿Ibas a salir afuera Verdad? — Pregunto Albafika con voz suave y baja, mirando a Ariel acusadoramente. Ariel se sintió rendida, no podía mentirle, pero prefirió callar.

—Aunque no me contestes ya lo sé. —Dijo con seguridad. Ariel se pregunto qué fue lo que la delato.

— ¿Volviste a tener pesadillas? — Pregunto Albafika esta vez preocupado, haciendo que le cambiara el semblante.

—No, es solo que creo que hay algo afuera y…—Ella dudo en seguir hablando.

— Y… ¿querías salir a ver que era? —Pregunto un poco escandalizado. Ella asintió.

— ¿Y qué tal si te pasaba algo? —Su voz se quebró al final.

— ¿Cómo qué? —Siseo nada gustosa de presenciar otro arranque de histeria por parte de él.

—No lo sé, pero si te pasara algo no me lo perdonaría. —Susurro con pesadez. Ariel lo miro con pena.

—Creo que las pesadillas me están volviendo loca. —Dijo para sí misma.

—No deberías dejar que esas pesadillas se apoderen de tu mente y tomen el control de tu vida. —Le aconsejo. Ariel se sintió descubierta.

—Se nota cuando algo te preocupa o te tiene triste. —Dijo Albafika.

— ¿Soy tan obvia? —Pregunto deprimida.

—Bastante. —Contesto el peliceleste con franqueza. Ariel pensó en ese momento: "_Ya me lo esperaba"._

—Mejor regresemos a dormir. —Hablo Albafika.

—Tal vez—Ariel no quería pensar en las escabrosas imágenes que se repetirían en sus sueños, no es que le tuviera miedo pero ¿Quién en su sano juicio desearía soñar todas las noches con gente que es masacrada de la forma más escabrosa que se conocía? Era enfermizo, es más _¿porque ella soñaba esas cosas?_ Parecía como si ella fuera una persona de lo más sádica y desquiciada. Albafika inesperadamente la tomo de la mano y la guio a su cama, la invito a recostarse ella resoplo resignada, coloco la vela en un buro cerca de la cama y acto seguido el recostó a su lado. Ariel le miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Qué haces? —Pregunto nerviosa y notablemente ruborizada.

—A ti no te dejan dormir esas pesadillas y a mí el hecho de que las tengas así que para solucionar el problema, me dormiré contigo, así espantare esos malos sueños y yo dormiré tranquilo. — Decía mientras se tapaba con las sabanas. Ariel lo miro con cara de: _"Estas loco"._

—Estas muy equivocado Albafika si piensas que te voy a dejar dormir conmigo, ni creas que se me ha olvidado lo de esta tarde—Resentida y nerviosa, así era como Ariel estaba y fulminaba a Albafika con la mirada, el sintió un grave golpe en el orgullo, Ariel no iba a olvidar lo que paso ese día así nada mas, ya se estaba preguntando porque no le hacía ningún desplante o reclamo por ello, maldijo internamente el haberse preguntado así mismo aquello.

—Vamos Ari, no te enojes por ello, olvídalo ¿quieres? ya te he dicho Un millón veces que lo siento, lo que paso fue culpa de manigoldo y lo sabes, yo no quise espiarte, jamás lo haría—Albafika hablaba como si estuviera en un juicio y Ariel fuera su Juez (Paradójicamente eso era: un juicio y el acusado: Albafika)

—Ni aunque me lo pidieras un millón de veces más, harías que lo olvidara, porque no entiendes que no estoy nada contenta con eso, por culpa de eso nunca voy a poder casarme ni estar desnuda enfrente de un hombre—Se lamento Ariel lanzando fingidos sollozos. Albafika se pregunto _¿Por qué las mujeres son tan melodramáticas?_ O mejor dicho _¿Por qué Ariel se ponía tan melodramática con eso, si antes no le daba tanta importancia?_

—No entiendo porque exageras tanto, creí que tú no eras tan exagerada como suelen ser todas las mujeres—Se quejo.

— ¿Y tu como sabes si son o no lo son? Si nunca has convivido con una, al menos yo, y que yo sepa no soy tan femenina como quisiera—Protesta por parte de Ariel y golpe bajo para Albafika.

—Ammmmm….esto… Me lo dijo Manigoldo un día—Titubeo.

—Como él sabe mucho—Mascullo molesta.

—Bueno ya… ¿no me vas a perdonar? ¿O acaso quieres que me ponga de rodillas y te suplique perdón? —Sugirió abatido.

—No creo que con eso te perdone—Dijo.

—Bueno entonces…—Albafika se levanto de la cama y se puso de rodillas recostando sus brazos en la cama, Ariel rápidamente lo levanto para que no hiciera lo que iba a hacer.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? —Pregunto asustada, tomándolo de los brazos.

—Porque pensé que así me perdonarías—Dijo con gesto inocente.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso—Rogo. Albafika sonrió levemente.

—Entonces… ¿ya no vas a estar enojada conmigo? ¿Me vas a perdonar? —Dijo con tono lastimero y se puso de pie lanzando una mirada de cachorrito perdido que a cualquiera mataría. Ariel se volvió a sonrojar notablemente.

—…mmmmm… está bien…— Albafika sonrió triunfante. —…Pero con una condición—Musito mirando a otro lado.

— ¿Que condición?—Pregunto un poco preocupado. Ariel seguía sin mirarlo y su rubor se hacía cada vez más intenso mientras sus labios se curvaban nerviosamente.

—Cierra los ojos—Dijo con nerviosismo. Albafika parpadeo confundido. — ¿Por qué? —Pregunto en voz baja.

—Tu ciérralos y ya—Dijo con enojo. Albafika suspiro y obedeció.

Ariel lo miro con la misma expresión nerviosa, el rubor y el constante curveo de sus labios, respiro profundo y se acerco a él jalándole un brazo hacia ella y con lentitud le dio un beso en la mejilla, el cual fue recibido por un desconcertado Albafika. Albafika no sabía mucho de lo que era el contacto humano y con Ariel renovó su forma de pensar, durante mucho tiempo se pregunto que era sentir contacto físico con alguien, sus manos, sus brazos, sus labios, lo último era algo que constantemente lo tenía intrigado, no sabía lo que era un beso y francamente tenía muchas ganas de saber que se sentía un beso, pero su interés declino cuando un día Manigoldo regreso del rodorio un día quejándose de haber visto unas parejas cerca una fuente dándose besos y por la forma en la que lo describió y hablando de esa forma tan peculiar suya con expresión de asco, refiriéndose a un beso como "pasarse la saliva" o "lamerse la baba" dándole adjetivos como: asqueroso, repugnante y de mal gusto, no le quedaron ganas de saber cómo era un beso siendo tan repulsivo a como él lo decía. Pero ese beso era totalmente distinto a como pensaba que seria, era cálido, dulce y reconfortante, podía sentir una agradable aurora de ternura que provenía de ese beso. Además de que el brazo donde Ariel puso su mano le hormigueaba constantemente, algo que desde hace tiempo le venía pasando, mas especifico desde el día en que le prometió a Ariel que siempre estaría con ella, si ella le tomaba la mano esta le hormigueaba igual si le tocaba la cabeza, todo rose que provenía de ella hacía que su cuerpo sintiera un temblor constante, como si cientos de hormigas si le recorrieran el cuerpo una y otra vez. Con lentitud ella se alejo de él y con el rostro más relajado vio como Albafika se llevaba inconscientemente la mano a la mejilla, y digo inconscientemente porque el parecía un ser sin alma, solo estaba ahí parado, con el rostro encendido y los ojos desorbitados.

—Albafika…Albafika… ¿Qué tienes?—Pregunto muy preocupada acercando su rostro para examinarlo bien, cuando el reacciono cayó en la cuenta de que ella se había acercado demasiado a él, sorprendido trato de alejarse haciéndose para atrás pero con un paso en falso cayo sentado al suelo. Ariel lo miro con sorpresa.

— Albafika ¿estás bien? —Pregunto asustada. Colocando las manos en la cama para verlo mejor.

—Ahhhh…si…estoy…..bien—Aseguro no muy seguro. Ariel se rio de la cara tan graciosa de él.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —Pregunto.

—De tu cara—Contesto entre risas. Albafika puso cara de enojado.

—Mejor nos vamos a dormir, si no el maestro se despertara enojado. —Dijo Ariel después de terminar de reírse y le tendió la mano al peliceleste desde la cama para que se levantara y él en venganza la jalo para que se cayera, cosa que le habría salido bien si no fuera porque Ariel le cayó encima. Ariel pensó lo mismo y cerró los ojos para recibir el golpe y cuál fue su sorpresa que no recibió ninguno sino que había aterrizado en algo blando y suave, abrió los ojos y vio como había quedado recostada en su pecho y sus piernas reposaban junto a las suyas, al tratar de levantarse se topo con un rostro con gesto dolido.

—Albafika…—Parpadeo en sorpresa. El peliceleste lanzaba quejidos de dolor.

—Ni que fuera tan pesada—Dijo molesta.

—No es eso—Dijo mareado y adolorido. Antes de que Ariel objetara algo mas, uno pasos se escucharon venir y con pesar, ambos lanzaron gemidos.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? —Pregunto Lugonis al ver la escena.

—Nada—Contestaron ambos.

Lugonis los miro con desconfianza y un rostro que denotaba su mal humor, ambos tragaron saliva con fuerza en espera de un regaño.

—Pues si no pasa nada ya váyanse a dormir—Ordeno con voz regida. Se dio la vuelta y se fue, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto de un portazo que asusto a los niños. Ambos respiraron aliviados Ariel se puso de pie y ayudo al peliceleste a levantarse, Ariel se sentó en su cama y vio como Albafika se acostaba en la suya, espero a que se durmiera y saco un libro que estaba debajo de su cama, lo abrió en la parte que estaba marcada por una pluma blanca, acerco la vela para que pudiera ver mejor y se dispuso a leer, esa noche la pasaría en vela, después de todo no tenia sueño ni ganas de intentar conciliarlo. Además no se confiaba del peliceleste, temía que más tarde se metiera en su cama, una parte de ella le dijo que era absurdo y que esas pesadillas la estaban volviendo paranoica ¿qué daño podría hacerle el a ella? otra parte le dijo que por si las dudas mejor se quedara despierta a ver qué pasaba.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_Una semana después…_

Santuario de Athena, Biblioteca Principal del Santuario

Ariel sentada sobre una enorme mesa rodeada de sillas vacías leía un libro de Botánica a una velocidad casi increíble. 300 Palabras por minuto, casi acaba el libro, ya era el decimo de la semana, desde lo ocurrido con Manigoldo había pasado precisamente una semana, su mente no acaba de creer lo que había pasado y es que un día después de lo que ocurrió en el rio, ella salió a buscarlo lo cual le costó mucho ya que él no estaba en los lugares que normalmente frecuentaba y tampoco nadie lo había visto, cuando por fin lo encontró descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol de manzanas, (el mismo que el alumno del Santo Dorado de Escorpio iba a prácticamente a "succionarle" sus frutos) el estaba comiendo una manzana de las que el árbol daba, con sigilo se acerco para hablarle, y cuál fue su sorpresa que al llamarlo el abrió los ojos de golpe la miro con una cara llena de enojo y el ceño sumamente fruncido, sus ojos morados estaban llenos de odio, Manigoldo se levanto antes de que ella pudiera hablar, tiro la manzana a medias, paso de largo casi pasándola a llevar, y se fue caminando sin mirar, al ver lo irse ella sintió como de su ser emanaba hostilidad, enojo y rencor hacia ella, el estaba dolido y molesto, parecía que no iba a perdonarla incluso si ella se lo pidiera de rodillas.

La última vez que ella lo vio así de enojado fue cuando una hace un mes, el Patriarca Sage le había dado un buen regaño por regar una sustancia por todo el coliseo, y eso no fue lo peor, la cosa esa era viscosa, pegajosa y resbaladiza, parecía baba negra, y todos los demás aspirantes así como algunos caballeros de distintos rangos se resbalaron con eso, pero la cosa no quedo así, la gota que derramo el vaso fue que al momento de llegar el patriarca este al dar su primer paso, resbalo instantáneamente dándose un golpe duro que lo dejo totalmente sobre el piso y lleno de esa asquerosa baba, hubo un silencio total ante eso, pero Ariel lucho con todas, todas sus fuerzas para no reírse de eso y es que no comprendía cómo, pero de algún modo una parte enorme de su alma pidió a gritos salir, pidió a gritos reírse a carcajada limpia de que ocurrió también esa parte admiro dicha broma calificándola de ingeniosa y bien elaborada, se enojo consigo misma por ello ya que no consideraba graciosa esa broma pesada ni mucho menos reírse de ello, aun peor reírse del pobre patriarca que se lastimo al caerse de esa manera, lo único que rompió ese silencio fueron las carcajadas que se oyeron, esas risas eran del propio manigoldo que se agarraba el estomago, riéndose como loco sin poder o querer controlar sus risotadas descaradas, ella lo miro con enojo y desaprobación, con cuidado trato de llegar al Patriarca lo más pronto posible y cuando lo ayudo a levantarse ella resbalo y cayó al piso llevándose al pobre cáncer consigo, ella quedo cubierta de esa babosa cosa por toda la cara, prácticamente parecía un monstro del pantano por tanta baba que tenia encima del torso, al ver eso el peli azul estallo de nuevo en risas:

−_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡AHORA SI TE VES HERMOSÍSIMO ARIEL, CON ESE NUEVO TRATAMIENTO PARA EL CUTIS LUCIRÁS EXQUISITO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡HASTA ME AHORRARE LA MOLESTA DE VERTE LA CARA TAN FEA QUE TIENES! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA−Fue lo que dijo entre las carcajadas burlonas el discípulo del Patriarca._

Pero eso no se quedo así, Ariel fue prácticamente poseída por esa parte de su alma que había pedido hace un momento reírse de lo sucedido y ahora quería romperle al peli azul los huesos, abrirlo por el ombligo, sacarle las tripas, hacerlo en brochetas y bañarlo en aderezo. Casi inconsciente y totalmente fuera de sí, tomo toda la baba que tenía en la cara y como si de una bola de beisbol se tratara, lo arrojo directo a la cara de este, donde cayó, el impresionante tiro pese a la distancia dio en el blanco, y paro de golpe las risas de este que se quedo en el suelo tratando de quitarse esa cosa de encima y que al parecer le asfixiaba. Luego de eso Manigoldo tuvo el peor regaño que en su vida tuvo y eso que ha tenido regaños fuertes, pero este se llevo las palmas, su castigo fue que el solo limpiaría todo el desastre que hizo y estaría en una especie de encierro por todo el mes, y solo saldría para sus entrenamientos sino que tendría que ayudar el convaleciente Sage que se rompió el brazo derecho y dos costillas.

Ariel recordaba con pesar los gritos que su maestro lazo a los cuatro vientos al verla en el estado en que llego y al enterarse de todo lo que paso y del estado del Patriarca, fue de las pocas veces que ella veía así de enojado a su maestro y trato de calmarlo diciéndole que se calmara y que si seguía haciendo coraje su hígado iba a sufrir luego las consecuencias, que le saldrían arrugas y canas antes de tiempo, si Lugonis no mato a Manigoldo ese día fue por dos razones:1. Manigoldo ya tenía castigo suficiente por ahora y eso de cierto modo apaciguo la ira del pisciano, 2: Por el momento el Patriarca necesitaría de la ayuda de su alumno ya que tenía imposibilitado un brazo.

Las horas que paso en la bañera aquel día, fueron sin lugar a dudas las peores de su vida, horas en las que ni Lugonis ni Albafika juntos pudieron quitar la baba de su cabello y que se había quedado pegada en su cara y parte de sus brazos, ya que se había resecado y adherido como pegamento a su piel.

Pero ella volvió al día siguiente al coliseo y vio como manigoldo estaba removiendo la cosa pegajosa del suelo y a decir verdad tenia avanzado muy poco y tenía mucho que limpiar, lo peor de todo es que tuvo que hacerlo solo, y no podía pedirle ayuda a nadie, Ariel lo miro detenidamente y se acerco con cuidado, al llegar a donde él se encontraba recordó haberlo escuchado mascullar toda clase de maldiciones en italiano y perjurios contra su maestro Sage y a ella, esa vez puso sus rodillas en el suelo a un lado de unos baldes donde manigoldo ponía la viscosa sustancia y con sus manos comenzó a recogerlo y ponerlo en un balde, manigoldo al ver lo que hacia se puso de pie y exasperado le grito:

− _¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, maldito mocoso? ¡¿Quieres que el viejo acabe por matarme ya que no pudiste hacerlo con la porquería que me arrojaste a la cara? ¡Si te ven aquí pensaran que yo te pedí que me ayudaras, tengo suficientes problemas como para que me jodas más de lo que ya estoy! ¡Así que vete sacando a la mierda antes de que te muela madrazos por lo que me hiciste! –Bramo con ira. Ariel no lo miraba seguía recogiendo._

−_En primera: Fue tu culpa porque nadie te mando a regar esta cosa por todo el coliseo−_Levanto con las manos la baba negra mostrándosela y luego la vacio en un balde.

−_Segundo: ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Que me quedara viendo sin hacer nada como te reías a nuestra costa, la verdad no me causo gracia lo que le hiciste al Maestro Sage y a mí, ni la forma en cómo te burlaste. Tercera: Si te estoy ayudando es por propia voluntad, si alguien intenta reclamarte por ello diré que es cosa mía y ya, Cuarto: La vez que derrame por accidente toda la tinta para escribir del estudio del Patriarca en su escritorio manchado todo el papel blanco que había, tú te echaste la culpa, ¿Cómo crees que no te iba ayudar con esto?_ –Le había dicho con una sonrisa al final. Manigoldo se puso nervioso por ello, la verdad no sabía por qué había hecho eso, cuando el Patriarca les interrogo a ambos aquella vez sobre lo sucedido con la tinta, el instintivamente se culpo, así sin más, todo por mero impulso.

Manigoldo cerró los ojos, se rasco la nuca nerviosamente y soltó un bufido.

−_Je, no te lo tengas tan creído niñito, si te ayude fue porque me diste lastima solo por eso, así que no te emociones tanto. –_La señalo con el dedo índice

− _¡Mas te vale que te pongas a trabajar, tenemos mucha porquería por recoger y no tenemos todo el día!, ¡Así que muévete! ¡A recoger flogonazo! –_Espeto. Se poso de rodillas y se dispuso a recoger con más ganas.

Desde aquella vez Ariel había querido contarle la verdad pero no podía y ahora se sentía mal por no haberlo hecho ahora de seguro manigoldo iba a odiarla. Como modo de escape se refugió en la lectura, escapaba de sus horas de sueño que se redujeron a 5 horas por noche, aquellas que le provocaban pesadillas, y escapaba para no pensar en el, hace días que no lo veía y le extrañaba mucho, se sentía culpable por no haberle dicho nada, hubiera querido explicarle muchas cosas pero no podía, por una parte ya estaba dicho que no se podía comentar nada a nadie, eso estaba prohibido, era una orden que le costaba obedecer pero tenía que hacerlo, y por otro lado ella casi no sabía muchas cosas, desconocía la mayoría de las razones y verdades que guardaba su persona, no se sentía con seguridad para encararlo y decirle la verdad, todo eso la ponía muy triste, le dolía el simple hecho de haberlo perdido como amigo… quizás para siempre, y todo porque seguramente Manigoldo pensaría que ella no le tenía confianza, la suficiente confianza como para decirle la verdad pero: "¿Cual era exactamente la verdad? ¿Que era mentira en todo este asunto? ¿También a ella le ocultaban cosas? ¿Qué tan cierto seria lo que fuera que le diría? ¿Sería una excusa, un pretexto, una mentirilla piadosa? o ¿Sería verdaderamente lo que es si le decía lo que ella consideraba la verdad? y más importante ¿Que es lo que se supone que realmente es?

Con esas interrogantes clavándole la mente se cerró así misma en los libros para olvidar por un momento la frustración y la aflicción que sentía, en cuanto ella opto por ese camino no hubo poder humano que la detuvo, ni Lugonis ni Albafika pudieron impedirlo, el primero no se lo tomo tan apecho pero si le inquieto y le preocupo como a cualquier padre, ver a su hija tan triste por perder a un amigo, aun cuando a él no le cayera bien, ella lo quería, quería a Manigoldo, por ese lado le preocupo y por otro le asusto ya que los libros era una salida que normalmente Ariel solía usar para no deprimirse o no salirse de sus casillas, sino era eso, era destruyendo todo lo que hallaba su paso hasta hacerlo cenizas, cuando él y ella discutían o ella discutía con el Patriarca, Ariel se encerraba en su cuarto o en la biblioteca del Santuario por horas incluso días y no había como sacarla de ahí, eso demostraba que estaba triste y herida, Lugonis lo vio como una señal de que el alma de Ariel comenzaba a despertar, de forma lenta pero segura. Para Albafika no fue nada sencillo verla así, sufría por ella y se sentía mal, incluso culpable, y de todos los modos posibles quiso sacarla de su depresión con muchos resultados pero sin hacerlo del todo y por ello opto por dormir a su lado para calmarla y consolarla en las noches.

Ariel acaba de terminar con su decimo libro y estaba cerrándolo entonces lo puso en la mesa a un lado de otra pileta de libros, cerró los ojos y suspiro. Tratando de quitar esas imágenes de su mente. Pensó en ir a buscar otro libro pero unos pasos que se acercaban a ella la sorprendieron, solo había una persona en todo el universo que caminara arrastrando de esa forma tan floja los pies, alzo la vista y lo vio parado ahí con su habitual sonrisa burlona.

—Te has convertido en un Maldito ratón de biblioteca, vienes, te sientas aquí y no haces nada más que leer y leer, ¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa contigo? No conozco a nadie más idiota que tú, que se pase la vida en uno de los lugares más aburridos del mundo, te pareces al viejo, que nunca sale, un maldito antisocial y veo que te lo está pegando, que decepción. —Dijo con tono de regaño mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ariel lo miraba extrañada.

—Son muchas cosas, Manigoldo— Respondió.

—¿No me digas que estas así por mi?, auuwww… la niña esta triste porque me quiere y me extraña—Se burlo.

—No te burles manigoldo. — Le reclamo en un susurro.

— ¿Y que, vienes aquí a llorar tus penas?…Para eso están los bares preciosa, para eso están los bares, ahí se desahoga uno. — Ariel se sorprendió de la forma en cómo se refería a ella, todo el tiempo desde que se conocían Manigoldo le llamaba "Enano", "mocoso", "enano subdesarrollado", "niño bonito" etc. era nuevo y extraño que le llamara de una forma más respetuosa.

—¿A qué viniste? —Le pregunto con voz tímida.

—A que más, vine a sacarte de este hoyo, si no me dice Albafika que estas usando la biblioteca como pañuelo de lagrimas, seguramente vendrías a deprimirte aquí por lo que te restaba de vida, pero eso se acabo hoy señorita, porque te vas de aquí como que me llamo Manigoldo que sales.—Dijo con sorna.

—Albafika te lo dijo…—Dijo sin poderlo creer.

—Si… vino a buscarme ayer, y me dijo lo que estabas haciendo, me dijo que estabas triste y que todos los días venias aquí a desperdiciar tu valiosa juventud leyendo, que disque era una vía de escape, yo la verdad no le creí pero él me juro y me perjuro que era cierto— Dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba una silla y la jalaba a lado de ella y se sentaba.

—Pero antes de irte a buscar quise cerciorarme de que era cierto y no una mentira, si era una mentira entonces le rompería la cara a golpes por quererme ver la cara de imbécil que como sabrás, no la tengo, pero ya veo que es verdad, estas aquí, haciendo la cosa más aburrida del mundo, mientras el mundo está allá, ofreciéndote un hermoso sol, un esplendido día y tu encerrada en estas mugrosas cuatro paredes, con libros más viejos que el abuelo Sage— Manigoldo tenía el rostro serio, como pocas veces lo había estado.

—¿Y tú qué piensas hacer ahora al respecto? —Inquirió con seriedad. Manigoldo levanto una ceja de desconcierto.

—Pues ya te lo dije preciosa, te voy a sacar de aquí antes de que te pudras o se te seque el cerebro por tanto libro viejo y aburrido que hay aquí—Señalo la pileta de libros que tenía enfrente con cara de espanto.

—¿Entonces quiere decir que ya no estás molesto conmigo?—Pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, Manigoldo se llevo una mano a la barbilla e hizo como si lo estuviera pensando.

—Ummmm… pues se podría decir que si, ya sabes, no soy un tipo rencoroso y menos con una linda chica—Dijo con una sonrisa picara. Ariel se sonrojo un poco, lo cual hizo que manigoldo se riera y resonara por todo el lugar.

—Te han dicho lo hermosa que te ves así—Dijo con tono burlón.

—Uhhhh, un par de veces—Admitió avergonzada por el comentario.

—Mmm pues que lastima quería ser el primero—Dijo con tono lastimero.

— ¿Manigoldo ya hablaste con el Patriarca?—Ariel pregunto buscando cambiar de conversación porque esa platica la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—¿Por qué me cambias el tema? Tan bueno que se estaba poniendo la cosa—Se quejo acomodando la cara con una mano la cual su codo reposaba en la mesa.

—Porque me interesa saberlo—Insistió.

—Lo que pasa es que te pusiste nerviosa pero bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta si, si hable con el ¿y qué? —Pregunto encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues quiero saber que fue lo que te dijo—Volvió a insistir.

—Nada importante—Contesto.

—Nada importante—Repitió atónita

—Sí, el viejo no quiso hondar en detalles, me dijo que provienes de Italia igual que yo, que alguien te está buscando y que por ningún motivo hay que dejar que te descubran, que por eso te hicieron disfrazarte de hombre, que la razón es tu don, blah, blah, nada digno de mención—Manigoldo le conto lo que su maestro le había dicho esa noche y se notaba decepcionado. Ariel también lo estaba, deseaba que saber más acerca del porque estaba en el santuario, y pensaba que quizás a Manigoldo le podrían decir mas pero no era así, bueno casi.

—¿Y en serio eres de Italia? —Pregunto sorpresivamente.

—Pues no lo sé, no recuerdo nada—Contesto muy segura.

—Sí, eso también me lo dijo el viejo. — Su rostro mostro una sonrisa amarga y soltó carcajada llena de tristeza

—Quien diría que acabamos en el santuario de la misma manera—Dijo con un deje nostalgia.

—¿De qué hablas? —Pregunto Ariel sorprendida. Manigoldo la miro incrédulo.

—¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabías? El anciano me dijo que tu aldea fue atacada y destruida como la mía, solo que la diferencia es que te buscaban a ti—Le Explico. Ariel no sabía eso y su cara lo demostraba, ahora entendía por qué tenía esos extraños sueños, era su mente que trataba de recordar lo que había pasado, esa imágenes, esos cuerpos, la sangre, todo eran sus recuerdos que buscaban acomodarse uno a uno.

—Sabes manigoldo, desde hace unos días he estado soñando, con algo parecido a lo que me estás diciendo, creo que estoy empezando a recuperar la memoria—Manigoldo abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.

— ¿Y que es lo sueñas?—Pregunto. Ariel le platico todos los sueño que había tenido, explicándole uno a uno las imágenes que eran aterradoras y per turbantes, también le comento que incluso había llegado a pensar que se estaba volviendo loca y que había empezado a dejar de dormir por ello.

—Pues con ese tipo de sueño cualquiera pasaría la noche en vela o se volvería loco, no sé cómo has estado aguantando todo este tiempo, tus sueños están de miedo—Se estremeció levemente.

—Pues la verdad es que no me asustan—Dijo con firmeza.

—No inventes Ariel, a cualquiera le darían miedo tus pesadillas —Dijo desconcertado.

—No en serio, no me dan miedo, lo único que me molesta es ese ardor en mi garganta que siento cada vez que veo la sangre en mis sueños por eso es que me desvelo casi todas las noches—Admitió con pesar y molestia.

—Si tu lo dices, te creeré, la verdad no se que da más miedo si tus pesadillas o la fila de horrorosos muertos en el Yomotsu Hirasaka—Su rostro se crispo por unos instantes.

—¿Yomotsu Hirasaka? Pero si tú nunca has estado ahí—Ariel vio como Manigoldo se ponía serio y erguido, entonces olfateo un aroma extraño que provenía de él.

—Manigoldo hueles a muerto—Se tapo la nariz para bloquear el olor.

—Ya lo sabía, sabía que se me había impregnado ese asqueroso olor en el cuerpo, tienes buen olfato preciosa—Dijo con un tono que demostraba estar molesto por ello.

—Huele asqueroso—Se quejo.

— ¡Oye, ten más respeto!, ¿Crees que me gusta oler así? No, claro que no y todo por culpa de ese anciano que se quiso dar del buen maestro llevando hasta allá, y solo para enseñarme a donde iré cuando muera. —Bramo con enojo, se puso de pie y salió caminando de la biblioteca Ariel le siguió.

—Manigoldo no creo que el Patriarca te haya llevado solo para eso—Repuso con seriedad cuando logro alcanzarlo.

—¡¿Sabes cuantas veces tuve que bañarme para quitarme ese maldito olor? ¡20 veces, 20 veces, Ariel! —Dijo indignado.

— ¡No me volveré a bañar en lo que resta del mes!—Mascullo con fastidio.

—¿Tan malo fue Manigoldo? —Pregunto con tono sutil.

—Al principio creí que no podría seguir como antes después de lo que había visto, pero luego recordé cuando te prometí que yo mismo le encestaría un buen golpe al dios de la muerte, y entonces me di cuenta que sería una basura si de verdad me dejara llevar por algo como eso—Dijo con melancolía.

—La colina del Monte Yumotsu es enorme, fría y oscura donde los muertos caen para ir al inframundo, eso fue terrible de ver—Conto con un tono sombrío.

—Si, me lo imagino perfectamente—Ariel recreo en su mente un lugar como el que Manigoldo describía.

—Incluso si caes por ese agujero no encuentras la paz, ¿Qué clase de destino es ese? —Su rostro mostro una sonrisa amarga.

—Estuve a punto de caer por ese precipicio que se hace llamar la entrada al inframundo, y la verdad no me importo si caía o no—Ariel sintió miedo de pensar en eso.

—Manigoldo no deberías hablar de esa manera, me asusta—A Ariel no le gustaba cuando manigoldo hablaba de esa forma.

—Bueno, cuando eres testigo del descanso eterno de los muertos, dices muchas cosas, no puedes evitar pensar en el dolor y sufrimiento de cada una de esas personas que murieron, quizás de una forma horrible y luego tendrán que entrar al paraíso para sufrir todavía más—Su voz se hacía cada vez más sombría y temible.

—No tienes por qué lamentarte por ello, cuando una persona muere, se dice que asciende a un Mundo astral donde continúa su existencia, entonces se vuelve un Cuerpo Astral, el cual siente deseos pero no podrá percibir ni sentir, por no tener un cuerpo físico, en otras palabras una vez muerto no podrá sentir dolor, pena o tristeza, no sentirá nada, no recordara nada, ni su vida pasada o cosas que pudo dejar pendientes, por eso se dice "Descanse en Paz" —Explico Ariel, con la intención de que Manigoldo no se sintiera así.

—¿De veras piensas eso? —Manigoldo no entendía lo que quería decir. Ella asintió.

—Si es así, entonces ¿Porque hay algunas personas que ven fantasmas, o espíritus? —Recrimino.

—Pueden ser demonios o restos de las almas de las personas a las que pertenecían —Respondió.

—¿Y qué me dices de las almas que estaban en mi aldea? ¿Acaso eran ilusiones? Porque podía verlas—Hablo con tono de reproche.

—Se dice que cuando las personas en grupo o solas mueren de una forma trágica e inhumana o repentinamente, sus almas quedan en este mundo por no saber que si quiera están muertas y la cantidad de energía negativa las retiene, en este mundo impidiéndoles cruzar—Explico.

—Tonterías, lo que dices son tonterías—Contradijo molesto.

—No son tonterías Manigoldo, es solo que tu definición del Infierno, la muerte, las almas y la vida, son un poco distintas de las mías—Dijo con tono crítico.

—Y no quiero pensar que tu no aprecias tu vida, del modo en que deberías, dices que tu vida es un desperdicio y que no vale nada pero no es así, para mi tu vida es muy preciada y vale mucho, no sé como tu consideres la mía, pero para mí es así, toda vida es preciada y vale mucho Manigoldo, todos somos parte del importante universo y el universo es parte importante de nosotros, por más pequeña que sea—Pronuncio con tono triste. Manigoldo se veía deprimido.

— La vida si tiene un sentido manigoldo, solo que muchas veces no podemos entenderlo o no estamos conforme con ello, tal y como tú lo dijiste los dos llegamos de formas muy parecidas al Santuario, y sí, yo entiendo cómo te sientes, entiendo lo que dices más de lo que crees. Así que no vuelvas a decir que la vida es un desperdicio y que no tiene sentido vivir, porque sería como decir que mi vida también lo es… —Dijo con tono suplicante. Manigoldo la miro con el rostro notablemente conmovido y los ojos dilatados, unas lágrimas se escaparon, rodando por su rostro, repentinamente tomo a Ariel de los hombros y le dio un abrazo el cual fue respondido por ella, Manigoldo comenzó a lanzar sollozos debido al llanto que emanaba de él, ella trato de calmarlo apretándose más a él y dándoles palmadas en la espalda.

—Manigoldo, ¿De verdad piensas que la vida es un desperdicio? —Pregunto Ariel con el rostro hundido en el pecho de Manigoldo.

—No, tu vida no es un desperdicio, no lo es… es muy valiosa para mi, y no quisiera perderte nunca Ariel. —Contesto entre sollozos y el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

—La vida es un regalo Manigoldo y solo se vive una vez, por eso debemos vivirla intensamente, como si cada día fuera el último, eso fue lo que El Patriarca quería enseñarte, él quería que valoraras tu vida, que tu desearas vivir, así como el y yo deseamos que tu vivas, que vivas y que seas feliz—Ariel también había comenzado a llorar. Se separaron lentamente, Manigoldo había dejado de llorar y miraba con los brazos en forma de jarras como Ariel se restregaba las lágrimas con una sonrisa comprensiva y afectuosa.

—Oye, oye, no empieces a llorar ¿okey?, si el viejo piscis te ve así pensara que te hice llorar a propósito—Dijo con un tono gracioso.

—Ahhhhh~ no tienes remedio—Comento al ver como inútilmente Ariel trataba de no llorar y le acaricio la cabeza con dulzura, Ariel comenzó a calmarse después de eso y sus lagrimas pararon.

—El viejito tenía razón, acariciarte la cabeza te hace sentir mejor—Repuso con una sonrisa burlona mostrando los dientes.

—Pero al menos logre sacarte de esa horrible Biblioteca—Dijo muy alegre. Ariel lo miro confundida.

—Ahyyyyy que bueno que salí de ese agujero, ya me estaba ahogando en ese lugar, no entiendo como soportas estar ahí—Dijo mientras se soplaba el rostro con una mano.

—Que pesado—Dijo con reproche.

—Vámonos de aquí—Tras decir esto se fue con las manos en los bolsillos seguido por Ariel.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_En la noche…_

La oscuridad inundo todo el campo y el único sonido era el del viento que agitaba suavemente las rosas demoniacas. El Santuario entero estaba en penumbra, todos se habían ido a dormir, a excepción de una que otra casa que permanecía con una vela encendida, pero que al cabo de unos minutos, termino por apagarse. Así nadie se percato de lo que estaba por ocurrir. De entre las sombras unas figuras espectrales encapuchadas salieron, dirigiéndose con suma velocidad desde las afueras del Santuario, hasta llegar a los límites de la Casa de Lugonis, los individuos se detuvieron al ver el Lugar plagado de Rosas, se miraron los unos a los otros y rieron discretamente.

— ¿Pero qué coño es esto? —Pregunto en burla alzando hacia su cabeza su hacha.

— ¡Rosas, son rosas, unas estúpidas rosas! —Bufo el otro.

—Primero El Amo nos ha envía a todos nosotros para matar a una simple mocosa, esa vez creí que se había vuelto loco y ahora nos topamos con "esto". —Dijo el del hacha reflejando asco.

—Pero luego nos advirtió que tuviéramos mucho cuidado—Hablo un tercero.

—Y que no subestimáramos ni a esa niña ni a estos caballeros—Dijo un cuarto.

—Después de eso pensé que esa mocosa sería realmente un grandioso reto. —Hablo el segundo.

—Pero… al ver semejante defensa no puedo evitar pensar que esto es una burla para nosotros los "Soul Hunter", como si realmente creyeran esos tontos que una simples rosas podrían detenernos. —Dijo el del Hacha.

—Tiene razón Capitán, es obvio que nos subestiman— Hablo el quinto.

— ¿Pues entonces que esperamos? ¡Vamos a acabar con todos ellos! —Dijo un tanto emocionado uno que saco una lanza de su capa. Todos asintieron así que con soberbia todo el grupo de 5 hombres cruzo el Campo y se burlaron al pisar el Campo y uno que otro que en burla aplastaba las flores. Cuando transcurrió 2-5 segundos, todos y cada uno de ellos comenzara a escupir sangre por la boca y perecieron ante Las Rosa del Jardín.

Al día siguiente, todo el Santuario estaba enterado del ataque que se había sufrido la noche anterior, afortunadamente nadie salió herido y los culpables estaban muertos, gracias al Jardín del Caballero Lugonis de Piscis, luego de esto se reforzaron las defensas y la vigilancia en el Santuario, tanto a dentro como en las afueras. Ariel se vio obligada a quedarse dentro de los territorios de Piscis por tiempo indefinido sin la posibilidad de salir, algo que no fue muy bien tomado por ella ni por Manigoldo. Sin embargo aun con los refuerzos y medidas de seguridad siguieron presenciándose los ataques, todos frustrados por el Jardín de Piscis en las afueras del Santuario, los mismos resultados, nadie resultaba herido, nadie se explicaba cómo era que los intrusos burlaban la seguridad, ni mucho menos entendían que era lo que buscaban, todo indicaba que iban por Ariel, lo cual tenía preocupados a Albafika, Lugonis, Manigoldo y al Patriarca. Lo mismo se siguió repitiendo por las siguientes nueve noches.

Durante la decima noche en que ocurrió lo mismo, nuevamente se presentaron los intrusos, esta vez en mayor numero, pero el final fue igual, todos perecieron ante el Jardín del Caballero de Piscis.

—Yare, yare, con esto van 10 veces, no importa cuánto lo intenten, no pasaran de dar 5 pasos por el Jardín de Rosas Demoniacas—Dijo con sarcasmo un joven de cabellos color vino que observaba la escena con lastima hacia las victimas desde del cielo, montando un caballo negro con una armadura plateada que tenia forma de esqueleto, por todo su cuerpo, El joven vestía un camisa blanca un tanto arrugada de cuello en forma de V con los primeros dos botones de arriba desabrochados y mangas largas las cuales tenia arremangadas a la altura del codo, y unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mimo color.

—Aahhh ~ Después de todo, la Barrera de las **Royal Demon Roses **es las mas infalible, certera y poderosa que el Santuario podría tener…mah…La segunda mejor diría yo—Dijo con una sonrisa macabra, mientras mostraba ampliamente sus colmillos. Se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos con un gesto complacido.

—Oh—Levanto la vista y vio como alguien salía de entre las sombras, de algunos escombros, se acerco hacia los hombres, se agacho para examinarlos con la vista sin acercarse mucho, se quito la capucha que le cubría el rostro, lo reconoció al instante, era uno de ellos. El tipo se puso de pie, se dio la media vuelta y antes de que diera un solo paso, un par de agujas verdes largas y gruesas atravesaron la garganta y el pecho del hombre matándolo al instante, el cual cayo boca abajo al suelo.

—Nanda…habían enviado a alguien que los siguiera y así poder reportar la causa de los muerte de los Cazadores—Dijo con un rostro que notaba aburrimiento.

—Esto no es bueno, si hubiera dejado que se fuera, se hubieran enterado de que Piscis tiene algo que ver en esto, y entonces hubieran enviado a todo un ejército al Santuario, esto me va a dar problemas y no quiero imaginar los que me hubiera dado si se hubiera escapado, y ya tengo suficientes con los que me dejo ella, ahora voy a tener que lidiar con esto. —Su rostro se mostro cansado y sombrío, negó con la cabeza y se cruzo de nuevo de brazos.

—¿Qué se supone que hare? Si él se entera de que ella aun sigue viva… ah… ¡Ese maldito Lagarto Asqueroso! ¡Debí mandarlo al infierno cuando tuve la oportunidad! —Dijo con creciente ira. Dirigió su mirada hacia la cabaña de Lugonis.

—Si esto sigue así, ella despertara antes de tiempo— Dijo angustiado.

—Sera mejor que nos apresuremos, vamos Slicer, se nos hace tarde y queremos hacer esperar al Patriarca ¿verdad? —Hablo con el humor renovado y con un golpe suave de las riendas su corcel cabalgo alejándose en dirección a las 12 Casas. Miro por última vez la Casa de Lugonis con nostalgia.

—Buenas Noches Ariel de Kaius—Pronuncio con vehemencia.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

En la Casa de Lugonis, Ariel despertó abruptamente de su sueño y miro a todos los lados buscando la voz que escuchó hace un momento, sin encontrar nada, salió rápidamente de la casa y afuera siguió buscando al hombre que vio en sus sueños. Lugonis y Albafika salieron al instante.

— Ariel ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué sales así de la casa? —Pregunto Albafika

— ¡Un hombre! —Exclamo Ariel.

— ¿Una hombre? —Dijeron Lugonis y Albafika al mismo tiempo.

—Un hombre con el cabello corto y de color vino estaba aquí y montaba un Caballo del Infierno—Relato.

— ¿Un hombre estuvo aquí? Imposible, no podría atravesar el Campo de rosas— Dijo Albafika.

—Su caballo volaba por eso no piso el Jardín—

— ¡Que…!— Ariel salió corriendo antes de terminara de hablar

—Ariel espera, ¿A dónde vas? —Grito Albafika siguiéndola.

Lugonis estaba parado de pie y apretaba los puños. El sabia que esto pasaría, sabía que un día esto pasaría, pero no creyó que fuera tan pronto, no estaba preparado para eso. El seguramente va a querer llevársela, después de todo tenía más derechos sobre ella que el mismo Lugonis, el pelicastaño dio un largo suspiro y trato de calmarse, con pasos lentos trato de alcanzar a los niños.

—Ariel, ¡Ariel espera!—Gritaba Albafika, Ariel se detuvo abruptamente y miro con desconcierto lo que tenía enfrente.

—Ariel, ¿Qué pasa? Dime ¿por qué saliste corriendo as-? —Fue interrumpido por Ariel que le señalo hacia donde estaban los cuerpos de los hombres, Albafika se quedo pálido del susto. Eran iguales, a los que estuvieron encontrando muertos, los días anteriores, la misma escena, todos muertos por el veneno del Jardín de Rosas, esta vez eran 18, la vez pasada fueron 15.

— ¿Cuántos mas va a ser? —Pregunto Ariel.

—Con esto van 10 veces y siempre es lo mismo—Agrego Albafika

— ¿Que es lo quieren? —Pregunto Ariel hastiada

—Te quiere a ti—Dijo Lugonis que venía acercándose. Ariel miro con culpa a su maestro.

—Sera mejor retirar los cuerpos, luego tendré que ir a reportar al Patriarca lo que paso, ya casi esta amaneciendo—Decidió Lugonis mirando el cielo que parecía aclararse lanzando destellos de luz solar.

— ¿Ahora? —Preguntaron ambos al unisonó.

—Sí, ahora—Contesto el pisciano.

—Hay que cavar tumbas—Ariel regreso a la Casa para buscar una pala. Seguida por Albafika. Lugonis se quedo mirando los cuerpos de los hombres con desprecio.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

En la Sala del Patriarca

—Cuanto tiempo Honorable Patriarca—Saludo Jovial el joven.

—Sí, ha pasado tiempo, 13 años aproximadamente Kaius de la Muerte—Dijo el Patriarca

—…13 años, 13 años desde la última vez que nos vimos cuando encerró a Ariel en esa pútrida mazmorra junto con su alma—Mirada rencorosa del joven a Sage.

—Dymond sabes perfectamente que no tuve elección, Ariel había perdido el control y no hubo manera de detenerla—

—Claro… ¡Y sellarla fue la primera! —Espeto con ira.

—No había opciones—Aclaro.

— ¡Claro que las había! ¡Pudo dejarla ir conmigo! —Exploto. El suelo comenzó a temblar y algunos candelabros comenzaron a explotar.

—Tranquilízate Dymond, sabes que no sale nada bueno de perder la calma, lo has visto en Ariel, si sigues así, perturbaras su alma y lo que aun resta saldrá del Jarrón y entonces ahí todos lo lamentaremos—El joven como pudo se calmo, respiro profundo, cerró los ojos, conto hasta diez como Ariel le aconsejo una vez y recobro su postura anterior, el Patriarca suspiro aliviado.

—Sí, tiene razón—Se froto las sienes. El Patriarca le espero paciente que se calmara por completo.

—Ya, estoy calmado, mis disculpas Patriarca—Se disculpo con la voz más tranquila. Una gota de sudor recorrió el rostro del Patriarca, uno de estos días iba a sufrir un Infarto por causa de los corajes o los sustos que se llevaba, sino seria porque Ariel y Dymond lo asesinaran en un arranque de enojo, lo que pasara primero.

—Asumo que has venido a traerme noticias, por tú no eres de los que pierde su tiempo, ni hace visitas—Dymond lo miro sonriente ya había recuperado el buen humor. Sonrió con malicia.

—Asumes bien, jovenzuelo—Sage frunció el ceño ante el comentario.

—Espero que al menos estés enterado de los constantes ataques que han ocurrido en las afueras del Santuario—Dijo con tono neutral.

—Naturalmente—Dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Acaso sabes el porqué de estos constantes ataques?—Pregunto el Patriarca.

—Eso es debido a que la barrera y el Sello han empezado a debilitarse, en poco tiempo la barrera será inútil y el sello se romperá, provocando que la Princesa encarcelada salga de su Torre encantada o que el feo monstro sepa que está con vida y venga comérsela. —Dijo con un sorprendente tono serio.

—Veo que eso no te preocupa—Dijo Sage con tono crítico.

—Naturalmente—Se mofo. Sage lo miro feo, repentinamente Dymond se puso serio

—Lo que si me preocupa es que si ella despierta y no hay barrera que oculte su presencia o le impida salir, estará indefensa ante cierta Sanguijuela asquerosa con escamas que lleva todos estos 70 años buscándola—Su mirada seria no se compraba a su tono amenazante de voz.

—Eso es algo que no podemos permitir, incluso si las circunstancias lo requieren acabaremos con el—Pronuncio el Patriarca.

—Eso no les corresponde, matar a un Kaius es un pecado que se paga con algo peor que la muerte—Recrimino amenazante.

—Mejor mantente ocupado en tener al margen al centenar de asesinos que manda el inútil de Kain para matarla—Ordeno.

—Eso hacemos, pero si tú nos ayudaras o dieras de tu parte esto no sería tan complicado, estamos a años de la guerra santa, no nos vendría mal tu ayuda. —Hablo con tono de reclamo.

—La, Tregua Patriarca, la tregua—Se excuso.

— ¿Qué era lo que Ariel quería? Más bien ¿Qué fue lo que ordeno "Nuestro Gran Señor del Terror" Ariel de Kaius? —Pregunto con tono solemne.

—Que te mantuvieras al margen—Suscito.

—Que me mantuviera al margen—Resoplo fastidiado.

—Además son "Soul Hunter" Dígame Señor Patriarca ¿Qué caza un Sul Hunter? —Pregunto con ironía.

—Un Kaius—Respondió con pesar.

—Exacto, cazan Kaius, sería muy arriesgado de mi parte enfrentarme a ellos, si algo me pasara mi adorabilísima Ariel no se lo perdonaría. —Hizo una pose dramática fingiendo dolor.

—Creo que si ella te viera así, te mataría ella misma—Ataco el Patriarca.

—Ummmm…tal vez si, tal vez no, ella me quiere mucho y no creo que haga algo como eso, aunque por otro lado, me golpearía por estar de holgazán—Dijo pensativo con una mano en la barbilla, miro al patriarca un momento y resoplo.

—Está bien accederé a lo que me pides, pero solo por tratarse de Ariel, mandaré a mis hombres para deshacerse de los cazadores pero no te prometo que será efectivo pero algo es algo, mientras sean de ese nivel tan inferior, mas no puedo hacer que la barrera deje de debilitarse, eso es algo que solo lo podría hacer la mismísima Ariel y aquel que la libero. —Dicho esto se puso de perfil, se metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Tú siempre tan dispuesto a ayudar a Ariel—Rezongó el patriarca. Dymond sonrió ante ese comentario. Saco un puro de su bolsillo, trono sus dedos y prendió el puro con la flama que se formo en sus dedos.

—Una última cosa, antes deben reparar el Jarrón y restaurar el sello, sino su alma saldrá primero y el sello sufrirá una fractura. Tenga alejada a Ariel lo mas que pueda del Jarrón de los Gemelos, su alma ha empezado a despertarse y comienza a llamarla, lentamente está recobrando su poder—Dio una calada y soplo expulsando el humo.

—Empiece a considerar en mandarla a otra parte, mientras más lejos mejor—Sonrió con sorna y con él puso en la boca, mientras seguía expulsando el humo.

—Es una buena opción, pero ya se lo que estas pensando, no creo prudente dejarla contigo aunque te preocupes por ella, creo que a veces no piensas en lo que es más seguro y conveniente. — Golpe duro para el orgullo del peli-vino. Dymond lo encaro mirándolo con una expresión idéntica a las de manigoldo usa para hacer una burla o un cometario sarcástico

—Usted habla como mi madre Patriarca y me regaña igual que esa loca desquiciada de Ariel. —Comento con humor.

—Patriarca Sage…—Con una mano retiro el puro de su boca—Yo siempre pienso en lo que es mejor para mi muy preciada y única…Hermana menor… si yo no deseara el bienestar y la felicidad de Ariel, fallaría como hermano mayor de ella que soy y mi honor quedaría por los suelos —Dijo con orgullo.

—Hasta que el sello se rompa, si no es que cambia de opinión y nos vemos mucho antes de eso—Se despidió, coloco el puro en su boca, le dio la espalda y camino con las manos en los bolsillos, con actitud despreocupada. El Patriarca resoplo cansado, se puso de pie, se quito el casco y camino lejos de la sala.

—Esto cada vez se complica más y no sé como podre detener lo que Dymond predice —Su voz reflejaba el cansancio de su rostro.

—Si Ariel, despierta, lo más probable es que quiera venganza por el tiempo que estuvo encerrada. Y no solo estará satisfecha con eso, se unirá a Hades como su antecesor lo hizo y acabar con todos nosotros, ni Dymond ni el Consejo, respetara la tregua si eso pasa y su ira caerá sobre el Santuario— Llego a una terraza donde se apreciaba al Santuario entero, todo lo que él había logrado el y su hermano, estaba a punto de irse al demonio. Curiosamente por un demonio, uno muy peligroso que habitaba en el cuerpo de una niña de 12 años, que por ahora dormía, debajo de sus pies y de todo el Santuario. Si el sello del Jarrón no se restauraba, él y todos serian testigos de su resurrección.

—Athena, hermano ¿Qué debo hacer? —Pregunto mirando las estrellas.

—Tal vez ahora sea el momento de que me ayudes en esta difícil situación querido hermano mayor o ¿Acaso debo dejar a Ariel a cargo de su hermano mayor? —Pregunto confundido fijando la vista en el cielo.

—No es justo que Lugonis, Krest y yo carguemos con esto, después de todo fuiste el elegido para ser el PATRIARCA y Dymond no es alguien que sea del todo confiable—Se colocó su casco y se encamino hasta perderse entre las sombras.

* * *

"_Robaste mi alma para darle una nueva forma a mi vida"_


	4. El Fin Justifica los medios

La Espada y La Rosa.

Por: Ariel de Piscis.

**Yay! Tengo un poema para comenzar con el capitulo, corto pero**

**¡SOY LIBRE! ¡LIBRE COMO LAS MARIPOSAS!**

Aclaraciones:_**Puede que al principio no entiendan cuanto tiempo hay entre los espacios del principio del capítulo y lo que sigue, bueno… lo que pasa al principio es justo después de lo que ocurrió al final del Capítulo 3, lo que sigue después es algo que transcurre luego de unos años, no diré cuantos ustedes calculen, no está muy difícil de adivinar porque es cuando Ariel ya tiene sus 16 cumplidos. Se van a estar turnando los tiempos del pasado y el presente (por medio de flash back) se irá a sucesos que bien no estarán en orden, pero será para explicar ciertas cosas, fuera de eso, el tiempo de las acciones en presente no se altera, creo yo, sigue su orden, ahora me apegue un poco al Gaiden de Albafika sobre todo en la parte de la muerte de su maestro y su ascensión a caballero (lean el Gaiden, esta buenísimo XDDDDDDD) **_

_**Este es el capitulo que más le gusta a diana y creo que es porque aparece un nuevo personaje, que no quiero decir quién pero… =3**_

_**Me siento un poco nerviosa ya que es la primera vez que uso la narración en primera persona, a ver cómo me queda y ya que no tengo más que agregar, los dejo leer, para que no se les enfríen las palomitas ni se les entibien los refrescos.**_

_**Consejo: No tengan vasos con refresco o agua cerca de las computadoras, sobre todo laptop, un movimiento en falso y ¡CRAHS! Adiós compu, les digo porque a mí me paso y ahora soy una paranoica-compulsiva-obsesiva por tener vasos de refresco a un radio de más de medio kilometro de mi lap.**_

* * *

Capitulo 4: El fin Justifica los medios.

_**Por eso siempre tuve que fingir,**_

_**Para esconder mis sentimientos**_

_**Y por culpa de eso te perdí,**_

_**Ahora me he quedado solo**_

_**Sin la oportunidad de amar**_

_**Sin ese dulce amor que deleitar,**_

_**Solo la amargura, que me abriga con su estola.**_

Era media noche y la Luna brillaba, se veía grande y majestuosa, las Constelaciones junto a ella como sus fieles compañeras iluminando el cielo, sirviendo de lumbrera para los seres nocturnos como él. Dymond camino por el pasillo de una majestuosa Mansión rodeada de otras cientos de Mansiones, iluminada tenuemente por la luz de la luna que atravesaba las ventanas que sustituía casi por completo la parte oeste del pasillo, el cual estaba decorado con pinturas y un tapiz color crema así como sillones, mesitas de madera donde se posaban jarrones y otros objetos decorativos. Se detuvo en una puerta de madera de roble color chocolate oscuro el cual tenía como decoración y enorme ovalo en el centro y bordes marcados, tomo la perilla dispuesto a girarla y una sonrisa nostálgica se curvo en sus labios, abrió la puerta por completo, revelando un enorme cuarto. Una cama individual pegada a la ventana con sabanas moradas, almohadas que hacían juego con ella, la cama estaba tendida, un armario angosto color chocolate oscuro de 2 metros de largo, con un espejo igual de largo en una de las puertas, un largo escritorio del mismo color con su respectiva silla donde descansaban dos piletas de libros, plumas y papel, en la esquina del cuarto había un enorme librero con dos esquineros igual del mismo color en cada lado donde reposaban una infinidad de libros, había un banco largo que servía de ayuda para alcanzar los libros más altos del librero, la ventana junto a la cama estaba abierta y no tenia las cortinas recogidas, que eran agitadas suavemente por el viento. Se adentro al cuarto dirigiéndose al escritorio para quedarse enfrente de él y tomar unos papeles donde había lago escrito, las levanto levemente y comenzó a leerlas.

— ¿Tu acomodaste el cuarto? —Dijo en voz alta, con la vista fija en los papeles.

—Soy su mano derecha no su sirvienta— Rezongó una voz femenina. Dymond quito la vista del los papeles y miro a la persona que estaba recostada en la pared, en la sombras, solo se apreciaba su figura del torso para abajo, donde resaltaba sus voluptuosas y bien delineadas piernas que quedaban al descubierto bajo ese mini short negro y sus botas café y ese saco ajustado de botones amarillo pastel. Dymond enarco una ceja, y miro detenidamente esas piernas, inconscientemente se relamió los labios.

—Si no fuiste tú ¿Entonces quien fue? —Pregunto disimuladamente.

—Las doncellas de servicio ¿Por qué tanto alboroto con eso? Le das mucha importancia, como si Ariel no lo hubiera acomodado por ella misma—Dijo con deje de fastidio.

—Precisamente por eso cariño, ella es muy desordenada, cuando entre, creí que me había equivocado de cuarto—Bromeo con una sonrisa ladina.

—No me digas "cariño", maldito bastardo, tu yo terminamos hace muchos años—Protesto.

— ¿Y bien, los convenciste de que te permitieran llevártela? —Pregunto hosca.

—No—Fue su respuesta. Al decir esto se escucho el crujido de la madera quebrarse, la mujer clavo sus uñas color rojo en el librero al que estaba junto con tanta fuerza que se rompió un pedazo.

—Ariel va a arrancarte los dedos, por lo que le hiciste a su librero—Dijo con la mirada fija en el librero dañado.

— ¡¿Y qué más da? ¡Si ella no va a volver ¿qué sentido tiene esperarla? —Espeto iracunda, irguiéndose, mostrando su cabellera verdinegra oscura hasta la parte baja de la espalda pero sin mostrar su rostro.

—Cálmate mujer, eso no es seguro, todavía hay esperanza—Asevero.

— ¿Qué te hace decir eso? —Pregunto desconfiada.

—Ariel volverá, tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana ni pasado mañana, pero algún día lo hará, solo espero que sea en buenos términos y sin ninguna desgracia de por medio—Dijo con gesto macabro.

— ¿Qué te traes entre manos, maldito gato? —Pregunto molesta.

—Yada na…Solo digo que se acercan tiempos mejores—Dijo con amargo sarcasmo. De repente su rostro se puso serio.

—Parece que la Historia vuelve a repetirse. —Dijo con tono serio.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Pregunto confundida y a la vez molesta.

—Mi hermana ha vuelto a enamorarse—Dijo con gesto sombrío.

—Dymond, Marlene está MUERTA—Dijo la peli verde.

—Aun cuando Ariel es el Avatar que mi hermana Marlene intento poseer para regresar y reencarnar en esta ERA, la considero mi hermana, Ariel se ha convertido en el Nuevo Kaius del Terror y eso a ti te costa primor, la quiero más de lo que pude llegar a querer a Marlene. A lo que me refiero, es que al igual que Marlene, ella se ha enamorado de un Humano—Explico con calma. La mujer emitió gruñidos dignos de un lobo rabioso.

—Y lo peor de todo… de Un Santo de la Orden de Athena, nada más y nada menos que el Futuro Caballero Dorado de Piscis—Dijo con desdén.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿De nuevo? — Exclamo sorprendida. Dymond asintió.

— ¿Por qué de todos ese? —Pregunto exasperada.

— ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sea una maldición—Dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

— ¿Y ahora que haremos? —Pregunto preocupada.

—Pues como la Tregua sigue sin romperse y no tengo intenciones de hacerlo yo primero, solo queda esperar, tan solo no quisiera que saliera lastimada, jamás la vi tan feliz y creo que sería una buena oportunidad para que Ariel aprendiera vivir con su verdadera personalidad, que no es ni sol ni Luna. — Reparo en el librero roto— Tu mejor ve buscando como arreglar el librero o de plano busca uno nuevo—Dijo con risas burlonas saliendo de la habitación dejando a la mujer sola quien soltó un bufido, se cruzo de brazos volviendo a recostarse en la pared y se quedo mirando la luna que salía por la ventana.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Santuario de Athena, Casa de Piscis

Su mente canalizaba con detenimiento las palabras que una vez escucho de Ariel: "_El Fin Justifica los Medios Patriarca, con un objetivo en mente hacemos lo que sea necesario con tal de conseguirlo, sin importar quién o que se interponga en nuestro camino, lo sacamos de en medio y ya, tan fácil es que ni siquiera tendrá tiempo para sentirse culpable por ello"_ Fue lo que había dicho ella. Recordaba a la perfección ese momento, fue el segundo día de Ariel en el Santuario.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Luego de haber sido traída por Lugonis al Templo Principal y haber sido atendida por algunas doncellas y el mismo Lugonis, Ariel había sido trasladada a una recamara en el Templo Principal, cuando ella se encontraba estable y había recobrado la conciencia, el había ido a su habitación a ver como estaba, antes de que tocara la puerta ella le dijo un simple "Adelante Patriarca", a lo que el sorprendido abrió la puerta y se encontró con una escena que nunca jamás había visto: Ariel estaba sentada en la cama, vestida con un camisón blanco, cubierta por las sabanas, tenía el brazo derecho extendido y levantado donde sostenía a dos serpientes que se enroscaban en su brazo, una serpiente era robusta y amarilla con manchas blancas y la otra era claramente una cobra color plateado, ambas serpientes, miraron al patriarca y le mostraron sus colmillos, serpenteando sus lenguas, Ariel las calmo acariciándolas con el dorso de la mano izquierda, como a un ave asustada, revelando las marcas negras de su brazo izquierdo, emitiendo siseos parecidos a las de las serpientes mismas, al cerciorarse de que estuvieran tranquilas la joven le miro con esos ojos rojos brillantes que lo hipnotizaron por completo y le sonrió de una forma ladina y soberbia._

— _¿A que le tiene miedo Patriarca? son solo unas inofensivas serpientes ¿Qué daño le podrían hacer a alguien? Mejor tema a quien las pueda controlar—Su voz dura, áspera y rígida, casi parecía masculina y le daba un toque siniestro a su persona, a parte de la poderosa presencia maligna que emanaba de ella. Decir que en ese momento sintió escalofrió era decir poco, porque el mismo sintió como le temblaban las piernas y se le helaba la sangre al escucharla decir esa palabras a pesar de que en ese momento la temperatura estaba subiendo. Ella le miro con compasión y relajo su semblante._

—_Cierre la puerta Patriarca ¿o quiere que escuchen lo que viene a decirme?_ _—Pregunto sonriendo de forma maquiavélica. Sage se apresuro a cerrar la puerta con lentitud._

—_Actúa como si fuera a hacerle algo, si quisiera hacerlo ya lo habría hecho desde antes que llegara a la puerta, no estaría jugando con usted como ahora, así se desperdicia la presa y ese no es mi estilo—Observo con un deje de burla. Al patriarca no le gusto su último comentario y le fulmino con la mirada, la chica ni se inmuto por ello y le ignoro._

—_Supongo que ya sabes a que vine—Inicio Sage_.

—_Si no lo supiera no lo habría dejado pasar—Dijo con normalidad mientras le rascaba con ternura el cuello a la serpiente amarilla con una uña extremadamente larga, Sage se quedo mirando las marcas negras en el brazo izquierdo de Ariel._

—_Son una marca de nacimiento—Contesto a la pregunta Mental del Antiguo Cáncer._

—_Se supone que ves y escuchas las almas, no lees los pensamientos—Dijo contrariado._

—_El cuerpo y el Alma están unidos por la mente, a través de ella se comunican, por eso al ver las almas tengo acceso directo a la mente de las personas, leer los pensamientos es un poder muy restringido, las personas con su fuerza de voluntad o su convicción pueden resistirse y evadir la lectura de mentes, sino es que nacen inmunes a ello, pero ver sus almas es algo que es muy fácil para mí y no hay forma de evitarlo e impedirlo, así de fácil. —Explico con detenimiento._

—_No me gusta perder el Tiempo, así que si no es molestia, comience con el interrogatorio—Ordeno con ímpetu disimulada. Sage frunció el ceño, Ariel sonrió descaradamente._

—_Lo sé, soy adorablemente despreciable, pero así soy y así me debe de aceptar y sobre todo respetar—Dijo con cinismo._

_Sage suspiro y tomando asiento en una silla, inicio su "Interrogatorio", al cual Ariel respondió de forma cortes pero al mismo tiempo hostil._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba el Patriarca, que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado al Jardín de Rosas de Piscis, donde oculto una parte de su cuerpo contra una columna, redujo al mínimo su cosmos para no ser descubierto y observo lo que ocurría con detenimiento.

—Levántate—Ordeno Albafika. —Que todavía no termina el entrenamiento—Dijo con voz fría con la mirada fija en la persona quien estaba de rodillas ante él.

Una joven Pelinegra de rodillas, con las manos posadas sobre sus piernas estaba llena de moretones, golpes, rasguños interminables por todos los brazos, la ropa aparte de sucia tenia rasguños y estaba un tanto desgarrada, respiraba agitadamente, por todo el jardín se veía un numero interminable de rosas negras, Demon Roses y una que otra Bloody Rose, algunas clavadas en el suelo, otras clavadas en las dianas, y lo peor, otras clavadas en distintas partes del cuerpo de la chica quien al volverse a quejar de dolor, se las quito con un movimientos temblorosos de sus manos. Esto último término por sacar al pisciano de sus casillas.

— ¡Levántate Ariel!—Espeto furioso elevando un poco el tono de voz.

— ¡Eso hago! —Respondió cabizbaja, quitándose la Máscara de un jalón, que le cubría el rostro el cual estaba lleno de golpes y rasguños por toda la cara y lo tenía sucio, aventó la máscara lejos, se arranco la última rosa del brazo la cual apretó con su puño aventándola al suelo.

— ¡Pues entonces hazlo! —Dijo con voz altiva. Ariel como pudo se puso de pie y miro al peliceleste quien le miro con desdén, ella se mordió el labio ante eso.

—No me vuelvas a levantar la voz—Pidió Albafika con tono hostil mientras sostenía en su mano una rosa negra, ella puso cara de remordimiento y bajo la cabeza, ahogo las lagrimas que en ese momento pidieron salir.

—Es suficiente—Ariel ante eso abrió los ojos como platos pero no levanto la mirada.

—1000 flexiones _(lagartijas, como prefieran)_ —Fue lo único que dijo. Ante eso Ariel los volvió a cerrar con fuerza y apretó los puños.

—Ahora—

Ella lucho con lo que quedaba de fuerzas para callar esa voz en su cabeza que en ese momento explotaba de ira, y no dejaba de gritar y proferir maldiciones _**"Maldita sea ¿Qué demonios te has creído, maldito bastardo? ¡Vete al infierno con todo y tu estúpido orgullo! No creas que esto se va a quedar así ¡Te voy a destrozar ese maldito rostro, al fin y al cabo te haría un favor! ¡Debería arrancarte los ojos a ver si así aprendes a no mirarme de esa manera! ¡Te voy a devolver todas y cada unas de las que me has hecho! ¡Piscis tenias que ser! ¡Voy a pagarte con la misma moneda, no te van a quedar ganas ni de cerrar los ojos de tanto que te voy a hacer sufrir, porque hasta en tus pesadillas te hare el miserable insecto que siempre has sido! ¡Hasta que inclinado de rodillas me supliques misericordia!". **_Ariel se preguntaba de donde salía todo ese enojo que se acumulaba dentro de su ser en contra del peliceleste. Si ella no lo odiaba, entonces no explicaba como de un momento a otro había empezado a guardarle rencor al que ahora era su maestro. Cuando al fin pudo sosegar al "Furiosa Ariel" de su mente, se coloco en posición y cuando termino de hacer la primera:

—Con una mano—Le ordeno Albafika. Ella con pesadez lo hizo, al mismo tiempo que apaciguaba a la fiera que en su mente volvía a lanzarse en contra del pisciano.

Molesto, era una palabra que sonaba insuficiente para describir por completo lo que en ese momento el sentía, Furioso, Enojado, Enfado, Airado, Iracundo, Irritado, ninguna servía, quizás, solo quizás, la combinación de todas podría expresar como el Patriarca en ese momento se sentía; Decepcionado, esa servía mucho más que las otras, **Culpable, **esa era la correcta, porque si bien no se sentía enojado, el saber que él era el principal culpable por el sufrimiento de ambos, sobre todo de Ariel, lo que más se sentía era culpable. "El fin justifica los Medios" Esa frase en su mente de nuevo, era su excusa para justificar lo que había hecho, así por muchos años, pudo librar el remordimiento que ahora lo estaba carcomiendo, _¿Acaso se equivoco? ¿Acaso obro mal? ¿Fue un error haber separado a Ariel y a Albafika?_

— ¿Hice mal en mentirle a Lugonis? —Musito para sí mismo.

_**FLASHBACK**_

—_Lugonis, Ariel se irá dentro de unos días a vivir con su hermano Dymond—Pronuncio solemne el Patriarca, aparte Lugonis lo miraba estupefacto, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado._

—_Perdón, Patriarca, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —Pregunto Lugonis sorprendido._

—_Que Ariel regresará con su hermano—Repitió con el mismo tono._

— _¿Por qué? —Pregunto con voz suave._

—_Lugonis, sabes que desde hace casi un mes, ha habido varios intrusos en el santuario mismos que han muerto debido al Jardín de rosas demoniacas que están esparcidas alrededor de tu cabaña— Explico el Patriarca. Lugonis lo miro fijamente._

—_Entonces no entiendo porque…—Comenzó a decir._

— _Todos tenían en común algo ¿Sabes que era Lugonis? — Le interrumpió._

— _No, Patriarca— Respondió._

— _No vestían armaduras, portaban armas, sus manos eran enormes garras, tenían los rostros deformes, colmillos en lugar de dientes y un tamaño descomunal. Dymond me comunico que se trataban de Cazadores que venían para asesinarla y todos es debido a que la barrera se está haciendo débil, por eso es que pudieron pasar. — Dijo con rostro severo._

—_Entonces Patriarca, si es así no debemos permitir que Ariel salga del Santuario—Dijo._

—_Ariel volverá con su hermano, es lo mejor para todos, nuestra prioridad es restaurar el Jarrón de los Gemelos, esa será tu misión, si lo logras Ariel podrá regresar, pero si no… lo siento Lugonis, pero ella no volverá. —Dijo el Patriarca._

— _Pero…— Dijo en protesta._

— _Lo siento Lugonis, ya está decidido, Dymond vendrá por Ariel dentro de una semana y se acabo, ¿esta entendido? — Pregunto molesto y con mirada seria._

— _Si— Susurro, sintiendo que le arrebataban una parte de él, Ariel se iría y no sabía si seria para siempre, pensó en ella y sintió una gran pena, ¿cómo se los diría? les iba a doler ambos, probablemente más a el mismo. Lugonis se retiro, con un gesto sombrío y al cerrarse la puerta, Sage se quito el casco, el cual sintió que le pesaba Demasiado, un sentimiento de tristeza y remordimiento inundo su ser._

—_Perdóname, Lugonis, pero esto es por el bien de todos. —Se disculpo con la vista fija en su casco._

—_Así es Patriarca, por eso no debe sentirse culpable—Una voz se escucho detrás de él. Una figura apareció entre las sombras, oculta entre las cortinas, vistiendo su armadura de Sagitario._

—_Sisyphus de Sagitario—Musito el Patriarca._

—_Recuerde que todo es todo esto, es por el bien de los futuros caballeros de Athena, no podíamos permitir que el alumno del Señor Lugonis siquiera considerara desistir de su decisión de convertirse en el Futuro Santo Dorado de la Doceava Casa de Piscis , esa es su obligación, además tenga en cuenta que así podemos librarnos de nuestros enemigos al enviarlos por una ruta equivocada. —Dijo __Sisyphus__ con gesto serio._

—_Tal vez—Dijo el Patriarca no muy convencido de ello._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

"_El Fin Justifica los Medios" _"_El Fin Justifica los Medios" _"_El Fin Justifica los Medios" _"_El Fin Justifica los Medios" _"_El Fin Justifica los Medios"_

"_El Fin Justifica los Medios" _"_El Fin Justifica los Medios" _"_El Fin Justifica los Medios" _"_El Fin Justifica los Medios" _"_El Fin Justifica los Medios" _

Una y otra vez sus palabras se clavaban en sus pensamientos, desgarrando cada espacio de su mente, volviéndolo completamente loco, tratando de no perder la cordura, se recordó a si mismo que tenía que enmendar su error a como diera lugar, por eso estaba ahí, no solo para corroborar que lo que Manigoldo le había dicho no fueran exageraciones, era para darle fin a toda esta situación y ponerle un "hasta aquí" al joven santo de Piscis. Curiosamente, no fue por insistencia de su alumno que decidió comprobar si era verdad o mentira lo que sucedía con los alumnos de Lugonis si no que fue Dymond que el día anterior vino, chispeando por los ojos, sacando fuego por la boca y completamente consumido por la ira, a prácticamente demandar, la destitución de Albafika como caballero, que Ariel fuera puesta bajo su custodia, la ruptura absoluta de la tregua y por si fuera poco exigió la inmediata liberación de la barrera y el sello, los cuales se habían logrado establecer hasta un 80%. O de lo contrario el mismo lo haría y le daría una baja definitiva al Santo de Piscis, a quien en un principio no odiaba, al contrario, Dymond quería a Albafika, su "cuñado" como a un hermano y lo consideraba miembro de la familia "Kaius", pero ahora lo que más deseaba el peli-vino era despedazarlo con sus garras y darle un tratamiento especializado de "Acupuntura" con sus Agujas Infernales, _¿Y por qué? _Pues por ser tan dedicado, caballeroso, amable, protector, atento y sobre todo amoroso con su única y muy querida hermana menor.

Esas fueron las horas más angustiantes que el Antiguo Cáncer pudo haber pasado, y el que creía que con Ariel lo había visto todo, y prácticamente era así, Ariel era mucho peor que Dymond, en cuanto al carácter y poder se refiere y ni se diga de la facilidad con que se enojan, cosa que era muy rara para seres que están imposibilitados por no decir que están obligados a no sentir y manifestar emoción alguna, pero Ariel tenía algo que Dymond no, y eso era que cuando Sage lidiaba con Ariel estaba Lugonis para calmarla, pero por desgracia lidiaba con el hermano mayor de esta, y la única persona que puede "dominar" a su hermano cuando está furioso es Ariel.

Su corazón experimento una ligera pero dolorosa punzada desde su interior, al confirmar lo que Dymond y Manigoldo le habían dicho, aunque… efectivamente, Albafika se había hecho cargo y había asumido la responsabilidad de cuidar y completar el entrenamiento de Ariel que Su Maestro dejo inconcluso. Desafortunadamente, el trato que le daba a la joven que una vez fue su amiga y su primer amor; porque si, tenía que admitirlo, lo sabía, sabía que Albafika sentía o sintió algo muy especial por Ariel, algo que con el tiempo seria amor, pero que el prácticamente "mato", al separarlos, quizás esa fue una (si no la única) de las muchas razones por las cuales le mintió a Lugonis haciéndole creer que Ariel se iría con su hermano, cuando no fue así. Eso lo sabía, Manigoldo lo sabía, lo sabia Sisyphus y lo sabía Dymond, y más tarde cuando Lugonis murió, lo supieron ambos, tanto Albafika como Ariel.

El primero no objetó nada y solo dijo que si lo habían hecho por su bien, para despistar al enemigo para engañarlo y para que no desistiera de su deber como el Futuro Santo de Piscis, entonces que estaba bien, pero que sin embargo esa no puedo haber sido quizás la manera más apropiada de proceder del Patriarca, que podrían haberle dicho, tanto a él como a su difunto maestro. En cambio Ariel, no estaba molesta, pero si contrariada con la forma de pensar del peliceleste, ella protesto y le hizo saber al Patriarca su inconformidad, no estaba a gusto con el hecho de que le hubieran mentido, si, estaba feliz de saber que tenía un hermano, y que este le quisiera mucho, pero aun así le reclamo a Dymond en cuanto lo conoció, por los años en que nunca supo de él y jamás estuvo. Sage estuvo a punto de decirle sus verdaderas razones y lo hubiera hecho si Ariel le hubiera insistido mas, de no ser porque Albafika la mando bruscamente a callar, diciéndole (más bien seria gritándole) que no debía cuestionar las decisiones y/o acciones del Patriarca.

—497, 498, 499, 500…_—_Murmuraba Ariel. Fue el contar de la joven, lo que lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—Con la otra mano_—_Dijo secamente Albafika. Ariel suspiro de cansancio y cerró los ojos con fuerza nuevamente, una horda de amenazas y maldiciones en contra de Albafika su dieron en su mente cortesía de la vocecita de Ariel. Resignada, no tuvo elección y simplemente cambio con un poco de esfuerzo de brazo, pero no alcanzo a dar ni una y no fue por falta de fuerza.

—Es suficiente_—_Ariel se detuvo y Albafika miro hacia donde estaba el Patriarca quien le miraba con el rostro severo un tanto distanciado de ellos debido a que la sangre de Ariel estaba esparcida por el Jardín, Ariel suspiro aliviada y sonrió de forma complacida.

—Es suficiente por hoy, ¿Ariel podrías retirarte? necesito hablar a solas con tu maestro_—_Dijo con tono serio

Ariel miro con detenimiento tanto a su "maestro" como al Patriarca, y con las fuerzas renovadas simplemente se retiro. En cuanto la joven pelinegra se fue, el Patriarca carraspeo para empezar a hablar.

—Aun cuando lo he visto con mis propios ojos, sigo sin creerlo —Comenzó diciendo. Albafika le miro confundido.

—Entiendo que estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes para entrenarla debidamente, y créeme que estoy agradecido por ello, pero creo que has excedido los limites muchacho ¡PORQUE ESTO, ESTO ALBAFIKA, ES EL COLMO!—Levanto la voz molesto señalando las rosas esparcidas por el campo y la sangre. Albafika entendió al instante la molestia de Sage y su rostro mostro culpa.

—Patriarca yo…—No encontró palabras para justificarse.

—Déjame preguntarte una cosa Albafika ¿acaso quieres matarla? —Albafika se sobresalto antes esa pregunta.

— ¡Claro que no! Yo jamás…—

—Entonces dime ¿por qué usaste tus técnicas contra ella? ¡Sabes perfectamente que no puede defenderse! ¡¿LO SABES O NO LO SABES?—Pregunto exaltado frotándose las sienes.

—Sí Patriarca… lo sé… muy bien—Dijo con un gesto sombrío.

—Hijo…—Relajo su expresión y le hablo con un tono más relajado. —Se que la muerte de Lugonis te afecto demasiado, pero a ella también, ella lo quería, fue como un padre para ambos, y no puedo creer que estés descargando tu ira sobre ella, Ariel no tiene la culpa…—Albafika se mostro un tanto horrorizado.

— ¡Yo no… haría jamás eso! —Artículo con dificultad.

—Albafika, todo esto es culpa mía, yo fui quien decidió separarlos porque creí en ese momento que era lo mejor y veo que no es así, esto los vino a perjudicar a ambos, así que si quieres desquitarte con alguien ese debo ser yo— Dijo Sage con el rostro lleno de culpa y dolor, Albafika lo miraba estupefacto, ¿El Patriarca hablaba en serio?

—Patriarca Sage yo no… es decir… no tengo intención de tomar represalias en contra de usted y tampoco las tomo en contra de Ariel, lo que paso con mi Maestro fue culpa mía, mía y de nadie más—Explico con voz sosegada.

—Eso no es verdad Albafika— Sage veía en la mirada del pisciano, la profunda culpa que Albafika sentía y no pudo evitar pensar que eso también era culpa suya.

—Entiendo que quizás he sido un poco rudo con ella pero…créame que no lo hago con malas intenciones, quiero que ella sea tan fuerte como hubiera querido mi MAESTRO y quiero que pueda superar toda clase de dificultades, que pueda enfrentarlas de todos los modos posibles… —

— ¿Acaso torturarla con los Ataques de Piscis es una forma? —Pregunto dirigiéndole una mirada severa al joven pisciano, quien volvió a poner cara asustada.

—Y no solo hablo de la forma en que la entrenas, he recibido muchas quejas sobre como la tratas, no es que ser frio y distante con ella sea un delito tan grave pero aun así, creo que ella se merece que la trates de un mejor modo—Dijo inconforme, a lo que Albafika bajo la mirada con remordimiento.

(_**¡¿Que no es un delito tan grave? Por supuesto que lo es. ¡Y si! ¡Hay mejores forma de tratar a una mujer Albafika, sobre todo cuando ella te quiere tanto!)**_

— ¿Es que acaso ella…? —Pregunto Albafika confundido.

—No, Ariel no me ha dicho nada, me he enterado por otros medios y la verdad me he decepcionado bastante al enterarme de que todo lo que me dijeron era cierto. ¡Esperaba más de ti Albafika De Piscis! ¡Yo nunca oí de los labios de nadie quejarse sobre la forma en que Lugonis los entrenaba a ustedes! ¡Ni siquiera el Hermano de Ariel se había mostrado tan molesto por la forma en que se trataba a su hermana como lo había estado hasta ahora! ¡Por Athena, ese muchacho te tenía estima y confianza y tú has tirado por la borda todos los buenos conceptos que él tenía de ti! — Albafika sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar semejantes palabras, él creyó por mucho tiempo que Dymond lo odiaba y él le guardo rencor hacia el por haberse llevado a Ariel de su lado, pero saber que él le tuvo alguna vez estima, le sorprendió y mucho peor era saber que ahora lo odiaba.

—Yo… no tengo palabras para expresar lo culpable que me siento en este momento y con todo mi dolor asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos… incluso si mi castigo es mi destitución como el Caballero Dorado de Piscis—Hablo con el rostro serio.

—No, no pienso hacerlo, no quiero tener que cambiar de Caballero de Piscis por ahora, después de todo ese era uno de los deseos de Lugonis—Albafika lo evaluaba con la mirada. Sage se quedo pensativo sopesando las palabras que diría a continuación.

—Lo que pienso hacer… es destituirte como Maestro de Ariel, aunque solo será por un tiempo —Dijo finalmente. Albafika parpadeo en sorpresa y se quedo sin habla.

Ariel que los había estado escuchando escondida detrás de una columna, se quedo de piedra ante esas palabras, lo último que quería era que lo separaran de Albafika, incluso si él era frio y distante con ella, quería estar a su lado, lo amaba demasiado como para poner una distancia entre ellos, de por si los casi tres años que estuvo en Jamir fueron una tortura constante, al no saber nada de él, al no recibir ninguna carta, ninguna contestación de las cartas que ella le había enviado, el volver a estar lejos de él, la acabaría matando. Ariel sintió que su estomago se retorcía y su garganta le ardía demasiado, ya no quiso seguir escuchando y con sigilosos pasos se retiro a su cuarto, de todos modos tenía que curarse las heridas y Albafika no vendría ayudarla, jamás lo había hecho y no lo empezaría a hacer solo por un simple llamado de atención del Patriarca Sage.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

¿Cuántas veces había terminado así de magullada? Ya había perdido la cuenta, y la verdad no tenía importancia, unas veces no acababa tan lastimada, otras veces terminaba peor, con algún hueso roto, como ahora, tenía el brazo izquierdo casi hecho polvo, aunque siempre ese brazo había sido débil y poco resistente, quizás por ello poseía tanta fuerza en el derecho.

"_¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?"_ Ariel no podía dejar de hacerse esa pregunta todos los días, y todos los días era la misma respuesta, todo cambio el día en que su hermano Dymond apareció en su vida.

Repentinamente él se apareció en el Santuario, reclamando su derecho como hermano mayor, con la clara intención de llevársela del Santuario, ella lo odio en ese momento por que para ella, el era un desconocido que quería alejarla de la Persona que más quería en el Mundo: Albafika.

Ariel al saber lo que su hermano quería hacer se negó a irse con él, y aun cuando él se la llevo a la fuerza, en cuanto salieron del Santuario, Manigoldo y el Hermano mayor de Sage, Hakurei, estaban esperándolos, ahí fue donde Dymond la soltó de la mano y le dijo que no se la llevaría con el si ella no quería, eso sería por decisión propia de ella, que él estaría esperándola y que cuando ella quisiera el vendría a buscarla, sin importar donde estuviera, incluso si no deseaba volver con él, que estaba bien, ya que había alguien muy especial que estaría dispuesto a protegerla y cuidarla en su lugar. Pero que por ahora tendría que estar fuera del Santuario, que algún día regresaría, pero eso sería cuando las cosas se calmaran y dejaran de buscarla, porque alguien malo quería hacerle daño y por eso el la dejo al cuidado del Santuario, ya que él no podía protegerla.

Ella soporto por más de 1000 días estar ahí, con la esperanza de que alguna vez, volvería al Santuario a lado de su Maestro Lugonis y Albafika; entrenando junto a Manigoldo, a quien el Patriarca envió para entrenar con Hakurei, estando en las Tierras lejanas y Áridas de Jamir el entrenamiento fue pesado, era un poco más exigente que él que llevaba con Lugonis, el clima no fue un problema, estaba acostumbrada; todas la noches, aprovechando su insomnio involuntario, le escribía a Albafika una carta, al igual que a su maestro, en total eran 500 cartas, 300 que le escribió diario al peliceleste por todo un año y 150 para su Maestro Lugonis. Cartas que nunca fueron contestadas, todas las mañanas lo primero que hacía, era preguntarle al Viejito de Altar, que así lo llamaba Manigoldo, si había recibido alguna correspondencia, su respuesta siempre fue una negativa, al cabo de una año, dejo de escribirle, aun cuando Manigoldo le insistía en que siguiera intentándolo, y justo cuando por fin parecía que le habían contestado, recibe la noticia más trágica que pudiera haber recibido, Su Maestro Lugonis había muerto y se le hacia un llamado a Ariel de volver al Santuario lo más pronto posible.

Esa noche, se quedo en la parte más alta de un acantilado para desahogar sus penas, reprimiendo las lagrimas que pedían con toda la razón del mundo salir, sabía que si no volvía pronto el Anciano Hakurei se preocuparía, tal como El Patriarca lo hacía cuando ella se le escapaba para ir a ver a Albafika, pero no quería volver, se negaba a aceptar la muerte de su maestro, aun cuando en el fondo sabía que era verdad, Manigoldo que había sido enviado por el Patriarca para ir a buscarla la consoló esa noche:

—_Supe lo de tu Maestro—_Ella lo volteo a ver con los ojos llorosos, Manigoldo no vestía la armadura de Cáncer, la traía en el cofre que cargaba en su espalda, él la miro con una sonrisa llena de comprensión, se sentó a su lado, y se puso a admirar las estrellas mientras hablaba.

—_Recuero que una vez cuando era solo un bambino, y murió mi abuela, me dije a mismo que no debía llorar, por que los hombres no lloran… yo quise mucho a mi abuela… y al ver como la enterraban no pude soportarlo y las lagrimas me traicionaron en ese instante._ _—_Ariel la miraba absorta por la historia. Manigoldo se puso serio y le hablo como si fuera un ser lleno de sabiduría.

—_Creo que cierto viejito pisciano, te dijo una vez que no es malo llorar, ni tampoco es bueno reprimirse a uno mismo de sus sentimientos, puede que no me cayera muy bien el tipo, ni yo a él, pero tiene mucha razón, no importa cuánto quieras contener el llanto, las lágrimas son traicioneras, y te terminaran dominando en el momento en que menos quieras llorar, así que deja de andar de estúpida y dale un abrazo a tu buen amigo Manigoldo_—Le extendió un brazo, ofreciéndole su regazo para que se desahogara, al cual Ariel se aferro abrazándolo por la cintura, y lloro por más de una hora, sacando de su alma todo el sufrimiento que la muerte de Lugonis le provocaba, el solo le acariciaba acompasadamente la cabeza, dándole algunas palabras de consuelo.

Se sintió mejor y peor, mejor por que Manigoldo le había ofrecido su apoyo y le hizo compañía esa noche, permitiéndole empaparle la camisa por las lagrimas sin queja alguna, y fue peor porque aun cuando Manigoldo estaba ahí para ella, una gran parte de su ser, deseo estar en otros brazos.

Cuando ella volvió, lo primero que quería era ir a ver a Albafika, estaba preocupada por el, sabía que a él también le afectaría la muerte de su Maestro, pero a quien encontró no fue a su amigo de la infancia, sino a un Albafika transformado en el Caballero Dorado de Piscis. El había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que lo vio, estaba más hermoso que nunca pero su mirada era fría y su rostro inexpresivo, además de que se comportaba de un modo distante y arisco, rechazaba cada intento de contacto físico, por parte de ella, era retraído y se encerraba en la Casa de Piscis, el único trato que mantenían hasta ahora era el de: Maestro-Discípulo, y Albafika no fue un Maestro muy gentil que digamos. _¿A dónde se fue el niño soñador y gentil que solía ser?_ Aquel al que su hermano Dymond, había depositado su confianza para protegerla.

No lo sabía y francamente ya no le interesaba saber el porqué, hace mucho tiempo se resigno a intentar cambiar su forma de ser tan fría y distante, fueron muchos los reclamos, regaños, palabras de desaliento, miradas duras y gélidas, desplantes, rechazos y días en los que le aplicaba la ley del Hielo o simplemente la ignoraba, los cuales acabaron con su voluntad y determinación de hacerle cambiar de actitud.

—Desafortunadamente, querido hermano, esa persona ya no se podrá hacer cargo de mí como hubieras querido y no sabes cuánto me duele tener que aceptarlo—La voz se le quebró al final, y comenzó a maldecir internamente las lágrimas que se deslizaron sobre su rostro. Ariel llego a un punto en el que todo le importaba muy poco, se estaba volviendo fría e indiferente, pero cuando se dio cuenta de ello, ya era demasiado tarde para intentar cambiar, pero algo que nunca cambio fue lo sensible y sentimental que era, y más de una vez recibió un regaño por ser tan llorona, tal vez todavía había esperanza. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas verle sonreír, escucharle reír, acariciar sus cabellos, darle un abrazo, darle un beso, y sobre todo…decirle cuanto lo amaba y que él le correspondiera, pero estaba consciente de que eso estaba a años luz de poder pasar.

Dentro de su cuarto el cual se encontraba, en la Casa de Piscis, a unos metros del cuarto de Albafika, comenzó a buscar y sacar, vendas, paños, telas, hierbas medicinales, ropa limpia, lo único que faltaba era hervir agua para desinfectar las heridas. Unos sonidos bruscos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, alguien tocaba la puerta, de un momento a otro quiso pensar que Sage pudo haber ablandado un poco a su Maestro y con la esperanza en el pecho abrió la puerta, para su decepción, quien tocaba era Manigoldo que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, y en un brazo traía una olla con agua caliente y pañuelos limpios.

—Ah, Manigoldo, eres tu—Ariel intento no parecer decepcionada, pero no lo logro.

—Siento no ser el Engreído insípido de tu Maestro, pero si lo fuera ya me hubiera tirado por un precipicio—Dijo con un gesto que oscilaba entre dolido y ofendido, y un tono sarcástico. Ariel ignoro el comentario, no tenia caso pelearse por ello y ella le dio espacio para que pasara, Manigoldo jalo una mesita de Madera y dos sillas, puso la olla en la mesa ella se sentó en una silla y él en la otra justo en frente de ella.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Dime, cual es el recuento de los daños? ¿Cuántos huesos te rompió esta vez? —Pregunto burlón, mientras remojaba un pañuelo en el agua, y lo colocaba en el brazo izquierdo de Ariel, ella se quejo al sentir el agua en las heridas.

—Tan solo tengo una ruptura en el brazo izquierdo, no es nada grave—Volvió a quejarse cuando Manigoldo puso de nuevo el pañuelo en el brazo limpiando las heridas.

—Ummmm… pues parece que el tipo se está humanizando o alguien le arruino la diversión y ya no te pudo seguir torturando, la última vez te rompió un par de costillas, te fracturaste la pierna y… si no mal recuerdo tenias varias lesiones en los brazos —Dijo pensativo colocándose un dedo en la frente para hacer memoria, luego la interrogo con la mirada, ella torció el gesto.

—Eso fue hace un mes. —Murmuro cansada. Manigoldo soltó un bufido.

—Aunque no lo creas, no lo hace a propósito—Acoto Ariel.

— ¡¿Qué no lo hace a propósito? Pues sí que se te zafo el cerebro por tanto aspirar esas mugres rosas, si no lo hace a propósito, entonces ¿Cómo diablos explicas esto? —Levanto su brazo izquierdo señalando las heridas, haciendo un gesto malhumorado.

—No Manigoldo, me refiero a que él no se da cuenta de mis lesiones y lo digo porque nunca ha puesto un pie en mi cuarto ni se me ha acercado a preguntar por mis heridas, por eso el nunca se figura la gravedad del daño que me provoca el entrenamiento. —Manigoldo torció la boca ante eso.

—Él y su estúpido trauma con la sangre—Escupió con una expresión de fastidio.

—Creo que esa es su excusa para tratarme de ese modo tan frio y distante—Entrecerró los ojos y puso una mueca de disgusto y deseo que Manigoldo pasara del tema, ya no quería seguir hablando de eso.

—Me lo he estado preguntando desde hace un rato…Manigoldo—Se dirigió al Cangrejo quien le miro curioso— ¿Cómo supiste que ya había terminado mi entrenamiento? Normalmente son las doncellas quienes me ayudan, y sé que también se mantienen al tanto de avisarte, pero supuestamente hoy termine antes de tiempo… ¿Cómo lo supiste? — Le interrogo, Manigoldo levanto una ceja y sonrió con sorna.

—El Anciano me aviso, dijo que probablemente tu entrenamiento de hoy se suspendería por causas de fuerza mayor—Dijo con alegría.

—Ahora sé porque El Patriarca interrumpió el entrenamiento cuando Albafika se puso pesado con las 1000 Lagartijas—Manigoldo soltó un segundo bufido y comenzó a carcajearse.

—JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, Llego en buen momento, ahí es cuando Albafika se pone loco—Bromeo. Ariel entrecerró los ojos ante ese comentario, y volvió a gemir de dolor cuando Manigoldo pasó el pañuelo por su cuello.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo el Abuelo Sage? —Pregunto con interés, en espera de la repuesta.

—No sé, no me quede a Escuchar— Mintió. —No te creo—Dijo automáticamente Manigoldo.

—Pero…pero… al menos lo puso en su lugar…o algo así… —Tanteo desesperado.

—Imagino que si, por que por lo que oí, El Patriarca había ido a observar para confirmar sus sospechas—Respondió.

—Y bien que las despejo, Albafika le dio una excelente demostración de lo que es un "Buen Maestro que se preocupa por su alumna"—Dijo con ironía. Ella levanto una ceja ante ese comentario y su expresión se torno triste.

Manigoldo le dijo que se quitara la blusa, ella le hizo una seña para que se volteara y el a regañadientes obedeció, Ariel miro la prenda que estaba desgarrada y destrozada, se la quito y tomo una tela para cubrirse el pecho, se dio la vuelta y le aviso a Manigoldo que se podía voltear. El con cuidado limpio los rasguños, golpes y la sangre, ella se mordía los labios para reprimir el dolor que estas le producían al entrar en contacto con el agua caliente.

O-o-o-o-o

—Honestamente yo no creo que Albafika cambie, solo por que el Patriarca le regañe, es ilógico. ¬¬ —Dijo luego de un rato cuando ya se había vendado las heridas y cambiado de ropa, Manigoldo le colocaba una venditas en el rostro donde tenía los rasguños.

—Yo tampoco, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo—Se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, como no será contigo con quien se desquite luego—Dijo molesta.

— ¿Qué no le dijo el Viejo que ya no sería tu Maestro? —Pregunto confundido al mismo tiempo que acaba de colocar la última vendita.

—Solo será por un tiempo Manigoldo, creo que lo hace para que reflexione sobre sus acciones, o algo así me pareció—Comento con gesto analítico.

—Espero que el "Señor-Gruñón" al fin aprenda a respetarte y a darte tu lugar—Ariel se rio con ganas y dijo:

—Eso es lo más quisiera—

Manigoldo reviso que no hubiera quedado ningún rasguño sin cubrir y respondió con un "Listo" dando a entender que había acabado.

—Me siento como si hubiera sido aplastada por toda una estampida de elefantes—Se sobo las mejillas que en ese momento le ardían mucho.

—Míralo de este modo, en vez de que sea una estampida de elefantes imagina que fue una estampida de cientos de Albafika´s con todo y sus bellos rostros que en vez de aplastarte los huesos aplastaban tu orgullo, por no poder llegarle a los talones a tanta belleza junta—Dijo con el rostro sumamente alegre. Ariel levanto una ceja nerviosamente, con la boca abierta y el rostro descompuesto cerrando el puño amenazadoramente.

— ¿Intentas ser gracioso Manigoldo? —Pregunto Ariel furiosa.

—No, tan solo ingenioso—Ariel gruño y la expresión de su rostro perturbo a Manigoldo considerablemente.

—Hey, hey, hey, calmada, calmada, tan solo era una broma, una broma, no es para tanto —Dijo un poco asustado tratando de calmarla

—De solo pensar lo que me hará cuando pase el tiempo que le impuso el Maestro Sage, me hace querer…— Dijo un tanto horrorizada estremeciéndose al poner las imágenes en su mente de un Albafika enojado.

— ¿Y quién será tu nuevo maestro ahora? —Pregunto el Canceriano con interés en el rostro.

—Quien sabe… tal vez me lo digan mañana, aunque personalmente no me agrada la idea —Ariel no parecía conforme y su cara decía mucho de su molestia.

—Bah, Lo que te molesta es que te vayan a separar de tu amado Albafika ¿verdad Arie…? argh AY, AY, AY, AY—Manigoldo se vio interrumpido por Ariel que con los ojos cerrados, una expresión de molestia y un leve rubor en las mejillas le jalaba con mucha fuerza la oreja.

—Deja de estar diciendo tonterías ¿quieres? —Gruño con un tono hostil.

—AY, AY, AY, AY, ¡ESO DUELE ARIEL! ¡TODAVÍA QUE VENGO DE BUENA GANA A CURARTE! ¡Y MIRA COMO ME PAGAS! —Protesto enojado.

—Eso no te da derecho a decir lo que se te entre en gana, ni a hacer tus comentarios de mal gusto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Albafika te escucha de casualidad? ¡Ah pero no, ¿verdad que no te pones a pensar en eso?—Le regaño soltándolo de la oreja, ante eso Manigoldo se la sobo adolorido.

—Eres demasiado imprudente—Concluyo frotándose las sienes.

—Pero así me quieres—Replico como un niño que es regañado por sus padres. Ella sonrió de forma dulce y asintió.

En la noche…

La oscuridad reinaba en la Doceava Casa y El Caballero de Piscis descansaba como todas las noches: apaciblemente, mientras que su alumna sufría sus continuos desvelos y aprovechaba el tiempo haciendo lo que más le gustaba: Leer y Dibujar, Ariel se turnaba, unas noches leía y otras dibujaba sino hacia ambas, pero esta vez los papeles se invirtieron, era su alumna quien dormía, como en algunas ocasiones especiales cuando el sueño le ganaba y su Maestro era quien sufría no poder conciliar el sueño. Albafika estaba sumamente preocupado, las palabras del Patriarca lo habían dejado con mucho que pensar, se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo, todo este tiempo la había hecho sufrir y él ni en cuenta, él creyó por mucho tiempo que si ella se quedaba a su lado, nadie podría lastimarla y podría protegerla, tal y como se la había prometido a su maestro.

**FLASHBACK**

— _¡Maestro, lo hice! ¡Les di a todas! ¡Maestro! —Exclamo un alegre Albafika de 13 años, al ver que todas las __**Demon Roses **__al fin habían dado en el blanco. Su Maestro lo miro con orgullo y le dedico una sonrisa amable._

—_Bien hecho Albafika—Le felicito Lugonis muy contento_. _El pelicastaño fijo la vista en el cielo que se tornaba oscuro cambiando su expresión y tomando un gesto serio._

—_Maestro ¿Qué pasa?_ _—Pregunto al ver el semblante tenso y serio en su maestro. _

—_Albafika ¿puedo hablar contigo?_ —_Pregunto Lugonis._

—_Claro, pero ¿De qué desea hablar conmigo ahora?_ —_Pregunto intrigado. _

—_Albafika, te he criado como a un hijo y te he entrenado para ser un Caballero… has crecido dotado de una resistencia al Veneno—Empezó con la vista aun fija en el cielo._

—_Sí, así es maestro—Afirmo el chico._

—_Creo que ya llego el momento de comenzar la segunda fase de tu entrenamiento_—_Anuncio._

_Lugonis bajo la vista y sintió el viento que agitaba suavemente sus cabellos._

—_Pero antes quiero que decidas_—_Albafika se puso nervioso ante el tono tan dubitativo de su maestro._

—… _¿Quieres dejar este jardín para volver al mundo donde puedes tocar a las personas?... —Albafika abrió los ojos como platos ante esa pregunta._

—_O… ¿Deseas convertirte en el Caballero de Piscis y realizar los Lazos Carmesí conmigo?_ —_Termino de preguntar._

—… _¿Los lazos Carmesí?... ¿Qué son los Lazos Carmesí?_ —_Pregunto Albafika._

—_Los Lazos Carmesí, son un ritual de Sangre, en el cual intercambiamos una gota de sangre de una herida en la punta de los dedos de cada uno de nosotros. Así la sangre compartida circulara por nuestros cuerpos_ —_Explico._

—…..—_Albafika no salía de su asombro._

—_Pero si recibes la sangre envenenada del Caballero de Piscis y no la resistes, te espera una muerte horrible_—_ Lugonis oculto su mirada con su flequillo._

—_Aun si resistes mi sangre venenosa…_—_ El peliceleste tenía el rostro pálido._

—…_te espera una vida tan solitaria como la mía Albafika —Sentencio._

—"_Sangre envenenada… en mí…en mi cuerpo"_—_Pensó consternado Albafika._

—_Tu vida se teñirá de un rojo oscuro_—_Se pincho el dedo con una rosa roja._

—_Al igual que el veneno_—_ Lugonis le miro con tristeza._

—_Ahora elige: ¿El camino de los humanos o el camino del veneno? Es tu decisión. —Dos opciones, dos opciones para elegir._

— _¿Lo que yo quiero en mi vida?_—_Pregunto. Lugonis asintió como respuesta. El pequeño peliceleste sintió un escalofrió y se abrazo a si mismo ante sus fuertes estremecimientos. Lugonis le dio la espalda._

—_Es normal que tengas miedo_… _a este jardín… al veneno… a la muerte—_

—_Lo mejor será que te vayas Albafika, no necesito a un estudiante que no puede hacerle frente a sus miedos._ —_Aconsejo y comenzó a alejarse._

— _¡NO! ¡NO TENGO MIEDO!_—_Exclamo con una gran convicción. Lugonis detuvo abruptamente su andar._

—_Para alguien como yo, que fue abandonado al nacer…Este jardín y mi maestro son todo mi mundo_ —_Hablaba con voz temblorosa. _

—…_Ariel ya no está y nunca volverá_—_Se lamento._

—_Si yo me marchara, no tendría un lugar al cual ir, estaría solo como usted maestro por eso me quedare aquí_—_Albafika se arrodillo y tomo una rosa con la cual pincho su dedo índice._

— _¿Albafika? —Lugonis se sorprendió al ver como sangre salía del dedo de Albafika y cómo él lo miraba con fervor._

—_Con gusto acepto los Lazos rojos de Piscis_—_Dijo con una sonrisa._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

—Esa decisión… me hizo perder a mi maestro—Musito. Coloco el brazo encima de su frente de modo que se ocultaran sus ojos y unas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labrio inferior.

—Pero a ti no quiero perderte, no si puedo evitarlo—Albafika se levanto de la cama y con pasos sigilosos salió de su habitación para quedarse parado en la puerta del cuarto de Ariel, dudo sobre si entrar o no, con unos leves golpes toco la puerta y al no oír respuesta la abrió con cuidado de no hacer ruido, al percatarse de que ella no estaba despierta se acerco a su cama y se sentó al borde de la cama de donde ella dormía, Ariel permanecía durmiendo de lado, ovillada, dándole la espalda al pisciano, Albafika se vio tentado a acariciarle el rostro pero detuvo su mano a escasos centímetros de ella y la cerro con fuerza, maldiciendo la sangre que había en su interior.

—Yo tengo la culpa de que el maestro ya no esté con nosotros—Se culpo a sí mismo.

—Si él estuviera aquí, tú no estarías sufriendo—La miro con dolor.

—Aun cuando vives la misma existencia que yo, no te permito estar a mi lado, y eso es porque tu perteneces al mundo de los humanos, puedes tocarlos, tu sangre envenenada no es tan poderosa como la del maestro o como la mía y además está sellada, tu puedes llevar una vida normal y, no permitiré que nadie te obligue a liberar esa sangre, te protegeré siempre—Albafika saco el collar blanco y lo sostuvo con una mano, lo miro con detenimiento por unos instantes, coloco una rosa blanca no envenenada a lado de Ariel y se fue de la habitación cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_Narración en 1era. Persona._

La Biblioteca del Santuario es sin duda un lugar grande y majestuoso, casi tanto como la Biblioteca de Bluegrad, mi amada ciudad natal, desafortunadamente el Santuario no cuenta con tanto espacio para libros, lo cual en mi opinión es una verdadera lástima, me temo que quizás también se encuentren en mal estado o en deterioro por falta de cuidados, pero si me es posible yo mismo me hare cargo de llevar a cabo esa tarea, esta misma tarde hablare con el Patriarca y le planteare la posibilidad de traer unos cuantos libros de la Biblioteca a la Casa de Acuario para yo mismo hacerme cargo de estos y del Mantenimiento adecuado de la Biblioteca.

O al menos eso pensé esta tarde al entrar, pero me sorprendí al ver que todos y cada uno de los libros se encontraban en buen estado, bien acomodados, no había desorden y el Telescopio se encontraba perfectamente cuidado, lo cual supuso un alivio para mí, sería un desperdicio que un objeto tan valioso tuviera que ser reemplazado por falta de uso, cuando vi cada rincón del lugar, limpio y sin ningún desperfecto, supuse de inmediato que La Biblioteca recibía las constantes visitas y los cuidados de la joven alumna del Caballero de Piscis, tal y como me lo había comentado el Su Santidad el PATRIARCA hace unas horas.

La alumna del Caballero de Piscis Albafika, que antes fue la Protegida del Antiguo Caballero Lugonis de Piscis había despertado de su letargo de 11 años luego de haber destruido casi por completo el Santuario debido al poco control que ella poseía de sus poderes, desde el momento en el que mi Maestro Krest decidió hablarme sobre ella, se convirtió en alguien muy intrigante pero a la vez interesante para mi, alguien de temer y respetar, cuya mirada hacia estremecer hasta el mismo Rey Hades, es alguien que posee muchos conocimientos, no solo por sus casi 94 años de edad, sino porque fue una Excelente Monarca de su Tierra natal y una Sacerdotisa experta en las almas, fue una Gran Juez cuando se convirtió en el Señor del Terror (algo que es sumamente confuso para mi, llamarse de un modo masculino siendo mujer) y ser la persona con mas conocimiento y dominio sobre las almas. Pero mis ansias de poder conversar con ella sobre sus experiencias e ideas tendrían que aplazarse ya que la joven Kaius, como así la nombro mi Maestro, había perdido la memoria y se encontraba buscando diversos métodos de recobrar sus recuerdos, al menos ella era una amante de la lectura y las artes, su modo de pensar según lo que me comento el Patriarca y mi Maestro, es muy controversial y critica, macabra y desquiciada, a veces casi Filosófica como lo fueron los Filósofos Griegos hace mucho tiempo, es una persona de mente abierta que jamás está satisfecha con una respuesta monótona e injustificable.

Recorriendo los rincones de este preciado Templo, me acerco a uno de los estantes con libros y me dispongo a escoger el primero de muchos libros que leeré.

—Bueno ¿Qué? ¿Piensas pasar toda tu vida encerrada en este lugar? —Escucho a una voz masculina preguntar impaciente.

—Claro que no Manigoldo, tan solo vine a investigar algo, no pienso tardar demasiado—Responde una mujer. "Manigoldo", si no mal recuerdo ese es el nombre del único Alumno del Patriarca, también es el Caballero de Cáncer, que extraño, según escuche de las doncellas y el mismo Sage, Cáncer no es alguien que venga seguido a un lugar como este.

Me acerco hacia el lugar de donde provienen las voces, me topo con un joven cabellos cortos azules oscuros con la armadura de Cáncer, seguramente ese debe ser Manigoldo de Cáncer, el está parado con una expresión que sin duda es fastidio, en frente de una joven que está sentada en una mesa rectangular larga, mi vista se enfoco en la joven pelinegra, sus ojos castaños oscuros, su cabello tan negro como la noche, muy largo, en una trenza que está atada en una coleta baja. Tenía una tez clara, casi blanca, sus facciones son delicadas y bien definidas, mi primera impresión era que se trataba de un Ángel, pero lógicamente eso es imposible, mi segunda opción es que esa hermosa Muchacha sea la alumna de Piscis, ya que es tal y como me la describió mi Maestro, el tenía razón, era muy bella, tanto que hipnotizaba.

La joven parpadea y se voltea rápidamente a verme, percatándose de mi presencia, no medio tiempo de reaccionar, me mira con esos ojos castaños oscuros que me distraen por un momento, trato lo mejor que puedo de mantener la compostura.

—Buenos Días, disculpen la interrupción, no esperaba encontrarme alguien aquí—Me disculpo en espera de no causar una mala impresión en ella.

—Buenos Días Caballero, tú debes ser Degel de Acuario ¿no es así? — Me saluda alegremente, eso me dejo en shock.

—Disculpe la pregunta señorita, pero ¿Cómo sabe usted que soy el Caballero de Acuario? —Pregunto. Me intriga saber cómo sabe mi nombre y mi rango.

—Por que llevas la armadura de Acuario, daaaaahhhh—Contesta Cáncer en tono burlón, fruncí el ceño por eso.

—Manigoldo, no seas grosero—Le reprendió la chica. El se cruzo de brazos molesto.

—No le hagas caso, a pesar de ser mayor que yo actúa como un niño, Me llamo Ariel, mucho gusto en conocerte Degel—Se presenta con el rostro más animado que antes

—El gusto es mío Señorita Ariel—Me acerco a ella dispuesto a tomar un asiento a su lado.

—Solo dime Ariel, tú y yo somos de la misma edad, así que no veo por qué tanta formalidad—Si ella supiera que es casi 78 años mayor que yo.

—Está bien, Ariel—Acepto, aunque no me parece adecuado ya que como es alguien de mayor rango que yo, merece un trato más respetuoso.

Veo alejarse al Caballero de Cáncer. —Manigoldo ¿a dónde vas? —Pregunta la Señorita Ariel.

—Me voy, al parecer encontraste un nuevo amigo para compartir tus aburridas horas de lectura—Dijo con resentimiento, noto algo triste a la Señorita Ariel ante la ida del Canceriano.

—Ariel, ¿el Caballero de Cáncer es amigo tuyo? —Me mira con el rostro entristecido y asiente.

—Es muy raro ya que el no comparte su gusto por la lectura y no es muy educado. —Comento con ligero rencor hacia el Caballero de Cáncer.

—Bueeeeeno… es que no paso todo el día leyendo, también disfruto de hacer otras cosas, las cuales comparto con Manigoldo. — Me dice con ligero humor en su voz.

— ¿Y cuáles son esas actividades? Si se pueden saber—Pregunto discretamente. Ella me miro con una sonrisa suspicaz.

—Muchas cosas…si te las dijera no lo creerías. —Dijo con un aire misterioso.

—Aunque…—Comenzó a decir con un gesto pensativo poniendo su mano en la barbilla

—Si pudiera decir una, esa seria que me encanta dibujar—Termina de decir con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

Al preguntarle sobre qué tipo de dibujos hace, de un instante a otro llegamos al tema de las pinturas y nuestra conversación se convirtió en un debate sobre los estilos de cada pintor en cada época, donde intercambiamos distintas opiniones sobre el estilo de pintar que más nos parecía. Sin duda La Señorita Ariel es alguien muy interesante, quizás podre tener charlas muy amenas y didácticas con ella.

—Ariel ¿Dónde consiguió esa hermosa rosa? —Pregunto al ver la rosa blanca que reposa en la mesa a lado de ella y de su mascara.

—Ah, esto, mmmm… no sé como la conseguí, desperté esta mañana y estaba en mi cama—Respondió insegura.

—Tal vez es un regalo de su Maestro Albafika, después de todo el tiene un amplio de Jardín de Rosas muy bellas—Dije tratando de adivinar.

—Mi maestro no me regalaría una rosa, aunque fuera mi funeral—Dijo con un tono sarcástico.

— ¿Y por qué dice eso? —Pregunto confundido. Ella toma la rosa con su mano, la acerca a rostro y la mira fijamente.

—Se podría decir que… no es muy cariñoso que digamos ni tampoco de hacer ese tipo de regalos, mucho menos a mí. —Dijo con un tono triste, acomodo la mejilla en una mano donde apoya su codo en la mesa mientras con otra mano mira la rosa y la rota constantemente.

—Se que el Santo de Piscis es una persona fría y antisocial pero se ve que la quiere, sino no fuera su maestro. —Intento defender al Santo de Piscis.

—Quizás, pero la verdad ya no me importa, hace tiempo que deje de ilusionarme por el—Dijo con melancolía.

— ¿Estas enamorada de él? —Pregunto impactado. Mi Maestro me dijo que un Kaius jamás demuestra sentir emociones es más, no las tienen, se cierran a ellas debido a que son muy susceptibles a ser consumidos o dominados por sus sentimientos, ella se ruboriza pero mantiene su postura, solo que cierra los ojos y baja la rosa.

—Para que me molesto en negarlo, si de todos modos te darás cuenta, la mayoría lo sabe y te lo terminaran diciendo, pero él es el único que no lo nota—Finge no sentirse triste por eso.

—Creo que no tiene nada de malo, según se, ustedes se conocen desde niños, tal vez y hasta él te corresponda—Intento subirle los ánimos, al parecer su tristeza me conmueve, pero más me inquieta el ver que realmente si siente algo, después de todo no es un ser con el alma fría, no como yo.

—El no me corresponde, me lo demuestra cada instante del día—Se escucha enojada y resentida.

—Y aunque él me correspondiera, no tendría caso, nadie aquí estaría feliz por ello, al contrario, todos estarían en nuestra contra y se opondrían a ello. —Su expresión se vuelve sombría.

—Eso no lo sabes, además yo si estaría feliz por ello—Contesto con sinceridad.

—Si lo digo es porque lo sé, nunca afirmo algo sin estar segura y convencida de ello—Me asombro ante ese comentario.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? Creo que si alguien se opusiera no tendría el derecho, es tu vida y la de él, creo que cada uno debe esforzarse por cumplir sus sueños efímeros por pequeños o insignificantes que sean—Me muestro molesto.

—Dices cosas muy hermosas caballero y ¿sabes una cosa? Tienes razón, pero ya es demasiado tarde, hace unos meses te hubiera hecho caso, ahora ya no me importa, perdí las esperanzas hace tiempo—Se levanta y acomoda el libro en su lugar.

—Debo irme, el Patriarca desea verme, y ¿sabes por qué? Porque justo ayer destituyeron al Santo de Piscis Albafika como mi maestro y es que era un excelente maestro, ahora me asignaran otro—Dijo deprimida.

— ¿Y porque no le dices lo que sientes? Tal vea así el cambie su modo de ser contigo—Respondo sin pensar, al instante me arrepentí por ello.

— ¿En serio crees eso? —Pregunta Ariel insegura, lo pienso unos instantes mientras toma la rosa y la mascara de la mesa y me doy cuenta de que quizás es lo mejor.

—Si—Asiento con severidad no muy convencido. Ella se queda pensando.

—Tal vez… sea una buena idea—Murmuro con voz baja, se despide con un gesto en la mano y se va. Pongo la cabeza entre mis manos y las apoyo en la mesa.

—Que hice—Me recrimino a mi mismo confundido.

_FIN LA NARRACIÓN EN 1era PERSONA_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Al día siguiente, En el Coliseo del Santuario.

— ¡¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA? ¡ESA ES UNA PÉSIMA IDEA! ¡ES SUICIDIO! —Grito manigoldo exasperado. _(¿Verdad que si? XD)_

—Ya sabía yo, que dirías algo como eso—Murmura sin ganas.

Ariel y Manigoldo se encontraban en el coliseo del Santuario, ambos vestían con ropas de entrenamiento, Ariel usaba una máscara, pantalones y una falda que tenia aberturas en ambas piernas, estaba sentada en las gradas con la cara acomodada entre las manos en cada mejilla, usaba una protección en el brazo izquierdo mientras que un descolocado Manigoldo estaba de pie con la respiración agitada.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a la Rosa con patas que lo amas? ¡Ni en un millón de años resultaría una idea tan tonta como esa! ¡¿Qué tienes que hacerle caso al ratón de biblioteca de acuario, eh?—Reclamo Manigoldo.

—Ya, no es para tanto, ni que le fuera a hacer caso, además hace mucho tiempo que dejo de importarme decirle lo que siento, es solo que es la primera vez que alguien me lo pregunta—Ariel trato de tranquilizarlo con voz suave.

—Pues mas te vale no hacerlo, no quiero pensar en las interminables horas que tendría que pasar en la Biblioteca tratando de sacarte de ahí, porque ya es costumbre que ahí vas cuando estas triste— Se quejo. Luego se quedo pensativo con una mano en la barbilla.

—…aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez te lleve a un bar, ya te lo dije, ahí si se desahoga uno, y nada mejor que un buen vino para olvidar las penas de amor—Dijo con alegría.

—Manigoldo—Acoto.

— Soy menor de edad ¿Cómo piensas llevarme a ingerir bebidas alcohólicas? Y TÚ, no deberías entrar a bares ¿Qué harías si el Patriarca se enterara? —Cuestiono, poniéndose de pie acercándose a él, cruzándose de brazos.

—Óyeme no…—Protesto, alzando una mano de forma dramática y negando con la cabeza, haciendo que se detuviera.

—Espérate, creo que ya estoy grandecito, ya entiendo la vida, y puedo hacer lo que se me entre mi regalada gana ¿o no? —Dijo.

—Sí, haces lo que se te entra en gana, lo malo es que me arrastras a mi también—Reclamo señalándolo con un dedo. Ese era un indicio que esos dos comenzarían a pelear.

— ¡JA! ¿Pero bien que te gusta hacer bromas, verdad Ariel? Como cuando colgamos a esos idiotas aprendices que te molestaban de unas columnas—Menciono Manigoldo.

— ¡Esa fue tu idea!—Respondió Ariel. — ¡Pero también estuviste ahí!—Exclamo Manigoldo. Ella le miro enojada

— ¡Sí! y después tuve YO sola que bajarlos—Le hecho en cara.

—Pero ya no te volvieron a molestar—Se defendió desentendido.

—La vez en que colgamos a Shion desde la parte más alta de la Torre de Jamir—Le recordó Manigoldo.

— ¡Tú fuiste quien lo hizo! —Reprocho Ariel. — ¡Y fue a mí a quien el Maestro Hakurei regaño!—Manigoldo fingió demencia.

— ¡Asiii! ¿Pues quien fue que ato a Tokusa de un palo y lo dejo rodeado de serpientes? —Contra ataco Manigoldo. Ariel se puso nerviosa y se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza.

— Okey, ¡lo admito, fui yo! ¡Pero El tuvo la culpa! ¡El muy gracioso metió una araña en mi blusa!—Se justifico la pelinegra. Y esto era un cuento de nunca acabar.

— ¿Quién quemo las togas del abuelito Hakurei? —Acuso Manigoldo.

— ¡Fue un accidente! —Dijo Ariel

— ¿Quién nos escondió la ropa a Yuzuriha y a mí la vez en que nos bañamos en el rio? —Reclamo Ariel. Manigoldo se quedo mudo.

— ¡Tú me prometiste que jamás lo volverías a hacer! —Le reprocho.

— ¡Momeeeeeeeeento! —Le detuvo con la palma abierta.

— Te prometí que ya nunca volvería a espiar a una mujer desnuda pero no recuerdo haberte prometido que no le escondería la ropa—Contradijo. — ¡Eres un sin vergüenza! —Exclamo ofendida

— Y para empezar no sabía que eras tú, creí que era otra muchacha que acompañaba a Yuzuriha —Dijo el cangrejo.

— ¿Qué? —Parpadeo perpleja. — ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —

— ¡Y no te quejes! ¡Qué bien que se desquitaron las dos! —Le recordó Manigoldo.

— ¡Merecido te lo tenias! — Dijo Furiosa.

— ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¿Con que esas tenemos? —Dijo amenazante. Ahí van de nuevo. ^_^''

— ¿Quién movió las bolsas de dormir de Shion, Yuzuriha y Tokusa y los dejo debajo de un acantilado? —Menciono Manigoldo.

— ¡No te hagas que tú fuiste! —Reprocho Ariel.

— ¡Sí! ¡Pero tú también me ayudaste! —Le recordó.

— ¿Quien enterró las herramientas celestiales del Maestro Hakurei? —Recrimino Ariel. Manigoldo se hizo el inocente

— ¿Y quién saco esqueletos del precipicio de la entrada a la Torre para asustar a Shion por las noches? —Acusación por parte de Ariel.

— ¿Me vas a decir que no fue gracioso? —Pregunto Manigoldo burlón.

— ¡Claro! ¡Sobre todo cuando yo y el Maestro Hakurei, te agarramos los brazos y las piernas con los esqueletos y gritaste como niña! —Se carcajeo. Manigoldo frunció el ceño.

— ¡Si, ríete, ríete! Pero a ver dime, ¡¿Quien le puso demasiada sal al estofado de la Mamá de Yuzuriha? ¡El anciano casi se envenena de tanto sodio! ¡Y a mi casi me matas, si no escupo la comida en ese momento, te aseguro ahora estaría recogiendo margaritas!—Ariel estaba hecha una furia.

— ¡Creí que era romero! ¡Lo siento si no soy una excelente cocinera!—Se defendió. Manigoldo se reía.

NdA: (_Para el que no lo sepa, Ariel es pésima en la cocina, no sabe diferenciar las especias, y se le quema hasta el agua, por eso, va a comer en los comedores del Santuario o se compra el desayuno en Rodorio) ;P._

— ¡Deja de reírte! ¡Porque tú fuiste quien le roció polvo pica-pica al Anciano Hakurei! —Protesto Ariel ante las risas del Cangrejo, quien paro de golpe, puso los brazos en forma de jarras y se defendió.

— ¡Porque ya se lo había hecho a mi maestro, así que para ser parejos se lo hice al viejito de Jamir y déjame decirte que fue más divertido con este! ¡Y hasta tú, te reíste!—.

Y si quieren que ahí le pare, les diré que no, eso siguió alrededor de una hora, hasta que por fin Ariel quiso ponerle fin al asunto.

— ¡Y yo fui quien puso el ave muerta en tu cama!—Grito sin pensar, quedándose congelado en ese momento.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste? —Pregunto confundida.

—Nada— Ariel le miro con confianza pero decidió ignorar el comentario.

— ¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo, hay que comenzar con el entrenamiento, porque ya nos retrasamos más de una hora por tu culpa y ademas esta atardeciendo—Dijo Ariel. Manigoldo suspiro aliviado y se quito el sudor de la frente.

— ¿Y como se supone que voy a entrenarte? —Pregunto Manigoldo ofuscado rascándose la cabeza.

—Manigoldo ¿Por qué no tomas como ejemplo a tu Maestro Sage? Como te ensañaba, como te entreno—Le aconsejo Ariel.

—Pues te diré que eso fue muy aburrido, todo el día encerrado en ese maldito estudio ¿Acaso quieres que te entrene encerrados los dos solos dentro de unas mugrosas cuatro paredes? —Pregunto. Ariel se cruzo de brazos

—NO espera—Rectifico de repente.

— Mejor si tomamos como ejemplo al viejito de mi maestro—Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Lo siguiente que sintió Manigoldo era que alguien le jalaba una oreja

— ¿Que insinúas? ¿Eh? Ya me estoy hartando de tus estúpidas bromitas Manigoldo, ponte en serio porque esto no es juego, sino le voy a decir a tu maestro lo que haces cada viernes en la Casa de Tauro—Dijo amenazante. Soltó a Manigoldo y este de repente se puso serio.

—Muy bien ¿Con que deberíamos empezar? —Pregunto sabiondo.

— ¿Por qué no mejor hacemos un calentamiento? Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos—Propuso Ariel.

—UMMMMM…Esta bien como tu digas, peeeeeeroo, antes de empezar, vamos a hacerlo más interesante—Una idea había pasado por la mente del Canceriano.

— ¿Más interesante? ¿Cómo qué? —Pregunto Ariel sin entender. Manigoldo sonrió con malicia.

—Vamos a hacer….. ¡Una Apuesta!— Dijo muy animado.

— ¡eeeeeh! —Rezongo Ariel contrariada.

— ¿Qué clase de apuesta?—Pregunto sin ánimos.

—Veras, si yo gano…—Dijo con gesto malévolo.

—Si tú ganas ¿Qué? —Inquirió la pelinegra.

—Si yo gano…—Manigoldo la miro con picardía y una sonrisa seductora se deslizo por sus labios.

—Tendrás una cita conmigo—Termino de decir.

—Espera ¿Qué dijiste? —Ariel retrocedió un paso.

—Es fácil, si yo gano, saldrás a cenar conmigo, iremos a Rodorio, te arreglaras y te pondrás muy bonita, te pondrás un hermoso vestido, que yo voy a escoger por supuesto, te voy a llevar del brazo y ya, eso es todo. —Aclaro. Ariel se ruborizo a más no poder, afortunadamente la máscara le cubría la cara.

— ¿Es broma verdad? —Pregunto nerviosa. Manigoldo negó con cabeza, con el rostro serio.

— ¡¿ESTAS DEMENTE? ¡NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS LO HARÍA! ¡PREFIERO QUE ME PASEN ENCIMA CIENTOS ALBAFIKA'S EN FORMA DE ESTAMPIDA A SALIR CONTIGO! —Grito asustada y totalmente fuera de sí.

—Vamos Ariel, solo es una cita, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo—Intento calmarla. Ariel se mordió el labio e intento poner en orden sus ideas.

—Bueno… ¿y qué me darás si gano? —Pregunto. Manigoldo levanto una ceja.

— ¿Qué pides? —Pregunto interesado.

— ¿Me darás lo que sea que te pida? —Pregunto emocionada.

—Lo que sea—Se encogió de hombros muy confiado. Ariel entrecerró los ojos.

—Quiero que me enseñes las técnicas de Cáncer. —Pidió.

—Ahora tú eres la demente. —Se mofo.

— ¿Que tiene? Tú dijiste "lo que sea" y eso es lo que quiero. —Dijo con tono inocente.

—Ariel, aun no has despertado tu cosmos. ¿Cómo esperas que te enseñe las técnicas de Cáncer? —Pregunto mirándola contrariado.

—Manigoldo, para realizar técnicas como el "**Sekishiki Souen"** y el "**Sekishiki Kosoha" **no necesito mi cosmos, tan solo el dominio de las almas y por si tu cabezota no lo asimila, tengo un mejor control de las almas que tu. —Aseguro. Manigoldo frunció el ceño.

—Bien, como quieras—Espeto.

— Pero ya lo sabes, si pierdes, saldrás a cenar conmigo—Dijo con autosuficiencia.

—Y si yo gano, me enseñaras él: "**Sekishiki Souen"** y el "**Sekishiki Kosoha".** —Repitió.

— ¿Estamos o no estamos? —Tanteo. Ella asintió. Y con un apretón de manos se dio por válida la apuesta.

* * *

_**Bueeeeeeeno, yo quería terminar de otra forma, pero si lo hacía así, estaría demasiaaaaaaaaado largo y de por sí lo está, esto lo hago por el tiempo que me ausente y no digo que vaya a hacerlo, pues como ya Salí de vacaciones no estaré tan estresada, salvo por el quehacer, así que se dividirá en dos partes o eso pienso yo. Este….ummmm….aclaraciones:**_

_**Ya quedo claro quien era el nuevo personaje que aparecería: Degel de Acuario, ¿por qué lo puse? tuve ganas, y Diana me lo pidió, dedicado a ella y a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer; con el inicie la narración en primera persona, creo que no me quedo tan mal, eso espero, ustedes tienen la ultima palabra al fin y al cabo, además hace una breve mención de Ariel y su pasado, Krest, el maestro de Degel también lo sabe, en el siguiente capitulo sabrán como la conoció o mas bien debería decir: **_

_**¿Cómo conoció a Marlene? Je, je, je.**_

_**Por si a alguien se le ocurre cuestionarme por la estúpida pelea de Mani y Ariel, aclaro: **_

_**Quería que contaran y se mencionaran las travesuras de este par de locos. Que como ya se vio, fueron muchas de cuando estuvieron en Jamir ¿Fueron una total pesadilla para Hakurei-sama no? si Me saltee esa parte en Jamir**_

_**1._Es aburrida y seria para largo, además ya quiero llegar a lo bueno. (Sonrisa maquiavélica).**_

_**2._Se me hace más divertido así. En medio de peleas y estúpidas competencias de: "Quien se comporto peor en Jamir". XDDDD**_

_**Por favor, please, kudasai, onegai, no juzguen mal a Albafika ni a Sage ni a Sísifo. El primero esta muy afectado por la muerte de su maestro y lo ultimo que quiere es lastimar a Ariel (Quéjense, enójense, pero no lo odien). El segundo ya de por si se siente mal, el tercero ummm…..XD tal vez lo haga parecer el villano de la historia un ratito mas pero no es malo, además no le cae muy bien Ariel (¿Por qué? ya lo sabrán pronto ;D).**_

_**Para adelantar lo que habrá en el próximo capitulo, diré esto: Las cosas que hace y dice uno cuando trae copas de más ¿no? **_

_**¿Les gustan los Lobos? ¿Les gusta la sangre? A mí si, entre otras cosas que se verán.**_

_**Veremos a Manigoldo como nunca. Para terminar "Los Cazadores de almas" volverán y ahora si verán porque Dymond les teme y Ariel debería temerles.**_

_**Sin más que decir, yo los dejo, me voy, pero volveré, si mi padre me deja acercarme a la compu sin ninguna queja. Ja, ja, ja, ja.**_


	5. El Fin Justifica los medios Parte 2

La Espada y La Rosa.

Por: Ariel de Piscis.

* * *

**¡Holaaaaa Mundo!, Ya volví. Con un capitulo auuuuuuuuuun m****ás largo. XDDDDDD.**

_**CheshireOz**_**: Hola ****^.^ ****...Luego de leer tu review. Tuve que firmarle una carta compromiso a mi hermana Diana donde asegure, afirme, prometa por Zeus, Athena, todos los santos que existen y jure por mi eterno amor a Albafika: que Degel no se iba a enamorar de Ariel y luego de hacerle firmar a mi hermana un documento escrito aprobado por el notario no. 1 donde ELLA jure: No matar, estrangular, torturar, arañar, mutilar, masacrar, congelar, secuestrar, no golpes bajos, no maldecir, no arrogar objetos contundentes (cosa que al final hizo, no sabes lo que es esquivar las cosas que te arroja), no mandar al infierno, no castrar, no quemar vivos, no diseccionar… a Manigoldo, a Albafika, ni a Ariel (aunque si ella le hace algo de seguro que Ariel se lo regresa multiplicado por 3) y por si fuera poco a mí (¡A mí que soy su one-sama! ¡Que la quiere y le da de comer!) …y estrictamente y terminantemente prohibido robar, pedir prestado, comprar, sobornar, rentar, alquilar, cambiar, regatear, hacer trueque, para obtener el BÁCULO de Ariel. **

**Por todos: los comentarios malintencionados, desconfianza, levantamiento de falsos, golpes al orgullo, escenas de celos, daños físicos y posiblemente psicológicos al Santo Favorito de Diana: Degel de Acuario. Pufff…ˇ.ˇ que cansancio, quiero Cafeeeeee, con leche.**

**Así que…Después de todo este relajo, decidí acceder a lo que comentaste…Xd, al publico lo que pida, aunque tal vez no sea como tú te imaginas y… ¡Degel como maestro! ;) **

Capitulo 5: El Fin Justifica los medios. **Segunda Parte**

_**Si me escucharas.**_

_Si me escucharas un día, _

_Si escucharas la voz de mi alma,_

_Si oyeras cada una de sus palabras, _

_Sabrías que soy la que siempre te acompaña.  
_

_Si me escucharas, _

_Sabrías que mi voz _

_Te dirá que soy alguien _

_Que te quiere, que te espera,_

_Te sueña, y te anhela,_

_Te dirá que si tú no estás _

_No puedo respirar _

_Que solo me siento en el piso _

_Esperando que vengas por mí_

_Como se espera a la suave brisa _

_Y las olas que agita el mar.  
_

_Si me escucharas aunque sea una vez_

_Sabrías que es mi voz _

_La que por las noches te canta,_

_La que en sus sueños te llama, _

_La que en silencio te admira y te ama,_

_La que tus pasos sigue._

_Si me escucharas aunque sea un minuto,_

_Sabrías que puedo ser yo_

_La que te puede de verdad amar,_

_La que te puede hacer feliz,_

_La que nunca te olvidara,_

_En la que puedes confiar, _

_Soy la que no te deja de soñar,_

_Pero soy la que no te puede alcanzar,_

_Porque para nosotros es tarde ya._

Santuario de Athena. En las escaleras hacia la Casa de Cáncer.

—Ya te dije que lo sentía. _—_Rezongó Manigoldo.

—Me rompiste la Mascara—Gruño Ariel furiosa, quien sostenía entre las manos una máscara hecha pedazos y las alzaba de tal modo que quedara a la vista del Cangrejo.

—Haces mucho escándalo por una estúpida mascara—Dijo malhumorado.

—Si no fuera por que Degel estaba ahí y me consiguió una nueva mascara a tiempo, tu estarías en problemas—Dijo airada. El viro los ojos fastidiado.

—Sí claro, tu salvador El Bibliotecario, ese tipo solo se quiere chulear delante de ti… que se me hace que le gustas—Dijo con desdén.

—Por supuesto que no Manigoldo, el solo quiere ser amable, y tu tampoco tenias por que reclamarle de esa manera tan despectiva a como lo hiciste, delante de todos los que habían venido a observar la pelea en el coliseo. ¡Manigoldo, por el amor de Dios, te escucho todo el mundo y avergonzaste al pobre Degel! —Le reclamo.

— ¡Uyyyyyy! ¡Ni que fuera para tanto! Para empezar no lo grite tan alto, segundo: no eres una amazona ¿qué sentido tiene que uses mascara? y además TOOOOODOOOO el Santuario te ha visto el rostro, así que no le veo el porqué tanto empeño por ocultarlo ahorita—Dijo hosco, haciendo un ademan en forma de circulo.

— ¡Porque tuve que fingir ser un hombre! ¡Y lo más probable es que si ven mi rostro, automáticamente me descubrirán! ¡Por eso uso mascara! ¡Por qué no lo entiendes!—Exclamo. Manigoldo la miro de reojo con molestia.

—Mira, si hiciéramos un recuento de todos los hombres que te han visto el rostro estaríamos: Yo, el imbécil de tu maestro, digo ex—maestro, el Bibliotecario, el Viejito de Jamir, mi Viejito, los mocosos Shion y Tokusa… y….. —Resoplo exageradamente.

_**(NtdA: Bibliotecario: Degel =d)(¿Ven, porque tanto escándalo con lo del documento?)**_

— ¿Sabes a cuantos hombres tendrías que matar? —Pregunto. —Empezando contigo—Mascullo Ariel entre dientes.

—Ya deja de quejarte ¿sí? ¿No estás feliz con haberme ganado por tramposa? —Se quejo.

— ¡Yo no hice trampa! ¡Te gane justa y limpiamente! —Dijo Ariel hastiada. —Si como no—Farfullo el Cangrejo.

—Oye—La llamo, Ariel se giro para verlo y Manigoldo le quito la máscara de repuesto que Degel le había dado.

— ¡Manigoldo! ¡¿Por qué haces eso? —Pregunto sorprendida al ver cómo le quitaba la máscara y sostenía su mentón examinándole el rostro con detenimiento.

—Ya se me hacia raro—Comento la ver el rostro de Ariel que estaba limpio de heridas.

— ¡No tiene ni una semana que te cure esas heridas! ¡Tan solo han pasado 2 días y ya estas como si nada, con razón no pude ganarte! —Dijo él.

— ¡¿Te ibas a aprovechar de que estaba convaleciente para ganarme? —Espeto iracunda. A Manigoldo se le descompuso el rostro.

— ¡NOOOO claro que no! — Replico incomodo. —mmmm... bueno, tal vez un poco…y… ¡¿qué sentido tiene que me lo reclames ahora si de todos modos ganaste? — Ariel le miro con enojo y reproche, le quito la máscara y se la puso.

—Son las plantas medicinales—Dijo en un susurro.

—_Diavolessa_—Farfullo Manigoldo. Ariel respiro profundo para no sufrir un ataque de cólera. (_Diría que estas bastante cerca, Maní ;D_)

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la Sala de la Casa de Cáncer.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude con tus heridas? —Pregunto Ariel.

— Solo si te quedas a dormir en mi Templo. —Propuso Manigoldo con Picardía. —NO—Dijo con brío.

—Entonces no—Concluyo volteando el rostro berrinchudo. Ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió amablemente, él le sonrió igual y se despidieron con un gesto, Manigoldo la vio irse y luego se interno en la Casa de Cáncer.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ariel estaba llegando a la entrada de la decima casa cuando su "6to Sentido" le advirtió de la presencia de los Caballeros Sísifo de Sagitario y El Cid de Capricornio, quienes hablaban con los rostros serios y al percatarse de la presencia de Ariel se voltearon a verla con esas expresiones duras y criticas con las que siempre la miraban, ella suspiro con pesadez e internamente se abofeteaba a si misma por no haber aceptado la no-decorosa invitación de Manigoldo de quedarse a dormir en su Templo. Camino despacio, se quedo a unos pocos metros de distancia en espera de su sermón del día.

—Buenas Noches Caballero de Sagitario, Caballero de Capricornio—Saludo cortésmente pero con tono neutral, ellos respondieron su saludo con el mismo nivel de cortesía. —Por favor pido permiso para pasar por su templo— Hablo con amabilidad.

— "_Y de paso dejen de dar sus estúpidos sermones diarios que ya me tienen harta ¡Par de mojigatos!"_ —Dijo su "vocecita" con molestia.

—Me entere que de que ya no eres alumna de Piscis, en serio lo lamento, ver que tu sueño de conquistar al caballero Albafika ha sido frustrado terminantemente, debe ser muy duro, pero es mejor así—Dijo con fingido dolor.

—"_Y ahí van de nuevo… Sagitario con sus insultos disfrazados de siempre ¿Cuándo será el día en que me dejen en paz?"_ —Pregunto su "vocecita" hastiada (_Ojo: La pregunta es_ _Dentro de su cabeza)._

—No debes desviarlo del camino que ha elegido y que debe seguir, una simple mujer no debe aspirar a ser más importante que nuestra diosa Athena en la vida de un Caballero—Dijo El Cid con su tono de voz serio y expresión imperturbable.

—Aunque hayas sido una amiga muy querida de Albafika, solo serás eso, una amiga de la infancia, nada más, el es un Caballero Dorado, su deber es con la diosa Athena no contigo y por ningún motivo debes entrometerte en su camino ni incitarlo a que desista de su obligación, no eres nada comparada con Athena-sama, un Caballero solo bebe amar a su diosa, a nadie más, no tiene permitido amar a ninguna otra mujer, así como tú no eres quien para amar a Albafika y esperar que el te ame a ti. —Y ese es el sermón diario de Sísifo para Ariel.

Aun cuando estaban rayadas como disco algunas de esas palabras, a Ariel le dolían en lo más profundo de su alma, ciertamente todo lo que dicen es cierto, Albafika es un Caballero de Athena y solo le debe amor y fidelidad a ella, gran parte de la culpa por haberse rendido con Albafika la tenían esos dos, que siempre le estuvieron sermoneando y haciéndola de menos, todo por ser una simple mujer, que no era gran cosa comparada con su diosa Athena y ella solo era un estorbo para él, que era deshonroso e indigno que le estuviera rogando a Albafika, cosa que no era cierto, pero por mas que les quisiera explicar o hacerles entender ellos simplemente no la escuchaban, eran necios y testarudos, no querían entender con razones, tenían una mala opinión de ella, que ni la misma Ariel entendía porque _¿Acaso ella les hizo algo en el pasado como para que la odiaran tanto?_ Nada, hasta donde sabia, es más, Ariel casi nunca los trato durante el tiempo en el que estuvo en el santuario, entonces _¿Por qué tanto rencor? _No lo entendía_._

—Nuestro deber como Caballeros es servirle a la Diosa Athena, y si tu quieres llegar a ser también un caballero al servicio de esta, elige tu camino, no debes perder el tiempo con asuntos irrelevantes como estar enamorada de un Caballero de rango superior—Remato el regido de Capricornio.

—"_Y si soy tan poca cosa ¿Por qué todos los días se toman la molestia de recordármelo? Yo creo que ustedes en vez de verme como algo insignificante me ven como un obstáculo que no se pueden sacar de encima, si no ¿Por qué tanto empeño en qué me aleje de Piscis? Y ¿Qué no el hermano de Sísifo se caso y tuvo un hijo? ¿Quién le prohibió a Ilias enamorarse? Vaya hipocresía"_ —Bufo la vocecita de Ariel. _N:(Muy cierto)_

—Eso es lo que me dicen todos los días, y es algo que tengo muy presente, si de veras soy tan poca cosa para ustedes y para los demás caballeros ¿por qué se empeñan tanto en recordármelo siempre? No le veo el sentido y simplemente no lo entiendo—Dijo Ariel cabizbaja y sollozante, apretando los puños.

—Y lo que yo no entiendo es… ¿Por qué unos amargados como ustedes están acosando a una pobre chiquilla a estas horas y en un templo a oscuras, eh?... Ummmm… la verdad cualquiera en mi lugar pensaría mal de ustedes. —Hablo una voz ajena a la de los presentes con tono sarcástico en pro de la Pelinegra, detrás de Ariel se observo la silueta de Manigoldo que venía luciendo la armadura dorada de Cáncer, con su típica sonrisa burlona, Ariel dio gracias a Dios porque el cangrejo haya venido en su defensa.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya Pero miren ¿que tenemos aquí? si son nada más y nada menos que dos de los Santos más agrios de todo el Santuario ¿Qué le hacen a mi querida amiga y nueva estudiante, eh? Par de mojigatos sin escrúpulos—Dijo Manigoldo amenazante. Ariel se sorprendió de que el haya usado el mismo insulto que anteriormente uso "Su vocecita" con ellos e inconscientemente pensó que les quedaba muy bien a esos dos.

—Manigoldo de Cáncer, vuelve a tu Casa, este asunto no te concierne—Hablo El Cid, con el mismo tono de voz serio de antes.

—Si se trata de Ariel, claro que es asunto mío, y tú no me das órdenes, _Caprini matta_ (Cabra loca) —Contradijo.

—Manigoldo, por favor déjanos terminar este asunto en paz, vuelve a tu casa, tan solo hablábamos tranquilamente con Ariel—Dijo Sísifo tratando de controlar la situación.

—Sera melón, será sandia o será la vieja del otro día, pero ¿por qué será que no te creo Arquero adulador?—Canturreo burlón, luego se rasco la barbilla y se puso pensativo.

—Naaah~, ¿Saben qué? Si me voy—Ambos se sintieron aliviados de que se quitarían a Manigoldo de encima. Sin previo aviso, el peliazul tomo la cintura de Ariel, la rodeo con un brazo, la levanto dejándola en forma horizontal y la sostuvo como si fueran un par de libros que se ponen en un costado para llevarse a la escuela. Hizo caso omiso a las protestas y gritos de Ariel y así se encamino a la Salida de la Casa de Sagitario.

—Pero… por si las moscas, me llevo a mi princesa, porque no vaya a ser que se la coman unos ogros carnívoros, verdes y feos que no quiero nombrar pero que los tengo aquí enfrente. —Y dicho eso se fue, con Ariel en brazos, carcajeándose macabramente, dejando a un Sísifo y a un El Cid atónitos y sin palabras.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Casa de Acuario.

Degel caminaba absorto adentrándose en su Templo. Analizando todos y cada uno de los sucesos de esa tarde.

—No imagine que tratar de acercarme a la Señorita Ariel sería tan difícil. Supongo que tendré que intentar otro método sino pensara que tengo malas intenciones hacia ella, o de lo contrario Manigoldo de Cáncer volverá a armar un escándalo como el de hace rato. —Dijo con gesto abatido.

—Te ves cansado Degel de Acuario—Se escucho una voz que resonó por toda la casa, mas especifico en medio de la oscuridad adentro de la Casa de Acuario. Degel trato de identificar la voz por el lugar pero la penumbra no se lo permitía. Se puso al instante en Guardia, pero se relajo al sentir un cosmos que provenía de su interlocutor, era el de un aliado.

—Albafika de Piscis— Pronuncio. El aludido salió de entre las sombras luciendo la Armadura de Piscis, tan hermoso como de costumbre, brillando ante el resplandor que la luna les brindaba de lumbrera.

— ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita, Santo de Piscis?—Pregunto. Albafika tomo una rosa blanca entre sus delicados dedos y la olfateo con cuidado.

—He estado viendo que… últimamente buscas la compañía de mi alumna y con frecuencia. —Dijo Albafika con seriedad.

—Lo cual me intriga demasiado y quisiera saber el porqué—Demando con voz suave y aterciopelada.

—Tan solo tengo dos días de conocerla y tengo entendido que ella ya no es su alumna, Caballero de Piscis—Hablo templanza.

—Sí, y por lo mismo se me hace extraño que de repente estés tan interesado en ella—Dijo con un leve rastro de molestia.

—Creo que cualquier hombre que la tratara unos minutos se daría cuenta de lo especial que es ella, es lista, sensible, amable y muy fuerte—Elogia con sumo cuidado. Degel ve como Albafika frunce el ceño.

— ¿Entonces estás admitiendo que estas interesado en ella? —Pregunto con severidad.

—Pero no en el sentido romántico si es lo que piensas, más bien me interesa como ser humano—Explico.

—Ella NO será tu objeto de experimento Degel de Acuario—Amenazo.

—Te equivocas, esas no son mis intenciones—Le juro. Albafika levanto de manera amenazante su rosa blanca preparándola para insertarla en su pecho.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que pretendes? —Pregunto molesto.

—Tan solo quiero ayudarte, y creí que conociéndola mejor…—Comenzó a justificarse

—Entenderías porque es tan temida y de paso encontrarías la razón de porque está en el Santuario—Intento adivinar. Albafika usaba un tono que parecía desafiante, una sonrisa cínica se curvo por sus labios.

—Yo ya sé porque está aquí—Afirmo el Acuariano, lo cual hizo enojar aun mas al peliceleste.

—Mi maestro me lo dijo, cuando era un niño, antes de venir al Santuario. —Dijo con voz dubitativa.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Las Montañas del Norte_

—_Degel—Llamo Krest a su alumno._

—_Maestro—Un pequeño degel de aproximadamente 12 años acudía a su llamado._

— _¿Conoces la historia que habla acerca del origen del Universo? —Pregunto con su voz cansina y desgastada._

—_Sí, la conozco, el universo se origino por medio de una gran explosión de una enorme bola de fuego, conocida como el "Big Bang", hace más de 15 mil millones de años. —Contesto explícitamente._

—_Así es Degel, el universo se origino a través de una enorme explosión, pero lo que me gustaría preguntarte es si sabes que existía desde antes de ese suceso. —Planteo su maestro._

—_Bien… si tenemos en cuenta que en esa misma masa de fuego estaban concentradas la materia y la energía, también el espacio y el tiempo, da a pensar entonces que no había nada afuera de esa bola de fuego primigenia, sino que más bien dicha explosión fue el origen de todo. —Contesto con gesto metódico._

—_Te equivocas Degel—Le corrigió su maestro. Él le miro desconcertado._

—_Desde antes de la explosión del Big Bang y mucho antes de la era del mito, se tuvo conocimiento de la existencia de algo. —Afirmo._

— _¿Algo? ¿Dígame a que se refiere maestro? —Pregunto sorprendido._

—_Hablo acerca de "Caos" —Respondió Krest_

— _¿"Caos"? —Pregunto sin entender._

—_Caos, __es el oscuro y silencioso abismo de donde procede la existencia de todas las cosas, es la materia de la que fue creado el cosmos.__ —_

— _¿El cosmos? —Dijo sorprendido. Krest asintió._

—_En sí, __"Caos" es el origen de todo, el dio nacimiento a la negra __**"Noche"**__ y a __**"Erebo"**__, la región oscura e insondable donde habita la muerte. Cuando el universo era de fuerzas naturales informes, Caos creó la sólida masa de la Tierra, de la que surgió el Cielo estrellado y se lleno de nubes.__ —Relato._

—_Maestro ¿Por qué me dice esto? —Pregunto Degel._

—_Porque… tal vez, cuando estés en el Santuario…te topes con… una hija de "Caos" —Le dijo._

— _¿Una hija de "Caos"? —Pregunto descolocado._

—_O… más bien… creo que debería decir, con la sucesora de esa hija de "Caos" —Corrigió._

—_Sucesora…—Repitió. —Maestro ¿De quién está hablando? —Pregunto interesado._

—_Hablo de Ariel, la sucesora legitima del __**Kaius del Terror Marlene, **__Marlene murió hace muchos años, durante la Guerra Santa de mi generación contra Hades, hace mas de 400 años y al parecer escogió a un avatar para volver a la vida, ese avatar fue esa joven Sacerdotisa de nombre Ariel. —Aclaro._

— _¿Una Sacerdotisa? Maestro, no le entiendo—Dijo Degel confundido._

—_Veras… Marlene formo una alianza con el Rey Del Inframundo Hades en contra del Santuario, durante la Guerra Santa en la cual fui el Caballero de Acuario. —Comenzó a relatar._

— _¿Por qué? —Pregunto._

—_Buena pregunta Degel, al principio yo me la hice muchas veces, pero un día, durante la Guerra Santa, cuando Marlene hizo acto de presencia y acabo con todas nuestras filas de soldados de un solo ataque usando serpientes que salieron de las mangas de su traje, ella enfoco su poder y toda su atención al Santo de Piscis, ella se abalanzo en contra él pero a modo de defensa Eléboros le lanzo __**Bloody Roses**__ las cuales cayeron en varias partes de su cuerpo, no sé cómo pero estas le afectaron de tal modo que detuvieron su ataque y la dejaron casi indefensa, nuestra Diosa Athena uso su poder para salvar a los pocos que quedaron de nosotros, ella nos reunió a todos, solo quedamos yo, el Santo de Piscis, el Santo de Géminis y el de Cáncer y unos pocos Caballeros de Plata y Bronce. —Conto con gesto nostálgico._

—_Maestro Krest ¿Por qué el Kaius del Terror odiaba al Caballero de Piscis? — Pregunto con perspicacia. _

—_Vaya, te diste cuenta de que ella lo odiaba, aun cuando no te lo dije, te felicito Degel—Elogio. Degel sonrió por sus palabras._

—_Efectivamente, ella odiaba al Santo de Piscis; cuando Athena-Sama nos reunió a los cuatro Santos de Oro que quedaban, nos conto que en la era del mito Marlene se enamoro del Caballero de Piscis de esa época, y al parecer el amor era correspondido, todos se pusieron en su contra pero aun así nada les impidió luchar por su amor, ese Caballero era de cabellos celestes y ojos azules, idéntico al Caballero de mi Generación __**Eléboros de Piscis**__ según la misma Marlene y Athena-sama, curiosamente es muy parecido al alumno del Caballero Lugonis por lo que me conto Sage. —Contesto Krest._

— _¿Habla del Patriarca Sage?—Pregunto Degel asombrado. _

—_Sí, el me ha mantenido al tanto de lo que ocurrió en el Santuario hace ya casi 13 años, pero ¿sabes? Tuve el placer de conocer a Ariel antes de que fuera encerrada, ella me conto lo que le ocurrió a su pueblo natal y como se convirtió en Kaius, yo le conté todo lo que ocurrió en esa Guerra Santa pero ella ya conocía el porqué del odio de Marlene hacia los Santos de Piscis, a pesar de poseer una presencia más temible y escalofriante y tener un poder más alto que el de Marlene, Ariel no estaba interesada en seguir el mismo camino que el de su antecesor, su interés era encontrar al culpable de lo que le ocurrió a su pueblo de origen y la razón de la existencia de los Kaius en este mundo. —Le explico._

—_Maestro ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que Marlene odiara al hombre que una vez amo? —Inquirió intrigado el peliverde._

—_Ella fue traicionada por el mismo Caballero de Piscis, quien la uso para robarle parte de sus poderes usando el Jarrón de los Gemelos, un obsequio de la misma Athena para el Santo de Géminis, ese Jarrón tiene el poder de absorber las almas, la energía y los poderes de todo un ejército, ese Caballero robo el Jarrón del Templo de Géminis, y uso ese poder para tratar de apoderarse del Santuario y trato de matar a la diosa Athena…—Hizo una pausa para lanzar un breve suspiro._

— _Degel__**…**__ El poder de un Kaius se puede a veces comparar y mayormente supera al poder de los dioses; a pesar de ser dioses de cuarta generación tienen mucho poder, él lo hubiera conseguido… sin embargo Marlene con lo quedaba de sus fuerzas le robo el jarrón, lo rompió en mil pedazos y libero sus poderes, el Jarrón se perdió y no se supo de él… hasta la Guerra de mi Generación. —Prosiguió._

—_Piscis murió por la mano de sus camaradas quienes lo acusaron de Traidor, desde entonces ella tiene ese rencor guardado, y los conflictos con los Santos de Piscis y ella fueron más frecuentes, ella no es como Hades que regresa cada 200 años, puede venir y atacar cuando se le entre en gana, afortunadamente, ella dejo de aparecer… se decía que fundó su propia ciudad y se dedico a gobernarla y velar por sus ciudadanos, otras historias dicen que simplemente regreso al __**"Reino del Caos"**__ y se olvido de lo sucedido y que fue Hades quien la instigo de unirse a él y vengarse. —Termino de relatar._

— _¿Qué es el "Reino del Caos"? —Pregunto curioso Degel._

—_Es el Mundo donde habitan todos los hijos de "Caos", es un mundo alterno donde no existe el día, solo la noche, parecido a lo que es "Caos", un espacio inmenso y tenebroso, pero que en vez de verse el amanecer se siguen viendo las constelaciones, la Vía Láctea, la luna se aprecia más de cerca, se ve más grande de lo que aquí en la Tierra se alcanza a ver y la aurora está siempre presente, eso fue algo que Ariel se tomo la molestia de contarme. —Dijo con cierta admiración._

— _¿En serio?...vaya… ¿Y como se supone que murió el Kaius Marlene? —Pregunto insistente._

—_Marlene, murió al destruirse el Jarrón en el cual fue encerrada su alma y sus poderes; si se rompe ese Jarrón cuando contiene una cantidad masiva de almas cumple con su función de hacerlos desaparecer de este mundo, Athena nos encomendó la misión a mí y a __**Zákros**__**de Géminis**__, de buscar y recuperar ese Jarrón, que se había restaurado solo y se encontraba en el Tempo de Artemisa en la ciudad de Éfeso (Ese Jarrón tiene la particularidad de Restaurarse solo o brindándole una gran cantidad de energía). —Recordó._

— _¿Éfeso? ¿Qué hacia allá? —Pregunto degel asombrado._

—_No se sabe, pero fue llevado hacia ese lugar, algunos lugareños nos contaron que se le considero al Jarrón reliquia de Artemisa, pero que a Ciencia a cierta, no sabían cómo llego ahí, simplemente apareció en ese Templo en ruinas. Algo que no olvide fue que al tratar de salir de esa ciudad nos topamos con muchos hombres-bestias que trataron de arrebatarnos el Jarrón, he llegado a pensar que se trataban de los propios hombres de Marlene, aunque eso no lo sé con seguridad, cuando se lo pregunte directamente a Ariel ella no supo responderme, dijo que no sabía nada pero yo creo que me mintió o__**…**__ simplemente quería evadir la pregunta. —Contesto meditabundo._

—_El Plan era usar el Jarrón para detenerla, todos la atacamos al mismo tiempo: Eléboros inmovilizo su cuerpo atacándola con sus rosas, yo use la Ejecución de Aurora y Zákros de Géminis uso la Explosión de Galaxias y el Jarrón para encerarla en cuerpo y alma en el momento preciso, el Caballero __**Argus**__**de Cáncer**__ intento separar el alma de Marlene de su cuerpo, pero eso le fue muy difícil y murió en el acto, los Kaius no solo tienen un alma grande y poderosa sino que no poseen alma propia…—Dijo con aspecto sombrío._

— _¿No poseen alma propia? ¿Qué significa eso? —Pregunto confundido._

—_Incluso si son hijos de "Caos" los Kaius nacen de la mezcla de infinidad de almas, por eso no posen un alma propia en sí, al separar su alma solo separas una parte y esta vuelve en cuestión de minutos a unirse al resto del alma, hay que separarlas todas de una vez, lo cual supone un peso muy grande, Argus de Cáncer murió en el momento en el que pudo hacerlo, mas todo fue en vano, porque ella uso su último recurso, aunque perdió el cuerpo que habitaba, ella fragmento gran parte su alma en una esfera de energía y la envió lejos, esa esfera cayó en la aldea en la que Ariel era Monarca y la Sacerdotisa Principal—Su gesto demostró sentir abatía al momento de recordar ese suceso._

—_Maestro ¿Y cómo fue que Ariel se convirtió en la sucesora de Marlene?_

—_Cuando la aldea de Ariel fue atacada por un ser ambicioso que deseaba los poderes de Ariel y una espada que ella usaba, Marlene le ofreció poder absoluto y venganza contra ese hombre, como ella estaba agonizante acepto, Marlene intento apoderarse de su cuerpo y añadir su alma a la de ella, pero todo le salió mal, según la propia Ariel "A Marlene se le voltearon las cosas" y quien paso a ser parte de Ariel fue ella, así fue como nació un __**"Nuevo Señor del Terror"**__ —Una forzada sonrisa se formo en sus labios._

— _¿Qué clase de poderes tiene Ariel, maestro? —Pregunto Degel._

—_Ariel__**…**__ posee la capacidad de ver las almas, detectarlas, incluso si están a kilómetros de distancia, puede conocer cada aspecto de ellas y de la personas que las poseen, somos libros abiertos para ella, nada podemos ocultarle, puede saber cuando estamos tristes, alegres, afligidos, enojados, deprimidos, decepcionados, si mentimos, si decimos la verdad, si estamos enamorados, si odiamos, cada aspecto del alma y la mente de todos ser vivo ella puede verlo y sentirlo; tiene un dominio absoluto de ellas, puede controlarlas a su antojo, almas de muertos y almas de vivos, ella podría controlar a un ejército entero si quisiera, siempre y cuando los soldados posean almas. Ariel tiene un terrible poder de corromper y purificar las almas, volverlas perversas y malignas y también puede salvarlas, volverlas buenas e inofensivas, puede dañar el alma, puede destruirlas pero también puede sanarlas, Marlene deseo ese poder para darle un mal uso._

_Los poderes de Ariel se pueden usar para el bien y para el mal, todo depende del usuario. Aunque es solo lo poco que me explico, ya que puede hacer más que eso, solo que ella aun no termina de conocer sus propios poderes. —Explico._

—_Vaya, me gustaría conocer a una persona así—Dijo Degel impresionado._

—_Desafortunadamente Degel, eso no es posible. Ariel despertó hace unos años y al parecer perdió la memoria, por lo que no recordara nada de su vida pasada—Comento. Degel se mostro decepcionado. _

—_Que lastima—Dijo entristecido._

—_Degel, quisiera pedirte una cosa—Dijo Krest._

— _¿Qué cosa, maestro?—_

— _Actualmente el Jarrón de los Gemelos está en el Santuario, la misma Ariel lo trajo y lo restauro, ahora es protegido por el Caballero de Piscis en un túnel subterráneo que rodea todas las doce Casas, el Jarrón contiene a la actual Kaius del Terror, pero ese Jarrón se está rompiendo y poco a poco pierde poder lo cual es señal de que ella está despertando, El Jarrón en sí, no pudo contener toda el alma de Ariel y su cuerpo reposaba a lado del Jarrón junto con una parte de su alma que se quedo con ella pero se mantenía dormido por medio de un Lazo de Rosas incrustados en puntos importantes que ella misma llama __**"Las 15 almas"**__ que, según ella son las diferentes almas que residen en el cuerpo y cumplen con distintas funciones—Hablaba mientras Degel le miraba absorto y emocionado._

— _Cuando Ariel despertó, tenía la forma de una niña, símbolo del poco poder que poseía, el Caballero Lugonis es quien cuida de Ariel y del sello que hay sobre su alma, pero sé que él ha elegido un sucesor, lo que te quiero pedir Degel es que cuando vayas al Santuario, te conviertas en un apoyo para él y veles por esa joven, tanto ella como sus otros hermanos son perseguidos por Cazadores que buscan erradicar su raza, no sabemos con qué propósito ni para quienes trabajan, al ser seres superiores a los dioses son un fuerte enemigo o un gran aliado, el Santuario ha hecho una tregua con ella y los Kaius, lo cual supone una paz temporal en la que ellos no intervendrán en la Guerra Santa que va a comenzar y estarán dispuestos a ayudar. —Le puso en claro._

—_Debo de advertirte de antemano que ella es muy explosiva y temperamental, es sanguinaria y al pelear es como su principal medio de ataque y defensa: una serpiente. Ella es peligrosa y agresiva si la provocas, es directa, observadora y su corazón es negro como la noche, pero el propósito de mantenerla en el Santuario es que cambie esa forma de ser y se vuelva un aliado. — Sabia advertencia del viejo Acuario hacia su alumno quien se quedo sopesando esas palabras con sumo detenimiento._

— _¿Aceptas Degel?— Pregunto._

_Degel se quedo pensativo unos momentos, esa era una petición que si no era riesgosa era casi suicida, cuidar de alguien que podría matarlo y que era tan peligrosa como una cobra o una cascabel, impredecible y certera, con un poder dormido que si era despertado, el mundo caería en una calamidad, pero si era por el bien de la humanidad estaría dispuesto a cumplir con su encargo, y sobre todo tenía muchas ganas de conocerla._

—_Si maestro, acepto, todo por el bien de Athena y del mundo entero. —Dijo decidido._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

De vuelta al presente, lo primero que vemos es al Degel de Acuario y al Albafika de Piscis, caminando hacia la salida de la Casa de Acuario rumbo a las escaleras que van hacia la Doceava Casa, claro que, cada uno distanciado del otro.

—Mi maestro me pidió que estuviera al pendiente de ella, ya que él consideraba que sería una enorme carga para ti lidiar con Ariel tu solo, por eso es que he intentado acercarme a ella, pero al parecer salió mal y Manigoldo de Cáncer grito en pleno Coliseo en frente de todos que ella me gustaba y cosas así. —Explicaba Degel apesadumbrado.

—Manigoldo es muy imprudente, siempre hace comentarios fuera de lugar—Comento el peliceleste.

—Albafika ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Pregunto dubitativo.

— ¿Tiene que ver con Ariel?—Degel asintió. Albafika se quedo pensativo unos segundos y acepto.

— ¿Cómo fue que el Jarrón de los Gemelos llego al Templo de Artemis en Éfeso? —Buena pregunta del Aguador para el pez, quien conocía la respuesta correcta.

—El Kaius de la Luna Amaltea, lo guio hasta ahí—Respondió. Degel se detuvo abruptamente, y le miro sorprendido.

— ¿Amaltea? ¿Acaso el Templo de Éfeso no se construyo en honor a la diosa Artemis? ¿Por qué un hijo de Caos guiaría al Jarrón de los Gemelos a un lugar que no le compete? —Pregunto Degel desconcertado.

—A decir verdad Degel, Amaltea tiene tanto o más derecho de usar ese Templo como la propia diosa Artemis. —Respondió con naturalidad. La expresión perpleja y descompuesta de Degel lo hizo girarse y mirarlo fijamente para contestarle.

—Todos los Kaius como bien sabes, son hijos de "Caos", y según lo que me conto mi maestro, luego de la derrota del Titán Cronos a manos de su hijo el dios Zeus, "Caos" comenzó a crear Kaius que serian los nuevos regidores del mundo, es decir, los creo para sustituir a todos y cada uno de los dioses del Olimpo, Amaltea es el Alter ego de Artemis, y Ariel es el Alter ego de la diosa Hécate, diosa de la oscuridad, el terror y las encrucijadas. En la mitología Griega, a Artemis la relacionan mucho con Hécate, y por lo que Ariel le dijo a mi Maestro hace años, Marlene y Amaltea era buenas amigas, muy unidas y se cuidaban la una a la otra, aunque eran de personalidades opuestas, Amaltea por medio del Oráculo de su hermano Antágoros que es el Alter ego del dios Apolo, vio la muerte de Marlene y la sucesión de Ariel como el Kaius del Terror, así que guio el Jarrón hasta ahí para que se restaurara cumpliendo con lo que decía la profecía —Explico Albafika.

—Sí Amaltea y Marlene eran tan unidas ¿Por qué ella ayudo al Santuario a darle muerte a la que era su amiga? ¿No se podría considerar eso traición? y ¿Acaso Ariel no es más terrible que la propia Marlene? —Planteo confuso. Excelente teoría del Acuariano. ^_^

—Tienes razón degel_—_Coincidió_. —_ Pero Amaltea lo hizo porque creyó que Ariel no tendría interés alguno en la rivalidad con Piscis, y tal vez el que Marlene muriera era lo mejor que se podría hacer para que dejara de sufrir por ese amor trágico, ya que al parecer, con los años ella aun seguía amando a ese Santo de Piscis, Amaltea como su amiga eligió esa opción para no verla triste y en esa actitud rencorosa o al menos eso es lo que pienso. —Fijo la vista en el cielo. Degel lo miro con empatía.

—…Ciertamente Ariel posee un nivel de poder más alto, aunque carece de control sobre este… eso fue lo que causo tantos problemas al Santuario y a mi Maestro… y si, ella tiene una personalidad más… sádica y sanguinaria que Marlene, debido a su origen ella es asi, pero sé que muy en el fondo Ariel no es mala persona, sino ¿Para qué hubiera sido entonces la Sacerdotisa principal de su ciudad? La Sacerdotisas de ese lugar aprenden magia negra y blanca pero las crían desde muy jóvenes para no usarla en contra de los demás y solo para beneficio de su pueblo. —Dijo Albafika en defensa de Ariel.

—Se ve que la quieres mucho—Dijo Degel admirado por las palabras del peliceleste. Albafika lo miro con desdén y sin decir nada subió por las escaleras hacia la Casa de Piscis, Degel estaba a punto de seguirle cuando unos gritos hicieron que ambos voltearan al lugar de donde provenían.

— ¡MANIGOLDO DE CÁNCER, TE LO ADVIERTO POR ULTIMA VEZ! ¡BÁJAME EN ESTE INSTANTE! ¡O ATENTE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS! —Le ordeno Ariel.

—Me niegoooooo~ —Canturreo Manigoldo. Ella siguió pataleando para intentar zafarse, sin lograrlo, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que Manigoldo le hacía algo como eso.

—No te voy a soltar hasta llegar a la sala del patriarca. —Dijo decidido.

—Qué rayos…—Detuvo su andar, miro al frente y una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro.

— ¡Ya que te tengo secuestrada, mejor te llevo a mi Templo, ahí estarás a salvo de esos ogros feos que solo quieren molestarte! —Exclamo con altivez, dio media vuelta y se regreso por donde venia.

— ¡ESTARÍA A SALVO PERO NO DE TI, IMBÉCIL! ¡YA SUÉLTAME O NO RESPONDO! —Grito exasperada.

—Ya te dije que no, y nada de lo que digas o hagas me hará soltarte—Repuso con una sonrisa ladina.

— ¡Suéltala Manigoldo!—Ordeno Albafika hostil y demandante que había bajado los pocos escalones que había avanzado. Manigoldo se volteo para verlo, entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con desprecio.

—Oblígame. —Dijo desafiante. Albafika lo miro igual. Degel los miro a ambos sin saber qué hacer.

—Sera un placer—Dijo el pisciano con suficiencia. Ambos se acercaron peligrosamente.

—Esperen, esperen, no vayan a pelearse, somos caballeros no niños, así que compórtense como hombres que son—Pidió Degel con voz autoritaria poniéndose en medio de los dos.

—Como hombres dices…—Murmuro Manigoldo.

— ¡¿Como este maldito afeminado se puede llamar hombre? ¡Mientras él está todo el día encerrado en su jardincito El Cid y Sísifo, est…!—Manigoldo se vio interrumpido por el codo de Ariel que lo golpeo con mucha fuerza en el estomago, haciendo que la soltara y ella cayera al suelo.

—Argh…ugh…maldita sea…Ariel ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? —Pregunto casi sin aire.

—Deja de meterte en mis asuntos Manigoldo, eso no te concierne, así que mejor regresa a tu casa—Manigoldo iba a replicarle pero vio la mirada suplicante de Ariel y se trago su orgullo. Tomo aire para hablar.

—Como quieras, al fin y al cabo es tu vida no la mía— Se levanto y le dio la espalda —…nos vemos mañana, todavía tengo que cumplir con la apuesta—Al verlo irse Albafika regreso a su casa dejando a Degel y Ariel solos.

—Ariel… ¿Que es lo que no quieres que Albafika sepa? —Pregunto Degel acercándose a la joven pelinegra.

—Es una larga historia. —Dijo con el gesto entristecido.

—Bueno es un largo camino hasta la sala del Patriarca y sé que te estás quedando a dormir en las habitaciones principales del Templo mayor así que… después de ti. —Hizo un ademan con la mano, ella le sonrió amablemente y se encamino con él hasta la sala patriarcal

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

3 Meses después. Casa de Acuario.

Ariel entraba a la Onceava Casa donde su "nuevo maestro" le esperaba.

—Buenos Días, Maestro Degel. —Saludo Ariel quien no llevaba la máscara puesta. Degel levanto la vista del libro y sonrió.

(_Wuaaaahahahahaaa suena tan rarooo T.T pero por ti CheshireOz, además estoy picando a Diana, se muere de celos *.* jijiji, muahahaha)_

—Buenos Días, Ariel—Le saludo el acuariano con cortesía, Degel estaba sentado en una mesa rodeada de un montón de libros, debidamente ordenados, leyendo un libro grueso cuyo título era:_Tratado sobre los principios del conocimiento humano._

— ¿No deberías tener puesta la máscara?—Pregunto degel. —La detesto, me molesta al leer, si pudiera la quemaría —Dijo Ariel fastidiada.

—Pero debes usarla o alguien podría descubrirte—Le advirtió.

—Sí, lo sé, pero tú ya me has visto sin la máscara así que no veo por qué usarla—Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Tratado sobre los principios del conocimiento humano, eh? Degel ¿Eres ateo? — Pregunto Ariel.

—No…realmente, no reniego de Dios, solo pienso que su existencia no es segura y tampoco imposible. —Contesto dubitativo.

—mmmmm, ni uno ni lo otro—Comento Ariel._ (Eso es agnosticismo) XD_

— ¿Sabes que ese libro esta enredado por que el mismo autor, cayó en una trampa lógica? —Tanteo Ariel sentándose en una silla recargando los brazos en la mesa y apoyando con ellos la cara. — ¿Cómo? —Pregunto atónito. — ¿Cuántos libros crees que he leído? —Le cuestiono Ariel.

— ¿Enredado, dices? ¿Por qué enredado? —Pregunto Degel contrariado. —Berkeley expone que la existencia de la materia depende de las percepciones sensibles y no de ideas abstractas, es decir, lo que no se percibe, no existe, es una forma de idear el mundo—Razono Degel.

— "esse est percepti vel percipere"—Cito ella. _("ser es percibir o ser percibido") _

—Ya he leído el libro Degel y no me parece su teoría, es erróneo. —Replico. — ¿Por qué? —Pregunto curioso.

—Berkeley dice que si el ser humano no tuviera idea del mundo material, dicho mundo no existiría, lo cual es irracional desde mi punto de vista, si la materia es solo parte de la imaginación de una supuesta idea fundada de la mente, entonces todo el universo y la naturaleza solo serian un conjunto de ideas, pero La naturaleza existe, hay muchas cosas que habitan este mundo y las desconocemos, entonces ¿cómo existen si no se tiene idea de que es o cómo es?—Explico la pelinegra.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que existen si no las has visto? —Contraataco el aguador. Ariel sonrió divertida, la conversación se había puesto interesante.

— ¿Y tu como sabes si las he visto o no? Puedo saber si existen, puedo no saberlo, el punto es que están ahí ¿Por qué cerrarme a creer que solo por no saber, no verlas, no olerlas, no escucharlas, no tienen que estar ahí? No necesito la certeza de que estén presentes o no, el simple hecho de que no se sepa, o no se tenga afirmado lo contrario, hace que se formen muchas posibilidades, ¿Por qué solo ha de haber una? antes se pensaba que la tierra era cuadrada, tacharon a Cristóbal Colon de loco, y ahora se sabe que es redonda, al igual que se desconocía la existencia de otro mundo, incluso se han realizado expediciones en esas tierras lejanas, España, Inglaterra y Portugal han establecidos colonias ahí, dime tú, ¿Cómo es que existen si no se tenía idea de ellas? —Expuso Ariel.

—Cristóbal Colon las pudo haber ideado, según Berkeley—Dijo él. Ariel sonrió de forma malvada. _N:(Tengo un mal presentimiento)_

—Y dígame señor Degel de Acuario ¿Cómo es que Colon las pudo haber creado, él pensaba que había llegado a la india? E incluso había animales, plantas y seres vivientes, pensantes que él no conocía y estaban en esas tierras, aunque claro también las pudo haber ideado y no sabíamos que él las sabía. Si no fue el, alguien que ideo el nuevo mundo y alguien ideo a ese alguien, o alguien ideo que Colon se las imaginara, que ideo que se exploraran, que se colonizaran, que también tuvo que ser ideado por alguien, ese alguien de alguien, que fue ideado por alguien y así sucesivamente, es una cadena de un alguien ideando un algo o alguien, y que finalmente lleva a un alguien que es agente maestro, pero como toda materia es ideada por alguien, ese alguien maestro, lógicamente debió ser ideado por alguien, ¿Entonces quien es el idealista maestro, si tiene que ser ideado por alguien? —Opino. Degel se quedo pensativo un momento. _N:(Kuwai_…_ Tengo miedo)_

—Entonces, de acuerdo a lo que dices, la teoría de Berkeley esta enredada, pero mi duda es ¿Por qué piensas que es errónea? —Pregunto.

—Porque esa Teoría no es para nada Empírica como se presume que es, al contrario, pareciera que el Clérigo Berkeley expuso una teoría religiosa—Agrego Ariel. _N:(Uhhhhhhhh, tzzzzzz, dolor)_

— ¿Religiosa? Ciertamente, Berkeley era Clérigo y creyente, pero su teoría es idealista y un poco empírica, es solo que por sus creencias no pretende renegar la existencia divina—Dijo tajante.

—Por lo mismo, Berkeley dice que aquello que existe y no lo ideamos o está fuera de nuestra mentalidad, es hecho por una mente superior, en otras palabras, todo lo que no conocemos pero existe es ideado por Dios, por ser religioso, se ha puesto en una trampa lógica, no tiene nada de empírico, es solo otra teoría que aparenta ser modernista y revolucionaria, pero que de un modo de verse parece que solo es otra forma de llevarnos a la ignorancia y el pensamiento cerrado y retrograda, y de otro modo es una teoría realmente idealista, que solo tiene un error respecto a Dios y al ateísmo—Reflexiono Ariel. _N:(Miedo_.._.Ariel ya comienza a despertar_…_) _

—Ya veo, si se supone que Dios es el Creador Maestro ¿Cómo es que existe, si se tiene una idea abstracta de él y muchos niegan su existencia? Y debido a su propia teoría, el se podría verse obligado a relacionarlo con la naturaleza, que es una existencia, que esta mas allá de las ideas y las palabras, lo cual confunde ya que si es siervo de Dios, el contradice sus propias creencias haciendo ver esa existencia Divina creadora de todo lo conocido e ignorado, como algo sensible a la percepción de ideas. Sería muy fácil para nuestras mentes deformar su estructura o apariencia, pudo haber sido creado por algo o alguien… y ya que esta dentro de las posibilidades, simplemente borrarlo. —Esa fue la conclusión de Degel.

— ¿Verdad? Por eso es considerada una teoría un tanto atea, es muy controversial viniendo de un Clérigo y un supuesto Filosofo. —Dijo con gesto alegre. —Y ahora que gane el debate…—Degel le miro confundido _¿Cuándo comenzaron a discutir?_

—Como premio, pido que salgamos al Coliseo para el entrenamiento de hoy—Propuso con energía. Degel se quedo pálido en su asiento, atónito, cuestionándose porque no se dio cuenta antes del plan de su "alumna" para sacarlo de la Casa de Acuario. Se recompuso como pudo, y busco la forma de zafarse.

_N A:__** [**__…definitivamente suena raro, ˇ.ˇ es decir, técnicamente son de la misma edad, es más, Ariel es mayor que él, ¿Por qué es la alumna? Todo lo aquí Expuesto y debatido (aun si degel no sabía que era debate) Es mi forma de pensar, muy mía, en el punto de vista de Ariel.=__**]**_

—No crees que es injusto que pidas eso, después de ganar un supuesto debate, del que no tuve siquiera conocimiento de ello o un pleno aviso de que estaba en uno—Reprocho con seriedad. —Eso debiste notarlo desde el principio, Degel-sensei—Repuso con una sonrisa sugerente.

—Además tú dijiste que si alguna vez yo ganaba un debate, iríamos a entrenar al Coliseo, maestro degel. —Degel se sintió en un callejón sin salida, donde la salvación era ceder ante la petición de Ariel, pero no daría su brazo a torcer, no sin pelear antes.

_N: (Sigo pensando que se escucha raro, je, je, Ariel es perversa;)_

— ¿No podrías pedir otra cosa Ariel? Y ¿Por qué quieres salir al Coliseo? La Casa de Acuario es grande y espaciosa ¿Tan aburrido te es estrenar aquí? O ¿Soy yo la causa de tu aburrimiento? — Bombardeo el Acuariano. Ariel no se vio presionada ante el ataque indirecto y se limito a contestar. —Odio estar encerrada—Dijo con un mohín. —Ariel, eso no tiene sentido, te encierras mucho tiempo en la Biblioteca del Santuario por las noches en tu cuarto. —Replico Degel.

—Eso es otro asunto, eso lo hago cuando me deprimo, pero ahora no lo estoy, si sigo encerrada en estas cuatro paredes voy a reventar, no tengo nada contigo Acuario, me agrada tu compañía, contigo puedo hablar, debatir, comentar, exponer, reflexionar, analizar, sobre temas que con nadie en el Santuario puedo, tal vez con el Patriarca, pero es distinto, no estoy tan chafada a la antigua. Manigoldo, el se aburriría, con el Señor Aldebarán sería lo mismo, El Cid y Sísifo…pues ya sabes… con Apros y… si nos entendemos y me agrada pero sería casi lo mismo que con Manigoldo, con Asmita… tal vez, pero es demasiado devoto y fanático a su religión para mi gusto_ [Nota:(o a mi me lo parece, desde el manga de Kurumada pienso así)]_ con Albafika, ni en sueños, olvídalo, siquiera me mira y con trabajo me saluda en las mañanas—Enfatizo. Degel se sintió conmovido, y halagado así que decidió ceder esta vez, el era un buen perdedor.

—Está bien—Acepto resignado. —Gracias, Degel—Ariel, sonrió contenta.

1 hora después. En el Coliseo.

Después de haber convencido a Degel, quien de buena gana acepto ir al Coliseo. En cuanto llego a la arena acompañado de Ariel, todos los presentes, se le quedaron mirando absortos, ya que el Caballero de Acuario, no era de ir a entrenar al Coliseo muy seguido, es mas casi nunca se le veía, era una sorpresa verlo ahí, con ropas de entrenamiento, en compañía de su "nueva alumna", obviamente ya se sabía que Ariel, que había sido alumna del Santo de Piscis ahora era la alumna "compartida" de Cáncer y Acuario, todo por ordenes de su Santidad el Patriarca, quien designo que ambos serian sus maestros temporales, es decir, unos días entrenaba con Manigoldo, y otros con Degel.

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí ¿Se te perdió un libro o que, ratón de biblioteca? —Dijo con sarcasmo Manigoldo al divisar a Degel en el Coliseo.

—Gusto en verte Cáncer—Saludo en tono neutral Degel. Manigoldo al ver que Degel venia en compañía de Ariel, frunció el ceño y chasqueo la boca. — ¿Están teniendo una especie de cita? —Pregunto molesto. Degel suspiro cansado.

—Y si así fuera ¿qué? De veras que no sé de donde sacas tantas tonterías—Replico Ariel. Manigoldo gruño en respuesta.

—Mejor ignóralo Ariel, comencemos con el entrenamiento—Sugirió Degel. Ella asintió y se encaminaron al parte este del Coliseo.

Luego de estar practicando por un rato, degel se notaba cansado, ya que con trabajo esquivo muchos golpes que Ariel quien a pesar del calor y el desgaste seguía como si nada y si a eso le sumamos que SOL el parecía querer quemar a todo ser vivo que estuviera debajo de él, El Santuario parecía una sauna infernal. Degel estaba sentado en las gradas del Coliseo agitado y sudoroso, deseando poder regresar a su Casa.

—Oye degel, creo que no es bueno que te canses tan rápido, si eres un caballero dorado ¿deberías resistir mas no crees? —Le pregunto Ariel que se había sentado a su lado y se cruzo de brazos.

—Si tienes razón, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado, no vengo muy seguido al Coliseo—

—Eso se nota, por eso no es bueno estar todo el día sentado, hay que hacer un poco de ejercicio aunque sea una media hora Degel, estas oxidado y por eso te pesa estar aquí, ya sé que vienes de Bluegard, pero aun así deberías tratar de adaptarte al clima, serias una vergüenza para los aprendices que te respetan y te admiran, al verte en ese estado se decepcionarían —Ariel señalo a unos jóvenes aprendices que estaban a unos metros, esos eran los mismos que hace un rato estaban apoyando al Degel cuando estaba peleando con Ariel.

_Nota:(Bueno_…_ yo quiero pensar que Degel es popular no solo dentro del ámbito femenino sino también del masculino, sin pensar mal =)_

—Es inútil Ariel, ese saco de carne no sirve ni para el arranque…tks…no sé porque el viejo lo puso como tu maestro ¿Para eso estoy yo, que no?

¿Qué podría enseñarte él? Yo debería ser tu único maestro, no él. —Dijo Manigoldo que había llegado en ese momento, haciendo burla al Acuariano. Manigoldo estaba sin camisa y todo su torso estaba lleno de sudor, Ariel se le quedo mirando, el sonrió con picardía.

—Te gusta—Insinuó el cangrejo. —En tus sueños—Replico. —Hay mejores cosas que verte sin camisa, no hay nada bueno— _(Auch, dolor)._ Golpe duro al orgullo. — ¿Para qué te quitas la camisa? Ni que hubiera tanto calor. —Rezongo, ambos la vieron extrañados ¡Estaban a 39 grados!

—Admítelo Ariel, soy mejor que este tempano de hielo—Comenzó a provocar al aguador. Ariel estaba harta de la situación y quiso callarle la boca al cangrejo con las nuevas técnicas que le había enseñado.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, Cáncer? —Pregunto Degel. —TÚ—Contesto desafiante el cangrejo.

—Bueno, si van a pelearse ahí está la arena—Ariel hizo un ademan señalando el lugar.

—Vayan y resuelvan sus diferencias como los caballeros que son—Dijo con entonación.

— ¡¿Qué? —Dijo Degel. Ella se acerco a él y le dijo al oído.

—Yo se que tu puedes ganarle Degel, Manigoldo esta tan confiando de que perderás, que bajara la guardia—Lo animo. El entendió y asintió.

— ¡QUE ESPERAS, TEMPANO DE HIELO, NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA! —Grito Manigoldo desde la arena haciendo que todos voltearan a ver, Degel se sintió abatido y suspiro cansado, fue a donde estaba Manigoldo para terminar con esto de una vez por todas. El réferi de la pelea fue Ariel.

—Bien, quiero una pelea limpia, sin golpes bajos, ni trampas ¡Te estoy hablando a ti Manigoldo! —El aludido chasqueo la boca.

—Nada de usar técnicas y el cosmos; para ganar se deberá dejar inconsciente al oponente en un tiempo de diez segundos o matarlo, pero por favor no lleguen a ese punto. —Rogo Ariel. Degel puso cara de espanto mientras que Manigoldo sonrió con malicia.

— La rendición es válida, no hay tiempos muertos, ni posibilidad de empate y sin más que agregar o aclarar, pueden empezar…y Manigoldo—Se dirigió al cangrejo. — ¡Por lo que más quieras…no mates a Degel, es solo una pelea!— El pobre Degel estaba más asustado ahora.

La pelea dio comienzo. En un instante todos los presentes se acercaron a ver y muchos apoyaron tanto a Degel (sobre todo mujeres, que lanzaban gritos y "Kyas") como a Manigoldo (también abundante en mujeres), otros se sentaron a ver la pelea, al igual que algunos santos dorados que estaban ahí, Aldebarán que estaba con sus alumnos, estos se emocionaron y pidieron observar el encuentro, El Cid y Sísifo que también estaban ahí con sus alumnos, y se dispusieron a ver la pelea, el pequeño Yato apoyaba a Manigoldo, en cambio el pequeño Regulus apoyaba al acuariano, y luego de unos comentarios e insultos los dos comenzaron a pelearse siendo detenidos por Sísifo quien los reprendió y les pidió que guardaran silencio, Apros estaba en medio de un tumulto, recibiendo el dinero de las apuestas por la pelea, Kardia aposto a favor de Manigoldo; _N:(Si lo sé, yo tampoco lo puedo creer)_ Aldebarán, Sísifo y El Cid se abstuvieron de apostar, Ariel aposto varias monedas a favor del Acuariano, ganándose una mirada de desconcierto de los presentes quienes jurarían que la pelinegra JAMÁS apostaría y si lo hiciera apostaría a favor de su amigo Manigoldo. _(Ariel ya empezó a sacar sus colores)_

El ganador de la pelea fue: Degel… ¿Por qué? Pues porque Manigoldo aprovechando que había dejado unos momentos a Degel fuera de combate comenzó a regodearse, a burlarse del acuariano, presumiéndose con Ariel, y ella anticipando el resultado de la pelea solamente musito para sí misma: "_Jamás te distraigas en una batalla_". Fue entonces que Degel aprovecho eso, se puso de pie, lo mando a volar de un golpe sacándolo de la arena y dejo al Cangrejo inconsciente, Ariel conto hasta diez y declaro a Degel ganador.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Al día siguiente.

Ariel se adentraba por un camino lleno de rosas, a lo lejos se podía leer un letrero en griego que decía: _**Prohibido el paso.**_

Ella siguió caminando por las rosas mientras una mirada llena de nostalgia se formo en su rostro. (no traía mascara)

—"_Este lugar luce igual que hace 5 años, no ha cambiado en nada, en absoluto, tan hermoso como de siempre"_ —Pensó con melancolía.

—Me pregunto…—Musito. —Si este podría ser el único lugar donde me sienta en bienvenida y me brinde paz—Dijo al mirar con tristeza una cabaña abandonada, la puerta semi-abierta, una ventana rota, y varias diana con rosas clavadas alrededor de la casa.

Ariel se puso en frente de una lapida en que la tenia grabado:** "Lugonis, Piscis. Gold Saint" **se arrodillo frente a ella y coloco el ramo de rosas blancas que llevaba en su regazo y su máscara a un lado.

—Estoy en casa, Maestro—Pronuncio con alegría, mirando la lapida y brindándole una cálida sonrisa. Ella cerró sus ojos, puso sus manos en forma de plegaria y en silencio dio una pequeña oración.

—Lamento, no haber venido a verle antes maestro—Se disculpo. Apoyo las palmas de sus manos en el suelo, con gesto abatido y con un suspiro largo y pausado, siguió hablando.

—Maestro, las cosas son tan diferentes desde que se fue, Albafika ha cambiado tanto, es tan frio y distante, me rechaza y se aleja de mí, no puedo evitar sentirme despreciada y lo peor de todo es que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo… si usted aun estuviera aquí, nada de esto estaría pasando, no puedo evitar pensar que esto es lo que debería ser, que ya está decidido, quisiera poder hacer algo…pero no puedo, no sé qué hacer, no sabe lo frustrante que es todos los días verlo, saber que esta tan cerca de mi pero no puedo acercarme a él… —Miro las rosas y las acaricio con sus dedos.

—Son como estas rosas, son hermosas pero están llenas de espinas y si las toco me mataran con su veneno, se sienten tan solas pero no dejan que nadie se les acerque, me duele no poder darle una palabra de consuelo, algo para que no se sienta triste, tan solo me evita y… ya no puedo más… ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de lo mucho que me lastima con su indiferencia? ¿Acaso tan de repente decidió sacarme por completo de su vida, sin importarle lo que sentía? ¿Si yo sufría, si yo lloraba, si lo extrañaba o tan siquiera su decisión aceptaba? —Hablaba entre sollozos.

— ¿Sabe maestro? Yo siempre desee estar a su lado, estar con él todos los días de mi vida, sin importar nada… ahora mi deseo esta hecho pedazos, ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de decirme nada, tan solo me deja y… ya, sin más que decir, esperando… esperando que yo lo entienda—Rompió en llanto.

— ¡Y no lo entiendo! ¡¿Cómo espera que así, nada más, de un día para otro, yo me olvide de él? ¡No puedo! ¡Simplemente no puedo! ¡¿Por qué él es así? ¡¿Por qué así de repente, el se olvido de mi? ¡¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada, ni un adiós, ni una esperanza, NADA? ¡Tan solo me queda este dolor que me quema por dentro! —Exclama con sufrimiento.

— ¿Por qué no me deja estar con él? Después de tanto tiempo, me hace a un lado sin decirme nada ¿Sera que no valgo nada para él? ¿Acaso soy tan poca cosa como esos dos dicen? —Cuestionaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Para él, solo seré eso y nada más ¿verdad? Soy ese pasado que tanto odia y del que no se puede liberar, soy un estorbo ¿Eso soy yo? —Apretó con sus puños el suelo llevándose algunas rosas, las cuales se clavaban con sus espinas en sus manos y dejándole heridas que sangraban.

—Si tan solo me dejara acercarme más a él… si pudiera darle aunque sea un abrazo… si tuviera el valor de decirle todo lo que siento…decirle cuanto lo amo, que quiero estar a su lado, que siempre voy a estarlo aunque él me rechace…Dios…tan solo dame una oportunidad, no pido nada mas… quiero volver a aquellos días de antes, aquellos días tan hermosos…aquellos días…—Decía suplicante con los ojos aun cubierto de lagrimas

—"_¿Aquellos días… que nunca volverán? ¿Eso es de verdad lo que quieres Ariel? En serio que eres tonta"_ —Dijo su "vocecita" triste.

—"_Los días en que jugabas con el de niños, jamás volverán… y eso ya lo deberías saber, resígnate Ariel, es mejor hacerlo desde ahora, sino más adelante créeme que en verdad sufrirás, no te lamentes de lo que fue, congráciate de lo que puede ser ahora, mejor olvídalo, resígnate y olvídalo."_ —Dijo la voz en un susurro. Ariel se quedo pensando en ello un momento, tal vez eso sería bueno, pero le era difícil resignarse y hacer sus sentimientos a un lado, la voz le interrumpió. —_Decide rápido, porque ya no estamos solas—_Musito, su voz se hizo eco y desapareció.

— ¿Estarías a mi lado…aunque te rechazara?— Pregunto la voz de Albafika que se escucho justo detrás de ella. Ariel se limpio las lágrimas y se giro para verlo.

—No quise lastimarte…yo…nunca no quise lastimarte, incluso cuando me prometí a mi mismo que no lo haría, acabe haciendo lo primero que no quería hacer, jamás repare en el daño que te hacía, creyendo que no sufrías, seguí como si nada, pero es la primera vez que veo cuanto sufres… por mi culpa. —Hablaba Albafika con gesto de arrepentimiento y pesar, parecía más que hablaba consigo mismo que con Ariel.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo… has estado aquí? ¿Escuchaste… todo lo que dije? —Titubeo nerviosa.

—Llegue cuando tú estabas rezando. —Contesto. Ariel bajo la mirada avergonzada, lo había escuchado todo, no se había perdido de nada, la última persona que quería que supiera de sus sentimientos, había estado en primera ¡en primera fila! escuchándola confesar su amor por él.

—Sobre lo que dijiste…—Comenzó a decir. Ariel simplemente cerró los ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y se mordió los labios en un intento de reprimir el dolor que sentía, anticipando su respuesta, pues ya la conocía.

—"_Ya es muy tarde, para nosotros"—_Susurro una voz en la mente de Ariel.

—…Tu, ya deberías de saber que no puedes estar a mi lado, no del modo en que tu quisieras Ariel, mi sangre te mataría y yo no quiero que sufras mas, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, lo siento. — La voz en la mente de Ariel dejo escapar en un suspiro_. —_"_Mentira"—_Ella abrió los ojos con pesar mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo por sus ojos sin que ella pudiera evitarlas ni siquiera trato de limpiarlas, escondió el rostro lo mas que pudo, no quería verlo de frente.

—Mejor olvídate de mí… es lo mejor que puedes hacer… por ambos y si no puedes hacerlo, creo que será mejor que ya no vuelva a ser tu maestro. — Dijo Albafika dándose la media vuelta, ocultando las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, apretando los dientes, sintiéndose impotente y un completo desdichado.

Ariel volvió a cerrar con fuerza los ojos y apretó sus puños contra el piso, la voz en su cabeza volvió a susurrar, sonaba dolida y llorosa.

—"_¿Por qué me haces esto__**…**__ Árnica?"._ —Ariel abrió de golpe sus ojos, sorprendida por lo que había oído en su cabeza. —Ar…ni…ca—Musito confundida. Ella no conocía a ninguna persona con el nombre de **"Árnica**", pero aun así, sentía como si lo hubiera escuchado antes, el nombre se le hacía familiar, demasiado familiar.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

En la noche…Casa de Tauro.

Ariel, caminaba por la casa de Tauro en dirección a la de Géminis, no quería encontrarse con ninguno de los demás guardianes de las casas pero aun así tenía muchas ansias de ir a Géminis, necesitaba desahogarse, solo esperaba que Apros no estuviera ahí, o tan siquiera dormido, en eso escucha un ruido que provenía del interior de la segunda casa, el ruido se asemejaba a una mesa quebrarse y un par de vidrios rotos, había un olor a alcohol que provoco que Ariel arrugara la nariz, se escucharon un par de maldiciones en italiano, ese sin duda era Manigoldo, pensó ella, de repente salió Aldebarán con un Manigoldo cargado al hombro que se caía de borracho, apenas se podía poner de pie y se reía sonoramente.

—Señor Aldebarán ¿Qué paso? —Pregunto preocupada acercándose a ellos, el santo de Tauro se percato de los ojos rojos e inflamados por el llanto y la nariz un poco roja de la pelinegra, la miro con ternura.

—Nada hija, solo se le pasaron un poco las copas, eso es todo. —Aseguro. Ella miro confusa al Canceriano, no era viernes ¿entonces porque estaba tomando aquí? — ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —Pregunto amablemente, ella asintió.

—Llévalo a su casa, no creo que puedo llegar solo en ese estado y yo tengo que limpiar este desastre—Pidió.

—Señor Aldebarán ¿no quiere que le ayude también a limpiar? —Se ofreció Ariel, el negó con la cabeza y le dijo que mejor se encargara del Canceriano, ella acepto.

—Holaaaa…tú te parecessshhh musho a alguien que conozzzco—Dijo Manigoldo al verla, ella se lo cargo al hombro y se lo llevo a su Casa, su visita en Géminis tendría que esperar, Ariel tuvo dolor de oídos pues Manigoldo se puso a cantar (mejor dicho, gritar) en italiano cuando se lo llevaba a su casa.

— ¿Qué haces?—Pregunto molesta. —Canto—Contesto y luego se pudo a gritar de nuevo. — ¿Quieres despertar a medio santuario? —Protesto.

—Ummmmm…sipi—Y luego se volvió a reír.

En la Casa de Géminis.

—Apros—Dijo sorprendida al ver al Guardián de la Tercera Casa. Quien la saludo amablemente.

— ¿Qué…sha… llegamos a mi templo…hip? —Balbuceo el cangrejo. — ¡¿Manigoldo estas borracho? —Pregunto desconcertado el geminiano.

— ¡Sho no estoy borracho!...estoy pasadititito de copas…hip…que es di-fe-ren-te—

—Mira en qué condiciones estas, apenas ayer te dieron una paliza y hoy… ¡eres una vergüenza Manigoldo de Cáncer! Cuando que el Patriarca se entere.—Decía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Por favor Apros no vayas a decir nada, te lo suplico—Rogo Ariel, Apros se quedo pensativo y la miro fijamente, no traía mascara, lo cual era raro, miro sus ojos rojos y llorosos, no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido, como decirle que no a esa cara triste.

—Está bien, no diré nada, pero no se salvara del regaño que le voy a dar mañana ¿esta entendido? —Ella asintió y siguió caminando, él la acompaño hasta la salida, antes de salir recorrió con la mirada la casa buscándolo, pero no lo vio por ningún lado.

— ¿Buscas a alguien Ariel? —Pregunto al ver que miraba a todos lados, ella se quedo sin habla, no podía decirle.

—Es que…te quería…preguntar algo…— Mintió nerviosa. — ¿Qué cosa? —Pregunto Apros levantando una ceja, ella titubeo al hablar.

— ¿Has visto… a…a Albafika? —Pregunto con voz temblorosa. El la miro compasivo. —No lo he visto desde hace horas que paso por mi templo, se veía mal ¿Acaso paso algo? — Ella desvió la mirada.

—No paso nada, solo quise saber si lo habías visto. — Apros suspiro comprensivo y decidió pasar del tema.

—Sera mejor que te pongas la máscara, aunque es tarde y la mayoría de los Caballeros ya están dormidos, es mejor que la uses… solo por precaución—Le aconsejo. —… pero a decir verdad, te ves muy linda sin ella Ariel—Dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que se ruborizara levemente.

— ¡OOOOOh PUESH, ME LLEVA LA # %$! ¡¿QUE COÑOS, TAMBIÉN A TI TE GUSTA? ¿¡TAMBIÉN ME LA QUIERES QUITARRR, MALDITO INFELIZ DE MIERDA? —Vocifero enojado Manigoldo, a Ariel le corrió una gota grande de sudor por la cabeza.

—Manigoldo, esa no es forma de hablar—Le regaño severamente Apros.

—Ya tengo suficiente competencia con la florecita—Mascullo entre dientes.

— ¡Ya estuvo bien manigoldo!... Mejor vámonos, Buenas noches Apros—Se despidió. El Geminiano los vio alejarse.

— ¡¿QUÉ ACASO TODOS ME LA QUIEREN QUITARR? ¡PRIMERO EL MOCOSO DE SHION, LUEGO ESE MALDITO BIBLIOTECARIO BUENO PARA NADA DE DEGEL! ¡¿Y AHORA?...¡EL EGÓLATRA DE APROS TAMBIÉN!... ¿Tú sabes por qué? —Protestaba Manigoldo.

—No, no sé porque, cállate y duerme. —Le ordeno Ariel. Apros se quedo viéndolos sorprendido por un rato.

—Pues si que tiene pretendientes esa muchacha—Dijo admirado y con cara inocente mientras parpadeaba.

— ¿Que a mi gusta Ariel?—Murmuro confundido. Puso los brazos en forma de jarras y sonrió ampliamente.

—Eso le queda mejor a Defteros—Dijo eufórico soltando una carcajada. Un objeto contundente salió disparado en dirección a la cabeza de Apros pero este inclino la cabeza a un lado y lo esquivo haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo resonando por todo el templo, mientras seguía carcajeándose, a lo lejos se escucho una pequeña maldición.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Casa de Cáncer.

— ¿Por qué sherá…hip… que todos...en este maldito lugar... me la quieren quitarr? Si, es linda…hip… muy linda, pero tiene un carácter que…hip… ¿Tu la conocessh? Bajita, pelo negro, ojos castaños hermosos, carita de ángel…hip… enamorada como una idiota de rosita fresita de piscis—Hablaba sin parar.

—Tiene unos pech…—

—Mejor duérmete Manigoldo—Interrumpió abruptamente. —…como te pareces a ella ¿No serán hermanas? —Farfullo.

— ¿Por qué hoy decidiste tomar tanto? No lo entiendo, no es viernes—Dijo confundida.

—Se le declaro—Dijo con altivez. — ¿Se…le…declaro, dices? —Pregunto, manigoldo asintió.

— ¡La muy tonta, se le declaro al poco hombre de Piscis!—Dijo con desprecio.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Pregunto con seriedad. —El muy engreído me lo restregó en la cara esta tarde—Dijo con molestia.

—Por eso. Aquí me ves….como pendejo….hasta el cepillo de copas, porque ella lo prefirió a él… ¡A el que no la aprecia, a él que la ignora y la hace sufrir!... a él que no la quiere como yo… ¡Yo daría mi vida por ella! ¡La quiero más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo! Pero ella…tenía que enamorarse de la florecita, y todo porque yo no tengo cara bonita ni ojos azules ni piel blanca ni… —

—Eso no es cierto Manigoldo—Acoto Ariel. —Eso no es cierto, ella no lo quiere por esas razones y lo sabes—Se defendió.

— ¿Y tu como sabes esho? —Pregunto dudoso.

— ¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría de una persona con una belleza inigualable pero que jamás podrá alcanzar? —Protesto. _(Eso duele )_

— Es como una pintura que te gusta demasiado pero solo puedes ver y admirar, es como el diamante más bello que ves en un palacio y no lo puedes tocar. Tan simple como eso. —Dijo en susurro. —Yo no lo amo por ser bello por fuera sino por ser bello por dentro—Confeso en voz baja ruborizada.

—Ella es muy ingenua, no se da cuenta de que esta prendada de él, si esa maldita… rosita con patas le dijera que besara el suelo, te aseguro que ella lo haría sin dudar… ella lo haría lo que fuera por él, con el tronar de sus dedos ¡así de rápido!—Trono los dedos, o al menos hizo el intento.

—Cree ciegamente en el, lo ve Como un santo… ¡Como un dios!, y nada de lo que le diga…hip...o haga bastara para que lo baje de ese altar en el que lo tiene… hip... no hay nada que tenga que hacer contra esa cara de porcelana sueca—Murmuraba mientras ella lo recostaba en su cama.

—Pues cuanta autoestima y confianza la tuya—Opino.

—Oyeeeeessshhh…—Le hablo él. — ¿Qué?—Susurro. —…No le vayas a decir nada a mi muñequita…—Dijo bajito.

— ¿Tu muñequita?—Parpadeo sin comprender. —Shhhh!….que no le digas a mi muñequita preshiosa…Ariel…—Murmuro acomodándose en la cama hasta quedarse dormido y luego comenzó a roncar.

—Es mejor se que duerma, mañana va a amanecer con resaca—Dijo cuando lo vio dormirse.

—Con esa cara que tiene al dormir ¿Quién podría enojarse con él? Esta tan tranquilo, no parece que sea un fastidioso ni un hígado —Dijo al ver la cara tan inocente de Manigoldo. Ariel enterró la cara entre las manos y comenzó a llorar en silencio, se quedo así por un largo rato, deseando poder irse a dormir y nunca jamás despertar. Luego de haberse calmado un poco, cuando se aseguro de que Manigoldo realmente estaba dormido. Ariel le quito los zapatos y lo acomodo bien para cubrirlo con una sabana pues empezaba a hacer frio. Ella se estaba yendo cuando Manigoldo comenzó de nuevo a balbucear su nombre.

Ella se acerco y el que estaba despierto aprovecho eso y le arranco la máscara.

—Apros tiene razón, así te ves más hermosa—Dijo triunfal. — ¡Manigoldo! ¿Qué ra…?—No termino de hablar porque él la jalo a la cama y la callo con un beso, mientras la acomodaba encima de él, Ariel en un segundo se separo de la boca del Canceriano e intento levantarse pero Manigoldo ejercía fuerza en el abrazo y se negaba a dejarla ir.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame! —Pregunto en reclamo con las mejillas rojas. Manigoldo se empezó a reír. —No… me gusta así— Dijo alegre.

—Idiota—Mascullo por lo bajo. —Tú eres la idiota. —Replico.

— ¡Que! — Manigoldo la aferro más a sí mismo, acero sus labios al odio de ella y le murmuro: —No sabes apreciar lo que es bueno ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto me gustas? Yo creo que no—.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?—Pregunto en voz baja, él le acaricio el rostro con una mano.

— ¡¿Por qué mas va a ser? ¡Porque me gustas Ariel! ¡Que no lo entiendes! —Ella desvió la mirada avergonzada y ruborizada por la confesión.

—Manigoldo yo…—Comenzó a decir, el chasqueo la boca. —Ashhhh!...Si me vas rechazar, no te quiero escuchar—Rezongo.

—Tú no eres como ese idiota, no alejas a los que te queremos—Susurro. —Pero…yo…—Manigoldo la obligo a verle.

—Ya te dije, que no te quiero escuchar—La agarro del cuello y la volvió a besar, solo que esta vez Ariel no opuso resistencia, cerró los ojos con fuerza soltando unas lagrimas, aun triste por el rechazo de Albafika. Manigoldo puso una mano en la cabeza de Ariel y enterró los dedos en sus cabellos, luego con otra la tomo de la cintura, mientras ella arrugaba con las manos las sabanas de la cama. Ariel se preguntaba así misma por qué no detenía aquello, pero ese beso la hacía sentir tan bien…que no hallaba la fuerza ni la voluntad para detenerlo.

Cuando Manigoldo se separo un poco de ella para tomar aire, Ariel aprovecho el descuido y se levanto rápidamente saliendo corriendo de la Habitación dejando desconcertado a Manigoldo, quien al verla irse, golpeo de coraje el cabezal de la cama, soltando una maldición.

Al día siguiente…

—No está, no está, no está, ¡NO ESTA! —Decía Ariel desesperada, buscando por todos lados en su cuarto el cual estaba hecho un caos, la cama de cabeza, libros, ropa, todo regado. Ella poniendo las manos en la frente se aconcho en una pared y se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, donde enterró la cabeza entre las rodillas.

—No encuentro mi cuaderno de dibujo—Dijo afligida. Cerró los ojos y se lamento el haber sido tan descuidada y perderlo. Cerró su mente ante los pensamientos de alguien encontrando esa libreta, si alguien lo veía seria su fin. De repente una melodía la saco de su ensoñación, levanto la vista confundida, sin entender de donde venia la música.

—Una…Mandolina— Murmuro. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, sintiéndose mareada, la melodía le daba dolor de cabeza y la irritaba mucho, ignoro la música y se puso de pie dispuesta a impedir la desgracia de que alguien viera ese cuaderno, arreglo su cuarto antes de irse y se fue corriendo escaleras abajo hacia la casa de Piscis.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La vista que se tenía de su cuarto en la casa de Piscis, era casi la misma de la anterior, la cama de cabeza y todas sus cosas regadas, con Ariel la frase "Poner la casa de cabeza hasta encontrarlo" era literal. Resignada al ver que no encontraba su preciado tesoro, de nuevo comenzó a acomodar el cuarto, lo primero que hizo fue levantar la cama y ponerla en su lugar.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —Pregunto malhumorado Albafika que estaba parado en la puerta, observando la escena. Ariel se maldijo a si misma por no haber previsto eso, y no haberle puesto seguro a la puerta.

—…Solo buscaba algo—Contesto ella sin voltearse, acomodando la cama en donde estaba.

— ¿Y por ello hiciste este desorden? —Cuestiono en reclamo. Ella se quedo callada dándole la espalda, tendiendo las sabanas de la cama, de nuevo se escuchaba la música, sintiendo el dolor de cabeza de nuevo, sino curaba ese dolor rápido, buscaría y destruiría esa mandolina ella misma.

—Ariel…yo—Dijo dando unos pasos acercándose a ella.

— ¡No entres! —Exclamo dejando atónito a Albafika.

—…esta todo desordenado así que no entres—Dijo con voz más relajada. —Pero es que…—Protesto.

—Quiero estar sola… así que retírate por favor— Pidió. El se quedo inmóvil unos segundos, luego asintió, y se fue en silencio cerrando la puerta.

— ¿Por qué me pasan a mi estas cosas? —Dijo irritada, acomodando el escritorio y alzando los libros del suelo.

—"_Un viejo karma seguramente… ¿no te parece?"_ —Dijo sarcástica la "vocecita" de su mente. —Cállate—Mascullo molesta.

—"_¡¿Qué? ¿Estás de mal humor?...pues que extraño, si tu siempre eres una linda pastorcita, dulce y amable_… _¿No tenias que hablarle de esa forma, sabes? —_Le cuestiono. —"._...aunque tal vez se lo merecía... ¡Maldito piscis!.."_ —

—Me estoy volviendo loca… estoy oyendo voces en mi cabeza y lo peor es que me da sermones— Se dijo Ariel.

— "_¿Sermonearte, yo? Estas equivocada querida, tan solo digo lo evidente ¿acaso no es obvio?"_ —Dijo burlona la voz.

— ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? Oír voces en mi cabeza no es normal —Se pregunto.

—"_Eso... eso mismo quiero preguntarte yo_…_ ¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo? ¡Que ya no soy la misma de antes!... ¡Yo no soy así, no soy tan débil!"_ —Recrimino la voz en un tono duro y severo que dejo Ariel helada.

—"_Me veo patética... ¿De cuándo acá tengo que escuchar los sermones de un par de niñitos buenos para nada como Sagitario y Capricornio? ¿Qué saben ellos? Tú no eres así Ariel, date tu lugar, si esto sigue así ¡me volveré loca!"_ —Reclamo la voz.

— ¿Y como se supone que soy? Así he sido siempre, desde que tengo memoria —Cuestiono Ariel. La voz se rio tenuemente.

—"_Eso, créeme querida… que muy pronto lo sabrás"_ —Murmuro la voz, que se hizo eco y desapareció.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ariel apenas salía de la cuarta Casa hacia Géminis, de nuevo la melodía estaba rondando en su cabeza.

—"_De nuevo esa música ¿Cuándo dejare de escucharla? Me molesta"—_ Pensó enojada Ariel, se detuvo abruptamente ante el dolor de cabeza que sintió, vio como sus dedos cambiaban de forma, creyó haber visto sus uñas alargándose y se asusto, en eso… alguien la jalo del brazo arrastrándola de nuevo hacia la casa de Cáncer, sorprendida intento propinarle un golpe a su agresor pero este con una mano lo detuvo sonriendo de forma burlona, ella lo reconoció al instante, lo siguiente que sintió Ariel era que estaba en el regazo de Manigoldo y este la abrazaba con fuerza, antes de que pudiera ella protestar el planto sus labios contra los de Ariel, besándola con desesperación. Ariel como pudo intento zafarse, estaba dispuesta a usar la fuerza si era necesario, cuando al fin puso conseguirlo, Manigoldo se separo de ella pero siguió manteniendo el abrazo.

—Quédate conmigo—Le susurro al oído. —….._—_Ariel estaba hecha de piedra ante esa petición, pero no podía aceptarla.

—Manigoldo yo…no puedo…—Le contesto nerviosa. El cangrejo junto su frente con la de ella, cerró los ojos y le dijo.

—Dame una oportunidad— Le rogo. Ella se negó. Manigoldo ladeo el rostro buscando los labios de la pelinegra. Ariel sintió un estremecimiento y una presencia, antes de que pudiera darle otro beso empujo al Canceriano y quedando distanciados casi dos metros, dejando que la **Royal Demon Rose** acabara clavada en el suelo.

— ¿Qué demo...? —Farfullo Manigoldo en sorpresa, se giro de inmediato al causante del ataque, encontrándose con la mirada fría y severa de del Santo de los peces.

—Albafika—Dijo Ariel en forma de murmullo. — ¿Que hacías Manigoldo? —Pregunto con voz dura

— La pregunta la debo hacer yo ¿no te parece? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Es mi casa y hago lo que se me pegue la gana! —Protesto con sarcasmo Manigoldo. — ¡Aunque sea tu casa no tienes ningún derecho a besarla a la fuerza! —Replico furioso Albafika. En otras circunstancias Ariel se hubiera asustado del tono tan agresivo de Albafika, pero en vez de eso, sintió un deseo de ver como esos dos terminarían en una pelea.

— ¿Así? ¿Y a ti quien te dijo que la bese a la fuerza? —Exclamo el cangrejo. — ¡Con solo verlo me doy cuenta! —Alzo la voz.

— ¿No me digas? ¿Y tu como sabes que no quiso que la besara? —Insinuó socarrón Manigoldo.

— ¡En vez de suponerlo ¿Por qué no esperas que ella te lo pida? —Reclamo Albafika.

Ariel seguía sin inmutarse, en ese momento Ariel los ignoraba, escondió la mirada sintiendo que perdía la conciencia escuchando una voz que le llamaba proveniente desde el subterráneo, en un lugar cercano del Santuario, mas no se desmayo, al cabo de un minuto mientras esos dos seguían peleando, Ariel perdió por completo el control de su cuerpo y una sonrisa siniestro se curvo por sus labios.

— ¡No vuelvas a besarla sin su permiso, o será lo último que hagas! —Amenazo Albafika.

— ¿Es eso una amenaza? —Pregunto burlón. —No es una amenaza es un… —Fue interrumpido por una voz femenina desconocida con tono rígido.

—Es una advertencia ¿no es verdad?—Termino de decir Ariel con una sonrisa ladina y soberbia. Ambos retrocedieron unos pasos ante la terrible presencia que los rodeo a ambos, automáticamente se pusieron en guardia, ella entrecerró los ojos mirándolos con odio.

—Ya estoy harta de todo esto—Musito en voz baja. Los dos siguieron en guardia.

—Por mi…—Se dio la vuelta—Pueden matarse entre ustedes si quieren— Ordeno con tono áspero, saliendo de la Casa a una velocidad increíble. Instintivamente ambos la fueron persiguiendo. La vista de los dos Santos corriendo fue observada desde una bola de cristal, la persona que lo veía comenzó a reírse entre dientes mostrando unos labios carnosos negros y un lunar debajo del labio inferior.

— ¡Maravilloso! —Se alegro la mujer de cabellos rojizos.

— ¿Ya despertó? —Inquirió una voz masculina detrás del observante.

—Aun no pero pronto lo hará—Contesto emocionada mientras veía por la bola.

—Entonces será mejor que actuemos deprisa, al amo le gustara saber que ella aun está con vida—Dijo el hombre.

—Al amo dices…—Rezongo molesta.

— ¿Y bien tienes algún plan? —Pregunto. Ella sonrió antes de responder. —Por supuesto que lo tengo—Dijo con voz seductora, se puso de pie alzando consigo una libreta grande color Neón amarrada con un listón blanco de un borde que sostenía las hojas, la portada decía en griego: _**Libreta de Dibujo.**_

—Esta chiquilla es toda una genio—Sonrió con malicia.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**Rodorio.**

Ariel siguió corriendo por las calles del pueblo, sin una dirección o rumbo especifico, esquivando a la gente sin golpearla a un paso increíble, saltando personas, carretas y objetos a su paso, al entrar al bosque, la melodía se escucho aun más fuerte que nunca, haciendo que Ariel se pusiera de rodillas debido al dolor que le provocaba el sonido, se tapo los oídos, pero aun así la melodía se escucho, Ariel no podía hacer nada, miro sus manos y se dio cuenta de estaban cambiando nuevamente.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Ayúdenme por favor! —Se escucharon unos gritos que enmudecieron la música, haciendo a Ariel reaccionar, se puso de pie y corrió hasta donde se escuchaban los gritos, ahí vio a una joven de cabellos azules muy oscuros, que estaban atados a una trenza, en el suelo, con sangre en el torso, usaba un vestido blanco sin encajes y muy sencillo.

Cuando Ariel iba ayudarla, unas enormes garras la atacaron haciéndole una herida grave en el brazo derecho, provocando un fuerte sangrado, ella miro a la bestia, de casi 3 metros, color gris oscuro, con forma de Lobo, dientes afilados y una cicatriz que partía a la mitad el ojo izquierdo, instintivamente se le hizo familiar.

— "_¿Cómo es posible? Si antes no sentía ninguna presencia aparte de la muchacha, es más, está frente a mí pero no siento nada"—_Pensó Ariel, se puso la mano en la herida y corrió hacia la joven dispuesta a protegerla.

— ¡Ariel! —La llamo Manigoldo quien llego al lugar junto con Albafika, viendo con asombro a la criatura que les gruñía.

— ¿Pero qué coños es eso? —Pregunto—Es un lobo…pero es enorme—Dijo Albafika. Manigoldo al ver que Ariel estaba herida, corrió hacia ella. — ¡Espera! —Le grito Albafika deteniéndolo. —No vayas—Le ordeno.

—…tks…Prefiere proteger a un Santo y arriesgar la vida de Ariel ¿Qué acaso la vida de mi hermana no vale nada? —Gruño Dymond que estaba oculto arriba de unos árboles, viendo todo desde una distancia prudente sentado en una rama cruzado de brazos.

—Bueno... ¿Qué piensas hacer? —Le cuestiono una mujer encapuchada que estaba parada en otro árbol observando la escena.

—Ir al grano_ Darling_…Si tanto desean despertarla, entonces les daremos una mano—Dijo Jovial.

—Ayudarla dices… ¿Cómo? —Inquirió confundida.

—Ya lo veras—Anuncio.

Mientras tanto, Manigoldo que cargaba a la joven herida que se había desmayado, Albafika había ido a hasta donde estaba Ariel.

— ¿Y que se supone que hagamos con "_botolo_"? —Exclamo Manigoldo.

—Matarlo, no hay otra opción—Dijo Albafika sacando una rosa blanca.

— ¡Espera! ¡No uses las **Bloody Roses, **no servirán de nada! —Le advirtió ella. — ¡¿Cómo dices? —Preguntaron Albafika y Manigoldo al unisonó

—Esa cosa, no tiene sangre, ni alma, ni siquiera se decir si está viva o no—Dijo Ariel.

— ¡Que esa cosa no tiene alma ¿y como es que se mueve? —Pregunto descolocado Manigoldo.

— ¡Y cómo quieres que lo sepa! —Replico Ariel.

En ese instante Ariel sintió una energía muy fuerte moverse hacia ella e instintivamente la detiene con una mano, al verla se da cuenta se trata de una espada, en vuelta con una vaina negra, la vaina se unía a la espada por medio de una cadena, el mango tenía un grabado de lobos en cada lado de la parte superior, cuyos colmillos mantenían sujeta la espada a la vaina y en esa vaina estaba escrito un nombre en Italiano que al leerlo ella se sorprende porque ese nombre lo escucho de la voz que anteriormente la llamaba, ella se quedo meditabunda preguntándose qué hacer.

—Vamos Ariel, defiende a esos santos, defiende a esa niña, como defendías a tu pueblo. —Animaba Dymond de pie desde su lugar, observando a Ariel.

—Despierta ya… _"Regina Lupo"_—

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí por hoy, je, je, je ¿Hago capítulos demasiado largos, no? Felicidades a los que llegaron hasta aquí sin dormirse, aburrirse o ponerse a llorar, y para los que sí, no se sientan mal, para los que lloraron, bueno…ˇꞈˇ a ustedes les llegaron mis sentimientos por entero, esto es lo que Ariel sintió, yo también llore al escribirlo y al volverlo a leer. …Aclaraciones:**

**Punto Number one: **_Aunque me haya quejado y llorado al escribir de Degel como maestro de Ariel, la verdad es que me divertí mucho, hice sufrir a Diana….jijijiji….XD lo malo fueron las sesiones de diana de jurar conmigo al tiro al blanco, lanzándome cuanta cosa encontró. Pero bueno….Cheshire de mi vida no te sientas mal, asi nos llevamos diana y yo, amor apache, solo espero que te haya gustado, porque a mi si y mucho ^w^, soy mala con el cubito de hielo cuando me lo propongo, pero ya vendrá su recompensa, lamentablemente no veremos a asmita hasta dentro de uhhhhhh….dijera el lobo._

**Segundo punto: **Ya que Shiori no se tomo la molestia de contar la guerra santa anterior a la de Sage y Hakurei, donde Krest de Acuario, el maestro de Degel, fue caballero, pues….con mucha investigación e ingenio y sobre todo inspiración y ayuda de Diana para describir la niñez de Degel, decidí relatarlo de tal modo que encajara con mi fic y la aparición de Marlene en la historia. Ummmmm…. ˆ˛ˆ respecto a los caballeros de esa época, okey, todos SON míos… cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia. Xd

**Botolo: Perro Cruzado**

**Regina Lupo: Reina Lobo**

**Diavolessa****: Bruja**

**El Templo de Artemisa en Éfeso: **

_Éfeso, antigua ciudad de Jonia (territorio griego en la costa oeste de Asia Menor), cerca de la actual ciudad turca de Izmir. Fue un puerto importante en la desembocadura del río Caístro (Küçük Menderes o Pequeño Meandro) y sirvió como punto de partida de las rutas comerciales hacia el interior de Asia Menor. __El Templo de Artemisa: Considerado una de las Siete maravillas del Mundo Antiguo, desafortunadamente fue destruido y se encuentra en ruinas ˇ.ˇ por el Cristianismo en su afán de sepultar a dos de las más maravillosas culturas de la antigüedad, por considerarlo pagano… _**¿**_**Why god, why**_**? **

_**Amaltea, Kaius de la Luna:**_** Amaltea **_es el nombre de uno de los satélites de Júpiter y de la cabra lechera que amamanto al dios Zeus._

**Antágoros:**_ Un nombre que mi hermana escogió para el Kaius de la música y la profecía, el Alter ego de Apolo._

_**Caos:**__Si existe… (Si no me creen wikipedienlo ¬_¬) Vacío abierto, espacio inmenso y tenebroso anterior al origen de las cosas, del Universo y de todos los seres vivos. "De Caos nacieron Érebo y la negra Nix o Noche. De Nix, a su vez, surgieron Hémera y Éter. Después vino Gaya o Gea, la diosa de la tierra, que primeramente dio a luz a un ser igual a ella misma, Urano, personificación del cielo, capaz de cubrirla toda entera y de ofrecer un asiento seguro a los felices dioses"._** (Hesíodo, Teogonía, 123-130).**

_**Reino del Caos:**__Eso si es mío ^ꞈ^ ¿A poco no sería bueno si existiera? XDDDD_

_**Árnica:**__Nombre común de varias plantas venenosas de la familia de las Compuestas. Es nativa de los prados de montaña europeos y tiene varios otros nombres, como tabaco de montaña, tabaco borde y estornudadera. Es una planta vivaz que prefiere los suelos ácidos y turbosos. Emite un tallo de 60 cm de altura a partir de una roseta basal de hojas anchas. Aun no diré quien es, pero ¿ya se hacen una idea no? ˆ.ˆ_

_**Zákros: **__Nombre de uno de los principales palacios Arquitectónicos en la Antigua Grecia, precisamente en Creta. Es que se me hizo =} pensar que el santo de Géminis fuera originario de esa isla. X3_

_**Eléboros:**__nombre común de las plantas de un género de la familia de las Ranunculáceas, nativas de Eurasia. Genero de Plantas venenosas que se encuentran comúnmente en pantanos._

_**Hécate:**__Diosa de la oscuridad e hija de los titanes Perses y Asteria.__Hécate representaba la oscuridad y sus terrores.__Era la diosa de la hechicería y lo arcano, y la veneraban especialmente magos y brujas, quienes le ofrecían en sacrificio corderos y perros negros. Como diosa de las encrucijadas, se creía que Hécate y su jauría de perros aparecían en esos espacios apartados, que eran para los viajeros lugares demoníacos y espectrales. El arte representa a Hécate a menudo con tres cuerpos o tres cabezas y con serpientes entrelazadas alrededor de su cuello._

_**Tratado sobre los principios del conocimiento humano**__**: **_Si, UN LIBRO CON SEMEJANTE TITULO existe, principal obra escrita por el filósofo irlandés George Berkeley. Publicada en 1710 en inglés (título original: Treatise on the Principles of Human Knowledge), el contenido de este libro constituyó la base del sistema filosófico de su autor, caracterizado por cierta síntesis de empirismo y de idealismo que condujo a un pensamiento inmaterialista.

_**Las 15 almas:**__En muchas culturas, se dice que los seres humanos tienen varias almas (a veces hasta siete) localizadas en diferentes partes del cuerpo, cada una con distintas funciones. Yo puse 15 por diversas razones._

_**El Jarrón de los Gemelos:**__ˇ-ˇ No, no fue un regalo de Athena al Santo de Géminis, eso también es mío, ^.^ el objeto apareció en capitulo 1, es donde esta cautiva el alma de Ariel (o lo que queda de ella;) lo usa Zákros de Géminis, para encerrar a Marlene, el antecesor de Ariel, hace ya más de 400 años. _

_¿Por qué? Fácil, __**Gemini**__, en latín significa "gemelos", ese Jarrón representa las dos caras del bien y el mal, al igual que el casco de Géminis también lo representa, Jing y jang, ¿Me explico? ˆ.ˆ _

_Y…ˆ~ˆ NOOO, Ariel NO es bipolar, NO es Saga. (Nah, mentira ¡yo adoro a saga XD con TODO mi corazón! y a kanon, y a mi hermosisisimo Defteros y Apros tambien,me gustan los malos pero guapos ¡son hermosos, los quiero a morir, MIS GEMELITOS MALVADOS PESHOSHOS! soy géminis, como ellos, ¡¿Cómo podría odiarlos? ^.^) _

**Una pregunta...que me tiene...mmmm…no se… ¿deprimida seria la palabra?... ¿Me consideran una persona negativa y/o amargada?**


	6. Suscitando a la bestia de mi interior

La Espada y La Rosa

Por: Ariel de Piscis

**ADVERTENCIA: DE PREFERENCIA LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR.**

**Este…okey...probando… probando, 1, 2, 3… ¡Buenos días, tardes, noches tengan todos ustedes, chicas y chicos! ¡Ya llegamos a un nuevo capítulo de "LELR"! (Es una abreviación no se espanten). **=)** Tengo varios anuncios que hacer (si, son varios, así que me van a tener que escuchar aunque no quieran ¬¬) esta vez sí es obligación leer.**

**PUNTO NUMERO UNO:**

**Si, si, si…Yo se que dije que ya no quería seguir con esta historia, por ello: MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS… por toda esa bola de estupideces que puse en ese one-shot, ¿que si son verdad o si son mentira? Dejémoslo en el pasado y ya.**

**No quiero volver a hacer lo mismo, ya aprendí mi lección y prometo solemnemente no volver a hacer lo mismo….****y para todos aquellos que siguen esta historia (JAJAJAJAJAJAJA) ríanse, ríanse con ganas de la loca autora que soy y hace cada cosa, que ni ella misma se entiende, así que no traten de comprenderme porque se volverán locos de remate, no se preocupen, no se preocupen, que esta autora loca todavía tiene mucho que decir…esta historia no se va, y no se va y no se irá hasta que la acabe.**

**Un mensaje para todos aquellos a los que no les gusten mis fics…¡PUES QUE BUENO QUE NO LES GUSTE!**

**¿Saben una cosa? De aquí no me saca NADIE, repito "N-A-D-I-E" ****Dios sabe lo terca que puedo ser y cuando digo que no voy, es que no me voy.**

**Me van a seguir aguantando hasta que a mí se me de la gana irme. Y no me pienso ir NUNCA, aunque me haga escritora, aunque me case (ojala nunca pase u.u) aquí seguiré publicando.**

**Porque soy un ser humano que nació libre, es libre y se morirá libre, aunque intenten mantenerme callada.**

**¡Bendito sea el Existencialismo!**

**Y ya lo dije, a mí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer, así que hay mas "La Espada y La Rosa" para al rato.**

**De mi se han burlado, se burlan y se seguirán burlando muchos, y yo les digo ríanse, ríanse de mi todo lo que se les entre en gana, en esta vida TODO SE HACE Y TODO SE PAGA.**

**PUNTO NÚMERO DOS:**

**Como iba diciendo….. (Ya se me olvido…)…. si lo habrán notado (como si alguien se diera cuanta de esas cosas) he cambiado la clasificación de mi historia, de K a T, ustedes se han de preguntar ¿Por qué? O ¿A mí qué?, lo hice debido a que este punto de la historia, se van a empezar a usar temas mas ...Fuertes...Violentos...dirigidos a un público de más de 13 años más o menos diría yo, y lo hago porque no me gustaría que cualquiera de 13 años para abajo leyera este fic, llámenle "**_**conciencia**_**" si quieren.**

**En el capítulo 4 o 3, creo que dije que me gustaba la sangre, dicho de otro modo, soy una amante del GORE, claro que como dice una marca de cerveza "**_**Todo con medida**_**" jejejeje, no soy tan exagerada, hay momento en los que ni a mí me gustan ciertas escenas de esa índole, en fin. XD**

**Ahora, siguiente punto:**

**Que a mí me guste el gore, no quiere decir que ahora en adelante mi fic será pura sangre y descuartizamiento, no, no, no, no, por supuesto que NO. Solo digo que habrá un poquito, leve, leve. No será exagerado, apenas empiezo y no quiero traumar a nadie ˆ.ˆ' tampoc0 es como si todo el capitulo tratara de eso, algunas escenas, casi al final, se puede decir que estará "CENSURADO", así que si de plano repudias el gore o escenas donde haya sangre, y aun con las aclaraciones de que será leve o no tan fuerte, pues con todo el dolor de mi corazón… no leas.**

**Sé que me voy a ganar un buen de lectores y perderé muchos lectores importantes que me han seguido hasta ahora (aunque solo una persona me deja reviews ˇ_ˇ que triste) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. ¬¬**

**Mentira… estoy feliz con solo una persona valore lo que hago, como diría mi Maestra de Literatura:**

"_**En un examen podrán reprobar TODOS pero con que UNO saque seis, con eso estoy más que satisfecha, porque ese uno, está demostrando que SI APRENDIÓ y que de verdad les estoy enseñando algo"**_

**Gracias Maestra Luz María Izquierdo, créame que jamás olvidare esas sabias palabras y viviré con ellas por lo que me resta de existencia, porque puedo decir con orgullo que yo fui de esos alumnos que si aprendió algo en su materia.**

**Y si todavía quieres seguir leyendo, de antemano te digo que ¡te quiero y te adoro con todo mi corazón! ^.^ Eres valiente y se ve que te gusta mi historia. ;)**

**En memoria: De todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, sin distinción, ni discriminación.**

**Gracias por seguirme en esta locura, no me voy, no tengo intenciones hacerlo, si tengo vida mañana o pasado mañana, o la semana que viene, o el mes que viene, yo seguiré escribiendo, porque esto es mi vida, de esto quiero vivir y no lo pienso dejar de hacer, solo porque haya personas en este mundo que no sepan lo que es la verdadera Literatura.**

**Sonrían y nunca dejen de hacerlo, no saben la felicidad que una sonrisa puede traer, eso fue lo que un amigo me enseño, amigo que si leyera lo que escribí en ese fic, de seguro me ahorcaría, porque jamás le ha gustado lo pesimista que puedo llegar a ser.**** Por EL descubrí que sonreír a diario es la mejor medicina que pueda haber.**

**CheshireOz: Gracias por ser tan buena amiga y espero que este capítulo te guste, porque te tengo guardada una sorpresa que espero y te guste.**

**LiaraPrinceton: Gracias por tus palabras, demostremos quiénes somos y que el mundo se acuerde de nosotras.**

**WienGirl: Tienes razón no debo ser tan dura conmigo misma y voy a tratar de no ser así de ahora en adelante.**

**OTRO ANUNCIO:**

**Ahora…volviendo a la historia, estamos a punto de llegar a un episodio importante en el fic.**

**Damas y caballeros; es hora que todos ustedes, Ariel y el santuario entero, sepa la verdad, no pienso ocultar nada, así que presten atención a los flashback y a las pistas que dare a lo largo del capítulo, serán esenciales para entender mucho del pasado y de la "VERDADERA" personalidad de Ariel; el porqué del odio de Sísifo hacia Ariel, el por qué Albafika la rechazo, el miedo del Patriarca hacia el posible despertar de ella, etc.**

**Cualquier duda que tengan pregunten, no hay ningún problema, con mucho gusto les contestare; eviten sacar conclusiones apresuradas, de antemano digo:**

"**Cualquier parecido a la realidad y/o cualquier anime que no sea Saint Seiya ni The Lost Canvas es pura coincidencia, no me intento sacar nada de ningún otro anime o manga que no sea Saint Seiya, recuerden que varios temas, científicos, de ficción, paranormales y leyendas mitológicas están abiertas a todo el público y se usan para crear historias, cuentos, novelas, comics, animes y mangas, y también las puedo usar para el fic."**

**Buenop…. esto no es relevante pero si alguno de aquí quiere darle más realismo a la historia puede relacionar la voz **_**Kaoru Mizuhara**_**con la de Ariel,****ella fue**** el seiyu (voz) de "**_**Yomi Isayama" en el anime GAREI-ZERO, para la voz que tiene ahora Ariel.**_

* * *

Capitulo 6: "Suscitando a la bestia de mi interior"

"_**Que dulce es la ignorancia y la inocencia transformada en barrera contra la dura realidad…" **_Signora di Cieli

"_**Pero ahora las sombras ocupan mi corazón**__**  
**__**Y después de mucho sufrimiento**__**  
**__**Causado por la persona que mas amas**__**  
**__**Ha decidido olvidarte y dejarme consumir por la penumbra**__**  
**__**Para renacer y aliviar un alma que resulto herida**__**  
**__**Olvidar todo por lo que alguna vez me hiciste suspirar**__**  
**__**Dejar atrás todo el dolor"**_

* * *

— ¡¿Que esa cosa no tiene alma? ¡¿Y cómo es que se mueve? —Pregunto descolocado Manigoldo.

— ¡Y cómo quieres que lo sepa! —Replico Ariel.

En ese instante Ariel sintió una energía muy fuerte moverse hacia ella e instintivamente la detiene con una mano, al verla se da cuenta se trata de una espada, en vuelta con una vaina negra, la vaina se unía a la espada por medio de una cadena, el mango tenía un grabado de lobos en cada lado de la parte superior, cuyos colmillos mantenían sujeta la espada a la vaina y en esa vaina estaba escrito un nombre en Italiano que al leerlo ella se sorprende porque ese nombre lo escucho de la voz que anteriormente la llamaba, ella se quedo meditabunda preguntándose qué hacer.

— ¿Pero qué…?—Miro Ariel el artefacto sin creerlo.

— ¡Espabila mujer, que esa cosa va a aplastarte! —Le grito Manigoldo con todas sus fueras, Ariel reparo en la bestia que con su garra iba directo a aplastarlos a ella y a Albafika, antes de que lo lograra ambos lo esquivaron lanzándose a direcciones opuestas, Ariel termino tumbada boca abajo un poco débil por el impacto, aun sosteniendo la espada en su mano.

— ¡Cuidado! —Grito alguien. Ariel vio como La bestia se dirigía hacia con ella con suma velocidad, dispuesta devorarla, Ariel dio un respingo y trato de levantarse.

Después, todo paso tan rápido, en un segundo la bestia estaba a un metro de Ariel con la boca abierta y mostrando sus afilados colmillos apunto de tragársela y al otro, la cabeza del susodicho animal volaba lejos de ella y caía a un costado de Ariel, la cabeza recién cortada se dispersaba como ceniza al igual que todo su cuerpo, inmediatamente todos los presentes miraron a la pelinegra que estaba inclinada sobre una de sus rodillas y extendía su brazo derecho el cual sostenía la larga espada desenvainada de casi metro y medio, en su brazo izquierdo sostenía la vaina negra que se unía a la espada por medio de la cadena puesta en el mango.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo?...que aburrido —Farfullo Ariel decepcionada en voz baja.

— ¡Ariel! ¿Estás bien? — Le pregunto Manigoldo acercándose a ella. La chica reacciono como si saliera de un trance, un vago recuerdo cruzo por su mente donde aparecía un campo verde y abierto rodeado de montañas, seguido de eso perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Ariel respingo y abrió lentamente los ojos, vio a su alrededor pero todo estaba muy oscuro, al tratar de levantarse no pudo, sentía el cuerpo pesado, miro sus brazos y sus manos, las estiro para asegurarse de que era lo que le impedía moverse, al ver que en lugar de sus manos habían una garras alargadas cubiertas de sangre, al igual que ella misma estaba rodeada de un charco enorme de sangre, salió disparada de la cama y al ver de dónde había salido, la visión se aclaro, revelando que estaba en su cuarto, de nueva cuenta miro sus manos que estaban bien, limpias y normales, al igual que el charco de sangre que no era otra cosa que su cama, respirando como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque de **disnea***,trato de relajarse, diciéndose así misma que todo había sido un sueño.

— ¿Ariel? —Ella se volteo y vio la figura de su hermano Dymond entrando a la habitación, traía un abrigo negro que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, una camisa verde y pantalones negros, él la miraba confundido, mientras mordisqueaba el puro en su boca. Ella al verlo, se arrojo a sus brazos en busca de consuelo, mientras se derrumbaba en lágrimas, Dymond un poco sorprendido no tardo en corresponder al abrazo

— ¡Hermano! ¡Me has hecho mucha falta! ¡¿Dónde has estado?—Sollozo. El suspiro en resignación.

—Ya, ya, lo sé, lo sé, soy un pésimo hermano, pero tranquila, que tu hermano aquí esta para protegerte— Le dijo para consolarla acariciándole la cabeza con dulzura.

—"De todo menos de ti misma" —Pensó Dymond, él la tomo de los hombros mientras Ariel se secaba las lagrimas.

— ¿Dónde te metiste Dymond? ¡Hace meses que no sé nada de ti! —Le pregunto en tono autoritario.

—"Ahí está, esa es la Ariel que tanto me da miedo, en eso no cambia, por mucho que no recuerde quien era siempre va a ser tan demandante como solo ella sabe ser" —Pensó mientras tragaba saliva y descomponía el rostro.

—Aun no me respondes hermano ¿Dónde has estado? —Volvió a preguntar con voz dura.

—"De esta no me salvo, si no le contesto…"—Volvió a tragar saliva, recompuso el gesto y carraspeo para contestar.

—Pues estuve por ahí, así que no diré más por el momento—Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa huyendo de la mirada acusadora de su hermana.

—Mentiroso—Murmuro Ariel, Dymond fingía demencia.

—Cierto… Hermano ¿Por qué estoy aquí, si antes estaba en…?—No termino de preguntar, al ver que Dymond traía la espada que hace unas horas había encontrado en el bosque.

— ¿Qué haces con eso? —Le pregunto. Dymond miro hacia donde ella señalaba y saco la espada del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Ah, esto…Es para ti—Se la entrego, ella lo recibió dudosa.

—Eh…Gracias…Oye espera ¿Tú fuiste el que me arrojo esta cosa verdad? —Le pregunto enojada.

— ¿Are?... ¿No te gusta? —Pregunto con cara inocente.

— ¡Ese no es el punto Dymond! ¡¿Se puede saber con qué propósito me arrojas esta espada? —Le reclamo exasperada. Dymond puso ojitos llorosos y una cara que conmovería a quien lo viera.

—Demo, demo—Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices haciéndolos girar. —Yo la mande a hacer justamente para ti, y si te la arroje fue porque en ese momento la necesitabas, no tuve de otra. — Se excusaba con voz infantil y tímida, el truco le funciono y Ariel hablando el gesto.

—Gracias por la espada pero no puedo aceptarla, no se permiten usar armas en el santuario ¿recuerdas? — Dymond se puso serio y miro a Ariel un tanto contrariado.

— ¿Y eso qué? Tú no eres parte de la orden de Athena, la espada es tuya, nadie puede ni debe quitártela—Dijo molesto.

—A menos que tú de verdad estés pensando en volverte una amazona— Ariel volteo el rostro.

— ¿De verdad quieres eso? — Ella no contesto. —Me decepcionas Ariel, creí que aspirabas a cosas más grandes que…eso, tú eres mucho más que una simple amazona de plata o de bronce, y lo peor es que no lo haces porque quieras servir a Athena sino por otra cosa. —Dijo con desprecio, se dio la vuelta y al abrir la puerta se topo con Manigoldo quien le miro con desconfianza.

— ¿Tu qué haces aquí? —Le pregunto desafiante el cangrejo. Dymond se saco el puro de la boca y lo aventó al suelo pisoteándolo ahí mismo.

—Que le hayas robado tres besos a mi hermana no te da el derecho de hablarme de esa forma "cuñado" —Dijo insinuante levantado una ceja, Ariel se sonrojo fuertemente.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema ¿no? No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a ti ni a nadie. —Respondió Manigoldo.

— ¿Ves? Pensamos igual, así que si me disculpas, hoy se me antoja comer pescado asado. —Respondió con voz malévola.

—Eso no va ser posible Dymond. —Una tercera voz se unió.

—Desafortunadamente tu ida de pesca se pospondrá porque tenemos que hablar. — El Patriarca se había posicionado enfrente de Dymond bloqueándole la salida. — ¿Intentas salvar al mocoso? — Gruño entre dientes.

—Tómalo como quieras, pero hay cosas que descurtir— Respondió el Patriarca. Dymond lo siguió a regañadientes.

— ¡Hermano! — Ariel intento alcanzarlo pero Manigoldo se atravesó en la puerta.

—No te preocupes, nada mas hablo con el viejito y ya, te aseguro que vendré después. — Le dio la espalda y se fue.

—Oye— Le llamo Manigoldo, Ariel le miro expectante. —Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. —Le dijo.

—Ahhhhhh sip, tienes razón. —Asintió. Manigoldo termino en el suelo producto del derechazo que la pelinegra le había dado.

— ¿Por qué coños hiciste eso? — Grito furioso sobándose la mejilla.

— ¡Lo mismo te digo a ti, Manigoldo! ¡¿Por qué me besaste? ¡Y lo peor de todo, enfrente de Albafika! —Le reclamo.

— ¡¿Qué no te había quedado claro? ¡Como se nota que eres lenta!—Replico.

— ¿Cómo dijiste? — Pregunto furiosa mientras le sacaba el seguro a la espada ya desenvainaba, Manigoldo se puso pálido.

—Ya vale, ya vale, no es para que exageres Ariel. —Manigoldo suspiro aliviado cuando Ariel le puso el seguro de nuevo.

—Ya estuvo bien. —Ariel entro a su habitación para depositar el arma en la mesa.

— ¿Todavía estas molesta? —Le pregunto Manigoldo entrando a la habitación, Ariel le miro confusa.

—Yo no estoy molesta. — Afirmo. — ¿Segura? — Ella asintió.

— ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?— Manigoldo titubeo un poco al hablar, ella entendió y se puso de nuevo roja.

—Ya estamos a mano ¿no? Tú me besaste y yo te golpee, con eso estamos iguales. —Dijo nerviosa.

—Yo pensé que harías un escándalo más grande. —Dijo decepcionado. — ¿Qué se supone que querías que hiciera?— Pregunto confundida.

—No sé ¿Gritarme, reclamarme? ¿Agarrarme a golpes? ¿Decirme que soy un idiota?

—Ya te grite, ya te reclame, ya te di un golpe, ya te dije que eres un idiota y hasta te amenace con la espada. —Enumero con los dedos.

— ¿Qué más quieres? — Manigoldo estaba confundido por la tremenda calma que emanaba de la chica, juraba por los dioses que en este momento la pelinegra estaría armando una escena por el beso y lo que paso en la casa de Cáncer, pero no era así.

—Por cierto hay algo que quiero saber ¿Por qué me besaste? —Le pregunto Ariel con seriedad. Manigoldo se quedo estupefacto.

— ¿Por qué me besaste Manigoldo? — Volvió a insistir. El aludido tosió fuertemente antes de hablar.

—Era necesario para el experimento. — Le aclaro, Ariel le miro con un poco enojada.

— ¿Y de que trataba el experimento? — Ariel se sentó en la cama, puso los codos en las piernas y acomodó el rostro entre sus manos.

—Por el momento no puedo decir nada ya que todavía tengo que analizar los resultados. — Anuncio.

—Pero él debería estar aquí con Ariel según a como lo planee. — Mascullo por lo bajo.

— ¿Quien? — Pregunto Ariel, Manigoldo casi sufre un infarto del susto. —Nadie. — Ella entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Quién se supone que debería estar aquí conmigo? —Inquirió con seriedad.

—HE DICHO, que por el momento no puedo decir nada. — Dijo. La expresión en el rostro de Ariel se hacía cada vez más dura.

—Bueno, entonces no pregunto más sobre tu "preciado experimento" ¿Sabes dónde está Albafika? — Cambio el tema.

— ¿Que no puedes estar ni cinco minutos lejos de él que ya lo extrañas? —Espeto molesto.

—No es eso, solo que no se cuanto tiempo he estado durmiendo y no sé qué fue lo que paso en el bosque. —Respondió un tanto afligida.

— ¿No lo recuerdas? — Ariel negó con la cabeza. —Te cargaste al _botolo. _— Ella levanto una ceja.

—Podrías ser mas explicito— Hizo una seña dándole a entender al peliazul que ahondara en detalles.

—Lo degollaste, le cortaste la cabeza, luego el _botolo_ se hizo cenizas y entonces te desmayaste. —Resumió la historia.

—Ya veo, por eso desperté aquí. Y ¿qué paso después de eso? — Cuestiono con curiosidad.

—Pues… luego de eso llego tu hermano y comenzó a discutir con Albafika, esos dos estuvieron a punto de agarrarse a golpes, no entendí muy bien de que fue la discusión pero tenía que ver contigo, que Albafika no te cuidaba como era debido y cosas así, tu hermano fue el que trajo cargando hasta aquí y nosotros nos llevamos a la chica al Santuario para que la atendieran, ahí es donde todo se pone confuso. — Dijo con expresión dudosa.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sucedió algo? — Manigoldo se puso pensativo. —La cosa esa, se hizo cenizas y luego se comenzó a quemar así de la nada, eso no es normal, ¿Qué clase de animal se incinera al instante de morir? pero lo más extraño es que creí haber oído música en ese bosque y cuando me pensaba llevar a la chica, Albafika me ordeno que la llevara a su Casa — Ariel bajo los brazos, coloca las manos en sus rodillas y se erguió para mirarlo con expresión seria.

— ¿A la Casa de Piscis? — Manigoldo asintió. — ¿No me iras a decir qué…? — Ariel descompuso el rostro ante la posibilidad.

—Sip, la tiene en su cuarto, en este momento las doncellas la están atendiendo, Albafika no se ha despegado de ella desde que la trajimos, cuando me fui seguía inconsciente. — Manigoldo respiro profundo y volteo la mirada hacia al gran ventanal que había en la habitación, así se quedo por unos momentos, no vio como Ariel apretaba los puños en sus rodillas hasta clavarle las uñas y apretaba los dientes de la creciente ira que inexplicablemente tenia.

Ariel no podía entender el porqué de su molestia y no podía controlarla, por dentro ardía de rabia y no sabía si hacia Albafika o hacia la chica que en ese momento estaba en SU cuarto, aunque no estuvieran solos, detestaba el hecho de que el peliceleste se tomara tantas molestias con esa desconocida, preguntándose un montón de tonterías, ella no sabía explicar el porqué nuevamente, la vocecita en su cabeza ahora hacia victima a esa pobre muchacha la cual ni siquiera conocía, era un caso perdido, Ariel estaba loca y ella misma lo creía.

— "_¿Estas molesta? Si fuera tu, no lo negaría y lo despedazaría por atreverse a mirar a otra mujer… ah pero si yo soy tu."_ — La voz se carcajeo sonoramente, Ariel apretó mas los dientes ante el comentario, salió de su dialogo interno al ver que Manigoldo le jalaba del hombro.

— ¿Ariel, adonde te fuiste? — Pregunto un poco preocupado.

—Ah...yo...este…estoy bien, no es nada. — Balbuceo mirándolo confusa.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, andas en la luna o qué? —Ariel simplemente negó con la cabeza. Manigoldo se puso serio y la tomo de ambos hombros.

—No te preocupes, entiendo cómo te sientes. —Le dijo con voz seria. — ¿Qué? — Ariel no entendía.

—Créeme, es muy normal lo que te pasa así que no sufras por qué no eres ni serás la única. — Le dijo.

— ¿En serio? —Pregunto un poco ilusionada ¿Así que no era la única que escuchaba voces en su cabeza todo el tiempo?

—Todos sentimos celos alguna vez. —Dijo.

— ¿Eh? — Parpadeo sin creer lo que había escuchado.

— Si Ariel, hasta yo los he sentido… si lo sé, lo sé, como alguien tan genial como yo podría "estar celoso" de alguien, sé que es imposible de creer, pero así es y no te aflijas por ello porque…—Manigoldo fue interrumpido de su discurso ya que Ariel hecha una furia lo había tomado del cuello y lo miraba con expresión gélida y dura.

— ¿QUE YO ESTOY QUE? — Pregunto con voz malévola. Manigoldo sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo

— ¿Qué tu estas…Celosa? — La puerta del cuarto se abrió, Manigoldo fue echado patadas de la habitación.

— ¡Los celos no son malos Ariel, anda, admítelo sin pena, veras que te sentirás mejor cuando digas q…! — Manigoldo esquivo de milagro el jarrón que había salido de la puerta y que fallo estrellándose contra la pared, seguido de eso más cosas salieron volando y Manigoldo valoro mas su vida en ese momento que molestar a Ariel y se fue al más puro estilo del corre-caminos.

Ariel respiraba agitadamente con otro jarrón en mano, luego de calmarse puso el objeto en su lugar y se recostó por completo en la cama, extendiendo los brazos y mirando hacia el techo.

— ¿Yo…celosa?...Esa es una completa tontería…—Negó completamente.

—"_¿De verdad?"_ —Pregunto divertida la voz en su mente.

—Ya viniste a molestar —Refunfuño.

— "_Vamos, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, sino estas celosa entonces ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que lo digan?"_ — Ariel se quedo sin palabras por la pregunta.

—No lo sé— Contesto con sinceridad. Miro el techo con el rostro entristecido, por su mente pasaron tantas cosas que no pudo aclarar sus pensamientos por más que quisiera.

— ¿Yo…en verdad, siento celos? — La voz se le quebró al final.

— ¿De quién? —Pregunto Dymond desde la puerta. Ariel le miro con detenimiento.

— No es nada, olvídalo. — Ariel se aovillo en la cama.

— ¿Ya te vas? — Le pregunto.

—Sí, pero vine a despedirme y a dejarte esto. — Dymond deposito en la cama una caja rectangular de madera de tamaño mediano y una bolsa de tela color gris, amarrada en la parte superior.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunto mirando la caja y luego a su hermano.

—Un regalo de cumpleaños. —Dijo alegre.

—Pero mi cumpleaños fue hace más de seis meses. — Dymond descompuso el rostro y se volvió sombrío.

—Si lo sé y perdón por no haber estado ahí, pero este regalo es para tu cumpleaños siguiente. —

—Entonces quiere decir que te irás a quien sabe dónde, quien sabe con quién y quien sabe cuánto tiempo. — Adivino la pelinegra, Dymond puso cara de espanto por la tan acertada predicción de su hermana.

— Cof, cof… no es eso, más bien creo que tal vez no vuelva al santuario en un buen tiempo pero no que vaya a estar lejos de ti. — El peli-vino se sentó en la cama y le acaricio la cabeza suavemente.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? — Pregunto Ariel sin ánimos.

—Ariel, solo te lo voy a preguntar una vez… ¿Quieres venir conmigo? — Ariel sorprendida miro la seriedad en los ojos verdes de su hermano y se quedo en blanco sin saber que responder.

—Me preguntas eso por qué no quieres que me convierta en una amazona. — No era una pregunta era una afirmación. Dymond negó con la cabeza.

—No, ya es tiempo de que decidas lo que realmente quieres hacer de tu vida, si quieres ser una amazona hazlo, no te detengo, al contrario te apoyare en todo lo que decidas, pero hazlo porque tu así lo deseas, hazlo por ti, no por otros. — Ella entendió a que venía la indirecta de "otros".

—Y si vienes conmigo es porque aceptas quien eres en realidad, no lo deberás negar, ni te sentirás mal por ello, estarás orgullosa de ser como eres… cuando lo hagas ya no abra vuelta atrás, no podrás arrepentirte y entonces solo entonces, te diré toda la verdad. — Ariel se quedo meditando las palabras de su hermano, ella realmente quería que de una vez por todas le dijeran quien era ella y que hacia allí, Dymond siempre le evadió el tema y justo cuando le prometía decirle todo, absolutamente todo, tenía que imponerle la condición de irse del Santuario, confundida, solo cerró los ojos y tomo la mano de su hermano para apretarla fuertemente, era una difícil decisión.

* * *

La calma reinaba en la Doceava Casa, en la cama de Albafika, una hermosa chica de cabellos azules dormía plácidamente, luego de que cambiaran el juego de sabanas y almohadas en la cama, le atendieran las heridas, la joven estuvo muy inquieta y se negaba a hablar, después de que se calmara, la medicina por fin hizo efecto y se durmió, Albafika sentado en una silla la observaba con una expresión que oscilaba entre la ternura y la preocupación, el rostro de esa joven le recordaba mucho a cierta niña que en su infancia siempre cuido cuando se enfermaba y le daba fiebre.

Uno pensaría que lo más obvio del mundo era que el santo de piscis fuera alguien arisco y antisocial, que no quería la compañía de nadie y así lo era, pero había cierta persona con la cual era difícil ser así, Ariel ponía todo su mundo de cabeza, literalmente, cada mañana, cada noche, cada instante del día la extrañaba, ansiaba verla, acariciarla, tenerla entre sus brazos, pero eso era imposible, cuanto más anhelaba ver su sonrisa, extrañaba sus gestos y su mirada, recordaba que Ariel era alguien que jamás podría llegar a amar, porque estaba prohibido, porque no era correcto, porque ella jamás fue el ángel que él creyó que era, que ella no aliviaría el dolor que la soledad trae consigo, no era la felicidad, era la tristeza, porque era un demonio, uno que él debe mantener encerrado.

Porque Ariel no es la persona que ahora se muestra ante todos, porque todo es una farsa, un engaño, y el no podía permitirse vivir enamorado de una ilusión, pero que podía hacer, no podía olvidarla y el intentarlo era una tortura continua, Albafika pensaba así, o al menos hasta el día de hoy lo hacía, pero al ver el rostro tan dulce de la joven lleno de inocencia, libre maldad y oscuridad el sintió una paz profunda y como si de humo se tratara, esa expresión tan serena borro toda tristeza, dolor y sufrimiento que el pudo haber sentido hasta ahora, llenándolo de una felicidad y una plenitud que no recordaba cuando lo sentido por última vez.

Puedo decir sin exagerar que Albafika sintió que alguien le atravesaba el corazón y sacaba todo aquello que le pesaba, que le hacía daño y lo rellenaba con sentimientos buenos, que curaban o tal vez solo ocultaban el dolor que sentía, pero que como cualquier droga que se hace adictiva, el se aferro a eso y sus pensamientos comenzaron a girar en torno a esa pequeña personita que sin saber quién era, había venido a traer felicidad a su vida. Albafika reacciono ante el constante golpeteo de la puerta de su habitación, de inmediato fue abrir y se topo con una expresión dura de Sísifo y la siempre inmutable expresión de El Cid. Albafika se quedo sin palabras ante la visita de esos dos caballeros.

—Perdón por molestar Albafika pero tenemos que entrar. — Albafika no tuvo tiempo ni de contestar porque Sísifo ya había entrado y Albafika rápidamente puso su distancia, ambos santos pasaron y Sísifo relajo el rostro al ver a la joven, rápidamente El Cid se dirigió al peliceleste que los miraba con aprensión.

—Lamento haber entrado de esta forma a tu cuarto. — Se disculpo El Cid.

—Menos mal que no es Ariel. —Musito en voz baja sagitario.

— ¿Por qué Ariel tendría que estar aquí? — Cuestiono incomodo el pisciano. Sísifo se mordió la lengua por haber dicho algo imprudente y que Albafika lo hubiera escuchado.

—Nos enteramos que estaba herida y quisimos venir a ver como estaba. — Invento el Arquero.

—Ariel no tendría que estar aquí. — Afirmo el peliceleste. Sísifo suspiro aliviado.

—De todas maneras, también vinimos por la joven, el Patriarca ordeno que apenas despertara averiguáramos quien la ataco. — Anuncio el siempre serio Capricornio. Sísifo asintió a sus palabras.

—Pero creo que eso tendrá que posponerse, ya que ella sigue dormida. — Dijo Sísifo al ver a la chica dormida.

—Tendrán que venir mas tarde. — Dijo Albafika que se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Se detuvo cuando una voz lo llamo.

—Albafika…sama. —Dijo la chica en voz baja mientras ocultaba el rostro entre las sabanas y solo se veían sus ojos verde amarillentos.

—Parece que ya despertó. —Observo El Cid.

—Sí, así parece. — Asintió Sísifo.

—Albafika, si nos disculpas, tenemos que hablar con esta chica. — Hablo El Cid, Albafika estaba saliendo del cuarto cuando la chica volvió a llamarlo.

—Señor Albafika, por favor no se vaya…tengo miedo…— Le pidió la joven, Sísifo le sonrió con ternura.

—Creo que será mejor que te quedes Albafika, esta joven está muy asustada y al parecer confía mucho en ti, será mejor que te quedes, para que ella se sienta más tranquila. — El santo de los peces asintió y se mantuvo cerca de la joven pera manteniendo su distancia.

—Muy bien señorita escucha, no queremos hacerte daño, hemos venido a hacerte unas preguntas, y quiero que me digas todo lo que recuerdes ¿Puedes hacerlo? — La joven miro primero a Albafika, luego a Sísifo y asintió.

—Muy bien… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Pregunto

—…A-Acantha, mi nombre es Acantha— Titubeo al hablar.

—…Dime Acantha ¿sabes quién te hizo esas heridas? —Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No recuerdo mucho, lo único que recuerdo es que estaba en el bosque escapando de ese monstruo que me perseguía. — Contesto.

— ¿Entonces ese lobo no fue el que te hirió? — Pregunto Sísifo.

—No recuerdo cómo fue que me lastime pero cuando corría por el bosque ya tenía esas heridas. —Explico Acantha.

* * *

—Por lo que sabemos hasta ahora, quiere decir que alguien más te hizo esas heridas y pudo haber sido la misma persona que mando a una bestia de ese tipo. —Dedujo Capricornio.

—Ummm es muy probable amigo El Cid. — Concordó Sísifo.

—Perdón si no soy de mucha ayuda. —Musito apenada.

—No te preocupes Acantha, has sido de mucha ayuda. — Le dijo Sísifo.

—Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos. —Le dijo Sagitario a El Cid, el asintió.

—Tú también tienes que venir Albafika. — Dijo El Cid. Albafika lo miro extrañado.

—El Patriarca hizo un llamado a todos los Caballeros Dorados de asistir a una reunión de emergencia, la cual se daría después de preguntarle a la jovencita —Explico El Cid.

— ¿Una reunión de emergencia? — Pregunto Albafika.

—Si… como bien sabes está relacionado con lo que ocurrió esta mañana. — Dijo El Cid. Albafika y asintió y se fue con ellos.

—Señor Albafika. —Lo llamo temerosa la joven.

—No te preocupes, tengo que irme, pero te prometo que volveré. — Le prometió el peliceleste.

—Pero tengo miedo no quiero estar sola. — A Albafika se le partió el corazón, esas mismas palabras, esa mirada, que se le hacía tan familiar.

—No te preocupes Acantha llamaremos aun doncella para que te haga compañía ¿Te parece? — Pregunto Sísifo. La joven asintió y así los tres santos se retiraron.

* * *

En la Sala del Patriarca.

—Debido a los recientes acontecimientos, no podemos descartar la posibilidad de un ataque enemigo. — Hablaba Patriarca, en la sala se encontraban reunidos los actuales nueve caballeros dorados.

—Pero Su Santidad ¿Quién es este enemigo? —Pregunto Aldebarán.

—No lo sabemos, pero no conviene descuidarnos. — Contesto Sage.

— ¿Acaso debemos prepararnos para un enemigo que ni siquiera conocemos? — Replico inconforme Manigoldo.

—Es mejor estar preparados, no podemos permitir que nos tomen por sorpresa. — Dijo Apros de Géminis.

—Apros tiene razón, Manigoldo "Más vale estar precavidos" — Hablo Sisifo.

—De acuerdo con la información que Dymond nos ha proporcionado he decidido cambiar de estrategia. — Anuncio el Patriarca.

—Patriarca con todo respeto, en lo personal yo no confió en ese hombre y no deberíamos tomar tan enserio sus palabras. — Dijo contrariado Sísifo.

—Dymond es alguien de mi total confianza, y sé que puedo contar con la sinceridad de sus palabras. — Dijo Sage con tranquilidad.

—Aun asi Gran Patriarca. —

— ¿Dudas de mi Juicio hacia él? —Pregunto Sage. Sísifo cabizbajo negó con la cabeza.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes Sísifo pero debes dejar atrás el pasado, Dymond es un aliado no un enemigo, que te quede claro. — Se podía ver como Apros observaba la escena con confusión.

— ¿Qué estrategia es de la que hablas Maestro? —Pregunto Manigoldo.

—Me refiero a que hare unos cambios y ajustes en las guardias e implementare la seguridad en todos los rincones del santuario. — Comunico.

—Degel ¿Quisieras hacerme el honor? — El acuariano asintió y sacando una lista comenzó a dictar el horario, días y lugares que los santos custodiarían. Luego de eso El Patriarca dio por terminada la reunión, no sin antes llamar a su alumno para que se quedara.

—La verdad a mi no me interesa que clase de enemigo sea, de todos modos lo venceré. —Le dijo Kardia emocionado a Degel.

—No seas impaciente todavía no sabemos si en verdad se trata de un enemigo. — Dijo Degel.

—Ash! Amargado. —Se quejo el escorpión.

— Oye. — Lo llamo Kardia.

— ¿Dime? — Pregunto Degel.

— ¿No podrías cubrirme el día en que me toca guardia? — Le pidió Kardia.

— ¿Por qué? —

—Porque en ese día tendré una cita con una linda extranjera y quiere que yo sea su guía en la ciudad. — Le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Y eso qué Kardia? Eres un caballero, tu deber es lo primero. — Refuto Degel.

—Vamos Degel, no seas malo, es un favor de amigo, solo es un día, a ti te toca el primer turno esta noche y además tú te pasas todo el día leyendo libros por una vez que no lo hagas no pasara nada, aunque sea por unas horas, te relevo cuando regrese, ándale ¿siiiiiiiiiiiii? — Dijo jalándolo de un brazo como si fuera un niño pidiéndole un juguete a su padre, Degel suspiro resignado.

—Está bien, veré que puedo hacer. — Acepto.

— ¡Gracias amigo, por eso te quiero! — Exclamo con júbilo dándole un efusivo abrazo.

* * *

—Ya veo, así que eso fue lo que se decidió hacer. — Dijo Ariel.

—Sí, eso fue lo que me dijo mi hermano, todos los caballeros sin excepción tendrán rondas nocturnas y diurnas, esta noche le toca a mi hermano, a Degel y a Sísifo — Comento Defteros.

—Al parecer no se conforman con los Caballeros Dorados, han asignado a caballeros de plata y bronce. —

—También creció el número de guardias en los límites del Santuario. —Agrego Defteros.

—Ten mucho cuidado. — Le dijo Ariel preocupada.

—No te preocupes seré precavido, además no es la primera vez que ocurre algo como esto, recuerdo que algo parecido paso hace como cinco años. — Ariel lo miro temerosa.

—Por eso tengo más miedo. — Dijo abrazando las rodillas con los brazos, Defteros se puso de pie, camino hacia ella y se recostó a su lado.

—Descuida no me pasara nada, y si es demasiado arriesgado salir me quedare en el Templo de Géminis para que así estés más tranquila. — Ariel se apoyó en su hombro y lo abrazo.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho. —Dijo Ariel triste.

—No es como si me fuera a ir para siempre, solo será por un tiempo en cuanto se levante el estado de alerta todo volverá a la normalidad— Le aseguro.

—Siento como si eso no fuera a pasar. — Defteros se quedo viendo al techo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Pregunto.

—No se, pero así lo siento. — Defteros negó con la cabeza.

—Tú no estás sola Ariel, créeme. — Trato de consolarla.

—Oye Ariel ¿A ocurrió algo entre tu hermano y Sísifo? —Pregunto luego de momento de silencio.

— Hasta donde yo sé: nada, ni si quiera se hablan ¿Por qué lo dices? —Pregunto Ariel desconcertada.

**FLASHBACK**

— _¡Hermano! —Le llamo Defteros al ver a Apros ingresar al cuarto, el Gemelo mayor lo miro meditabundo unos instantes._

—_Oye Defteros, ¿tú eres muy amigo de Ariel verdad? _—_Pregunto._

¡¿_Ya vas a comenzar de nuevo?_— Exclamo avergonzado levantando un libro dispuesto a aventárselo a Apros.

—_No, no es eso. — Dijo con seriedad._

— _¿Tú conoces a su hermano Dymond? —La pregunta hizo que Defteros bajara el libro lentamente confundido por la pregunta._

—_No, la verdad lo he visto muy pocas veces. —Contesto._

—_Ummmmm… ¿Entonces no sabes si él tiene algún problema o rencor hacia Sísifo?_

—_No, no sé nada ¿Por qué la pregunta?_ —Apros se quedo pensativo.

—_Es que en la reunión de hoy note que a Sísifo no le agrada mucho el hermano de Ariel, Dymond, eso es todo._ _—Dijo con el rostro serio._

—_Dudo que Ariel sepa algo de eso, porque no me ha dicho nada al respecto. — Alego._

— _¿Are? ¿Desde cuándo te hiciste su confidente picaron? —Pregunto con una sonrisa un tanto morbosa._

— _¡Ya cállate Apros! — Grito arrojándole el libro que su hermano rápidamente atrapo mientras se carcajeaba._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

—Por nada. —Cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ariel.

* * *

Sísifo vigilaba la entrada al Santuario, haciendo su primera ronda nocturna como le tocaba, a su espalda había un puñado de guardias y caballeros de plata y bronce que custodiaban puestos en lugares apartados, Apros estaba con un grupo de 10 caballeros de Plata y cinco de bronce, Degel estaba en la frontera del santuario cerca de donde se encontraban los Jardines de Piscis. Sísifo desde donde estaba parecía distraído, tenía la mirada perdida, como si mirara dentro de un lejano recuerdo.

**FLASHBACK**

_Se puede ver a un pequeño Sísifo de aproximadamente cuatro años con el rostro y la ropa con manchas de sangre, el está en un campo abierto rodeado de arboles, todo el lugar está lleno de sangre y cuerpos a su alrededor, el niño esta de rodillas mirando dos cuerpos que están justo en frente de él._

_¡Papá, Mamá!—Lloraba a toda voz el niño mientras se gateaba hasta donde estaban los cadáveres de sus padres._

_Una sombra lo cubrió, estando a dos metros de distancia, se puede observar a una persona de larga cabellara oscura, vestía una gabardina negra, debajo de la gabardina se alcanzaba a ver una camisa larga blanca que le llegaba hasta el vientre, pantalones grises, botas de cuero negro y, toda su ropa así como su rostro estaba empapada en sangre y en sus garras también._

—_... Muerte…hay muerte por todos lados, en cada lugar, en cada rincón del planeta siempre hay muerte, de nada sirve llorar por algo que no tiene remedio pequeño. — Hablo con voz rígida y dura, tapo con una mano su ojo derecho pudiéndose notar la mirada de esos ojos color rojo y con su lengua lamio la sangre que había en su mano. El niño seguía llorando para el disfrute de esa persona que en vez de molestarse, le parecía grato._

_Antes de que se acercara al pequeño un muchacho de unos 13 años apareció interponiéndose._

— _¡No toques a mi hermano! —Le ordeno, la persona ni se inmuto, sonrió de forma malévola y bufo._

— _¡Porque… ¿Por qué mataste a nuestros padres y todos los de la aldea? — Exigió saber._

— _¿Yo? —Pregunto con voz un tanto divertida._

— _Porque no en vez de preguntar porque los mate, preguntas que fue lo que hicieron para merecer su castigo. — Endureció la voz y el rostro._

— _¿Castigo? —Pregunto confundido._

—_Si, castigo, yo solo vine a ejercer ese castigo, independientemente de quien sea o cuantos sean, mi deber es castigar a todo aquel que infringe las leyes de este mundo, es lo normal. — Seguía sin bajar la mano de su cabeza._

— _¡Eres un asesino! —Le grito el muchacho._

— _¿Asesino?__ —Entrecerró el ojo y bajo la mano._

—_Ahora es asesino... ¿Qué vendrá después?... — Miro a su alrededor deteniéndose en cada uno de los cuerpos sin vida._

— _¿Yo soy la asesina? pero ellos que han matado, violado y robado, son las victimas en todo esto…Todo esto es fruto de su propia ignorancia, desconocen la verdad pero se niegan a verla con sus propios ojos, que existencia tan lamentable— Comenzó a lamer toda la sangre de sus manos._

—…_Los humanos son seres que no saben reconocer la verdadera injusticia… por eso morirán por su propia mano, sus destructores serán ellos mismos— Al terminar se metió las manos en los bolsillos._

—_No me interesa en absoluto lo que un mocoso como tu tenga que decirme. —Se dio la media vuelta._

_Yo no asesino niños, y menos cuando no tienen nada que ver con mi trabajo, no es mi estilo. — Se fue caminando dejándolos solos._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

El recuerdo se perdió en el olvido y Sísifo volvió al presente debido al llamado de un santo de plata que venía a comunicarle la situación como cada dos horas venía haciéndolo.

* * *

Dos días después… Santuario, Casa de Piscis.

Acantha jugaba en el hermoso jardín de Rosas (No envenenadas) de la Casa de Piscis, daba vueltas, brincaba y se tiraba al suelo para oler las rosas que había a su alrededor, mientras un poco alejado el santo de Piscis la miraba con ojos cariñosos, la escena era vista por una joven de largos cabellos negros y mascara plateada, que desde una explanada en el templo principal los observaba sentada, recostada en una vieja columna, reposando un brazo en un rodilla, y cerraba con mucha fuerza los puños.

—Los celos son un monstruo engendrado y nacido de nosotros mismos. — Hablo una voz apacible desde la penumbra haciendo que Ariel se volteara para ver a Asmita de virgo luciendo su armadura.

—Por eso no debemos dejarnos llevar por algo tan trivial y absurdo como los celos— Agrego con su habitual expresión serena.

—Asmita de Virgo…—Murmuro al verlo.

—Los celos son aquellos sentimientos negativos surgidos de la inseguridad y la desconfianza hacia uno mismo —

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Pregunto recelosa.

—Defteros me pidió que estuviera pendiente de ti—Respondió con su habitual voz calmada.

—Me suena a que me estas vigilando. —

—Vigilar, velar, espiar, llámale como quieras, yo solo sigo las indicaciones de Defeteros eso es todo. —

—Ni siquiera estas aquí—Mascullo, efectivamente Asmita no estaba ahí, sino que su espíritu se encontraba en ese lugar pero su cuerpo se estaba en la sexta casa.

—Sería muy extraño que todos me vieran salir de mi Casa de forma regular, así que me proyecto de esta forma para no levantar sospechas. — Ariel volteo la mirada para nuevamente fijarse en Acantha y Albafika.

—Espiar es de mala educación. —Dijo Asmita.

—Mira quien lo dice. —Replico Ariel.

—Yo solo soy un observador ocasional, por un favor hacia un querido amigo, pero tú en cambio observas disimuladamente cada paso que dan tanto Albafika como esa muchacha. — Observo. Ariel no contesto se siguió limitando a observar la escena que ocurría debajo de ellos.

—Esa joven no solo se ha ganado la confianza de Albafika, sino de todos los demás Caballeros y personas en el santuario — Asmita no necesitaba ver para notar como Ariel seguía mirando hacia el jardín de la casa de Piscis.

—Si de eso nos hemos dado cuenta todos. —Asintió Ariel.

— ¿No te parece extraño? —Pregunto Asmita.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Respondió en forma de pregunta.

—La forma en que ella llego al santuario, como nadie se ha preguntado quien es, de donde viene y quizás lo más importante es el porqué Albafika insiste tanto que este con ella, en su templo…—

—Tú también te has dado cuenta. —Musito Ariel.

—Sí, y creo que no solo yo pero al parecer nadie hace caso a estas irregularidades, se lo comente al patriarca esta mañana después de la reunión pero me evadió el tema por completo alegando que no había nada de qué preocuparse, hoy dijo algo que me dejo muy intrigado —

— ¿Qué cosa? —Inquirió Ariel

—Que esta misma noche levanta el estado de alerta y suspende las guardias nocturnas y matutinas. — Ariel no evito sorprenderse por ello.

— ¿Por qué, si aun no han encontrado nada? ¿Por qué descuidarse de esa manera, el enemigo podría aprovechar eso y atacar? — Protesto enfadada.

—Si es verdad e incluso cuando le mencione eso no hizo caso a mis palabras, en ese instante sentí como una fragancia extraña envolvía toda la sala y creí haber escuchado música, mas especifico de una mandolina — Ariel reacciono rápidamente a eso.

— ¡¿Mandolina? ¿Estás seguro? — Pregunto Ariel, Asmita dudo al contestar.

—No estoy muy seguro, la escuche muy quedamente pero creo que si volviera a escucharla podría reconocerla. —

—No entiendo que está sucediendo. — Dijo Ariel confundida.

—Esa joven me parece muy extraña—Dijo Asmita, Ariel se giro para verlo.

—Desde que llego he sentido unas energías extrañas que le rodean y no solo a ella, las siento por todo el Santuario. —

—Yo también. —Agrego Ariel.

— ¿Se lo has mencionada al Patriarca o a alguien? —Pregunto Asmita.

—Nadie me escucha, ni me creen…—Apretó los puños con fuerza. —Todos me ignoran y dicen que estoy inventándolo porque estoy celosa de Acantha. —Apretó los dientes, Asmita sintió como una presencia maligna empezó a rodearla.

—Ariel debes calmarte…— Asmita quiso poner su mano en el hombro de ella. Antes que ambos pudieran reaccionar una flecha se había incrustado en la pared muy cerca de donde Ariel estaba.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — Pregunto Ariel al sacar la flecha de la pared.

— ¿Sera acaso una advertencia? —Pregunto dudoso Asmita.

—Puede ser….Pero ¿Por qué a nosotros? —

* * *

Abría la puerta de su cuarto y entraba con denotado cansancio, había sido un día duro, la cara le dolía de tanto fingir sonreír, ese niño le dio bastantes problemas, pero al menos sería la última vez que tendría que tratarlo, en un solo día había conseguido hartarla con su presencia; de donde saco tanta paciencia para no matarlo, quien sabe pero lo había conseguido, de su sacrificio había sacado sus triunfos, se quito el abrigo y lo aventó en una silla.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste maldita bruja de cuarta? —Le reclamo un hombre sentado en un sofá.

— ¡Ya han empezado a sospechar! ¡Es tu deber que eso no pase! ¡Se supone que debes debilitar las defensas del Santuario! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y haz lo que se te ha ordenado, mujer inútil! —Le grito con ira.

— ¡Deja de insultarme asqueroso Homúnculo! ¡Eso es lo que precisamente he estado haciendo! Pero al parecer tu cerebro no procesa bien. — El hombre tomo el arma del sofá en el que estaba sentado y le apunto.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste bruja? Repítelo y te volare la cabeza. —Amenazo, la mujer ni se inmuto, se dio la vuelta.

—No me preocupan un par de santos, **ELLA** es el verdadero problema. — Se sentó en una mesa y comenzó a hacer movimientos alrededor de una bola de cristal, en la mesa había velas, una daga delgada y un mechón de cabello azul.

— ¿Y qué harás? — Cuestiono el hombre poniéndose de pie.

—Me desharé de las molestias una por una. —Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa siniestra mientras levantaba un dedo.

— ¡Pero si ni siquiera puedes matarlos y mucho menos hacerle daño ¿Qué piensas hacer, embrujarlos? —Se burlo el hombre.

— ¡Si no te callas te arrancare el único ojo que te queda, tuerto de pacotilla! —Grito la mujer hastiada.

—Hay mejores cosas aparte de asesinarlos, con un simple conjuro puedo matar tres pájaros de un tiro— Sonrió con satisfacción enseñando los dientes mostrando su lunar debajo del labio inferior.

— ¿Tres? Te recuerdo que son cuatro—

—Eso ya lo sé, pero de uno ya me hice cargo en persona. — La mujer de cabellos rojizos enseño un mechón de cabello azul.

—No pensé que el viejo truco de la manzana envenenada diera resultado con ese tipo. — Se rio entre dientes.

—Con eso sería uno, te faltan tres más. —Le recordó con deje de molestia.

—No sé a qué viene tu comentario, con ella empecé hace tiempo. — Aseguro.

—A mi me parece que solo estás jugando con ella ¡Tenemos que acabarla! ¿Hasta cuándo pretendes seguir con esa estupidez? — Replico.

— Hasta provocarle unos celos tan fuertes que no pueda recuperar jamás la razón — Dijo con voz malévola. El hombre entrecerró los ojos.

— Siempre he dicho que los celos saben más que la verdad. — Se rio juguetonamente.

* * *

Al dia siguiente…

—Gracias por haber cuidado de mi todo este tiempo, Señor Albafika. —Le agradeció Acantha.

—No es nada, no hace falta que me agradezcas —

—Pero…por mi culpa usted no tuvo donde dormir. — Puso cara de borrego a medio morir.

_(N: Seeeeh...Ya me sé este truco, es viejísimo ¿Que no se sabe otro mejor? ¬¬)_

—No te preocupes Acantha, dormía en el sofá. —Le resto importancia. Acantha sintió un estremecimiento.

—Albafika-Sama. —Dijo con ojos llorosos. —Es usted muy amable, en serio me gustaría poder hacer algo por usted. —

—No es necesario, tu solo preocúpate por recuperarte eso es todo. —Dijo con voz calmada.

—Pero…—Acantha fue interrumpida por un sonido proveniente del estomago de Albafika, al escucharlo volteo el rostro para ocultar el leve rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas, Acantha sonrió con ternura.

— ¿Sabe algo Albafika-sama? Yo tengo mucha hambre ¿Le parece si esta vez le preparo el desayuno? —Pregunto con una sonrisa, Albafika no contesto aun se sentía avergonzado.

— ¡Bien! Esta decidido, esta vez a mi me toca cocinar. —Junto las palmas riendo con gesto infantil.

— ¡Espera no es nece…!—Antes de que terminara de hablar ella ya había salido por la puerta. —…sario ¿Ahora qué hago? — Pregunto Abatido.

Mientras tanto Acantha se estiraba y daba brinquitos en la cocina para intentar alcanzar un tarro que había en una repisa, al parecer le costaba mucho alcanzarlo, ella se estiro lo más que pudo, cuando por fin lo alcanzo, se resbalo y asustada tiro el tarro, no pudo alcanzarlo. Antes de que se estrellara en el suelo, una mano lo atrapo y con la otra mano tapo el tarro para evitar que se derramara el contenido, Acantha se volteo para ver a la persona que estaba sosteniendo el tarro.

—Oye, no debes intentar alcanzar las cosas que están en esa repisa, sino te caerás o vas a tirar algo y terminaras lastimándote. —Acantha miro con alegría al darse cuenta quien era. _(N: Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué ella no se cayó? u.u)_

—Pero si tú eres…—

— ¿Acantha esta bi…?— Albafika se quedo de piedra al ver a Ariel junto a Acantha, Ariel lo miro (No traía la máscara) con un gesto de indiferencia que lo perturbo.

— Tú eres Acantha. —Afirmo. Ella asintió.

— ¡Tu eres la señorita que me salvo ¿verdad? —Pregunto enérgica.

—Siempre quise agradecerle lo que hizo por mi Señorita Ariel, es usted muy valiente. — (N: Cuanta…Hipocresía ¬¬)

— ¿Eh? — Parpadeo absorta. —De no haber sido por usted, yo no estaría aquí por eso le estoy muy agradecida Señorita Ariel. —Hablaba con ojos destellantes.

—Ya veo. —Musito.

—Si necesita un favor o lo que sea no dude en pedírmelo, lo hare encantada. — Ariel le miro anonada.

—Bueno, ya que lo dices, si tengo algo que pedirte. —Dijo por fin.

_(N: En este momento como quedaría perfecta la canción "Ese hombre es mío" de Paulina Rubio)_

— ¡Pídame lo que sea! —Le animo, Ariel suspiro.

—Deja de tratarme de "Usted" que me siento vieja. —Albafika casi se desmallaba de la tensión.

_(N: Sería bueno si le dijera: ¡Aléjate de mi hombre! o algo como ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a Albafika, embustera!...Pero no se puede tenerlo todo en esta vida, que decepción T.T)_

—Está bien, como tú digas. —Respondió con una sonrisa.

—Acantha, si no puedes alcanzar las cosas de la cocina, usa el banquito que hay en mi habitación, yo lo uso cuando no alcanzo las cosas que hay en la cocina. —

— ¿Usted vive aquí? —Pregunto emocionada.

—Voy a buscarlo. —Dijo saliendo de la cocina.

—Señorita Ariel, eso no es necesario. —Empezó a decir Acantha.

—No importa, de todos modos iba a mi habitación por un libro, no me cuesta nada traerlo. —

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?...Ah es este. —Ariel tomo el libro y se fue, en la puerta se topo con Albafika.

—…Albafika…—Musito.

— ¿A ti te parece bien? —Pregunto.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Susurro nerviosa. Albafika la miro fijamente y se acerco más a ella.

—No es justo. —Murmuro al mismo tiempo que le tomaba la mano a Ariel y la apretaba con fuerza, se acerco más hacia ella, hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro.

— ¡Albafika-Sama! —Le llamo Acantha. Albafika reacciono como si hubiera estado dentro de un sueño y soltó la mano de Ariel con rapidez, salió casi corriendo hacia donde estaba Acantha. Ariel miro con tristeza como se iba. _(N: )_

—Bueno, yo ya lo sabía desde un principio. —Con una sonrisa amarga, miro por última vez la cocina, y al verlos juntos, ella recordó los momentos que paso ahí junto a su Maestro Lugonis y Albafika, se retiro en silencio mientras dejaba que las lagrimas corrieran por su rostro, cerro los puños con fuerza, reprimiendo la ira que sentía.

* * *

— ¿Lo escuchaste? —Le pregunto.

—Sí, lo escuche. —Respondió.

— ¿Quién iba a pensar que el Señor Albafika saldría con esas mañas? —Pregunto indignada.

—Yo tampoco lo creía, pero es verdad. —Dijo la otra.

—Mira que tener a una mujer extraña viviendo en su casa. —Exclamo.

— ¡Y lo peor! durmiendo en su cama… ¡Que sin vergüenza! —Agrego ofendida.

—Al principio yo creí que la que estaba herida en su casa era su alumna Ariel. —Comento.

—Si fuera así, no me molestaría. —

—Yo pensé lo mismo, es una tristeza con lo mucho que la Señorita Ariel lo quiere. —Dijo abatida.

—Pobrecita, ella es tan hermosa, y el que ni se fija. —

—No sé qué le ve el Señor Albafika a esa lagartona. —Negó con la cabeza.

—Cierto, es una flacucha, sin chiste ni gracia. —Aporto.

—En cambio la Señorita Ariel, es linda, robusta y de muy buen ver. —Elogio.

—Si…Además es muy fuerte, de seguro no es una inútil como esa Acantha, que no puede ni levantar un plato. —Critico.

—Espero que el Señor Albafika abra los ojos pronto y se olvide de esa embustera, buena para nada. —

—La señorita Ariel ha sufrido mucho desde que murió el Señor Lugonis. —Se lamento.

—Es verdad…—Asintio.

—Aun recuerdo cuando ella corría por estos pasillos, mientras era perseguida por el Señor Manigoldo y El Señor Albafika cuando eran niños. —Dijo con nostalgia.

—Si ¿Y cuando se escapaba del Recinto para ir a ver al Caballero Lugonis de Piscis? —Pregunto.

—Siempre fue un imposible alcanzarla cuando le daba por escaparse. —Dijo.

—Ah que buenos tiempos aquellos. —Dijo con alegría.

—Como quisiera que regresaran. — Ambas vestales siguieron caminado por los pasillos del Templo principal.

—Yo también. —Susurro solloza Ariel, oculta detrás de una columna y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Siguió caminando hacia su habitación, al entrar depósito en libro en la mesa y se dirigió a la ventana, miro a través de ella, pero sus ojos estaban perdidos, no tenían brillo, habían perdido la luz, el color así como la forma de sus ojos cambio paulatinamente, su ojos se tornaron color rojo, y su mirada era igual a la de una serpiente, su expresión era de rabia y desesperación, revivió la imagen de ellos dos juntos de nuevo. Bajo la mirada, cerro los puños y apretó los dientes, sin poder contener el cumulo de emociones que sentía y le confundían demasiado.

El Vidrio de la ventana partió por completo y se quebró, Ariel reacciono de inmediato y miro sorprendida como habían quedado hechos mil pedazos, sin poder creerlo, dudo que fuera ella ya que no lo toco en ningún momento, se miro las manos y tuvo la sensación de que algo estaba envolviéndola en ese momento, no solo ahora sino también en el que se quebró el vidrio, como si algo que estaba siempre junto a ella, hubiera golpeada la ventana.

* * *

—"...Arañando las paredes, rompiendo los cristales... despedazar, desfigurar, masacrar, quemar, desgarrar, degollar, mil y un maneras de matar, pero ninguna puede hacerte feliz. Escondido en la oscuridad, pero no encuentras la salida, no hay escape a tu destino, temes que alguien lo pueda encontrar, por eso lo has estado ocultando tanto tiempo, aun así... ya es tiempo de que salga, está luchando con garras y colmillos afilados por salir de su encierro ¿Cuánto más podrás contenerlo? Pronto será luna llena y los lobos saldrán de caza esa noche ¿Piensas unírteles o seguirás aferrándote a esa inútil humanidad que no poses completamente?" — Se escuchaban susurros en medio de esa oscuridad.

—"...Un lado secreto, un lado guardado... un lado que no quieres mostrar...bajo esa cerradura, escondiste la llave, manteniéndolo enjaulado, pero no puedes controlarlo... si lo dejaras salir a fuera, el te desgarraría... ¿A que le tienes miedo?" — Susurros y más susurros

—"_El miedo es uno de los más grandes males de este mundo, nos lleva a fallos, a la frustración, a cometer crímenes, a la traición, a la derrota incluso hasta la muerte, igual sucede con el amor, los sentimientos y los celos"_ — Esas palabras se clavan en su mente y rondan en sus pensamientos, siempre presente, como olvidarla, como no dejar de pensar en ella, tal y como era la amaba y la aceptaba.

Que importaba si era una loca desquiciada, una maniaca de la sangre, una despiadada que no se tentaba el corazón ante cualquier oponente, una tonta orgullosa que jamás conoció el miedo y la desesperación, una chiquilla sanguinaria, que jamás le importo atacar, asesinar con tal de cumplir su deber, nunca dudaba, mataba por igual, si eran hombres o mujeres, ancianos y niños, demonios, brujas, o al propio Caos si era posible, ella siempre fue así, lo ha sido siempre y no quiere que eso cambie, pero si tan solo fuera más sincera, más justa con sus sentimientos... tal vez, solo tal vez ella no terminaría justo como lo hizo el, encerrada en una prisión de por vida, privada de lo único que ella mas desea, La libertad.

**FLASHBACK**

_Cuando la noche cae en el bosque, este deja de ser un espacio verde lleno de vida, flora y fauna, y pasa a convertirse en un cómplice más de las atrocidades del hombre, tranquilo y nada bullicioso, pareciera que disfruta ser el espectador de esos terribles actos, en medio de ese silencio sepulcral una joven chica corre, lucha por su vida, rodeada de una inmensa oscuridad, corre con todas sus fuerzas, para salir de ese espeso bosque, mas todo es en vano y aunque logra salir, sus fuerzas decaen y tropieza al correr. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, es cubierta por una sombra que se coloca encima de ella, lo coloca boca arriba, lo toma del cuello y desgarra sus ropas._

— _¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ayuda, ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude!__ —Gritaba con desesperación y lagrimas en los ojos._

— _¡Cállate perra! —La abofeteo y le apretó con mucha fuerza del cuello, se bajo el pantalón, mientras la chica seguía removiéndose._

— _¡Oye tu, sucio gamberro! A una mujer se le trata con cariño, no a golpes. — El hombre giro la cabeza para ver una figura negra de ojos rojos, que sostenía una guadaña con las manos en el aire apuntando hacia arriba._

— _¿Eres retardado o qué? — Con rostro indiferente, golpeo al tipo con la parte de la guadaña que servía de unión entre la hoja y el bastón, cuidando de no tocar a la otra joven, con la hoja de la guadaña, mandándolo un poco lejos. __La chica miraba asustada la escena._

—_No se preocupe señorita, está usted a salvo. — Una voz seductora provenía de un hombre de cabellos color vino y ojos verdes que le ofrecía su mano, dándole una sonrisa amable, la joven de cabellos castaños quedo anonada con el hombre tan apuesto que tenía en frente y de inmediato tomo su mano, la levanto del suelo y con su abrigo negro le cubrió el cuerpo._

— _¡Oye Dymond ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso? ¡¿Por qué siempre coqueteas con la primera mujer que te encuentras? ¡Mejor llévala a un lugar seguro! — Le ordeno._

—_No hay lugar más seguro que conmigo._ _—Dijo con voz seductora, tomando a la joven del mentón y acercándola hacia él, la chica no resistió más y se desmayo._

—_Ahhhhh- Eres un maldito fastidio gato mujeriego, haz tu trabajo como debe ser_—_Dijo con frustración._

_Dymond se rio con una expresión alegre. — No te enfades Ariel, solo trataba de ser amable con ella, paso un rato muy amargo por no decir traumante._ —_Se excuso con una sonrisa, Ariel le miraba con expresión fría._

—_Sonríe un poco, salvamos a la víctima y esta ilesa, anda ya, quita esa cara._ _— Decía mientras cargaba a la joven_

—_Pues resulta que tú siempre eres MUY amable con todas las mujeres que hayas en tu camino_—_Dymond le miro con cara inocente._

— _Eres un mujeriego y un infiel Dymond, admítelo._ _— El peli-vino tosió con fuerza_

—_Esa acusación es muy fuerte, me ofende que mi propia hermana diga cosas tan crueles de mí. —Decía lloroso e indignado._

—_No tienes derecho a decir eso, de seguro serias igual o peor que yo ¡Loca desquiciada!_ — _Ariel le miro con enojo._

—_Seré una loca desquiciada o lo que tú quieras pero al menos yo no deje plantada a mi prometida en el altar._ — _Hablo con frialdad. Dymond sintió como si le hubieran golpeada en la cara varias veces, Ariel le había dado donde más le dolía. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Dymond vio como el hombre se levantaba de suelo._

—_Mira, ya se levanto. — Le señalo, Ariel recargo la guadaña en su hombro y miro de reojo al hombre que con dificultad trataba de levantarse._

— _¿Qué harás? —Le cuestiono. Ariel cerró los ojos._

—_Por mí que se lo coman los coyotes. —Dijo con desprecio._

—_Aja, y planeas dejar la evidencia a la vista de todos. — Ariel le fulmino con la mirada._

—_Cállate de una puta vez, déjame hacer mi trabajo. Voy a despedazarlo. — Ariel levanto la guadaña y la recargo en ambas manos, Dymond resoplo con resignación._

—_No sería mejor hacerlo con las garras, las tuyas son incluso más largas que las mías, una guadaña es pesada, incomoda e inapropiada para jugar al carnicero. —Le aconsejo, ella volteo la cabeza para mirarle con una expresión que le helo la sangre por un instante._

— _¿A quién le interesa cual es el arma más apropiada para mandar a este bastardo al otro mundo? — Camino hasta llegar al hombre que estaba en cuclillas, Ariel le dio una patada en el cráneo y este cayó al suelo, el hombre grito cuando vio que la hoja apuntaba hacia abajo donde él estaba, Ariel sonrió con sadismo._

— _A mí me importa una mierda si es o no la forma correcta de despedazarlo, ni que estuviera tomando en cuenta que se sienten ellos al matarlos, tan solo despedázalo y ya, más que una ciencia es un arte y yo elijo como matar, nadie me lo va a decir y mucho menos tu_ _—Hablaba mientras le clavaba la hoja una y otra vez, haciendo movimientos en forma de cruz y en diagonal. En cada corte sonreía de forma que daba a entender que lo disfrutaba, una expresión un tanto retorcida se mostraba en su cara, sin importarle que se bañara cada vez más en sangre._

—Ya _sea guadaña, mis garras, una lanza, una cadena, una espada, mis mascotas, mientras yo me divierta que importa el método que utilice, además una guadaña lo hace más doloroso y placentero. —Cuando termino de hablar bajo la hoja y la limpio, al terminar se encamino hacia donde estaba su hermano._

— _¿Qué? —Gruño._

—_Por eso decía que una guadaña era inapropiada, mírate, estas llena de sangre. —Él le señalo la gabardina negra que traía, la cual estaba llena de sangre, Ariel se encogió de hombros, pero se quito la gabardina, con ella se limpio la sangre de la cara y la arrojo al suelo, quedando a la vista su camisa de mangas largas color blanco que le llegaba hasta el vientre._

—_Ahora ¿cómo piensas deshacerte del cuerpo? dudo que quieras comértelo ¿o sí? —Ariel gruño igual que un lobo._

—_Yo no como porquerías ¿Tengo aspecto de perro callejero? Ya te lo dije, por mí que se lo coman los coyotes o los buitres. — Del interior del bosque salió una manada de 8 lobos de diversas tonalidades, grises, negros, marrones, pelirrojos, etc. que se acercaron a Ariel e inclinaron las cabezas cuando estuvieron frente a ella._

_Ariel los miro detenidamente. —Que no quede nada. —Fue lo único que dijo, justo en ese momento los lobos se lanzaron a devorar el cuerpo destrozado._

—_Consientes mucho a tus perros Ariel, un día van a terminar muy gordos y entonces ya no te servirán de nada. —Comento con ironía, Ariel lo tomo del cuello y apretó con fuerza._

— _¿Y que con eso? Son míos y solo a mi me obedecen, puedo ordenarles matar, cazar, lo que a mí me dé la gana, no son lobos comunes, están entrenados para pasar semanas sin agua y alimento, e incluso matarse entre ellos, Marlene nunca podría lograr que le obedecieran, hay mucha diferencia entre un lobo y una serpiente. — Lo soltó del cuello, haciendo que Dymond hiciera un gesto de dolor._

—_Y tú eres la terrible combinación de ambos. — Dijo con voz atragantada._

_Al terminar los lobos despejaron la zona sin dejar rastro, El Alfa de la manada se acerco a Ariel con actitud sumisa, echo los labios y las orejas hacia atrás con la cola entre las patas, gimoteando como cachorro abandonado._

—Buen trabajo. —Acaricio la cabeza del lobo y este comenzó a menar la cola de felicidad, y saco la lengua de lado.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Cerró su mente hacia esos profundos recuerdos, dejándose llevar por la melodiosa voz que le hablaba desde el fondo de su alma, él la escuchaba y así se dejo acunar por su canto, adormeciéndose entre sus brazos, disfrutando de su tacto, llévalo hacia donde no existen límites, oh Señora Rena, Madre de los Sueños.

* * *

Dymond abrió los ojos topándose con el cielo nocturno y las estrellas, se levanto un poco aturdido, miro a su alrededor hasta caer en la cuenta de donde estaba.

—Vaya, me quede dormido. —Se restregó un ojo y bostezo.

—Pero ¿qué hago en Star Hill?— Se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas, miro hacia el santuario con un gesto de preocupación.

—Algo está ocurriendo en el Santuario, no me interesa saber que es pero huele a que será divertido. —Sonrió con malicia.

—Mi estadía aquí, termina esta noche. —Con un silbido llamo a si fiel corcel Slicer, quien galopando llego hasta donde estaba y lo monto.

—Bien… Que sea lo que tenga que ser, esperare ansioso los resultados. —

* * *

Caminando, acechando en la oscuridad, escondido entre las sombras sin que nadie note su presencia, haciéndolo como solo él sabe hacer, preparándose para tacar en cualquier instante, detecta a su presa, empuña la espada, y camina lentamente hacia ella, sabe que no hay de que preocuparse ya que ella no sospecha de él, aunque lo siente cerca y sabe que está ahí, cree que está bien, que no le hará ningún daño, ella da un respingo, tiene un mal presentimiento, se gira solo para presenciar el rostro de la muerte, en un segundo que se hizo eterno la espada se baña con su sangre.

Por todo el santuario se corrió la noticia del ataque a traición que se había dado en el Templo Principal, el arma: la Espada de Ariel que se había reportada como robada horas antes, cuando corrieron a la escena debido a los gritos, se encontró al sospechoso y posible culpable que lloraba desconsolado sobre el cuerpo de la víctima, que estaba sin vida presentando múltiples cortes en todo el cuerpo, inmediatamente se tomaron cartas en el asunto, removieron el cuerpo y se llevaron al sospechoso a una de las prisiones.

* * *

**Perdon si encuentran una que otra falta de ortografia.**

**Respecto a las reflexiones y pensamientos de Dymond, no se si alguno ya lo noto pero..hace referencia a la Canción "Monster" de Skillet, uno de mis grupos favoritos, la letra es muy buena, de cierto modo describe mucho a Ariel y a mi, también a muchos de nosotros, yo siempre he dicho que todos tenemos un demonio dentro.**

**Esa cancion me inspiro mucho, al igual que Phenomenon de Thousand Foot Krutch, Aozora no amida de Hitomi Takahashi, Fast Forward de Monkey Majik, Let it Out - Miho Fukuhara.**

**Los celos son algo con lo cual no se debe jugar, es como jugar con fuego, te puedes quemar.**

**Posibles Aclaraciones:**

**Acantha: **Ingenuo. (Me pregunto si se volvera el personaje mas odiado del fic.)

**Rena**: Paz, Canción Feliz, Rena es el Kaius del Sueño.

**Disnea:** Es la dificultad respiratoria o falta de aire.

Ese pensamiento del inicio, es muy hermoso de Signora di Cieli, espero que no se moleste, lo hago con todo el respeto y admiracion que le tengo.

El otro pensamiento es de una amiga, muy bello y lo siento siniestro, pero me encanta, espero que le guste, se lo dedico a ella.


	7. Terror y Oscuridad Parte 1

La Espada y La Rosa

Por: Ariel de Piscis.

* * *

**Y ya volví. XD**

**Este capítulo posiblemente se dividirá en tres partes, todo dependerá del tiempo y el espacio que use en cada capítulo, esta es la primera parte, tengo poco tiempo, porque….Entre a quinto semestre de Prepa.**

**Por cierto ya cree en Facebook la página del fic "La espada y la Rosa" si quieren buscarlo deje en mi perfil de Fan fic tion el link.**

**Tambien cree un perfil en ask . fm es una página donde te mandan preguntas y tu las respondes, me funciona para los que quieran preguntar respecto al fic y los demás.**

**Gracias por sus favoritos a HainesHouse, Carola-Gigi y Sabrinuchis86; y tambien por los reviews nuevos. n.n**

**Carola-Gigi: **Bienvenida y gracias por tu review, que bueno que te guste el fic, y espero que sigas leyendo. ^.^

**Erin de Acuario:** Hasta que te dignas a dejar un review mal agradecida, todavía que tu servilleta te da de comer, XD si me desvelo escribiendo es por ti, que me exiges que termine el fic, espero que ahora si lo valores, ¡Y si, si sale Degel, asi que no chilles.!

**La música está tomando parte importante en ese fic (sobre todo para mí).**

**Esta vez las canciones fueron:** Jesse & Joy-La De La Mala Suerte, Unbreakable de Fireflight (sobre todo la letra), Skillet-Rebirthing (igual recomiendo leer la letra), Be Somebody-Thousand Foot Krutch, Ignition-tobyMac, One reason de Fade (Anime Deadman Wonderland)

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Terror y Oscuridad (Parte 1)**

_Inquebrantable (Fireflight)._

_¿Donde está la gente que me acusaba?__  
__Los que me golpearon y lastimaron__  
__se esconden fuera de mi vista__  
_

_No pueden encarar en la luz__  
__volverán pero voy a ser más fuerte._

_¡Dios quiero soñar otra vez!__  
__¡Llévame donde nunca he estado!__  
__¡Quiero ir ahí!__  
__¡Esta vez no tengo miedo!__  
__¡Ahora soy inquebrantable!__  
__¡Es indudable!__  
__¡Nadie puede tocarme!__  
__¡Nada puede pararme..._

_!__A veces es difícil solo seguir avanzando__  
__Pero la fe se mueve sin saberlo__  
__Puedo confiar en lo que no puedo ver__  
__para alcanzar mi destino__  
__quiero tomar control__  
__¡Mas se lo mejor!_

_Olvida el miedo que solo es la base...__  
__que trata de detenerte__  
__y convertir tus sueños en polvo__  
__todo lo que tienes que hacer es solo confiar_

_¡Dios quiero soñar otra vez!__  
__¡Llévame donde nunca he estado!__  
__¡Quiero ir ahí!__  
__¡Esta vez no tengo miedo!__  
__¡Ahora soy inquebrantable!__  
__¡Es indudable!__  
__¡Nadie puede tocarme!__  
__¡Nada puede pararme...!_

* * *

**Prologo:**

"_Sangre__…lo último que pensé que en mi vida sería indispensable era… la sangre_

_La sangre es roja... a veces negra…espesa…en más del 50% de su contenido es plasma y agua…inevitablemente… asquerosa, pero en mi garganta produce una necesidad por que entre en mi boca, hace que me deleite con ese sabor tan… dulce y placentero que mis pupilas piden con desespero probar."_

—"_Duele…"— Fue lo primero que pensé en ese momento cuando sentí como si un centenar de cuchillas se clavaran en mi cuerpo, sin duda ese es un dolor que no le desearía a nadie, ahí tirada en el suelo boca abajo, siento como si mi cuerpo fuera aplastado por un muro. Intento levantarme pero mi cuerpo no responde, quiero arrastrarme pero ni eso puedo, no puedo hacer nada, me siento indefensa, no sé porque pero el simple hecho de estarlo me frustra. No quiero estar así, tan débil, tan inútil, tan lamentable, tan…tan como yo._

_Estando ahí tendida, Siento como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, lentamente comienzan a arder debido al veneno de los dardos, pero ese ardor no se comparaba el terrible fuego siento en la garganta en estos instantes, es como si me estuviera quemando desde el interior, repentinamente tengo una ansiedad profunda, siento reseca mi boca, tengo sed, mi boca pide algo para beber, pero lo que quiero no es agua sino otra cosa... pero no sé que es...es algo que no puedo controlar, estas ansias de beber, se hacen más fuertes._

_Miro a mi alrededor, y lo primero que encuentro es: Sangre... estoy en medio de un charco de sangre, pero no es la mía, no del todo, puedo oler que es la de alguien más, el solo olerla hace crecer más mi ansiedad y mi sed, quiero beber esa sangre, si la bebo se que tal vez podría recuperarme de esas heridas, pero me digo a mi misma que no puedo hacer eso, no soy una bestia, no como esas cosas._

— "_¿De verdad?" —Me cuestiona esa voz en mi cabeza._

—"_No eres tan diferente de esos __Demonios __Ariel, tu también deseas beber esa sangre"_ _—Afirmo la voz con tono sugerente, miro mis manos que están cubiertas de sangre así como todo mi cuerpo y parte de mi ropa, quise lamer la sangre de ellas pero mi cuerpo seguía inmóvil y rechace la idea automáticamente._

—"_No pienso beberla, yo no soy como ellos" — Le respondo en forma de pensamiento._

—"_Eso lo veremos" — Susurro y luego desapareció._

_Al ver más allá de donde estaba, solo veo cuerpos de monstruos, los mismos que hace unas horas derrote, o eso es lo que creo ya que no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso, no puedo dejar claro cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, tal vez unos minutos, tal vez horas, no lo sé con certeza, lo único cierto es esta noche de luna llena, que parece brillar hoy mucho más que otras noches, se ve tan hermosa, tan grande, tan radiante. A lo lejos escucho el aullar a un lobo, no sé de donde viene, no puedo verlo, trato de percibirlo pero me siento tan débil que me cuesta hacerlo, ese lobo me estaba llamando, decía mi nombre, dude entre responder o no. Antes de hacer algo, siento que alguien se acerca, levanto un poco la vista y me encuentro con la silueta de Albafika, que está enfrente de mí a solo un par de metros._

* * *

Rodeada de agua, ¿o será de sangre? No lo sé. Pero siento como si mi cuerpo estuviera rodeado de un líquido extraño, se siente cálido y acogedor, aovillada dentro de ese liquido, puedo escuchar los latidos de mi corazón con clara perfección, me siento alegre por ello, por un instante creí que moriría. Todo el dolor que sentía antes, se ha ido por completo, aunque me siento inmóvil, no puedo mover mi cuerpo, pero está bien, se sienten tan bien que no importa. Escucho una canción, que suena en mis oídos como si de mi interior proviniera, la canción me arrulla y alivia el dolor, la voz que me canta es tan dulce y a la vez aguda, como si de una nana se tratara.

"_Es de noche y el pueblo está en calma_

_. . . como lo está el fondo del mar_

_Continúo andando este camino yo sola..._

_Voy guiada por aquella voz que_

_. . . parece tan lejana_

_Sigo buscando sin cesar aquel suave_

_. . . y azul lucero._

_No me pude encontrar a mí misma_

_y mi alma me llama._

_Sin importar lo lejos que pueda estar,_

_sé que puedo oírla._

_La luz de plata quema…cada habitación_

_Camino por allí esperando por ella_

…_en cualquier lugar, seguro que ahí estará_

_Si yo te encontré a ti_

_y nunca te dejare ir,_

_no importa cuánto me duela por dentro_

_seguiré a tu lado, nunca te dejaré ir_

_tu mano que siempre sostendré._

_Si... yo te encontré a ti_

_y nunca te dejare ir_

_no importa cuánto me duela por dentro_

_seguiré a tu lado, nunca te dejaré ir_

_tu mano que siempre sostendré._

_Seguiré a tu lado... Siempre…__Siempre…Siempre"_

* * *

De repente siento como si todo el líquido que me rodeaba se esfumara en un segundo y estuviera suspendida en el aire, la canción deja de escucharse y solo queda el eco, mi cuerpo sufre por la gravedad y caigo al suelo sin nada que lo amortigüe. Tirada ahí boca abajo, mis intentos de levantarme son inútiles, el dolor de nuevo ha aparecido, no siento mi cuerpo, al mirar me topo de frente con una mujer, vestía un kimono blanco con un moño verde, al mirarla mejor me doy cuenta que soy yo.

—"…_No… se parece mi…pero… me veo tan diferente"_ —Pensé al ver a la persona que estaba frente de mi, se me parecía mucho, era como si me viera al espejo pero ella tenía los ojos rojos, parecido al mirar de un reptil, tenia franjas violetas sobre sus ojos, sus manos parecían garras y en ellas habían dos franjas rojas parecidas a arañazos que se cruzaban por las manos en forma diagonal, su rostro se veía distinto, más maduro, mirada despiadada y expresión fría.

— ¿Quién eres? —Me pregunto ella. No le conteste, su voz era la mía, pero me hablaba con dureza y frialdad, su voz casi rayaba en la de un hombre.

— ¿Qué eres tú? ¿…Humano o demonio? — Dudo sobre que contestarle, no sabía a qué venía la pregunta

— ¿No lo sabes? —Negué con la cabeza.

—No sabes quién eres, no sabes que eres y no sabes que quieres ser… —

—Yo si se que quiero ser—Replico molesta.

—En ese caso responde ¿Qué quieres ser un Humano o…un demonio? —

—Satisface la naturaleza de tu propio ser, complace los intentos salvajes con los que has nacido, aplaca la inquietud que tu humanidad reclama sin cesar, pide a tus ancestros ayuda, levántate, camina, piensa, instiga, deshazte de lo que te estorba y sigue siempre a adelante. —Seguía hablando en tono frió.

— ¿Qué se supone que soy? —Pregunte.

—No es lo se supone que eres…Eres lo que eres, simplemente eso…no imagines, no pienses, no supongas lo que eres, lo eres y ya, no hay nada más que decir, nada más que aclarar, búscate a ti misma, acéptate tal y cual eres… Mira a tu alrededor y rompe esa cadena de mentiras que se han estado uniendo por tantos años. —

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me dices esto? —Pregunto.

—Yo…yo soy tu…y tu eres yo…somos parte de un mismo ser, compartimos un mismo corazón, mismos sentimientos, mismos pensamientos, todo absolutamente todo… las mismas almas…y puedo decir con certeza que como eres tú lo soy yo. —Respondió.

—Ariel…Tu destino apunta a un final desagradable, si no decides pronto terminaras cayendo en la locura y te perderás a ti misma, escucha él llamado de tu propia sangre, pero no dejes que su voz bloquee tu mente ni permitas que te convierta en una bestia. Nosotros somos animales pensantes y racionales, una raza avanzada, no nubles tu buen juicio por culpa de tus emociones. —Le aconsejo.

— ¡Hazlo! Elige ya ¿Qué es lo que quieres ser? ¿Quieres vivir como un humano? —Le mire confundida.

—o… ¿Quieres vivir como un demonio? —

— ¿Qué es lo que quiero ser yo? —Musito para mí.

* * *

En la Habitación de Ariel, dos vestales (las mismas que ella escucho hablar mal de Albafika) hablaban con susurros para no despertarla.

—Es una terrible desgracia ¿Qué clase de monstruo haría algo así? —Hablaba alguien.

—Jamás pensé que alguien fuera capaz de semejante atrocidad. —Se lamentaba otra.

—La señorita Ariel, jamás podrá volver a ponerse de pie ni siquiera podrá levantarse de la cama. — Chillaba mientras recogía unas sabanas cubiertas de sangre.

—Se quedo ciega de un ojo. —Agrego otra mientras se lavaba las manos.

—Está totalmente desfigurada del rostro y su cuerpo está lleno de cicatrices. —

—El infeliz le clavo una espada en la garganta y no podrá hablar nunca más. —Escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

—Su estomago también fue atravesado por esa espada. —Se lamento.

—No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a usar la propia espada de la Señorita Ariel. —Dijo indignada.

—Quien iba a pensar que Apros-Sama tuviera un hermano gemelo. —Decía una de cabellos castaños

—Cierto…tampoco imagine que la Señorita Ariel lo supiera…—Concordó la pelirroja.

—Seguramente el se aprovecho de eso para atacarla por la espalda. —Murmuro frustrada.

—Pero….lo que a mí me pone más furiosa es que el Señor Albafika haya ordenado simplemente limpiarle las heridas, no permitió que Degel-sama o un doctor la atendieran, solo dijo que la recostáramos y si el dolor persistía con un sedante estaría bien. —Apretó los puños en sus ropas.

—El Señor Manigoldo no lo hubiera permitido. —Refuto.

—Mary, El Señor Manigoldo está en una misión y no volverá hasta pasado mañana, pero creo que tienes razón, hasta el mismo patriarca estuvo de acuerdo. —

—De todos modos Lidya, hubieran dejado que El Señor Degel la atendiera. —Insistió Mary.

—El Señor Degel está muy ocupado haciéndose cargo del Señor Kardia, el fue envenenado y ahora se encuentra en estado crítico, su fiebre no baja. —Dijo Lidya.

—No lo entiendo—Prosiguió.

—De seguro es esa Acantha, es una bruja, un demonio….esta manipulándolo. —Farfullo.

El ruido de algo de vidrio rompiéndose las alerto y vieron como Ariel movía su brazo por todos los lados de su cuerpo, había escuchado toda la conversación.

—Señorita Ariel cálmese por favor, tiene que descansar. —Exclamo Mary, Ariel tanteo su rostro y sintió las vendas que le cubrían el ojo izquierdo, tenia vendado el brazo izquierdo, el estomago, las piernas, y había múltiples cortadas en las mejillas.

Toco su garganta con el único brazo que tenia libre y podía mover, el derecho, y se dio cuenta al intentar hablar que no salía ningún sonido, al sentir la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, las lagrimas no tardaron en salir. La vestal de cabellos castaños, de nombre Lidya la brazo para llorar desconsoladamente junto a ella.

Luego de un rato, Ariel tumbada en la cama, miraba al techo intentando descifrar el significado de su sueño pero más importante que eso estaba comprender su situación actual, estaba inválida, había perdido la movilidad de la mayor parte de su cuerpo, estaría en cama por lo que le restaba de vida, siempre dependiendo de alguien más y ese insoportable dolor que le escocía todo el cuerpo, tan adolorida, pero no podía gritar ni emitir palabra alguna, silenciada hasta para gritar su dolor, no había peor castigo que soportar todo eso. No, ella estaba equivocada, aun con todo ese dolor que ningún sedante podía aliviar, aun sintiendo todas esas heridas abiertas que como poros en su cuerpo respiraban, lo más doloroso era todo lo que había escuchado, no quería creer en esas palabras, las negaba, no las aceptaba.

¿Acaso tan poco le importaba a Albafika su salud, su bienestar? Ella estuvo cerca de un día inconsciente y no se despertó hasta hace una hora, incluso consideraron la posibilidad de que jamás despertaría; y si a eso le sumamos lo que aquellas vestales habían dicho (ella escucho todo) todo parecía indicar que sí. Ella lo sabía, sabía que hacia tiempo Albafika había dejado de ser un niño y lentamente se convirtió en un santo de Athena, siguiendo el Legado de su Maestro, desde la muerte de este último, el ya no era el mismo, aunque dijera que él había sido siempre así, no era verdad, ella mejor que nadie lo conocía, al igual que la razón del porque él era tan frió y distante con los demás y con ella por supuesto: su sangre envenenada, Ariel no puso ninguna queja, ni mucho menos se molesto por ello, fue compresiva y acepto el estilo de vida que llevaba, uno podía llamarlo ser conformista _N_:(_Hasta_ _yo lo pienso¬¬_).

¿Cuántas veces no le dijo Manigoldo que se rindiera, que lo dejara? Pero ella se rehusó a hacerlo pero no por capricho sin porque le dolía, ella podía ver y sentir esa tristeza que Albafika padecía, simplemente no podía dejarlo solo, era casi una obligación ¿Qué iba a costarle mucho esfuerzo? Claro que lo sabía; lloraría sangre, sudor y lagrimas, todo con tal de verle sonreír de nuevo y que fuera feliz ¿Qué no iba a ser fácil? Eso también lo sabía, nada en esta vida es fácil y esta no era una excepción. _N:(Enamorarse si, se los digo de corazón, me salió gratis, hasta que comienza a cobrarte). _Si había algo que Albafika tiene casi tan grande como su belleza era su orgullo y como su amiga y compañera de la infancia lo había visto.

Habiendo asumido todos los riesgos que implicaba, en ningún momento pensó que estaría arriesgando hasta su propia vida, claro que estaba dentro de las posibilidades; dentro de un millón de posibilidades morir era de las ultimas, un precio alto, pero si ese era el precio dispuesta lo pagaría, lo único triste es que no viviría para verlo.

* * *

Casa de Escorpio.

Kardia seguía en cama presa de una intensa Fiebre provocada tanto por su enfermedad como por **Hydrargyria**, su situación no mejoraba y eso ponía a Degel mas tenso.

Sentado a un lado de la cama en la que Kardia dormía, con un libro en su regazo, pero absorto dentro de sus pensamientos, Degel miraba hacia la nada, con unas terribles ojeras, había dormido muy poco en todo este tiempo, controlar la fiebre y los demás síntomas y padecimientos que Kardia presentaba se estaba tornando muy tedioso y complicado, si lo comparara con lo que solía hacer antes, eso era pan comido.

Desde que lo encontraron abandonado a las afueras de Rodorio Degel inmediatamente lo atendió. No solo había que hacerle un lavado de estomago, había que buscar que el veneno no hubiera afectado su sistema nervioso por completo; fue un arduo trabajo descontaminarlo por completo, y había provocado una fuerte fiebre que empeoro su condición y llevo a Kardia a una crisis, con la fiebre más intensa su vida corría peligro, sumado a eso los constantes vómitos de Kardia, su estomago sufría, devolviendo lo poco que comía. La causa de su envenenamiento: un concentrado fuerte de mercurio que había sido inyectado en el jugo de una manzana, la misma que encontraron cerca de donde hallaron a Kardia. Algo que tenía que reconocer es que había sido ingenioso, no dejaba de inquietarle como es que el culpable supiera que Kardia acostumbrara a comer manzanas, por otro lado Degel se sentía un poco culpable, y por ello se dedico día y noche a velar por su salud.

Tal vez su única tarea sea por el momento cuidar de Kardia pero le preocupaba la situación de Ariel, estaba inválida por completo a excepción de un brazo, su ojo izquierdo estaba destrozado y había perdido la habilidad del habla, El en su momento se ofreció para atenderla pero Albafika y el Patriarca se opusieron, cosa que le extraño demasiado y le preocupo aun mas enterarse que ella no había recibido ningún tipo de atención.

_**FLASHBACK**_

—_Pero… ¿Por qué…Albafika? —Articulo Degel. Luego de haber escuchado la negativa del Patriarca hacia sus intenciones de brindarle servicio médico a Ariel, sin rodeos fue directo a buscar a Albafika para el mismo preguntarle._

—_Ariel está en grave crisis podría morir de una hemorrag…—_

—_No te preocupes Degel, sus heridas son solo un problema menor— Declaro con seriedad._

— _¿Un problema Menor?— Repitió sin creerlo. — ¡Pero si ella...sus heridas se pueden infectar!—Dijo un tanto desesperado._

—_Ariel no es un ser humano Degel—Le dijo tajante. —Eso lo sabes muy bien, creí que no era necesario repetírtelo— El acuariano se sintió un poco afligido por las palabras tan sobradas de calma provenientes del peliceleste._

—_No, no es necesario, eso lo sé muy bien—Dijo apenado._

—_Ella tiene la particularidad de sanar rápido. — Comento sin mucho entusiasmo._

—_Eso es algo que heredo de familia. —Termino de decir mientras una expresión sombría inundo su rostro._

— _¡¿Familia?!—Eso era algo que él no sabía y naturalmente le tomo por sorpresa._

_El pisciano con temor de haber hablado de mas solo asintió y seguido de eso se retiro dejando a Degel un tanto sorprendido y solo._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Si Albafika creía que con esa respuesta el simplemente se olvidaría del asunto, estaba equivocado, eso hizo que llamara mas su atención y le intrigara mas, por ello, se encontraba investigando mientras cuidaba de Kardia, obviamente no podía perder el tiempo, clara prueba era el libro en su regazo. "Licantropía"

"_La Licantropía es la habilidad que tiene un ser humano para transformarse en__ lobo"_

"_La licantropía, con frecuencia, se confunde con la __**transmigración de almas**__, sin embargo, la característica esencial del medio animal es la forma alternativa o el doble de un ser humano, mientras que el alma animal es el vehículo, temporal o permanente, del espíritu de un humano muerto."_

"_Sin embargo, hay casos en leyendas sobre seres humanos__ reencarnados __como lobos se clasifican a menudo como licantropía. La licantropía está limitada a la__ metamorfosis __de seres humanos en lobos. La transformación puede ser temporal o permanente; el hombre-animal podría representar un hombre que se transformó a sí mismo, o bien ser su doble, cuya actividad deja al hombre real aparentemente sin cambio alguno; podría ser símbolo de su alma, la cual busca a quien pueda devorar y dejar su cuerpo en un estado de__ trance__."_

Una cualidad muy común en los "Hombres Lobos" era que su metabolismo podía acelerar el proceso de cicatrización y curación de heridas, quemaduras, enfermedades, etc. que otras especies conocidas, el no tenía muy claro a qué tipo de "Familia" era a la que Albafika se refería pero el tenia sus sospechas, basándose en su observación y sus conocimientos se había formulado su propia teoría, pero aún era pronto para que fuera definitivo. Necesitaba de algo más contundente para terminar de convencerse a si mismo; honestamente él no creía en esas cosas, como seres mágicos lobos, brujas, etc. Claro que desde que conoció a Ariel comenzó a albergar la duda en su mente.

* * *

Cuando hemos experimentado el dolor nos damos cuenta de que somos seres humanos, capaces de sentir y percibir, al igual de que somos capaces de pensar, toda esta efímera existencia se resume a eso, a lo que hemos vivido y sentido, alrededor de este lapso de tiempo que llamamos "vida" el dolor es algo que se incluye, es algo que con lo que comúnmente vamos a lidiar, de todos los sentimientos, sensaciones y experiencias el dolor es la última de las que consideramos y anhelamos sentir, pero curiosamente es de las primeras que conocemos en carne propia, ningún ser humano en sus cabales ha visto el dolor como algo que quiera constante y rutinario, pero si se hacía tan común ¿Por qué no acostumbrarse a él? Con esa pregunta en el aire, aun sin hallar una respuesta, se remataron las últimas heridas que faltaban por sanar.

Otra cuestión importante: ¿Se puede volver a nacer? Eso ella no lo sabía, pero presiente que es así, disfrutando de un cuerpo nuevo y renovado, sintiendo el piso en sus pies, estirando sus brazos al aire, respirando el aire de esa fresca tarde, mirando el próximo atardecer, era un nuevo día, que acompañaba una nueva razón de ser, un cuerpo nuevo, una vista renovada, una mente un tanto despejada, un objetivo que alcanzar, la verdad es algo que no existe, pero ella lo encontrara.

Mira la ventana rota de su ventana, a pesar de tener nuevamente la capacidad de ver con ambos ojos casi no hay brillo en ellos, no hay miradas perdidas, hay un solo blanco, no quedaba más que decir, un suspiro ahogado escapa en lugar de aquellos gritos desesperados que tanto quiso dejar salir, no hay sonrisas de por medio, tan solo se concentra el sentir, buscando sus objetivos para luego salir, no hay enemigos, no existen aliados, está sola en esta cuesta larga, y sabe que la puede subir, no piensa dejar a un amigo abandonado aun sabiendo que le hizo sufrir, es inocente y ella lo sabe, por ello esa misma noche se irá lejos de ahí.

* * *

En algún lugar del Templo Principal 4 personas hablan casi con susurros.

—Patriarca lo que paso es totalmente reprobable—Dijo Capricornio.

— ¿Cómo es esto posible? —

—Géminis por naturaleza es un signo hecho para dualidad, representa a una figura en par, era algo obvio que Apros tuviera un hermano gemelo. —Intervino Sage.

—Apros… ¡no debiste ocultarnos algo así!—Hablo Sísifo

—Calma Sísifo, no te exaltes. —Sage puso una mano sombre su hombro.

—Lo sé Su Excelencia es que…—

—Si se me permite decir unas palabras creo que lo que Sísifo trata de decir que esto es algo que Apros debió habernos dicho antes. —Hablo El Cid con seriedad.

—Era una obligación…..—Sísifo término de decir.

—El problema se nos ha salido de las manos su Santidad—Dijo Sísifo con angustia

—Jamás debió ocurrir. —Sentencio El Cid.

—Debiste decirnos Apros—Le dijo Sísifo al Geminiano que los miraba apesadumbrado

— ¿Por qué mantuviste a tu hermano en secreto? —Cuestiono exigente El Cid.

—Es mi hermano. —Musito Apros

—Tenía que protegerlo….nadie tenía porque saberlo—Dijo en voz baja.

—Y ahora todo el Santuario esta enterado. —Dijo más sereno El Arquero.

—No es algo que podamos ocultar debajo de la mesa, ha pasado a ser público. —Comento El Cid.

—En este momento se ha hecho un problema grande. —Tercio el Patriarca sobándose las sienes, todo esto le estaba provocando una fuerte jaqueca.

—Géminis, ¿estás consciente de lo que hizo tu hermano no esta bien? —Pregunto severo El Cid enarcando una ceja.

—Lo que él hizo es un crimen y el crimen se castiga. —Declaro Capricornio

—"Lo que hizo no fue un crimen, al menos se hizo justicia" —Pensó Sagitario.

—Eso ya lo sé. —Espeto estresado Apros, que recargo la cabeza entre las manos que estaban apoyadas en la mesa. Sage que se sentó a su lado.

—Se que no es fácil por lo que estas pasando y créeme que te entendemos, hijo no te estamos juzgando, es muy lamentable lo que paso con tu hermano, pero tienes que ser fuerte. —Sage intento darle fuerzas.

—Si defteros dice ser inocente, nosotros vamos a darle la oportunidad de demostrar su inocencia.—

—Apros amigo, tienes que decirnos la verdad, te aseguro que no le haremos nada a Defteros—Sísifo lo tomo por los hombros y lo miro fijo.

—Géminis ¿Dónde se encuentra Defteros? —Se aventuro a preguntar El Cid.

—…Y-yoooo…—Titubeo.

—Vamos hijo, habla ya. —Le animo El antiguo Cáncer.

—El está en…yo…Lo encerré en Cabo Sunion—Contesto cabizbajo.

Un suspiro un poco alto alerto a los presentes quienes se giraron para buscar al posible intruso, pero tan solo miraron por milésimas de segundo unos cabellos negros que se escabulleron por la entrada y el pasillo, pero desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, ni olor, ni nada.

* * *

Ella corrió hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió rápidamente y entro, después de lo que había escuchado su próximo destino era Cabo Sunion, la idea era ir hasta alla y sacarlo de esa prisión, llevárselo lejos del Santuario, no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño, Defteros era inocente, no sabía cómo pero ella estaba segura de ello; tan solo estuvo en su cuarto unos segundos donde tomo lo primero que vio, su espada y los regalos que Dymond le había dado, sin estar muy segura algo en su interior le dijo que se los llevara consigo y que no debía dejarlos ahí.

Habiendo hecho esto, salió por la puerta para encontrarse con lo que se podía considerar como su primer obstáculo para llegar hasta Defteros, y lo peor es que no se lo esperaba, de cualquiera si pero menos a Él.

—Lo sabia…sabia que eras tú. —Le dijo.

—…t-tu…—Dijo entrecortadamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? —Le pregunto bloqueándole la salida, esta sería una noche muy larga dijo para sus adentros, sin importar como ella se libraría de él.

* * *

Se dice que los seres humanos pesen maldad en su corazón, a veces es en una pequeña porción otras veces no. Se dice que dicha maldad viven junto al hombre, en su interior, desde tiempos bíblicos/mitológicos el hombre ha vivido en el pecado, eso era tan común como el hecho de que cada día hay un amanecer y un atardecer, que se han de rotar el sol y la luna, claro que para él, que había nacido bajo la estrella de la maldad, se sentía el más grande pecador, el más sucio, un ser lleno de maldad que solo servía para hacer daño, ya que el había lastimado algo que era muy preciado e importante para el, en su mente revivió la escena que tanto deseaba olvidar, vio en el reflejo de su mirada su rostro, esa expresión tan triste y desolada que le partió el alma, justo en el momento en el que el clavo esa espada en su cuerpo, una y otra vez, cuando clavo la hoja en su estomago, en su ojo, la parte central de la columna, los muslos, se sintió asqueado de la precisión de cada ataque, con una exactitud impresionante sobre en que punto del cuerpo clavar la espada.

Nuevamente las imágenes lo hicieron estremecer hasta los huesos, afligido puso las manos encima de su cabeza al sentir de nuevos punzadas, espinas que se clavaban hasta el cráneo, sintió que sus propias uñas parecían garras afiladas que le lastimaba la piel, miro sus manos y las encontró manchadas de sangre, otro recuerdo de él empapado de la sangre de "ella", abrumado por el recuerdo corrió hacia un charco cercano un tanto hondo para lavarse las manos, cientos de veces repitió lo mismo, pero la sangre no salía, ya que todo era producto de su imaginación, miro de reojo el charco para casi sufrir un infarto al ver la imagen de él reflejada en ella, era una versión de el más terrible y demoniaca, cabello gris, ojos rojos y colmillos, se fue hacia la parte más oscura de la prisión y ahí recargo la cabeza entre las rodillas, pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas que se acabara la pesadilla.

* * *

Llevaba bastante tiempo calmado, distraído pero sereno, se había dejado llevar por el sonido de las olas del mar que estaba agitado y golpeaban los barrotes de la prisión con una fuerza tremenda, era una clara señal de que la marea subía.

—Voy a morir a aquí—Musito para si mismo. El moriría ahí, se ahogaría, ya nada se podía hacer para evitarlo y si lo hubiera no lo intentaría, porque merecía estar ahí, en esa prisión y merecía morir ahí, el debía pagar por lo que había hecho, se había ganado el desprecio de todos los Caballeros del Santuario, defraudo a su hermano, el que por tantos años se esforzó para brindarle un mejor futuro y regalarle la libertad que el siempre soñó. A cambio el solo debía esperar oculto entre las sombras, ahora todo el esfuerzo de su hermano se había ido al diablo, era una escoria, se llamo a si mismo un monstruo.

Su destino estaba escrito, llevar una vida vacía sin sentido, y dicha vida acabaría de la misma forma, no tenia esperanza, vivir solo, sin compañía, y morir seria solo una parte de esa rutina.

— ¡DEFTEROS!—El estruendoso grito que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Lo siguiente que se escucho fue el sonido de los barrotes rompiéndose en pedazos y cayendo al piso haciendo eco, Defteros sintió que se le iba el alma al ver la imagen que tenía en frente.

—Al fin te encuentro "Segundo"—En medio de esa penumbra brillaron sus ojos verdes que se tornaron verdi-amarillentos y sus sonrisa malévola junto con el brillar de sus colmillos.

O-o-o-o-o-o

Al llegar a Cabo Sunion, vio con horror como los barrotes habían sido destrozados, corrió hasta el interior de la prisión, solo encontró la máscara con la que Defteros vivió ocultando su rostro toda su vida, temiendo que el enemigo se lo haya llevado o le hubiera hecho daño, no perdió más tiempo y siguió su camino hacia la salida del Santuario. De todos modos ella iría a buscar a Defteros, ya que él era la clave para saber quién estaba detrás de todo; aquella vez, lo pudo ver en sus ojos, el reflejo del rostro de otra persona que no pudo reconocer pero que sin duda alguna esa persona era la causante de los recientes eventos que habían ocurrido, y sobre todo de lo que le habían hecho a ella misma y por ello se vengaría a como sea.

* * *

En su interior supo que era una emboscada, ella lo sabía y aun así fue, sabía que la habían preparado para ella, eso podía sentirlo, y estaba en desventaja.

Al correr por el bosque se detuvo al escuchar el sonido melodioso que envolvió el bosque.

—Mandolina. — Pronuncio en un susurro.

Se detuvo un momento a escuchar la melodía y se dio cuenta de que era la misma que había estado escuchando días atrás en su habitación, en ese bosque, en el Santuario; aunque en la Doceava Casa se escuchaba una melodía diferente; era la misma que tantos mareos y dolores de cabeza le había causado, aquella que con solo escucharla sentía como si estuviera en un campo verde llena de flores y en ese campo reinara la paz y la tranquilidad y se sumergiera en un campo cálido de amor y comprensión haciéndole olvidar todo sus problemas, penas y dolores.

Mientras buscaba la melodía alrededor del bosque se topo con la figura de una mujer con una capa roja un poco corta que le cubría el rostro, la mujer estaba montada encima de un perro de pelaje cobrizo que estaba echado plácidamente en el suelo y se adormecía con la música que ella tocaba de su mandolina. En el mismo instante en el que la desconocida dejo de tocar todo un ejército de bestias apareció por su espalda.

—"_278 Quimeras... incluso con partes humanas... y los demás son __**golems***__, con eso hace un aproximado de casi 500"_ —Calculo mentalmente.

—No pareces muy sorprendida. —Hablo la mujer.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Demando ella.

—Mi nombre no importa en este momento, lo que me interesa saber es ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Por qué no tienes ninguna herida? ¿Acaso no estabas inválida? —Pregunto fingiendo sorpresa.

— ¿Acaso tuviste algo que ver? —Bramo molesta. La mujer comenzó a reírse.

—Yo no se nada. —Canturreo burlona.

—Pero que no fue el culpable aquel gemelo del Santo de Géminis… ¿cuál era su nombre? …. ¡Ah sí! Defteros. —Ariel entrecerró la mirada y apretó con más fuerza la vaina de su espada.

—No importa de todos modos el morirá, de un modo u otro, pero no te sientas mal dentro de poco ya no te importara porque después de todo tu eres un monstruo —

— ¡¿Qué dices?!—Exclamo.

—Muéstrame lo que la Reina Lobo puede hacer— Todo el ejército se le lanzo encima y a Ariel no le quedo otro remedio que desenvainar y defenderse.

La lucha desde el inicio era desigual tanto en número como en fuerza, mientras ella luchaba por esquivar los ataques y avanzar hacia donde estaba la mujer, podía verlo, podía sentirlo, ella estaba detrás de todo.

En plena batalla las cosas se tornaron difíciles, no estaba acostumbrada a manipular la espada y cuando cortaba algún miembro que era parte del cuerpo de las quimeras se sobresaltaba y se asustaba dándole la oportunidad al enemigo de atacarla, en un momento consiguió despejar el campo y acercarse hasta donde estaba ella una quimera con cuernos y aspecto feroz la aparto con un golpe en su estomago la estampo contra el suelo. Ariel sintió y escucho como se quebraron los huesos de su columna y el quebrase de tres de sus costillas.

—Podrás haberte recuperado de tus heridas pero aun eres propensa a que te lastimes y te rompan los huesos. —

—No sé cómo te recuperaste tan rápido pero te necesito fuera de combate, me estorbas. —Declaro.

— ¡¿QUE?! —Pregunto jadeante.

— No te lo tomes como algo personal. —Sonrió. —Yo solo sigo órdenes de mis superiores, ahora se buena y déjate vencer — Una sonrisa malvada se curvo por su rostro mientras hablaba con dulzura.

Una quimera león-cabra-serpiente se apresuro a atacarla, instintivamente se puso de pie, otra quimera por órdenes de la mujer desconocida la ataco por la espalda, ella se levanto como pudo pero otras quimeras le mordieron la pierna que tenia levantada, los brazos, y el torso, dejándola inmóvil e hincada en el suelo. Mientras tanto el perro que la cargaba se levanta llevándose a la mujer consigo.

—Aun no la debemos matar, aun no. — Ariel estaba quieta sin moverse bajo la cabeza y oculto la vista.

La quimera que anteriormente la había atacado y estrellado contra el suelo se coloco enfrente para dar lo que sería "El Golpe de Gracia" en solo una milésima de segundo un destello fugaz se deslumbro entre Ariel y la Quimera, tanto el brazo como gran parte del torso de la quimera se partió y cayó al suelo, lo demás quedo en pie; en los segundos que pasaron las demás quimeras que estaban alrededor de la escena se convirtieron en cuerpos destazados, la vista que era observada por todos los demás que se encontraban apartados, su vista se detuvo en una figura que cubierta de sangre les daba la espalda empuñando una espada llena de sangre.

"_Ya no es un ser humano ni un demonio, tampoco el día ni la noche"_

Ella giro el rostro para verlos, un leve temblor de piernas y gotas de sudor se manifestaron en todos los presentes; ojos desorbitados de la impresión al toparse con la mirada roja de Ariel, y el aura negra que la cubrió se acompaño del terror que inspiro en ese momento, el ejercito enloqueció por el tiempo que mantuvieron la mirada en los ojos de Ariel, querían dejar de mirarla pero no podían desviar la mirada, una voz retumbo en su interior, las quimeras se arrancaron los ojos en un intento desesperado de parar el miedo que los abrumo en esa mirada; quimeras y golems, se comieron entre sí y se mataron los unos a los otros; se desato una batalla interna, fuera de todo Ariel los miraba con una risa macabra, disfrutando del espectáculo.

Los miembros del ejército que sobrevivieron (eran en su mayoría golems) para vengar a sus camaradas juntos rodearon e ignorando la orden de no matarla fueron tras ella. A una velocidad imperceptible para la vista y solo viéndose el reflejo de los movimientos de la espada, Ariel despedazo a todos ellos cortándolos en partes, degollándolos, partiéndolos a la mitad en forma horizontal, diagonal y vertical, aplastándoles la cabeza contra el suelo, hasta que no quedo ninguno entero ni en pie.

Solo quedaron cenizas y partes desmembradas, rodeadas de un mar de sangre, las cenizas se cubrieron de fuego y las llamas se entendieron por todo el lugar, Ariel quedo en medio del círculo de llamas, ella se agacho por completo, y se inclino hacia la sangre que había bajo sus pies, temblorosa en insegura tanteo con la lengua la sangre, antes de que la punta tocara el charco una daga se incrusto en su garganta.

Sorprendida y fuera de sí tanteo con sus manos el arma y cuando trato de sacársela de la garganta, miles de dardos se clavaron en su espalda sintiendo el efecto del veneno que portaban los dardos cayó al piso inconsciente.

* * *

N:( Devuelta al principio.)

—"_Duele…"— Fue lo primero que pensé en ese momento cuando sentí como si un centenar de cuchillas se clavaran en mi cuerpo, sin duda ese es un dolor que no le desearía a nadie, ahí tirada en el suelo boca abajo, siento como si mi cuerpo fuera aplastado por un muro. Intento levantarme pero mi cuerpo no responde, quiero arrastrarme pero ni eso puedo, no puedo hacer nada, me siento indefensa, no sé porque pero el simple hecho de estarlo me frustra. No quiero estar así, tan débil, tan inútil, tan lamentable, tan…tan como yo._

_Estando ahí tendida, Siento como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, lentamente comienzan a arder debido al veneno de los dardos, pero ese ardor no se comparaba el terrible fuego siento en la garganta en estos instantes, es como si me estuviera quemando desde el interior, repentinamente tengo una ansiedad profunda, siento reseca mi boca, tengo sed, mi boca pide algo para beber, pero lo que quiero no es agua sino otra cosa... pero no sé que es...es algo que no puedo controlar, estas ansias de beber, se hacen más fuertes._

_Miro a mi alrededor, y lo primero que encuentro es: Sangre, estoy en medio de un charco de sangre, pero no es la mía, no del todo, puedo oler que es la de alguien más, el solo olerla hace crecer más mi ansiedad y mi sed, quiero beber esa sangre, si la bebo se que tal vez podría recuperarme de esas heridas, pero me digo a mi misma que no puedo hacer eso, no soy una bestia, no como esas cosas._

— "_¿De verdad?" —Me cuestiona esa voz en mi cabeza._

—"_No eres tan diferente de esos_ _Demonios_ _Ariel, tu también deseas beber esa sangre"_ _—Afirmo la voz con tono sugerente, miro mis manos que están cubiertas de sangre así como todo mi cuerpo y parte de mi ropa, quise lamer la sangre de ellas pero mi cuerpo seguía inmóvil y rechace la idea automáticamente._

—"_No pienso beberla, yo no soy como ellos" — Le respondo en forma de pensamiento._

—"_Eso lo veremos" — Susurro y luego desapareció._

_Al ver más allá de donde estaba, solo veo cuerpos de monstruos y personas, las mismas que hace unas horas derrote, o eso es lo que creo ya que no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso, no puedo dejar claro cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, tal vez unos minutos tal vez horas, no lo sé con certeza, lo único cierto es esta noche de luna llena, que parece brillar hoy mucho más que otras noches, se ve tan hermosa, tan grande, tan radiante. A lo lejos escucho el aullar a un lobo, no sé de donde viene, no puedo verlo, trato de percibirlo pero me siento tan débil que me cuesta hacerlo, ese lobo me estaba llamando, decía mi nombre, dude entre responder o no. Antes de hacer algo, siento que alguien se acerca, levanto un poco la vista y me encuentro con la silueta de Albafika, que está enfrente de mí a solo un par de metros._

_Te veo agitado y desesperado, miras por todos lados, buscas algo... " ¿Sera a mí a quien buscas?" Detienes tu mirada y caminas hacia mí, estando a unos cuantos pasos siento que me miras con esos ojos fríos que me duelen mirar, intento levantar el brazo y decir tu nombre pero la herida hace que me duela intentar pronunciar aunque sea la primera silaba de tu nombre y el veneno no me permite moverme, pasan los segundos y un grito femenino te perturba, el grito era de Acantha que lo llamaba en auxilio, te das la vuelta y yo trato desesperadamente de que no te vayas, intento llamarte pero no puedo decir nada, las palabras no salen de mi boca, quiero levantarme pero mi cuerpo no responde; te vas a ayudar a esa niña... a ella... a ella, en vez de a mi... me dejas sola... abandonada... a mi suerte... sin importarte que será de mí, me dejas por ella, porque ella es más valiosa que yo... al fin me doy cuenta. Miro con dolor y siento las lagrimas deslizarse por mis ojos._

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Un campo verde lleno de flores que fue testigo de tantos momentos especiales para ellos ahora presenciaba la traición que ella había sufrido por parte del Hombre que tanto amo, en el piso una muchacha de largos cabellos lilas débil y suplicante estira y levanta el brazo pidiéndole ayuda a la persona que tenía enfrente, el hombre apuesto y alto de cabellos azules celestes, ojos color zafiro, el sostenía un Jarrón Blanco **__**dos bocas con asas curvas que le daban la forma de un corazón con líneas y figuras doradas, azules, y de color topacio que la decoraban, tenía una sonrisa descarada llena de ambición, a la luz del sol resplandecía su armadura Dorada, el hombre era muy parecido a Albafika. **_

—_**Lo siento Marlene pero…tú ya no me sirves. —Hablo con voz fría y expresión indiferente.**_

—_**Árnica…— Sollozo la joven. — ¿Por qué…?— Pregunto en un susurro.**_

—_**Miserable…—Dijo con voz temblorosa. **_

_**La muchacha ve con dolor y el corazón destrozado como el hombre que tanto amo y le juro amor eterno la dejaba sola, mientras ella gritaba su nombre con lágrimas en los ojos.**_

— _**¡ÁRNICA!... ¡ÁRNICAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ —_**Le gritaba.**_

— _**¡MISERABLE, ERES UN MISERABLE, JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAS!... ¡ÁRNICA DE PISCIS! —**_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

* * *

De vuelta al presente Ariel con la mirada perdida estiraba el brazo llamando a alguien pero al no salir ninguna clase de sonido de su voz, no se sabía a quién; enfrente de ella un hombre de cabellos negros y parche en el ojo que vestía un sobre todo café, y pantalones color azul oscuro y botas negras, le apuntaba a la cabeza con una escopeta sin dudarlo en el momento en el que ella le miro fijo, el jalo del gatillo.

El sonido de un disparo perturbo a Albafika y a Acantha _Nota:(si señores, él como buen caballero ya la había rescatado ¬¬) _ella lo acompaño hasta el lugar en donde escucho el disparo, al llegar no encontró nada, todo estaba despejado, no había fuego, ni habían cuerpos, ni la sangre que anteriormente había visto ahí, todo el lugar estaba limpio.

* * *

Santuario.

Acantha y Albafika al ir subiendo por las Doce Casas veían con total sorpresa como todos y cada uno de los santos estaban atados en conjunto de las manos y los pies, permanecían inmóviles e inconscientes, por algunos momentos temieron que estuvieran muertos, pero era solo que los latidos de su corazón se detenían y reanudaban por intervalos de tiempo.

Subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras que conectaban las doce Casas Albafika y Acantha se toparon con Degel en los pasillos de la Casa de Escorpio y tras haber discutido acerca de la situación actual, y sobre un posible ataque al Santuario y al no sentir el cosmos del Patriarca temieron lo peor y ambos salieron disparados hacia la salida del Octava Casa, donde dejaron a Acantha para que cuidara de Kardia

—Acantha, iré a ver que está sucediendo, no te muevas de aquí. —Tras decir esto El Santo de los peces y Degel partieron hacia el Templo del Patriarca.

Justo en la puerta del Templo Principal, ambos Santos escucharon la melodía de una Mandolina que provenía desde el interior del recinto. La melodía se sentía abrumadora y relajante, Degel deslizo su mano sobre la puerta y la abrió con lentitud, ambos vieron a su santidad en su Trono sin el casco con líneas de sangre en su rostro y en su boca, atado con cuerdas delgadas en sus manos, piernas, torso y el cuello lo que lo aprisionaba en la silla.

Sentada en el primer escalón una mujer con una Mandolina concentrada en sus notas finales, vestía una capa roja y su rostro no se distinguía. Cuando termino de tocar dirigió su mirada hacia Albafika y Degel y les sonrió dejando el instrumento a un lado.

—Bienvenidos Santos—Les saludo, una figura alta y robusta se coloco detrás de ellos alzando un mazo enorme, lo último que ambos vieron fue una vista más de cerca de dicho mazo.

* * *

Albafika sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza, el cuerpo adolorido e inmóvil, tenía la visión borrosa y la luz no ayudaba mucho que digamos, cuando la visión se aclaro, se vio con sorpresa como estaba sin la armadura, a lado de la silla del Patriarca, atado con un fino alambre de púas por todo su cuerpo, intento romperlas pero no pudo y también como las púas se clavaban en su cuerpo produciéndole un dolor intenso.

—No sigas, si tratas de liberarte, el veneno de las púas perforara tu cuerpo y te matara. —Le detuvo una voz femenina.

—Eso no me detendrá. —Le dijo desafiante Albafika.

—Eso ya lo sabía, pero quizás… esto si haga que desistas. —Dijo jovial.

El peliceleste se alarmo al escuchar los gritos de Acantha, que era traída por un hombre alto de cabellos negros y parche en el ojo, la aventó al suelo cerca de donde él estaba y la ato con una soga de pies y manos, luego la arrastro justo debajo de donde él estaba.

—Tal vez el veneno no te afecte, pero si tu sangre llegara hasta donde esta ella… ¿sería fatal no?—Dijo con tono dramático.

—No puedes liberarte, y el otro tampoco lo hará. —Albafika vio como a unos metros a Degel atado de la misma forma que él y aun inconsciente, con una línea de sangre en su frente.

— ¿Cómo es que llegaron hasta aquí? Se supone que estarían dormidos en sus casas.—Dijo casi en reclamo.

— ¿Tú fuiste la que ataco a nuestro compañeros?—Bramo furioso.

—Yo no les hice nada…que los mate. — Sonrió con inocencia.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—Cuestiono Degel en voz baja. Ella se giro para verlo.

—Vaya, ya despertaste Acuario—Observo.

—Es verdad Acuario, lo siento, que modales los míos, permíteme presentarme. — Se quito la capucha dejando ver sus cabellos rojizos, sus labios negros, su lunar en el labio inferior, y sus ojos verdi-amarillentos.

—Yo soy la Bruja Alquimista **Circe ***—Se presento.

— ¿Bruja Alquimista?—

—Eh~ Soy una bruja pero fabrico quimeras y transmuto bestias por afición. —Explico Circe.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿A que han venido?—Demando el Patriarca.

—Yo vine a llevarme algo muy importante que ustedes resguardan en este Santuario, es un Jarrón muy antiguo que contiene parte de la esencia y los poderes del Señor del Terror. — Los tres abrieron los ojos impactados.

— ¿Cómo sabes tú sobre ese Jarrón?—Inquirió Degel.

—Esa es la razón del porque estoy aquí, he venido a llevármelo. —Contesto juguetona.

— ¿Para qué quieres el Jarrón de los Gemelos?—Pregunto desconfiado.

—Ah, no lo sé, a mí solo me ordenaron llevármelo. — Movió la mano restándole importancia.

—ah…y que mate a la chica. —Termino de hablar.

—No es posible— Dijeron Degel y Sage al unisonó.

— ¿Dónde está Ariel?—Pidió saber Albafika.

—Está justo aquí. —Respondió.

— ¡¿COMO?!— Exclamaron los tres. Circe camino hasta un telón que había en el salón y cubría la entrada.

—El Show está por comenzar. —Circe tiro del Telón dejando a la vista algo que los dejo a todos sin palabras.

Ariel encadenada de los brazos a dos pilares del recinto, las piernas también estaban encadenadas con grilletes, desgarrada de la ropa y ensangrentada, llena de rasguños e inconsciente, un perro grande color rojo estaba echado a un lado mientras le gruñía a los santos.

—Y bien… ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA EL JARRÓN DE LOS GEMELOS?! —Demando en un grito sacando la espada de Ariel y apuntándole al cuello.

Continuara...

* * *

Muajajajajajajajajajajajajaj ajajajajajajajaja a veces me siento el ser mas perverso de este universo.

Feliz de volver, la verdad creí que jamas actualizaría, fue gracias a los ratos libres que tenia en la escuela y entre clases que logre terminar. Gomende minna-san si es muy corto el capitulo. Es la primera vez que describo acción en un fic, y pues no se si me quedo bien, ustedes desidan.

**Aclaraciones: ^_^**

**Circe: **Diosa bruja, seductora.

Aquel que haya visto Chobits sabrá cual es la canción que Ariel escuchaba en sus sueños:** Ningyo Hime**

**Hydrargyria: **Es el conocido envenenamiento por Mercurio.

**Licantropía: **Oh vamos todos saben que es la Licantropía. Viene del griego antiguo _lykánthropos_ (λυκάνθρωπος): λύκος, _lýkos_ ('lobo') + άνθρωπος, _ánthrōpos_ ('hombre').

_**Vivaldi en Mandolina: **__Es la melodía que constantemente Ariel escucho en los capítulos anteriores. Como no puedo dejar enlaces pues pongo el titulo del video para que si gustan lo busquen en Google._

**Vivaldi: Concierto para laúd en Re M. RV 93. Sphera AntiQva: **Esta melodía es la que se escuchaba en la Casa de Piscis, mas adelante sabrán porque la diferencia de melodías.

_**Golem:**_ Un **golem** es, en el Folclore medieval y la Mitologia Judia; un ser animado fabricado a partir de materia inanimada normalmente barro, cerámica y cosas así. El nombre parece derivar de la palabra _gelem_, que significa «materia en bruto». La palabra _golem_ también se usa en la Biblia (_Salmos_ 139:16). Similarmente, los golems se usan primordialmente en la actualidad en Metáforas, bien como seres descerebrados o como entidades al servicio del hombre bajo condiciones controladas pero enemigos de éste en otras. En mi caso son criaturas que son fabricadas de cierto objeto que fue robado capítulos atrás. Xp (Demasiada información.)

Sin más me despido.


	8. Terror y Oscuridad Parte II

**La Espada y La Rosa.**

**Por: Ariel de Piscis.**

* * *

_-¿Está grabando…? ¿Lo está? ¡Kardia enfoca bien la cámara! ¡Deja de jugar y hazlo bien o te mando a Yomotsu!... ¿Lo está?…ok-_

_-Buenas, vagos y ociosos ¡ha llegado el hombre más guapo de toda la galaxia, yo, Manigoldo de Cáncer! chicas contengan sus orgasmos por favor… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-_

_-¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUU!-_

_-¡Tú te callas maldito insecto! El presentador soy yo, no tu-_

_-Ay si, ay si, me creo mucho porque la autora me escogió como el presentador del capítulo de hoy, ¡ella lo hace porque no saliste en el capitulo anterior y no saldrás en este!-_

_-¡Tú tampoco sales mucho que digamos!-_

_-¡Pero más que tu si!-_

_-¡Pero yo soy el favorito de la autora! Admítelo bicho de cuarta, ella tiene el rating que tiene por mi-_

_-Si como no…-_

_-Quieren callarse y apurarse, la autora está durmiendo, acaba de llegar de su último examen y si la despiertan créanme que lo lamentaran -_

_-¡Ariel! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-_

_-Me encanta la sincronía con la que hablan, háganlo más seguido; por otro lado, los vigilo para que no hagan una estupidez ¡y apúrense!-_

_-Sí, señora mandona… Cof, cof, Bueno como les decía…En esta ocasión me toca presentarles el capítulo de hoy, espero que lo disfruten, la autora como siempre puso mucho empeño en el…ahora-_

_-Los Reviews, Manigoldo, los reviews…¬¬-_

_-¡Reviews! Oh si claro…-_

_-CheshireOz…__**Grazie**__ por tu siempre fiel review "bella", no sabes la cara de alegría que pone la autora cuando lee tus comentarios, te quiere mucho, espera concluyas bien tu semestre, sentimos la espera, créenos, nosotros también nos desesperábamos al no haber capitulo completo, y todo por culpa de un imbécil que se llevo la laptop de la autora por más de dos meses para "repararla" ¿y para qué? ¡Para que el "__**Inutile**__" saliera con que no hizo nada…!-_

_-¡Propongo que nos deshagamos de él!-_

_-Cierra el pico Kardia, no hicimos nada cuando ese tipo tenía la laptop y no haremos nada ahora-_

_-No tienes espíritu mujer-_

_-Y tu un cerebro que procese bien alacrán-_

_-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!-_

_-Que se den prisa…creo que escucho pasos en el piso de arriba…mejor se apuran-_

_-¿Quien sigue…?-_

_-¿La hermana de la autora…?-_

_-¿Es necesario? Ella puede darle las gracias en persona, además esa mocosa se la pasa todo el día con E…-_

_-Cállate Manigoldo, no debemos decir su nombre aun, todavía no es tiempo-_

_-__**Questo ben… **__¡Gracias a Diana por motivar y presionar a la autora…! ¡Qué seriamos sin ti!... ¡por ultimo esta…Liz, Gracias por el review cangrejita, y por el cumplido, que bueno que te gusta la historia, la autora se puso de buen humor al leer tu comentario, cosa que le hace falta con lo estresada que ha estado, más amargada que Albafika en sus peores días, actualizar nos cae a todos de maravilla, necesita reír un poco, no solo la autora se pone feliz con sus comentarios, todos nosotros también nos alegramos, y tu también aunque lo niegues Ariel…-_

_-__Sono felice se l'autore è felice __Manigoldo (Yo soy feliz si la autora lo es)-_

_-Si, a las dos se les ilumina el rostro si ven al "__Pesce" (pez)__, aunque no es la misma cara boba que pone tu hermana cuando esta con el ratón d…-_

_-Si ya no tienes nada mejor que decir…¬¬ deja a los lectores con el capitulo he hoy.-_

_-Tu cara me dice que es verdad lo que dije-_

_-¿Y qué tal si juego con ustedes a los dardos?-_

_-Espera Ariel, era broma, oye…-_

_-¡baja esos cuchillos!-_

_-Sí, me gusta cuando sus voces se escuchan al unisonó ¡Me aburro demasiado rápido! "_**Così mi danno un bello spettacolo che mi divertono"**_.-_

_-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo!-_

* * *

Capitulo 8: Terror y Oscuridad Parte 2: "El Final de una eterna Luna Nueva"

**¿Conoce alguien el amor? (Fragmento) **

**Francisco Villaespesa.**

_El amor es como un jardín__  
__envenenado de dolor,__  
__donde el dolor no tiene fin.__Es como un áspid venenoso__  
__que siempre sabe emponzoñar__  
__al noble pecho generoso__  
__donde le quieran alentar.__Al más leal hace traidor,__  
__es la ceguera del abismo__  
__y la ilusión del espejismo...__  
__en los desiertos del dolor.__¡Es laberinto sin salida__  
__es una ola de pesar__  
__que nos arroja de la vida__  
__como los náufragos del mar!__  
_

_Provocación de toda guerra,__  
__sufrir en uno las de dos...__  
__¡La mayor pena (…) en la tierra…__Es un perpetuo agonizar,__  
__un alarido, un estertor,__  
__que hace al más santo blasfemar..._

* * *

"Podría contar las veces en que me dije a mi mismo que algo como esto sucedería… pero serian demasiadas y no terminaría de nombrarlas; si fuera a escoger el peor momento de mi vida seria este, viéndola morir justo enfrente de mí y yo sin poder absolutamente nada, me he sentido el peor de los hombres en muchas ocasiones pero esta vez en la que aun sabiendo que pude haber hecho algo, haber dicho algo y aun así no haber hecho nada, es la que tiene el primer lugar. La deje morir, la dejé sola, y como bien lo dijo aquella mujer: la deje por "otra". ¿Qué clase de porquería de hombre se supone que soy? ¿Con que cara me podría plantar en frente de su Santidad el Patriarca?... o más preciso ante ella, si es que alguna vez vuelve a dirigirme la palabra."

"Maestro, perdóneme, le he fallado, le fallé a ella, le fallé a mi honor como caballero que soy, y peor... me he fallado a mí mismo como hombre y ser humano."

"Mi única Familia fue usted y ella, por culpa de mi cobardía lo perderé todo. En tan poco tiempo todo se derrumbo en mil pedazos, lo que tanto juramos proteger se ha desplomado, pero pensándolo bien, lo que se desplomó fue esta solida cadena de mentiras que formamos en torno a ella y todo, lo único que hacíamos era ocultar la verdad por debajo de la mesa y dar pobres cucharadas de sinceridad, que jamás fueron suficientes y por eso ahora todo se vino abajo y ni siquiera sé si es mi culpa o no, todo esto dejo de importar en cuanto ella supo quién era en realidad y no precisamente de una manera que podría considerar adecuada pero ahora Ariel lo sabe.

Recuerdo que una vez El Patriarca dijo: _"La verdad por más que nos duela y no se quiera aceptar, jamás dejara de ser verdad ni se podrá ocultar por mucho tiempo, porque pecara de cruel e insensible pero jamás de ser deshonesta y perversa, los perversos y deshonestos somos nosotros… y no sé por cuánto tiempo esta mentira aguante"_

Tal y como había dicho, no aguanto por mucho y nosotros que fuimos los culpables de que esta verdad no viera la luz por muchos años, pagaremos muy caro el haberlo hecho.

* * *

"_No hay necesidad de un jurado ni de un juicio, los acusados admitieron el delito, en este mundo nadie esta absuelto de pecado, todos en algo somos culpables hasta de existir. Haciendo uso de mi propia Jurisprudencia la condena estará dicha; el Juez dictará sentencia y en la sentencia el castigo se habrá puesto: Pena de muerte; no hay prorrogas ni cabe el amparo. Que la Ley de Dios se cumpla como se debe… solo los dioses pueden juzgar y castigar al hombre; yo misma asignaré al verdugo que ejecutara dicho castigo... _

_Albafika….contempla como se yergue ante tus ojos tu juez, tu verdugo, traído desde el bajo mundo solo para llevar tu alma al Infierno. Miraras a tu Juez y Ejecutor en todo momento, directo a los ojos, confrontarás su mirada y te arrepentirás de tus pecados... _

_¡Oh Pobre Alma Inmunda! ¡…elegiste hacer daño a tus semejantes! _

_¡En nombre todo lo que alguna vez fue Sagrado, haré cumplir mi deber y te enviare a un Infierno que jamás podrías haber imaginado! _

_¡Sufre Eternamente dolor, tristeza y agonía en ese mundo donde no existe la muerte…! _

_Podría matarte, pero no lo haré, porque la muerte seria tu salvación."_

* * *

―Pues sí que eres fuerte, resistir 30 de mis agujas en el cuerpo no es algo que cualquiera haría. ―Elogió mientras encendía un habano.

―Te dije…que sin importar que clase de ataque usaras…―Dijo jadeante. ―…yo lo recibiría.―

―Eeeeee~ Tienes potencial. ―Dió una calada y soltó el humo lentamente.

―Para ser un simple humano.―

― ¿Sabes? Te habrías ahorrado tooodo el dolor que en este momento estas sintiendo si no te hubieras puesto pesado como hace un rato.― Le recriminó.

―Todavía que me tomo la molestia de sacarte de esa prisión… ¿y así es como me pagas?…debí dejar que te fueras a nadar con los peces.― Bufó.

―No confió en ti.― Contestó notablemente agotado. ―Aunque seas… el hermano de Ariel puedo ver perfectamente que le ocultas muchas cosas… y no creo que sean cosas sin importancia. ― Entrecerró la mirada mientras se mantenía de rodillas con una mano en las costillas y con la otra se recargaba en el piso.

― ¡Aja! ¡Aja! El niño no es tonto.―Observó con tono jovial y expresión divertida.

― ¿Entonces tu sabes su secreto?― Preguntó.

―No sé de qué me hablas.― Bajó la mirada. ―Si supiera, se lo habría dicho hace tiempo.― Habló con pesar.

―Eso es lo que todos dicen siempre.― Rezongó masticando el Habano en la boca. ―Me pregunto si dirías lo mismo cuando sepas la verdad…bueno al menos una parte.― Masculló lo último por lo bajo.

―Dime Defti-kun ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de las armas vivientes?―El aludido frunció el ceño por el diminutivo.

― ¿A qué viene eso?― Preguntó molesto.

―Si tanto quieres saber… te diré todo aquello que tu corazón desee preguntarme, después veremos si aún te quedan ganas de ir a decírselo a Ariel; y si aún quieres yo mismo te llevare con ella.―Aclaró.

* * *

― ¿Por qué no dicen nada? ¿Acaso les comió la lengua el gato? ― Cuestionó con altivez.

― ¿Las cosas no salen como las planeabas Circe?―Preguntó burlón el hombre del parche en el ojo.

― ¡Cierra la boca imbécil!― Le mandó a callar.

Degel, concentraba su cosmos, tratando de romper las púas con su aire helado, al parecer era inútil, parecían estar protegidas con algo que impedía a estas verse afectadas por el frio. Ya estaba comenzando a frustrarse, y el mareo no ayudaba. Sage y Albafika no eran la excepción.

―Me estoy aburriendo― Se quejó con voz infantil clavando la espada en el suelo.

― ¿Ustedes saben que pasa cuando me aburro?― El hombre viró los ojos con fastidio.

―Cosas malas suceden.― Sacó de su capa un frasco transparente que contenía un líquido rojo.

― ¿Sabes qué es esto Piscis?― Preguntó balanceando el frasco entre sus dedos. Albafika se percató de que en el dedo índice de su mano derecha había una cortada que había sido vendada con un pedazo de tela.

― ¿Acaso tu…?―Pronunció horrorizado, los otros dos no estaban muy tranquilos que digamos y buscaban de formas imposibles romper las púas que los tenían atados pero el solo contacto con las espinas les producía un dolor intenso y terribles mareos.

―Si no quieren hablar por las buenas…lo harán por las malas― Lanzó un guiño.

―Madre… ¡Por favor ya detente!― Rogó Acantha con lágrimas en los ojos. Los santos presentes la miraron sumamente sorprendidos.

― Acantha ¿Esa mujer es tu madre?―Le preguntó Albafika a la peliazul. Ella asintió tímidamente.

― ¿Entonces tu…?―

―Ha estado cooperando con ella, en otras palabras, es su cómplice.―Sentenció Degel

―Así es ¿Cómo piensan que logre infiltrarme en el santuario?― Respondió Circe confirmando las especulaciones de Degel. Albafika bajo la cabeza sintiéndose decepcionado y al mismo tiempo un idiota por haber caído en la trampa de Circe.

― Yo no quería hacerlo Señor Albafika…pero… pero… ella…Me dijo que….si no la ayudaba… a usted lo mataría― Tartamudeó llorosa. El peliceleste no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido.

― ¡¿Ya ves?! ¡Por eso la escogí! sabía que su tonta ingenuidad te conquistaría ¡Mira que bien funciono, por ella te olvidaste de la reina y la descuidaste! Tienes una debilidad por las inocentes y bobas niñitas.―

Las cadenas que tenían aprisionada a Ariel cayeron al piso, el hombre a su espalda la sostuvo del cabello y la inclino boca arriba, Ariel aún seguía débil y casi inconsciente, Circe se aproximó a ellos y se dispuso a vaciar el frasco en su boca, los tres santos solo pudieron apretar los dientes y maldecir su suerte por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

― ¡Por favor no lo hagas!―Volvió a implorar llorosa acantha a su madre.

―Si haces eso…ella...―

―Ella necesita recuperarse de sus heridas ¿no es así? De esta forma será más rápido, con una buena cantidad de sangre…―

―Ansió ver como reaccionara al beber la tan afamada sangre envenenada de piscis.― Dijo extasiada.

Ariel puso resistencia al sentir como la sangre de deslizaba por su garganta, pero Circe la sujetó firmemente del rostro y de un jalón vacío hasta la última gota, sus intentos fueron en vano, el daño estaba hecho; segundos después Ariel comenzó a vomitar violentamente sangre, la garganta le quemaba como si en vez de sangre fuera ácido lo que hubiera tragado; tosió fuertemente, como si estuviera ahogándose y finalmente cayó presa del veneno.

― ¿Qué sucede Piscis? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?―Preguntó con aires de inocencia. El aludido le miró con enojo.

―Esto no es nada para ella…"Ariel no es un ser humano…eso lo sabes bien, creí que no era necesario repetirlo"―Dijo con burla, Albafika quedó perplejo por la perfecta imitación de sus propias palabras.

― ¿Van a seguir jugando a que no saben nada? Mientras más tarden en decirme donde esta ese Jarrón más me aburriré, y si me aburro, más jugare con ella.―

― ¡No te diremos nada!―Exclamó Albafika con creciente ira.

― ¿Así?―Dijo desafiante. Giró el rostro al percatarse de que Ariel seguía tosiendo y ahogándose por el veneno, pero daba signos de seguir viva, lo que le dió fuerza y esperanzas a Albafika y Degel.

―En serio que eres dura de matar, sigues viva incluso después de haber recibido un disparo y haber sido envenenada, eso es algo que jamás había visto.― La miró con recelo por unos segundos luego los miró a ellos; sonrió maquiavélicamente por la idea tan grandiosa que se le había ocurrido.

―Escucha bien querida Ariel…― Alzaba la voz lo suficientemente alto como para que ella le escuchara ya que esta seguía en el piso.

―Les he exigido a estos "Plebeyos" que me den un Jarrón antiguo a cambio de que te deje ir … pero al parecer a ellos les importa más una vasija vacía que tu propia vida ¿A qué te suena que para ellos no eres más que una molestia?― Ariel prestó atención en cada una de sus palabras, quiso protestar pero la voz sonaba muy ronca, baja y rasposa.

― ¿Qué di…ces?

―Lo que oíste. Eres un cero a la izquierda, un objeto que manipulan a su conveniencia del cual se desharían fácilmente, tal y como lo hacen justo ahora―

― ¡Madre te lo ruego! ¡No le digas nada a la señorita Ariel, no podrá soportarlo!―

― ¡Ariel no la escuches! ¡Ella solo te está mintiendo!―Habló Degel.

― ¿Sabes porque estás aquí, en el Santuario? Porque yo si.― Se acercó más a ella. Ignorando por completo a Degel.

―Detente―Susurró Abafika.

―Siendo honesta yo tampoco lo haría si tuviera en cuenta las consecuencias de decírtelo.― Circe se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

―Tú no sabes nada de ella.― Apretó los dientes con enojo.

―Todos aquí en esta sala lo saben y no solo yo, también lo saben Sagitario, Capricornio, Virgo, y el hermano del Patriarca, te han estado mintiendo y engañando, dicen no saber nada pero no es verdad, ellos lo saben muy bien, saben que es lo que eres.―

―No lo hagas― Dijo suplicante Sage.

―Es una terrible, terrible verdad acerca de tu pasado. ― Fingió una pose asustada mientras se acuclillaba hasta estar cerca de su oído.

― Todo el mundo te lo ha ocultado, hasta tu hermano, que ni siquiera es tu verdadero hermano ¿Quieres saber cuál es esa verdad?―

― ¡No te atrevas a decirle nada!― Explotó piscis.

* * *

―"Te contare un cuento para antes de ir a dormir".―Repitió con seriedad recordando a Ariel decir aquellas mismas palabras. Dymond alzo la vista y miró con ojos inquisidores el eclipse lunar que estaban presenciando.

―Hace ya casi 95 años, un demonio dió a luz a un bebe… esa criatura era horrible y deforme, no había nada en el lugar donde se suponía que estarían los ojos, no los tenía, había nacido ciego, sus manos era garras alargadas, estaba lleno de arrugas como un anciano, y su piel era completamente negra.―Relató con una expresión sombría.

―Su primer llanto fue un grito ensordecedor que perturbo a todos los presentes.―

―Aquella criatura hibrida vivió enjaulada como un animal, paso frio, hambre, lo único que recibía era retazos de carne cruda y sangre, probó de todo sin pararse a pensar que tipo de comida era lo que ingería…encadenado, con un grillete en el cuello, lo sacaban como si fuera un perro, solo para recibir los peores tratos que te puedas imaginar, burlas, insultos humillaciones de todo tipo, golpes, palizas; un exhaustivo y brutal entrenamiento. Siendo hijo de un humano y una mujer demonio, era visto como una escoria, un fenómeno, algo de lo más bajo….Tu comprendes como es eso ¿o no defteros?― El sonrió con amargura.

―Pero que vueltas da la vida, ese hibrido que todos alguna vez humillaron, creció y se convirtió en esencia en un verdadero demonio, luego en dios, en un hijo de Caos.―

―No puedo creer las tonterías que dices ¿Acaso esperas que te crea? Si hablas de demonios entonces ellos deberían…―

― ¿Habitar en el infierno?―Preguntó sarcástico.

―Los demonios alguna vez reinaron el infierno, pero pequeñas cosas sucedieron y ahora están más cerca de nosotros de lo que crees, no te sorprendas cuando te topes con uno viviendo entre humanos, es de lo más normal― Explicó.

―Hay muchas cosas que ustedes desconocen, como el hecho de que Hades no es el verdadero rey del Inframundo, hubo alguien antes que él, ese es el verdadero rey de los demonios.―

* * *

― ¿Tan poco les importa lo que le suceda a ella? Tal parece que siguen recios a hablar.― El silencio inundó la sala.

Los tres sabían perfectamente que hacer, por eso seguían sin decir nada, pero la situación se estaba tornando desesperante, Circe se lo había dicho, no sabían que tanto le había revelado pero no dejaba de ser alarmante, aun así, todavía había esperanza: Circe no sabía cómo llegar o necesitaba de algo que pudiera permitirle el paso, después de todo la barrera aún seguía en pie y no podía cruzarla, tenían una ventaja. Ella soltó un chasquido al no ver reacción alguna.

― ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así mamá?! ¡La señorita Ariel es una buena persona!―Le acusó.

―Eso no se hace Acantha, mami está trabajando así que deja de molestar y cállate o te castigare cuando lleguemos a casa.― Le amenazó.

―Ella no es una buena persona, ni siquiera es humana, un "arma viviente"; el escudo de mi Mine. Solo es un monstruo. ―Dijo con repugnancia poniéndose de pie.

― ¡Es mi amiga! ¡Es la única que tengo!―Gritó.

―Dices que es tu amiga ¿y aun así le robas al hombre que ama?―Acantha calló con el rostro lleno de culpa.

―También es una bestia que te matara a la primera oportunidad.―Replicó.

― Ella es el modelo de demonio perfecto: Sin emociones, sin sentimientos, una máquina para matar, fría, despiadada, sádica, solo los dioses saben que cosas mórbidas pasan por su mente enferma. ― Comentó pisoteándole la cabeza.

― ¡Aléjate de ella!―Demandó Albafika.

―Si la estúpida de Acantha hubiera hecho bien su trabajo, tu estarías plácidamente dormido en la doceava casa.―Dijo mirando con desprecio a Albafika. Luego miró a degel con curiosidad.

―Yo aun no comprendo cómo es que la hipnosis no hace en ti efecto ¿será acaso por la baja temperatura que manejas que congela el sonido de mi mandolina?―Preguntó entusiasmada.

―Tú eres especial.―Se acercó a él inspeccionándolo con la mirada.

―Tu poder me recuerda mucho al de esa chiquilla.―Susurró.

― ¿Serás acaso su alma gemela?...

* * *

―Supongo que has escuchado esos rumores acerca de que debajo del santuario habita un dios.―

―También se dice que es un demonio― Dijo defteros.

―Es ambos. ― Dijo con seguridad.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Ariel?―Cuestionó confuso.

―Mucho, defteros, mucho.― Soltó un profundo suspiro

―Ariel nació en una noche de eclipse lunar, justo como hoy…hace casi 95 años… Aquel híbrido del que te conté, aquel dios del que hablan los rumores y Ariel: son la misma persona.― Miró con una sonrisa a la luna, que estaba en su punto máximo por el eclipse.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡No es posible! Si fuera así…Ariel sería una anciana, no peor que eso, ya estaría muerta. ―Comenzó a hablar con nerviosismo.

―Ariel en unos años cumplirá su primer siglo de vida.―Dijo con normalidad

―Me estás mintiendo….¡sí, eso es! todo esto es una mentira ¡no puede ser verdad!―Negó con cierto nivel de histeria en el rostro.

―Eso me ofende Defteros, yo estoy siendo honesto contigo…. ―Dijo entristecido, haciendo un mohín.

―Además…―Pronunció con voz seria.

―Puedo dar fe a ese nacimiento, porque yo estuve ahí.―Reveló.

―También puedo probar que en realidad es una diosa.―

―Hay un jarrón que mantiene encerrada parte de su alma, esa reliquia le perteneció al primer caballero de géminis, su verdadera esencia está justo debajo de nosotros, en el subterráneo del santuario, esperando salir. ― Defteros lo miró son poder creer lo que escuchaba.

― Y yo también.―Terminó con emoción.

―Los eclipses y las lunas nuevas son muy parecidas a ella: Son oscuras y no te permiten ver nada, pero cuando acaban cosas interesantes ocurren.― Dijo con admiración.

―Mi hermana podrá ser un monstruo…Yo así la amo, tal y como es…―Admitió.

* * *

―"_Mentira….mentira…eso no es verdad…yo…yo..."―Negó._

― _¿Aun quieres negarlo?―Le preguntó. _

―_Es que no puede estar pasándome esto―Se lamentó colocándose en posición fetal._

―_Abre los ojos porque en verdad te está pasando.―Dijo._

―_Esto es una pesadilla―Se quejó. La oscuridad comenzó a inundar el lugar._

―_Pero es la realidad, no es sueño del cual vas a despertar…―Soltó con frialdad._

― _¿Entonces todo fue una mentira? ¡¿Un engaño?!―Preguntó en reclamo._

―_Sí, así fue.―Afirmó._

―_Imposible, ¿En ese caso todos…?―_

―_Te han estado mintiendo.―Terminó de decir._

―_Incluso…―La voz se le quebró._

―_Albafika y Lugonis…―_

―_No, no, no, no, no, no es posible―Volvió a negar_

―_Ellos jamás…―Intentó replicar._

― _¡¿Pretenderás que no pasó nada?! ¡¿Fingirás que no escuchaste?! ¡¿Te humillaras de este modo?! ¡¿Por un humano?! ¡Que te ignoró, te abandonó, te traicionó, te mintió, te engaño! ¡Te dejó agonizando a tu suerte! ¡¿Es así como eres tú realmente?!―Vociferó._

― _¿Cómo soy en realidad? Quiero saberlo, quiero dejar de sufrir así. Quiera dejar de sentir.―Dijo con voz lastimosa._

―_Entonces trata de recordar como eras antes.―Le aconsejó._

―_Yo….era…_

* * *

―Yo podría decirte todo lo que tu quisieras, solo tienes que dar algo a cambio, como si fuera un demonio al que le vendes tu alma.―Sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad.

―En ese caso…yo…―

―Vaya, vaya, Deidad de la Muerte, Dymond de Kaius; Categoría Alfa…es la primera vez que veo a uno de tu clase. ―Pronunció con fingido asombro. Dymond se giró para ver que a sus espaldas estaba el hombre que acompañaba a Circe, Defteros se inclinó un poco para verlo mejor.

―Gusto en conocerlo.―Inclino su sombrero a modo de saludo.

―" _¡Maldición! Ya apareció este desagradable tipo…y ni me di cuenta."_―Pensó.

―Ariel era útil para detectar estas cosas.―Dijo con resignación mientras una enorme gota de sudor corría por su rostro.

― ¿Quién es?―Preguntó a la defensiva el gemelo menor.

―Un Soul Hunter…y no uno cualquiera…uno muy peligroso.―Dijo en un susurro. El otro lo miró sin entender.

―Pronto lo sabrás… este tipo tiene suficiente poder como para acabar conmigo….y en la situación actual de Ariel, también podría con ella.― El geminiano frunció el ceño al escuchar lo último.

―Escucha bien "Segundo" ve al Templo de Géminis, dirígete al Ala oeste, busca la entrada al subterráneo que te conté, ya sabes que hacer… ―El ojiverde le sonrió levemente.

―La dejo en tus manos…cuida bien de ese Jarrón, la vida de Ariel depende de eso.― Sin perder más tiempo, Defteros salió corriendo en dirección a las Doce Casas. El Pelinegro solo lo vió irse.

―Pensé que no lo dejarías ir…― Comentó arrojando el puro al suelo y arremangándose las mangas de la camisa blanca que traía.

―Sé que estas planeando despertarla antes de que Circe se robe las almas que hay en el.―

― ¿Así que sabes que hay dentro?― Preguntó con jovialidad. Él asintió.

―No pienso detenerte, porque yo también quiero que despierte.― Confesó.

― ¿Acaso no estabas del lado de esa sexy brujita?―Inquirió con ironía. ―Aquella que maneja la hipnosis por medio de la acústica.―

―Aunque no sea tan poderosa es de admirar que haya podido burlar a medio Santuario, claro que también requirió de tu ayuda.―

―Yo no soy su sirviente, Circe no es más que un títere de mi amo.― Afirmó.

― ¿Te refieres al creador de los Soul Hunter?―Indagó con interés.

―Tú debes saber quién es… ¿o no?―Entrecerró la mirada.

―Pues si…―Admitió con una sonrisa burlesca.

―Y bien… ¿qué motivos orillaron a Circe a traicionar a su Reina?―

―La traición para los demonios hacia sus monarcas, equivale a la muerte ¿o me equivoco?―Insinuó con malicia.

―Para Circe, la Reina de los Lobos no era más una escoria de la peor clase: un hibrido.―Sonrió ante el enojo en el rostro del dios.

― ¿Crees que permitiré que te expreses de mi hermana de esa manera?―Habló amenazante.

―Eso es bueno, estoy aburrido de tratar con simples humanos―Empezó a hacer ejercicios con los brazos.

―En cuento me deshaga de ti, iré por la otra.

―Y dime genio ¿qué harás cuando estés enfrente de ella?―Le retó.

―Si duras más de 10 minutos te lo diré.―Sacó de sus mangas dos escopetas.

―Esto no me gusta…― Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Seguido de eso, por todo el lugar se escucharon disparos.

* * *

_―… Yo… ¡No soy un demonio!…―_

_― ¿Aun quieres negarlo?―Se escuchó a una voz hablarle con dulzura._

_― ¿Quién es?―Preguntó al no reconocer la voz que le hablaba, levantó su mirada y vio a una joven de cabellos lilas inclinada hacia ella, tez clara, posiblemente de la misma edad que Degel, con un vestido blanco, que le sonreía con amabilidad._

_― ¿Ya despertaste?―La joven acercó su mano y le acarició el rostro._

_― ¿Tu…quien eres?―_

_―Supongo que no, si hubieras despertado sabrías quien soy.―Dijo con voz suave._

_― ¿Yo te conozco?... ¿o acaso tu eres la voz que escuchaba en mi cabeza?―Inquirió dudosa. La joven peli lila negó con la cabeza._

_―No era yo, esa era la parte de ti que te negabas a aceptar.―Ariel le miró sin entender._

_―Ven conmigo. ―Le tendió la mano pero Ariel no lo acepto. _

_―Lo que eres actualmente, no eres tu Ariel…en cambio yo…que soy parte de tu pasado, comprendo perfectamente tu dolor y tu confusión.―Dijo la joven._

_― ¿Esta no soy yo?― Ella asintió._

_―Porque la has rechazado, tu verdadero yo termino encerrada aquí… tu solías vivir enjaulada; me pregunto si realmente quieres seguir así toda tu vida.―Los llantos y gemidos inundaron todo el lugar._

**―"_No quiero estar aquí… quiero salir… quítenme estas cadenas, me duelen…"―_**Se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

**―" _No quiero…sáquenme… ¿Por qué me tienen aquí?... "_**

―Esa niña… ―Su voz se quebró al final_._

**―"_No he hecho nada malo ¿porque me encierran aquí?... ¡Mamá! Ariel será una buena niña ¡Pero... sácame de aquí!"―_**

― ¿Vas a volver a dejarla sola?―Pregunto con tristeza. Ariel realmente se tomo la pregunta con seriedad.

―Vuelve, vuelve mi querida Ariel ¿acaso no quieres volver a recordar…?―Le pidió extendiendo su mano nuevamente.

**―"Ayúdenme...por favor"  
**

―Ven conmigo, seamos una de nuevo, como lo éramos antes.―

― ¿Tu y yo éramos una sola?―Ella asintió.

―Así que… por favor, déjame volver junto a ti.― En sus palabras brotaba el cariño que sus ojos reflejaban hacia ella, aquella mujer parecía tenerle un gran afecto.

* * *

―Ha dejado de moverse.―Observó.

― ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas muerta?―Preguntó pateándola. Albafika apretó los puños visiblemente molesto.

―Si es así, entonces me divertiré con ustedes, tal vez si mato a alguno, se motiven a decirme la verdad.― Caminó hasta recoger de nueva cuenta la espada.

* * *

― _¿Qué pasara si me uno contigo?―Preguntó dudosa._

―_Tú ya conoces esa respuesta.―Contestó, Ariel la miró llena de asombro_

― _¿Tu nombre…es?―No pudo terminar de formular la pregunta._

―_Sí, mi nombre… ¿Has podido recordar?―Bajó la cabeza por unos instantes. Ariel llena de determinación finalmente tomó su mano con firmeza, el trato estaba cerrado… otra vez:_

―_Ha pasado tiempo Marlene―Le saludó, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos._

―_Sí, de nuevo estas aquí, justo como hace 70 años…que nostálgico.―Recordó._

―…_De nuevo caí en lo mismo, soy patética. ―Se burló de sí misma._

― _¿Qué pasara ahora? De seguro se repetirán los mismos hechos.―Dijo con una sonrisa amarga._

―_Sin importar nada, yo estoy aquí contigo.―Le sonrió._

"_¡La suerte está dicha, las apuestas hechas, la ruleta se puso a girar, justo en el punto en el que cayó, queda decidido el designio puesto por los dioses!... ¡que comience la cuenta regresiva!" _La sombra se deleito con el espectáculo frente a sus ojos.

_10_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_9_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_8_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

― ¡Ya se! Empezare contigo piscis.―Anunció risueña la peli rojiza para empezar su carrera hasta donde Albafika estaba... Degel, por fin había alcanzado a romper las púas y conseguido liberarse.

7

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

6

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_5_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

―_Marlene…a esa mujer…_

―…_a esa mujer…―Pronunció confusa._

4

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

― ¡Muere!―Gritó corriendo empuñando la espada hacia Albafika.

3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**―¡A ESA MUJER VOY A MATARLA!―** _Que así sea.

1...

Antes de que pudieran si quiera parpadear….antes de soltar un suspiro… antes de susurrarle un "lo siento"…ni siquiera para decir un último adiós…lastimosamente… el mundo de Albafika se tiñe carmesí de nuevo; acompañado de un grito que anuncio el final del Eclipse…se acabo la eterna Luna Nueva que había durado cerca de 10 años, abriendo paso al inicio de la Luna Llena y con ello, el despertar de la bestia…

―…im…po…si-ble― La bruja miró su pecho atravesado y su corazón que aun latía, reposando en las manos de su asesino, que manchado de sangre aun se pudo distinguir esas garras oscuras y alargadas, que solo podían pertenecer a una persona. Justo en frente, Albafika observaba la escena, no se pudo evitar que la sangre le salpicara el rostro.

_― ¿Dónde está ese inútil? ¿Por qué no la detuvo?―Se preguntó al no haber rastro del hombre que le acompañaba._

_―Ese hombre te ha abandonado…―Contestó Ariel. _

_― ¡QUE! ¡¿SE FUE?!― Gritó._

* * *

_―"Ella es algo inigualable…algo como jamás lo podrás imaginar… la primera vez que la vi, creí haber entrado al infierno, ella era un demonio y yo me había cruzado en su camino…lo podía ver en sus ojos…_― ¿Qué era diferente de ahora?

La persona que estaba detrás de Circe, de un tajo saco su mano del pecho de la alquimista junto con su corazón y con sus garras apretó fuertemente hasta solo quedar trozos de carne y sangre. Pudo ver en lo que fue una fracción de segundo que ya no quedaba más de aquella niña con la que había jugado en su infancia, su mirada no era igual, penetrante, fría… era la de un asesino. Uno que no le teme a la muerte.

* * *

_―Ariel, no tiene personalidades divididas, múltiples ni bipolaridad, solo que en ella veras facetas que la definen como lo que es…―_

_― ¿Albafika alguna vez has pensado que todos somos representaciones del bien y el mal? Siento que con ella es más literal…pero no se cual es la que verdaderamente la define, no se cual es su naturaleza y me niego a pensar en ella como una bestia.―_

* * *

― ¡MADREEEEE!―Chilló la peli azul al ver caer el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer.

―…Ya es tarde.― Ariel caminó hasta quedar enfrente del Patriarca, como tantas veces lo hicieron.

―Ha pasado tiempo desde que me enfrente a esta faceta tuya, casi siento nostalgia de verla nuevamente―Mostró una débil sonrisa, en tanto que ella se dedicó a escrutarlo con la mirada llena de odio y resentimiento, cosa que hizo temblar a su santidad, ya podía presentir el desenlace de todo esto, sin importar nada solo una cosa era definitiva y eso era ese miedo que no podía dejar de sentir.

_―"…No quiero que jamás vuelva a ser lo de antes… he peleado con ese lado suyo tanto tiempo pero mis fuerzas se han agotado…"―_

_―"Por favor Albafika, no permitas que caiga de nuevo… su locura es un desvió sin retorno, si recae no creo que esta vez sea capaz de recuperar la razón"―_

* * *

―…Mal-dit…ta mocosa…―Como pudo se levantó, en el mar de sangre que le rodeaba.

― ¿Aun sigue viva?―Preguntó acuario tomando una posición a la defensiva.

―Pero si…ella…le…arranco el corazón.―Musitó entristecido.

―Para matar a una bruja, necesitas arrancarle el corazón, degollarla o arrancarle el alma, y en su caso devorarla.―Explicó la hija de la bruja con una semi-sonrisa al pisciano.

― ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme eso?!―Reclamó furiosa.

―Sin embargo…―Cambió su tono de voz y su expresión a una de preocupación.

―La señorita Ariel pudo haberle arrancado el alma de un solo ataque ¿Por qué no lo hizo?... ¿De verdad habrá perdido toda noción del juicio que no piensa con claridad?― Se cuestionó.

― ¡Acabare contigo!…con esto― deslizo la cadena del collar de Ariel, pero en cuanto quiso tocar la joya, una descarga eléctrica provocó que la soltara de inmediato, la cadena rodó hasta llegar a Ariel, quien lo tomó y en ese instante, la joya se alargo como un bastón y de ella una guadaña negra salió.

El primer ataque dirigido a Circe falló, así como los siguientes tres, la hoja se estrellaba contra el suelo, las columnas, provocando alboroto y destrozando el recinto por completo, Ariel gruñía cada vez que fallaba y su enojo solo crecía mas.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cabina del Autor….

_― ¡VAMOS ARIEL, ACABA CON ELLA!―Gritó Manigoldo._

_― ¡NO DEJES QUE ESCAPE, AHÍ LA TIENES, ES TUYA!―Apoyó Kardia con la boca llena de palomitas. Ambos sentados frente a una pantalla gigante al estilo de un cinema con palomitas golosinas y refrescos En la parte de atrás los demás personajes del fic, veían con tranquilidad el fic pero miraban con molestia a los revoltosos._

_― ¿Qué rayos le sucede a ustedes? ¿Son monos alborotados de un zoológico o qué?―Cuestionó la pelinegra con una ceja levantada._

_― ¡¿QUE?! ¡PARA QUE TE ENTROMETES DEGEL! _

_― ¡MALDITO RATÓN DE BIBLIOTECA! ¡Quítate de en medio! ¡Estorbas!―Ambos vieron con desesperación como Circe se escapaba con la espada y salía por la puerta principal de la Cámara de Patriarca, cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

―NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡YA LA TENIA, ESTABA ASÍ DE DESPEDAZARLA!―Replicó el escorpión.

_― ¡YA VES, SE ESCAPÓ! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE LA CHI…_

_―Ara…Manigoldo, esa boca tuya, parece que tenemos que lavarla con HCL*―Seguidamente golpeó a Kardia y noqueó a Manigoldo y se lo llevo arrastras fuera de la cabina._

_―Listo Autora, ahora no habrá más molestias.― Le dijo a la Autora que se mantenía abrazando el brazo de Defteros mientras veía la pantalla (xD) Y luego se fue._

_―Espero que hayas aprendido que no debes armar escándalo.―Reprendió Degel a Kardia._

Volviendo a la historia…

* * *

― ¡Ya basta Ariel! ¡Por favor cálmate, así no resolverás nada, solo derramas más sangre!―Se le enfrentó el acuariano, ella lo atacó de frente con la guadaña, en un movimiento rápido detuvo el ataque y congeló por completo la guadaña, Ariel se enfureció y con el arma lo mando lejos hasta estrellarse contra la pared.

― ¡Degel!... ―De nuevo esa impotencia apoderándose de la mente de los santos. Ariel estrelló en el piso la hoja de la Guadaña y el hielo que le cubría se rompió cayendo al piso en trozos, lanzo un gruñido y de un salto llegó hasta la salida, destrozó la puerta y salió en busca de Circe.

* * *

―_Está prohibido la palabra "monstruo" no quiero que jamás la definas con esa palabra…_―Pareciera que aquellas palabras hubieran entrado y salido de sus oídos, porque no sirvieron de nada. Para ser precisos, él estaba aterrado.

* * *

― ¡Por favor Señor Albafika deténgala! ¡No quiero ver a la Señorita Ariel así…solo se lastima así misma! ―Le pidió acantha mientras lo liberaba, cortando las púas con una pequeña navaja.

― ¡Por favor! ¡Usted es el único al que escuchará, yo lo sé, vaya tras ella, se lo ruego!― Volvió a insistir. No perdió más tiempo y salió tras ella, mientras que Acantha había ido a socorrer al Patriarca y lo había liberado.

―Jovencita ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Acaso piensas ir en contra de tu propia madre?―Cuestionó el antiguo cáncer a la joven.

―No quiero que ella le siga haciendo daño a la gente…―Confesó con una mano en el pecho, bajó la cabeza arrepentida.

_―_Sé que hice mal y lo lamento, yo… ¡yo quiero mucho a la joven Ariel y amo al señor Albafika, por eso no quiero que ellos sufran por culpa de mi madre, aun si eso implica darle la espalda!―Dijo decidida.

* * *

― ¡NO HUYAS!―Vociferó corriendo por las escaleras hacia la onceava casa.

― ¡TE MATARÉ!― Hizo destrozos por todos lados, y lo único que logro fue arrancarle un brazo a Circe y aun así, la mujer aterrada escapó hacia la casa de Capricornio.

Ariel cayó de rodillas víctima de un terrible dolor de cabeza, sus garras temblaban y sus colmillos castañeaban. Se estaba enfrentando a su propio yo "la bestia" que pedía por mas y mas sangre, por un lado estaba de acuerdo y deseaba matar a aquella traidora, por otro se resistía a ceder su conciencia y ser controlada por su propia locura, aun tenia orgullo, pero cada vez era más difícil y estaba en riesgo de perder la razón como hace rato; su puso de pie y dió un gran salto pasando de largo de la décima casa.

* * *

― ¿En dónde estarán?―Se preguntó al ver que su barrera de rosas estaba deshecha, todas las rosas estaban cortadas y había un camino limpio de ellas en el centro, que de seguro había usado Circe para cruzar.

―Por favor Ariel, no hagas algo irreversible como matar a alguien.―Pidió, y siguió corriendo hacia la doceava casa.

* * *

La pelirojiza seguía caminando cada vez más lento, haciendo presión en lo que quedaba de su brazo.

―_"Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que llegar a los límites de la barrera, cuando salga… ella ya no me podrá alcanzar"_― Un destello se deslizó por su espalda y Circe cayó al suelo viéndose de nuevo envuelta de sangre, la espada rodó lejos, Ariel puso un pie encima de ella para que no huyera.

― ¿A dónde pensabas ir maldita rata?―El tono de su voz le heló la sangre a la bruja.

Levantó la guadaña para dar el golpe de gracia.

― ¿En qué te has convertido?―Preguntó con ira contenida, Ariel fijó su mirada en él, y Circe aprovecho para salir corriendo.

―Tu_…"Eso es obra esa sucia bruja, debió liberarlos para que me detuvieran y así poder escapar"_―Entrecerró la mirada ante su oponente

―De todos tenias que ser tu… ¿Por qué te entrometes en mi camino?...Sagitario.― Ahí estaba, con la armadura puesta, tenía en las manos las púas, seña de que se acaba de liberar.

―Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes.―Declaró.

― Yo no tengo nada pendiente contigo, fuera de mi vista o te corto a la mitad.―Amenazó.

― ¡No finjas que no sabes! ¡Tú mataste a mis padres!―Acusó.

― ¿De qué hablas? Yo no maté a tus padres.―Replicó.

― ¡No me engañarás, tú fuiste, te vi asesinarlos! ¡Y en su honor te matare, para que no vuelvas a causar desgracias a nadie más! ¡Eres una amenaza para la humanidad, como santo de Athena protegeré al mundo de un Monstruo como tú!― Arco y flecha hicieron su aparición y apuntó en dirección Ariel.

―Si eso quieres…―Musitó apuntando su guadaña al santo de sagitario. Y un nuevo enfrentamiento dió comienzo.

Continuara…..

* * *

_**― ¡¿Qué, hasta ahí?! ¡Nooooooooooo! ¡MÁS, MÁS, MÁS!―Reclamó Kardia.**_

_**― ¡¿Qué mas sigue?! ¡Quiero saber!―Demandó una voz.**_

_** ― ¡Otra! ¡Otra! ¡Otra! ¡Otra! ¡Otra! ¡Otra! ¡Otra! ¡Otra! ¡Otra! ¡Otra! ¡Otra! ¡Otra! ¡Otra! ¡Otra! ¡Exigimos mas, dennos mas o se atienen a las consecuencias! ¡Correrá sangre como no nos escuchen!―Se escuchaba a coro del público, todos liderados por Kardia y la hermana de la autora.**_

_** ― ¿Y ahora que les pasa a estos?―Preguntó Dymond mirándolos con curiosidad. Ariel se encogió de hombros.**_

_**― ¡Medida de contingencia anti-fans revoltosos y destructivos! ¡Código Azul!―La autora sonó el silbato, se escucharon ladridos y todos salieron corriendo por sus vidas perseguidos por lobos.**_

_**―Eeeee~ La autora sí que le da buen uso a mis mascotas.―Elogió asombrada Ariel.**_

_**― ¿No piensan hacer algo al respecto?―Inquirió Albafika a los hermanos.**_

_**―Nah, ellos se lo buscaron, no es mi problema.―Respondieron al unisonó.**_

_**― ¡Degel-sama sálveme!―Gritó la hermana de la Autora.**_

* * *

**HCL:** Ácido Clorhídrico.

**¡Felices Fiestas¡ ¡Tal vez actualize el 24 o 25 como regalo de navidad para todos ustedes mis amados lectores!**

**¡Si no llega el "FIN DEL MUNDO" nos vemos hasta el 2013! **

**De paso me burlaré de todos los que andan vendiendo sus pertenencias por que se acabará el mundo el 21.**

**¡Recomendación para el capitulo siguiente: Mind as Judment de Faylan; excelente canción, la recomiendo bastante!**

**¡No espanten a mi hermana mayas, el mundo no se acaba hasta que termine esta historia xD! ¡Nos vemos!**


	9. Capítulo 9: La brecha para sanar heridas

_¿Qué creyeron? ¿Que los iba a hacer esperar demasiado como la última vez?_

_ No, no, no, no, no… bueno quizás no actualice como hasta marzo o abril, luego en mi blog diré porque ya que si empiezo a hablar no acabaré y no me quieren ver hablando de cosas que no le competen al Fic._

_Inspiración venid a mi xD, todo gracias a Mind as Judgment by Faylan (*.*) y Metro Baroke de Nana Mizuki (*o* Nana Mizuki, la amó, la amó, la amó, voz como la de ella ninguna, Nana Misukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiii) de hecho Nana Mizuki es Pandora en The Lost Canvas_

_Creo que algo que sin dudas es digno de decir es que la Banda Sonora de Dantalian no Shoka me sacó lágrimas al escribir, leer y revisar el cap, y es quien lleva más tiempo ayudándome en inspiración, es música de dioses, tan sublime, tan hermosa y delicada, me arranca suspiros._

* * *

**Capítulo 9: La brecha para sanar y enterrar las heridas.**

_¿Quién es el que me llama? __  
En este mundo que baila caprichosamente_

_ flotando en mi cuerpo. _

_Con mentiras tan hermosas como las gemas _

_esa persona me seduce, _

_nuestras miradas dulces y lascivas se cruzan. _

_No puedo ir en contra de… _

_los enlaces de los fragmentos del destino que me llaman. _

_¡Oh doloroso instinto!_

_..._

_El carmesí de la Luna me rebeló _

_que todo había sido un sueño._

_Empujé esas frágiles mentiras que se desmoronan en la oscuridad_

_Dime ¿Qué es lo hay más allá de la eternidad?_

_..._

_Vago solitaria, atrapada en un pecado amorfo…_

_"El amor que descansa en ti no se puede abrir ni cerrar"_

_Derrite el tiempo congelado…_

_Que susurrante te indica cual es el camino._

_..._

_Las flores plateadas en espiral son cegadoramente bellas…_

_la desgarradora y llorosa voz en mi corazón, esta sollozando_

_¡Contéstame! ¿existe el deseo inquebrantable?_

_..._

_La triste luna teñida de un cortés carmesí;_

_mis frágiles sueños siendo derrumbados_

_cambiándolos por determinación._

* * *

― Algo muy extraño está pasando en el Santuario, siento un cosmos enemigo y es poderoso.―Comentó mirando hacia el Santuario que se marcaba no muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

― Me preocupa… ella sigue sin despertar su cosmos… ¿Qué estará pasando? El viejo también ha estado raro desde que me fui, algo aquí me huele muy mal. ―Dijo ceñudo.

― Si hay algo que apesta aquí es tu aliento.―Rezongó una voz detrás de él.

― Eso quisieras "rarito"―Respondió burlón.

― ¿Rarito? ¿Rarito? ¡Rarito tu abuela, pelado!―Dijo en reclamo.

― Deja de cacarear y muévete, tenemos que llegar antes del amanecer.―Dijo con altivez.

― Si, si, como digas.― Ambos reanudaron el paso.

―Oye ¿Y cómo ha estado Ariel? ¿Les sigue dando problemas? ¿Ha matado a muchos?―Preguntó con interés.

― ¿De qué hablas afeminado? Ariel no mata ni a una mosca―Contestó.

―Si, tu lo dices…

* * *

En los momentos de crisis, lo mejor que hay que hacer es mantener la calma…"Que no cunda el pánico"; tal parece que algunos no pueden evitar perder los estribos en situaciones que ameritan estar serenos. Como aquel hombre de cabellos rubios; que transitaba caminando…casi corriendo por los pasillos del castillo iluminado de enormes velas en la parte superior, su rostro era una mueca de enojo e inconformidad, mantenía los puños cerrados concentrado en su andar, abrió con brusquedad las puertas que lo guiaron a un enorme cuarto a oscuras pero en la ventana, justo enfrente de donde estaba se podía apreciar la luna de gran tamaño, una luna gigante; y en dicha ventana una mujer de vestido blanco se encontraba apreciando el astro con sumo interés, al parecer el eclipse estaba terminando; sus largos y lacios cabellos rubios parecían plateados al contraste de la luz que se filtraba por la luna.

― ¡¿Para qué me llamaste Amaltea?! ¡¿Acaso no sabes lo grave de esta situación…?!

―Por supuesto que lo sé hermano, por eso te he llamado.―Se defendió la mujer con voz pasiva y relajada sin voltear a mirarlo.

― ¡Espero que sea bueno porque estamos en severa crisis! ¡Necesitamos avisarle a Caos!―

― ¿A mí?―Preguntó una voz femenina con tono inocente. De las sombras surgió una mujer hermosa de cabellos semi ondulados negros como la noche, tez clara y rostro angelical, ojos castaño oscuro, vestía un kimono morado con decorado de flores; miraba al hombre con curiosidad para luego dedicarle una amplia sonrisa.

― ¡ARIEL!―Exclamó exaltado adoptando una posición de ataque.

―No… no tontito soy yo…solo tomé la apariencia de "Ariel" eso es todo―Le explicó imitando la voz de la susodicha.

―Padre Caos… por favor no haga esas cosas…como usar esa ropa.―Pidió inclinándose ante… ¿ella?

― ¿Por qué? Si es muy divertido, Ariel tiene razón esta ropa es muy cómoda ¿sabías que las princesas humanas en oriente las usan? …además me gusta ver tu cara cuando tomo la forma de "Miedo".―Dijo con malicia, el hombre alzó el rostro mirándolo con frustración, el rubio guardaba cierto parecido con Sísifo de Sagitario, casi podría pasar por su gemelo, de no ser por el cabello y que su piel era mucho más blanca.

―Además ¡Me encanta esta forma! …Ariel-chan es tan linda, como una joya en bruto, hay tanto por pulir…―Dio giros por todo el cuarto con la gracia de una bailarina.

―Por cierto, yo fui quien le dijo a Ama-chan que te llamara.―Aclaró ocultando el rostro entre las mangas del kimono, el hombre le miró extrañado.

― ¿Y bien?… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?―

― ¡Padre Caos, algo está ocurriendo en el Santuario de la Diosa Athena…! ¡Se han desbalanceado las fuerzas opuestas y la realidad está cada vez más inestable!―Avisó sumamente furioso

―Si…lo sé ―Comentó con un poco de aburrimiento.

― ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! "Miedo" se encuentra ahí y no sé de lo que podría ser capaz…― Habló con desesperación.

―No es necesario que lo digas hermano, todos nos hemos dado cuenta. ―Terció Amaltea.

―No solo es ahí, al parecer está afectando una gran parte del mundo…―Comentó Caos como si nada jugando con las cortinas de la ventana.

―Aparte de nosotros los dioses ella también puede inclinar la balanza entre fuerzas.―

―Padre Caos ¿Qué piensa hacer?―Cuestionó la mujer.

―Sé que dijo que dejáramos a "Miedo" hacer lo que quisiera pero…

―Aún pienso de la misma manera…Gabi-kun.― Se colocó enfrente de él.

― No podemos ignorar lo que está pasando, si ella vuelve a su antigua forma de ser, nos comprometerá a todos.―

― ¿Ya lo dije no? Dejen a "Miedo" hacer lo que le plazca, ella sabe lo que hace, después de todo es mi "hija" así que no quiero que hablen mas del tema ¿Queda entendido? ― Deliberó.

―Esto no tendrá que ver con su preferencia por "Miedo" y el Trió de la Catarsis…

―No tiene nada que ver… ―Le interrumpió.

― ¡El hecho de que sea su…!―Empezó a decir.

― ¡Gabriel!―Le calló impetuoso elevando el tono de voz a uno imponente y autoritario.

―Si vuelves a insinuar que no soy imparcial con mis hijos…―Empezó a decir amenazante.

― ¡Te dare un cas-ti-go!― Terminó de decir con voz infantil, le dio un suave golpe en la punta de su nariz y se fue danzando hasta llegar a la puerta.

―Ademas―Llamó antes de salir. ―Pronto tendré a mi querida hija de vuelta.―Anunció con emoción.

―Nos vemos…― Se despidió con un movimiento grácil de su mano y salió por la puerta.

―Padre Caos debería tomar las cosas con más seriedad. ―Refunfuñó.

―No hay nada que se pueda hacer, Padre Caos es así, es inútil cambiarlo querido hermano.―Dijo Amaltea con indiferencia, ladeando el rostro disfrutando la vista que la luna ofrecía.

―Ese asqueroso híbrido está a punto de destruir lo que me ha costado miles de años realizar… ¡¿Piensa que me voy a quedar cruzado de brazos?! ¡Primero muerto que cederle mi trono!―Vociferó exaltado.

―No deberías llamarla de esa manera, sabes que le molesta.―Aconsejó cautelosa.

― ¡No me interesa! ¡Ella no es más que una maldita desagradecida!―Replicó.

―Eso dices tú, pero muchos no opinan igual.―Musitó.

― ¡Lo que yo digo es la verdad absoluta, y así será…! ¡Porque yo así lo quiero…! ¡Sobre mi autoridad no pasa nadie! ¡Soy el Líder de la Suprema Corte de los Dioses…

― La Soberbia y la ambición de poder acabarán contigo hermano, puedo ver muy pronto a Ariel desbancándote de tu lugar.―Puso en claro, ganándose una mirada de desprecio cortesía de su hermano.

― ¡¿Tu también?! ¡Antágoros dice lo mismo!― Vociferó.

―Entonces deberías hacerle caso.―Dijo en tono suave, el rubio le dedicó una mirada asesina.

―... Por otro lado ¡¿Dónde rayos se ha metido esa mujer?!―Exigió saber.

―Esa mujer… ¿De quién hablas Gabriel?―Preguntó intrigada.

― ¡Sabes de quien hablo! ¡¿Dónde rayos se metió La Mascota de Ariel?! ...¡Maldita sea, justo cuando se le necesita desaparece, de seguro fuiste tú quien la dejo irse ¿no es verdad?! ¡Te dije que la vigilaras! ¡¿Es que acaso no se te puede pedir nada?!―Seguía ladrando mientras era ignorado por la mujer.

―Lo más probable es que esté con la Parca.―Murmuró con una disimulada sonrisa.

* * *

―Dymond dijo que era por aquí pero no logro encontrar la entrada de la que habló.―Murmuró en medio de la oscuridad, solo la luz de la luna le servía de ayuda pero esta era escasa y casi no podía ver. Tropezó varias veces y estuvo a punto de caerse pero se sujetó fuertemente de la pared para que eso no pasara, en eso la duda comenzó a picarle la conciencia.

― ¡Rayos!―Exclamó exasperado.

― ¡Si ese maldito me ha mentido, yo…!―Sus diálogos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó crujir el suelo, estaba en un terreno débil, seguidamente colapsó y se vino abajo sin que él pudiera haber hecho algo para evitar caer también.

Milagrosamente solo tenía el dolor del golpe que se dio al amortiguar la caída y unos cuantos rasguños menores, nada grave, solo que las heridas que se había hecho antes comenzaban a jugarle sucio, las punzadas habían vuelto a doler, tras unos momentos dolorosos retiró algunas piedras que tenía encima e intentó ver a través de todo el humo que se había acumulado, tosió un par de veces a causa de ello.

Ya debajo, en cuanto el polvo se había despejado, se levantó adolorido por el golpe pero luego se percató que había llegado al Subterráneo del Santuario, levantó la mirada y casi muere del susto al ver la distancia que había entre el túnel y el piso de la Casa de Géminis, con asombro observó el enorme agujero que se había formado, agradeció las antorchas que débilmente iluminaban el pasillo y siguió por el único camino que tenía enfrente, esperando no perderse.

―Solo esperó que Ariel este bien…―Musitó preocupado.

Tras varios minutos de caminata llegó a un pasillo que se hacía cada vez más oscuro por la ausencia de las antorchas para iluminarse, finalmente se topó de golpe con una pared que indicaba un camino sin salida. Defteros suspiró agotado, no tenía tiempo para perderse, habría regresado de no ser porque pudo ver una luz potente que venía del otro lado de la pared, corrió hacia dicha pared y comenzó a tantearla con las manos, cuando encontró espacios delineados en forma de rectángulo en ella, se dio cuenta de que la pared era en realidad una puerta de piedra camuflageada, empujó con mucha fuerza hasta que esta comenzó a abrirse revelando el cuarto de su interior. Fue entonces que lo vio, lo vio con sus propios ojos y aún así no podía creerlo.

* * *

¿Era aburrimiento, o cansancio? pero ella se había desinteresando por la pelea lo cual provocó que bajara el arma, y esta volviera a su forma anterior, seguido de eso se sentó en el suelo de golpe, como si fuera a ponerse a meditar, apoyó el codo en una de sus piernas y ahí recostó el rostro notablemente más sereno.

―Debes saber que hay una tregua entre nosotros y Athena, por ello no puedo tocarles ni un pelo a ustedes los Caballeros.― Ese comentario tomó desprevenido a Sísifo.

― ¿Una tregua?― Cuestionó dudoso.

― ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Su Santidad? estoy segura que con todo gusto te contestará― Espetó con aburrimiento.

― ¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?!―

― Yo no miento, en ti esta creerme o no.―Dijo con simpleza, Ariel dibujó una sonrisa al percatarse de la Confusión en el Alma de Sísifo.

― ¿Qué harás? ¿Te aprovecharás de que no puedo lastimarte?― El castaño sintió tensos sus músculos y como algo ejercía mucha presión sobre todo su cuerpo, empezó a sentirse asfixiado ya que su cuello parecía ser oprimido por una fuerza ajena la suya, fue ahí que se percató del puñado de serpientes que le comprimían el cuerpo, fue tanta la fuerza que no pudo seguir sosteniendo el arco y la flecha y le hizo ceder, la flecha salió disparada en un movimiento en falso, desviándose hacia donde Ariel estaba, ella simplemente inclinó el rostro hacia la izquierda esquivando la flecha sin problemas y esta terminó en la pared. Las serpientes comenzaron a introducirse en los espacios de la armadura; Sagitario sudó frío al sentirlas sobre su piel; estaba indefenso, al menos por unos momentos ya que si este elevaba o explotaba su cosmos podría vencer el miedo y así liberarse del Encanto de las serpientes; pero Ariel decidió actuar rápido

―Sobre ese recuerdo tuyo…― Susurró mientras adentraba con más profundidad y lentitud 4 de las garras de su mano izquierda en la parte superior derecha de su abdomen.

―En mi defensa diré… que esa no era yo.― Confesó ante la expresión atónita del Castaño.

―Yo no merecía tu despreció.― Lo fulminó con su mirada roja llena de ira. ―Pero a cambio te demostraré el mío.― Sacó con brusquedad sus dedos del cuerpo del santo y este cayó al suelo.

Saboreó la sangre del Caballero, lamiendo el dorso de su mano.

―"_Sabe mal"_―Se dijo al sentir ese sabor de "Lejía*" en la sangre de Sísifo.

―"_La Armadura es más resistente de lo que recordaba_"― Con su mano derecha apretó con fuerza la izquierda, acompañado de un pequeño gesto de dolor, haber usado sus garras para atravesar una Armadura Dorada había sido buena idea, pero a cambió se fracturó algunos huesos de la mano en el proceso "_Ser humana, se estaba volviendo molesto_" fue lo que pensó "Después de todo si fue un error aceptar la propuesta de Lugonis". Se dio la vuelta no sin antes divisar al que había llegado recientemente a Sagitario, lo ignoró y siguió su camino, pero tomó el pequeño presente que había abandonado Circe.

* * *

―Si ese lobo de compañía volvió a recorrer los templos quiere decir que Esa Fanática de las cirugías sigue con vida ―Pensó en voz alta deteniéndose impetuoso mientras subía por las escaleras.

― Creí que Regina Lupus la acabaría de un golpe, pero al parecer tendrá un festín dándole una muerte lenta.―Sonrío satisfecho. Al fin una buena presa.

―Tienes una interesante hija Mine.―Elogió con deleite y luego de eso reanudó el camino por las escaleras de las 12 Casas.

* * *

_"El sangrado no parara…no…no lo hará…"_

_"Aunque la herida intente cerrarse y sanar, no lo hará completamente"_

_"¿Acaso voy a morir aquí?...No, no puedo morir así, debo llevarle ese Jarrón a Mi Mine"_

En medio de sus pensamientos, su lobo de compañía había ido a su lado, convertido en una versión mini, en forma de un pequeño cachorro, a darle lo que ella entendió como una despedida.

_"Sin importar que tan lejos te haya llevado de mi ese hombre…viniste a despedirte. Tú no me traicionaste." _El perro comenzó a gemir notablemente entristecido.

_"Bien... acompáñame en mi lecho de muerte… " _Aceptó_._

_"Maldito engendro del mal... ¿Por qué no pude matarte? ¿Por qué no puedes morir? ¡¿Acaso eres inmortal?!" _

_"¿Por qué no moriste aun cuando te asesiné tantas veces?"_

_"¿Por qué Mine esta tan interesada en esa creación defectuosa?"_

"_Si tan solo no existiera, si tan solo desapareciera… ¡Si te hubieras muerto aquella noche!_"

_"¿Porque…Porque….? ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué sigue con vida?!"_

* * *

―Yo no comprendo el significado de la muerte como tal.―Respondió con simpleza provocando un escalofrió en el cuerpo de la Pelirojiza.

―No le temo a la muerte ni temo imaginarla.―El sonido de sus pasos lentos fueron como una melodía que se entonaba para recibirla mientras bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba mas a ella, la mascota se colocó enfrente intentando defender lo indefendible que era la vida de su ama. Ella le miró severa y el perro retrocedió asustado, había entendido a la perfección la pérdida de tiempo y energía que significaba para ella rematar a su ama.

―Vaya, vaya ¿Acaso son estos los delirios de una pobre moribunda?― Pregunto con ironía. Circe tenía abiertos los ojos como Platos mientras escuchaba, la posición en la que estaba acostada en el suelo no le permitía verla pero eso le alivió porque temía ver aquellos ojos siniestros llenos de odio, odio hacia ella.

― ¿Pensaste que ese Caballero podría detenerme lo suficiente para que huyeras?― Ella ahogó un grito al oír el sonido de la punta de la espada que se arrastraba por el piso.

―Yo contaba de antemano que no durarías lo suficiente, lo más que he visto a una bruja permanecer con vida luego de arrancarle el corazón es un promedio de dos horas, contigo no han pasado ni treinta minutos…En verdad que eras débil ¿Y creíste que podrías conmigo? Mujer ingenua.― Sentenció con tono de oscuro voz.

―Pero después de todo reconoceré que tu plan funcionó.― Admitió deteniendo el paso para quedar a unos centímetros de ella.

―Gracias a Sagitario perdí las ganas que tenía de matarte.― Circe miraba a la nada sorprendida.

―No sirve de nada acabar con algo que ya tiene los segundos contados, es un desperdicio y sinceramente, ya me aburrí.― Confesó con desgano. Con el pie, Ariel hizo girar el cuerpo de Circe hasta dejarlo boca abajo y pisó con fuerza el pecho de esta con la herida semi abierta, los gritos de dolor no se hicieron esperar.

―Te habría dejado morir en paz… como muestra de respeto por haber engañado al Santuario y en su defecto a mi parte humana.―Comenzó a pisotear y aplastar como se aplasta la basura, como si aplastara algo en el piso que se desprecia con más y más fuerza, el cachorro huyó despavorido subiendo hacia la casa de sagitario.

―Pero tenías que nombrar a esa maldita mujer en mi presencia.―Dijo con el odio impregnado en su voz.

―El solo recordar a esa despreciable **Viper*** ¡se me retuercen los intestinos del asco que me da!― Los gritos cesaron y Ariel retiró su pie del cuerpo sin vida de la mujer.

―"_Otro nombre que agregar a la lista"_ ―Se dijo con cansancio. Una sensación de vértigo la hizo caer de rodillas, seguido de eso vinieron los mareos y nauseas, con su mano retuvo la sangre que vomitó, punzadas en el estomago la hicieron cohibirse, rodeó con otro brazo su estomago para calmar dicho dolor, miró aquel líquido rojo que era su sangre y entonces lo entendió todo: el veneno aún seguía afectándole, eso le preocupó un poco, su cuerpo tardaba demasiado en asimilarlo, si no hacia algo acabaría muy posiblemente como Lugonis.

―"_Tengo sed."_―Pensó con ansiedad, frunció levemente el ceño al darse cuenta que de alimento lo más cerca que tenía era aquella bruja, pero después de todo ella sabía mejor que Sagitario, porque ella no era pura, estaba corrompida.

* * *

―Cualquiera que te viera diría que te ves patética, criatura de la Noche.― _Click, _sonido de la escopeta que hizo al cargar y apuntar directo hacia su cabeza.

―He esperado este momento por más de 80 años, desde que me arrancaste un ojo.―Dijo con resentimiento posando una mano sobre su parche.

― ¿Así?―Indagó.

―Tu espera ha acabado.―Se giró para mirarlo, con el rostro cubierto de sangre y con una mano movió el arma hasta dejarlo justo en medio de su frente para luego decir:

―Hazlo, dispara.―Le ordenó. El hombre sin quedó sin habla.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué dudas?―Le cuestionó.

― ¡DISPARA! ¡¿ESO QUERÍAS NO?! ¡ENTONCES DISPARA!― Gritó, pero el hombre seguía sin mover un musculo.

― ¡¿PORQUE DUDAS?! ¡VAMOS, ACABA CON MI VIDA! ¡TE DOY CAMINO LIBRE! ¡MÁTAME! ¡REALIZA TU VENGANZA, ESA POR LA QUE HAS ESPERADO TODA TU VIDA!―Ordenó, en cambio el hombre siguió sin poder hacer nada.

―No, no lo harás…―Entrecerró la mirada ―Porque si me matas, a quien realmente estarías asesinando sería a ti.― Él frunció el ceño y cuando Ariel creyó que él al fin le dispararía, su dedo jamás tiró del gatillo.

― ¿No lo harás?― Le arrebató el arma de las manos, le pateó ambas pantorrillas y así lo derribó.

Tomó su espada y se la clavó en el pecho. ―Entonces muere.―

* * *

―"_Todo acabó…"_ ―Retiró la espada e intentó ponerse de pie y caminar, de nuevo los mareos le jugaron una mala pasada haciendo que tropezará, habría caído de cara al suelo de no ser porque fue atrapada rápidamente por unos fuertes brazos que la sostuvieron con firmeza apoyándola contra su cuerpo. Ariel supo al instante de quien se trataba y trató de separarse de él.

― Suéltame―Le exigió con un tono extraño de voz.

―No―Respondió con brío rodeándola con sus brazos.

― ¡Te digo que me sueltes!―Alzó un poco la voz.

― No lo haré.―Dijo aferrándose más a ella.

―Vuelve Ariel, por favor vuelve.―Rogó aferrándola más a su cuerpo. Ariel soltó la espada y tal parecía que estaba dispuesta a corresponder a ese abrazo.

― Entonces te obligaré―Ariel clavó sus garras en el cuerpo de Albafika aprovechando que no tenía puesta la armadura, en un inicio él resistió con todas sus fuerzas, desafortunadamente cedió por un momento que fue aprovechado por ella para alejarse lo más que pudo de él, aun cansada solo pudo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y cayó de rodillas la suelo.

― Y yo creía que no serías capaz de ponerle un dedo encima a Albafika.―Dijo asombrado.

―Pero que sorpresas nos da la vida ¿No crees Marlene?―Preguntó sonriente, su rostro estaba lleno de heridas, la ropa sucia y algo rota, y tenía sangre en el rostro.

― _¡Marlene!―_Repitió Albafika para sus adentros.

― Con que al fin te dignas a aparecer maldito traidor, fuera de mi vista.―Albafika miró expectante el cambio repentino de voz de Ariel que sonaba cantarina y más suave.

―Yo también estoy feliz de verte, querida hermana.―Respondió con expresión alegre.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué te has apoderado del cuerpo de Ariel? Creía que ya no tenías ese interés.―Preguntó con curiosidad mientras se arreglaba el cabello

― No digas tonterías, esto es temporal, Ariel perdió la razón justo después de dejar seca a la bruja Circe, era esto o ella perdía la vida…no tuve elección.―Explicó.

―Claro…―Dijo no muy convencido.

―No importa si no me crees―Se puso de pie.

― ¿Qué ha pasado?―Preguntó su Santidad bajando las escaleras, mirando la escena ante sus ojos y encaminándose hacia ellos siendo asistida por Acantha.

― ¡Vaya! A pasado tiempo Patriarca Sage, ¡¿hacia cuanto que no lo veía?! al parecer los años han podido con usted, ¿Cómo ha estado? Yo estoy feliz pudriéndome dentro de aquel jarrón― Comentó con efusividad al verlo.

― ¡Marlene! ¿Eres tú?―Exclamó nervioso

― Podría decirse.―Contesto con una sonrisa siniestra. Acantha precipitadamente se puso de rodillas al escuchar la respuesta.

― No se preocupe, yo solo soy un destello que se infiltró en el cuerpo de Ariel, parece que alguien abrió el Jarrón y así pude salir.―

― _Defteros_― Pensó automáticamente el pelivino.

― ¡Tu tuviste algo que ver Dymond!―Acusó Albafika.

― Hey, hey, yo no tengo vela en ese entierro, no he hecho nada.―Técnicamente no era mentira.

― De cualquier modo fue conveniente, de no haber sido por ello, Ariel habría vuelto a su antiguo yo, precisamente fue por eso que acepte este encierro―Dijo con serenidad. El patriarca asintió con pesar.

― Levántate niña…que yo no soy tu reina, esa es Ariel.― Acantha obedeció y con cuidado se puso de pie.

Marlene intentó caminar hacia su hermano pero volvió a tambalearse y Albafika corrió para ayudarla.

― Ariel… esta…―Susurró para luego cerrar los ojos, creyéndola dormida Albafika la recostó en su pecho.

―No está dormida, ya despertará.―Dijo Dymond.

Unos segundos después Ariel había vuelto a abrir los ojos, miró con desconcierto el rostro de Albafika tan cercano al suyo, se lo quitó de encima dándole un empujón y corrió hacia Dymond, en medio segundo Ariel le había enterrado la Espada en el estomago, automáticamente escupió sangre por el brusco ataque, mientras ella seguía hundiendo el arma causándole más dolor, hasta que se cansó de hacerlo, de un tirón sacó el arma y Dymond comenzó a carcajearse como loco ante la mirada atónita de todos.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Que le dije Patriarca?! ¡Me debe una cerveza! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ―Anunció con euforia desbordante y tosiendo al mismo tiempo.

― Ya sabía yo que por más molesta que estuvieras conmigo no me matarías.―Dijo entre risas, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

― Cállate, perro faldero de los Jueces ―Le ordenó con frialdad.

― ¡Uy! que genio―Bufó.

― ¿Crees que no sé lo que planeas hacer? Puedo ver a Defteros huyendo del Santuario con el Jarrón de los gemelos―Al dios se le descompuso el gesto al verse descubierto.

― ¡¿Qué defteros está que…?! ¡Dymond! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?!―Se descontroló el Patriarca.

― ¡Sabía que tú tenías algo que ver en todo esto!―Apoyó Albafika.

―Este…―No sabía que decir. ― ¡Es por tu bien!―Se defendió, y en respuesta recibió el puño de Ariel, y vaya que le dolió.

― Y permíteme agradecértelo querido hermano… ¡Miserable, bueno para nada…! Pero algún día me las pagarás todas juntas―Le amenazó.

―Pero como te quiero tanto solo me conformaré con matarte a golpes.―Se tronó los dedos.

― Pues no me quieras tanto…―Comentó adolorido. Ariel lo ignoró, ya que se había girado para mirar que justo detrás de ella cierto enemigo había vuelto a la vida.

― Sigues con vida…―Dijo con simpleza.

― ¡Yo no moriré tan fácil!―Respondió, una asustada Acantha se escondió detrás del Patriarca

― Eres tan duro de matar como Ariel.―Observó Dymond.

― Es igual, de todos modos morirá.―Determinó Ariel

― ¡No me iré a ningún lado, si es posible te llevaré a la tumba conmigo!―Y se abalanzó sobre ella.

― 3...2…1―Musitó con aburrimiento.

― ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!―El hombre cayó al suelo, para sorpresa de todos, pero no para uno.

― Te tardaste Kardia―Dijo en reclamo con voz fría, su interlocutor sonrió con sadismo.

― Llegue a tiempo para salvar tu lindo trasero preciosa, agradécelo.―Se acercó con paso lento, saliendo de la oscuridad que había en la octava casa, con el rostro llenó de sudor, para mirar victorioso el cuerpo de su víctima.

― ¿Y bien? ¿A quién le doy mis condolencias?―Preguntó con burla.

― Aun no, sigue vivo.―Decía mientras pateaba el cuerpo.

― ¡QUE!―Exclamó sorprendido.

― Mira…―Le indicó, y en efecto, el sujeto nuevamente se ponía de pie.

Kardia volvió a insertarle 4 agujas y el hombre se volvió a levantar, Kardia volvió a responder con el mismo ataque pero lo mismo volvió a pasar, y una y otra y otra vez, el hombre había recibido más de 20 Agujas, pero seguía poniéndose de pie.

* * *

―_"Con que así es un Homúnculo"_ ―Se dijo Ariel

― No morirá…―Habló Dymond.

― Aunque usará la Aguja Escarlata él se seguirá levantando.―Dijo Acantha temerosa.

― Entonces…―Albafika sacó una rosa blanca.

― ¡No, es inútil! Eso no lo matará.―Le advirtió.

― ¿Por qué?―Le cuestionó.

― La única forma de matarlo es deshacerse de su cuerpo, eso o quemarlo hasta hacerlo cenizas.―Contestó.

― ¿Con fuego? ¿De donde espe….?― Del interior de la octava casa una espiral de llamas salió disparada en dirección del Homúnculo, Kardia la esquivó rápidamente, el sujeto fue envuelto en aquel fuego abrazador, pudieron escucharse los gritos de dolor del hombre y en dos segundos, al disiparse el fuego, solo habían quedado cenizas.

―Que problema… de todos los Soul Hunter tenían que enviar al que Ariel le arrancó un ojo.―Comentó una voz entre las sombras, voz que Ariel reconoció al instante

― ¡Zorem!―Dijo Ariel, mirando hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz.

― ¡El mismo!―Afirmó saliendo de las sombras, una chica de baja estatura, cabello corto y rubio, con tonalidades ámbar en las puntas, ojos grandes, vistiendo ropas blancas estilo árabe, un palillo en la boca, con una lanza en el hombro.

― ¡TUUUUUUUUUUU! ¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí?―Preguntó Dymond con exaltación.

― El viejito de ahí me mando a buscar.―Señaló a Sage.

― Por cierto, que barbaján tienes como amigo Ariel, en todo el camino no hizo más que faltarme al respeto ¡Este tipo no sabe comportarse con sus mayores! ¡Yo podría ser su abuelo!―Se quejó.

― Deja de chillar "**Il dramma Regina***", no aguantas ni una broma.―Replicó cáncer saliendo de las sombras vestido con la armadura de Cáncer.

― ¡¿Manigoldo?!―Exclamó Kardia.

― ¡Ves como es conmigo, no me respeta! ¡Haz algo Ariel!―Se acurrucó sorpresivamente en el pecho de esta, chillando exageradamente.

―Deja de llorar zorem, ¿eres o no hombre?―Dijo severa.

― ¡Claro que lo soy!―Exclamó separándose de ella, Ariel enarcó una ceja.

― Por cierto…―Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a rebuscar en su bolsillo.

―Cora te manda esto.― le arrojó un polvo a la cara, Ariel se cubrió el rostro un poco tarde, lo que le provocó una fuerte tos.

― ¡Pero qué rayos…!―Apartó el humo con las manos y jalando al rubio de las ropas lo alzó hasta quedar a la misma altura.

― ¡Es tu medicina para el sueño!―Espetó con voz infantil, Ariel lo soltó por inercia. ― ¡AUCH! ¡OYE ME DOLIÓ!―Se escuchó.

― Oh, no―Murmuró, el efecto era inmediato y ya comenzaba a sentir sueño.

― ¡OOOOOOh si!―Festejó Zorem. ―Buenas noches, prima. ―Se despidió haciendo un movimiento con las manos.

― Wooooooh―Rápidamente Ariel se desplomó hacia el suelo, cayendo cerca de Dymond que la atrapó con dificultad.

― ¡Ahora sí!―Habló triunfante. ― Dormir a la fiera… ¡Listo!―Alzó los brazos en señal de victoria.

― ¿Qué ha pasado?―Quiso saber Albafika, separando a Dymond de Ariel, mirándolo con recelo.

― No te preocupes, solo se quedó dormida, bien que le hace falta, ¿sabías que esa loba no duerme en años? Ni idea de por qué, ¡nunca tiene ojeras!, ¡ah! y cuando lo hace, duerme casi una semana―Parloteó.

― Patriarca ¿Quién es esta mocosa?―Preguntó Escorpio al antiguo Cáncer.

― ¡Oyemeeee! por si no lo sabías, soy hombre.―Replicó.

―Sí, sí como digas niña.―Habló Kardia.

― Zorem es primo de Ariel, y también….―Dudó.

― Y también…Es el herrero de la Espada que Ariel tiene actualmente.―Terminó de decir.

―¡¿Esta mocosa?! ―Espetó señalando a Zorem despectivamente.

― Patriarca, ¿no tomó de mas?―Kardia no podía creerlo.

―Ahora sí, mocoso desgreñado, ¡tú y el payaso ya me tienen harto!―Ladró el rubio acomodándose las mangas.

― ¿Zorem?―Le llamó temerosa Acantha.

― ¿Acantha?―Preguntó ilusionado, mandando muy lejos la ira que segundos antes sentía, la joven se asomó con lentitud.

― ¡Acantha eres tú! ¡Creí que no te volvería a ver nunca!―Dijo con ojos de enamorado. La pelizaul corrió a abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

― ¡Te eché mucho de menos!―

― ¡Yo también!...Hey, espera―Volteó a todos lados.― ¿Y tu madre?―Preguntó con temor.

― Mi madre murió, la señorita Ariel….ella…ella―Sollozó.

― Fiuuuuuu!…que alivio, menos mal, ya no volveré a ver a esa horrorosa bruja amargada.―Dio gracias al cielo.

― ¿Dijiste algo?―Preguntó llorosa

― No, nada, nada, que….que trágico la muerte de mi suegra eso es todo―Habló con fingido pesar abrazando a su amada.

― Bueno viejo, ya te traje a tu Herrero, ahora me explican que cojones pasó aquí―Dijo demandante.

― Lo mejor será reunir a todos, hay mucho que discutir.―Determinó El Patriarca, mirando con seriedad a Dymond que bostezaba con despreocupación.

― Y vaya que tienes que explicar muchas, Maestro.―Coincidió

* * *

― En otras palabras, ¿La "Espada del Rey caído" es una imitación de la "Espada del Demonio"? ― Repasó Albafika, Zorem asintió.

― ¿Qué tal? ¡¿No es asombrosa?! ¡Y aún no han visto nada de lo que puede hacer!―Dijo Zorem orgulloso. Dymond quería pegar el grito al cielo por semejante revelación.

― En primera... ¿qué rayos es la "Espada del Demonio"?―Preguntó impetuoso Kardia. (la pregunta de muchos ¬¬)

― Es una Espada muy Antigua, tiene un increíble poder que se compara al de los Dioses, hace invencible al que pueda llegar a controlar el aura demoniaca que emana, en ella residen las almas de nuestros reyes, por eso muchos intentaron robarla y hacerse con ella, sin embargo no cualquiera puede usarla, a pasado de generación en generación, hasta llegar a la mía.― Relató Zorem.

―La leyenda cuenta que esta bañada con la sangre de los Ángeles que Nuestro Rey Lucifer enfrentó y del mismísimo Jehová, corre el rumor que esa Espada era irrompible y ninguna fuerza era capaz de destruirla― Un chasquido de lengua rompió el silencio en la sala

―¡Ah, ¿y esperan que crea eso?! ¡Puros cuentos baratos!―Se burló Escorpio.

―¡KARDIA!―le calló Degel.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡es la verdad! ¡¿Me creen tan idiota?!―Replicó.

―Yo estoy de acuerdo con Kardia―Apoyó Manigoldo

― ¡Lo ven!―Exclamó.

―Pero entonces escuché la otra parte de la historia―Dijo con expresión sombría. Las risas de Zorem se hicieron presentes.

―Jajajajajajajaja sipi, tienes razón, son puros cuentos, pero a todos nos relataban esa historia, cuando nos hicimos adultos vimos que todo era simple palabrería, esas leyendas solo servían para infundir el miedo en nosotros, tanto la imagen divina de la Espada como la de Lucifer.―Explicó entre risas.

―¿A qué te refieres con Lucifer?―Cuestionó curioso Degel.

―Ya saben, el Ángel que fue expulsado del cielo, Satanás, el diablo, rey del infierno, todas esas patrañas que la Religión Cristiana y la Iglesia usa para engañar a las masas…¡Y nosotros que caímos! ―Dijo con ironía.

―¿Y no existe?―Preguntó sorprendido Kardia

―¡Claro que no! todo es una vil basofia, tal demonio no existe, ese es el nombre que adopta cada Rey del Infierno al asumir el poder, yo he conocido a tres reyes en toda mi existencia y ninguno es como describen a ese Lucifer, la historia relata que se adoptó ese sobrenombre ya que el primer Rey fue llamado "Lucifer" por un fanático Religioso―Terminó de contar con una sonrisa burlesca.

― Pero volviendo a lo otro…Esa Espada era la que Antiguamente solía usar Ariel, obviamente, yo no la hice, eso se lo atribuyo a un ancestro mío, que también es ancestro de Ariel, por ende, al ser descendiente directa le fue entregada la Espada.―Continuó.

― Tal Espada resultó ser un arma de mediana categoría, una farsa, no era indestructible como todos juraban que era, se rompió con facilidad una noche que denominamos "La Noche de Terror"―

― ¿Qué sucedió esa noche? ¿Qué le sucedió a esa Espada?―Inquirió el peliceleste.

― ¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes?―Preguntó sorprendido. Albafika negó con la cabeza.

― Creí que Lugonis te lo había dicho todo, veo que no.―Se lamentó.

― Es mejor no decirlo, hablar de ello ya se considera Tabú… si no has oído esa historia, no conoces ni la mitad de las monstruosidades que Ariel es capaz de hacer…― Dijo en resignación.

― Existe un dicho que ella solía decir a menudo: "Hechos lamentables y siniestros en este mundo y en el otro los hay, pero es mejor no saber, porque la ignorancia es un dulce coctel comparado con la cruda realidad …"―Repitió.

― Muchas cosas que es mejor no saber…y esa es una de ellas.―Concluyó.

― "_No conoces ni la mitad de las monstruosidades que Ariel es capaz de hacer_"―Revivió en su mente.

― Patriarca.―Se acercó Acantha temerosa desde las cortinas.

― ¿Qué sucede?―Le invitó a acercarse a él.

― El...el Señor Sísifo―Anunció.

― ¿Cómo se encuentra Sísifo?―Preguntó Capricornio con interés.

― Ehhh…por el momento está fuera de peligro, la medicina ya ha hecho efecto y la herida no tardará en sanar pero creo que será mejor que descanse por unos días.―Respondió.

― Y todo porque lo tratamos a tiempo, de no haber sido por las medicinas que trajimos y por Capricornio, Sagitario habría pasado a mejor vida.―Comentó Zorem.

― Esa Cora, a veces siento que es adivina o un demonio, me hizo traer remedios suficientes para Ariel y toda la guardia dorada, y solo necesitamos para Sagitario, Acuario y un poco para el golpe en la cabeza de Géminis, ¿acaso tiene corazón? Hacerme cargar todo eso.―Se quejó mientras hacía ejercicio con los brazos.

―¡Oye, yo también ayude!―Protestó Manigoldo.

― Hablando de bestias sin corazón ¿Y Ariel?―Preguntó Zorem mirando por toda la Sala, sin ver rastro de la pelinegra.

― Se encerró en su cuarto desde que llegó al Templo de Piscis… y no deja entrar a nadie.―Respondió Albafika abatido

― Adivinaré…Te echo de la habitación y no te dejó ayudarle con sus heridas Jajajajajajajajaja―Rompió en risas.

―No te sientas mal amigo, se lo hace a todo el mundo, y no es de asombrarse si consideramos lo que hiciste, pero te daré un consejo, si no pueden superar esto, mejor vete olvidando de ella…porque presiento que cosas más difíciles vendrán para ustedes ―Dijo a modo de consuelo.

―Ah que recuerdos, Ariel no parece haber cambiado en estos 76 años, se parece mucho a la sacerdotisa rebelde que en su juventud solía ser..desearía volver a esos años.―Expresó con melancolía.

― Justo cuando todos creíamos que había vuelto la paz en nuestros hogares…Esa mujer tenía que arruinarlo todo.―Su tono de voz endureció al irse hacia un recuerdo no tan grato.

― ¿Esa mujer?―Murmuró Degel.

― Por su culpa Ariel jamás podrá volver a Casa, esta desterrada para siempre―Su rostro se llenó de tristeza, al igual que el de Acantha.

― ¿Acaso no piensas decirnos nada herrero?―Alzó la voz Apros de Géminis.

―Siento que alguien sigue ardido porque lo encerraron en una de las prisiones con cadenas, sin la armadura y rodeado de serpientes―Su rostro se tornó pensativo, Apros frunció el ceño ante su comentario.

― Te diré algo que todos ustedes deberían tomar en cuenta a partir de ahora ― Miró a los Santos dorados presentes, le tendió la mano a la peliazul y ella se acercó hacia él.

―Es a causa de lo que ocurrió en la "Noche del Terror" que Ariel se ganó la reputación que tiene, nada es lo que parece mis queridos caballeros, por más malvada que mi prima sea, por más desquiciada que les parezca, ella en el fondo no es así, si se miran en un espejo no se dejan llevar por la imagen que ven en ella, pues dicho espejo puede estar roto, defectuoso o verán lo que su mente quiere que mostrarles.―Tomó a Acantha por los hombros.

― No es un ser tan despreciable como las habladurías la hacen ver, yo he sido testigo de ello y Acantha también ¿No es así Acantha?―Ella asintió tímidamente.

― La forma en que Ariel creció y fue tratada es un tema delicado, un tabú en la familia porque es despreciable lo que hicieron con ella incluso para los demonios.―Fijó su mirada en Albafika.

― La forma en que la juzguen por sus actos será equivalente al modo en que ella los juzgue a ustedes, eso es ley para ella.―Apretó los parpados por unos segundos.

― Dicho esto, no tengo nada más que decir…―Se giró hacia El Patriarca.

― Cualquier cosa referente a la Espada como la aleación de los metales de los que está hecho preferiría discutirlo en privado con usted, no debo revelar los secretos de mis ancestros a extraños.―El Patriarca aceptó.

* * *

Saliendo del Templo Principal:

― Por cierto…¿Que sucedió con la niña que vino contigo Manigoldo? no la veo por ningún lado―Kardia buscó con la mirada por todos los rincones, los santos que lo escucharon se taparon la cara en seña de resignación, mientras que un furioso Zorem era sujetado de los hombros por Manigoldo, mientras tanto Acantha lo calmaba buscando que no se lanzara sobre Kardia. Lo cierto es que Zorem tenía una apariencia más masculina que aparentaba unos 20 años, y sus rasgos no eran ya femeninos pero conservaba su color de piel, ojos y cabello.

― ¡Soy yo pedazo de Imbécil!―Vociferó buscando zafarse del agarre del Canceriano.

―¡Solo que en las noches de Luna Llena me transformó en mujer! ¡¿Eres bobo o te falta materia gris, eh?! ―Su ira acrecentó más por las sonoras carcajadas del escorpiano.

―¡¿Crees que es gracioso? ¡Pues no lo es! ¡Tu no sabes lo que se siente, así que deja de burlarte! ¡Ahhhh suéltame, este tipo no sale vivo de aquí!―Clamó a los cuatro vientos, con los cabellos rojos como las llamas.

― Herrero.―Llamó Degel con su habitual tono frío, congelando por completo la escena.

― Hace unos momentos en la Sala del Patriarca mencionaste a una mujer ¿Podrías decirme a quien te estabas refiriendo?―Manigoldo soltó de golpe a Zorem y este movió tenso los dedos de las manos.

― En términos concretos, Una hija de puta, una alimaña rastrera, la persona que ha estado siguiéndole la huella a Ariel todos estos años, y de quien ella busca vengarse.―Resumió.

― Creí que quien la buscaba era un hombre, un pariente lejano de ella, que deseaba su muerte.―Intervino Albafika.

― Quien destruyó la aldea de Ariel y mató a todos los habitantes.―Completó Acuario.

― Eeeeeeeeee-en parte si y en parte no, lo que dicen es un poco cierto.―Respondió nervioso.

― Además que era por eso que ella estaba aquí, para que la protegiéramos de esa persona―Terció Manigoldo.

― ¡Que dicen! ¡Si debieran proteger a alguien sería a esa Maldita **_Viper_** no a Ariel! ¡Ari no necesita de nadie, puede cuidarse sola! ¡Demonios como ella hacen falta!―Exageró.

― Pero si…¿Acaso no es por ello que existe la Tregua?―Preguntó Albafika un poco desesperado.

― Sep, pero la tregua consiste en términos establecidos por Caos y Athena, mientras la Tregua no se rompa, Ariel por ser diosa debe seguir esos términos y jamás hacerles daño.―Dijo con normalidad.

― ¡Entonces…! ¡Nos han engañado todo este tiempo!―Cáncer alzó la voz

― Pregúntenle a Ariel y ella les dirá la verdadera historia, yo no tengo nada que ver.―Se lavó las manos.

―¿Y el enemigo con el que hemos estado lidiando? Del que me habló mi maestro.―Cuestionó Degel.

― Nada de lo que dicen tiene sentido ¿Proteger a Ariel?, ¿enemigo?, ¿Ariel indefensa?, ¿un pariente lejano? Ya en serio ¿Quién les metió toda esa basura? Porque los han engañado por entero.― Los Santos voltearon a la dirección en la que supuestamente debía estar Dymond pero no había nadie, un presentimiento colectivo cruzó por sus mentes: Ariel estaba en peligro, Dymond estaba detrás de todo.

Corrieron, corrieron como si de su vida dependiera eso, "aun no es tarde, "aun no es tarde" pensaban, abrieron de un portazo la puerta, con la esperanza en sus corazones pero sucedió lo que mas temieron, como una pesadilla que se vuelve realidad, al entrar a la habitación de Ariel, vieron que no había ni un alma, no quedaba rastro de ella, como si jamás hubiera estado ahí, la cama tendida, los libros organizados y bien colocados, un silencio tan fúnebre en el cuarto, solo en el escritorio había una hoja de papel, algo escrito con tinta, se notaba reciente.

Albafika, cauteloso se acercó cuidadosamente al escritorio y tomó con delicadeza dicha hoja de papel, acompañado de un largo suspiro reunió las fuerzas necesarias para leer lo que en el estaba escrito.

* * *

_"Si pudiera, te diría tantas cosas…pero no puedo, el papel y el tiempo son tan escasos, al menos para ti, pero si pudiera decirte algo seria esto: ¡Tú me traicionaste… prometiste cosas que al final jamás hiciste…! fui tan ingenua como para creer que en verdad lo harías. Yo di lo mejor de mí para sobrellevar ese estilo de vida y hacerme de la vista gorda de tus acciones hacia mí, carentes de bondad; me destroce a mí misma al hacerlo ¿Por qué? ¡Porque tontamente todo lo hice por ti!_

_A cambio, te pedí un poco de cariño y respeto, ¿y qué fue lo primero que hiciste? Hiciste lo primero que juraste que no harías, te fuiste con la primera que se cruzó en tu camino. Y lo hiciste enfrente de mis narices._

_No te odio a ti más de lo que me odio a mi misma por no haber abierto los ojos, no quise darme cuenta de que yo era la que se estaba asesinando por dentro. Este dolor me pesa demasiado, quizás soy de las que pasan la página con facilidad, pero ahora no es tan fácil, no cuando siento que me atravesaste el pecho, esa herida no sanara de la noche a la mañana, siento como vuelve abrirse y cada vez me duele más._

_Solo el ser humano tiene la fuerza de atarse y romper sus propias cadenas. Pero no soy humana completamente, ni siquiera sé quien soy realmente. Y por eso es que cada vez que pensé en ti me hacías ver que era muy frágil, no tuve el valor de confrontarlo hasta que estuve entre la espalda y la pared. Como lo hice anoche._

_No fui capaz de desprenderme de ti, y te aguanté estos años en los que me humille a mí misma, soportándolo todo en silencio, mientras alimentaba el monstruo de mi interior, que era dañino, pero que era mi verdadero yo, del que solo puedes esperar el caos._

_¡¿Qué tú en realidad me amabas y que me tratabas de esa manera por protegerme? ¿por no querer lastimarme lo hacías? ¡¿A estas alturas vienes con esas?! ¡No me hagas reír maldito arrogante!_

_¿Me lastimabas, y me rechazabas por mi propio bien? _

_¡Qué tontería! ¡Ni tú mismo te la crees a estas alturas! esas fueron puras mentiras, excusas tan gastadas... ¿y para qué? Para que no te remordiera la conciencia._

_Todo eso suena muy hermoso Albafika, de verdad, por un momento casi te creí y antes como una tonta enamorada hubiera corrido a tus brazos, pero la realidad es que no te sirvió de nada._

_Me siento llena de rabia contra mí misma, contra el "yo" de estos últimos años, que fue ingenua, cobarde y estúpida, encantada por una bella rosa que acabó intoxicándome con su veneno. _

_No ganamos nada de esto, perdí mi tiempo, perdí la cordura, ¡si es que alguna vez la tuve! ¡Se echó a perder mi felicidad! Aquella que una vez soñé contigo ¡y acabe así! ¡Termine peor! …sola...mas sola que tu. _

_Quiero llorar, pero mis lágrimas se secaron hace décadas, la verdad es que me pregunto de donde saque agua para llorar estos años; nada sale de mí, más que los gritos de esta ira contenida, así ha sido toda mi vida. _

_No olvidare todo lo que me hiciste y me hice… y quizás pese en tu conciencia _

_Tú lo sabes muy bien ¿no? te consta que nunca tuve un abrazo, una caricia, una palabra de consuelo, una palabra de aliento de tu parte, tan solo tuve tus desprecios, tus desplantes, tus palabras llenas de odio que solo hicieron más grande este resentimiento._

_Hoy solo quiero olvidar… quiero olvidarte Albafika. _

_No me da miedo estar sola, te lo dije antes y te lo volveré a repetir, siempre lo he estado, desde antes de encontrarme con Lugonis, antes de conocerte; después de su muerte creí que estarías a mi lado, esa fue una idea equivocada, cada día te alejabas mas y mas de mi; lo aterrador de la soledad es solo el principio, y ya no le temo. Saber porque cargo con ella, eso si me hiere en lo más profundo del alma, y lo último que quiero ahora es recrear tu rostro en esa escena, te quiero fuera de mi cabeza._

_La soledad me ha enseñado que yo no puedo prenderme de nadie, y yo me apegué a ti muy fácilmente, pero ahora puedo ver lo ocurrido desde un punto de vista más analítico y frío, antes estaba llena de emociones que nublaron mi juicio, y cuando se enfriaron, vi muchas cosas que no note hasta ahora, se que ha llegado el momento de aceptar que este es el final de esta etapa en nuestras vidas._

_Este es "Mi Otro yo", Albafika… ya no soy como antes, y no soy la misma de anoche, lo único que no es diferente es que sigo dolida… y si te lo preguntas: _

_Si, si me siento triste, tengo que separarme de alguien que me importa mucho, de alguien que probablemente de verdad amaba pero que no me supo valorar, no me supo cuidar y me traiciono cuando tuvo la oportunidad. No me siento la única víctima de todo esto porque sé que no es así, incluso tú te pudiste sentir igual o peor que yo, la diferencia es que yo ya me perdone y también a ti ¿tú también lo harás Albafika?_

_Esta sensación el pecho me ha dejado igual que cuando estaba contigo, completamente vacía, y no pongas cara de que no sabes de que hablo, porque lo sabes perfectamente, tu, al contrario de mi, en todo este tiempo te diste a la tarea de sacarme por entero de tu vida, así como yo lo hago contigo, y sé que dirás que debí reclamártelo cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero no lo hice y ahora tampoco puedo, ni quiero hacerlo, no tengo el derecho, porque en parte fue mi culpa y no te juzgare por ello, fui y he sido demasiado amable contigo, tanto que me lastime a mí misma hasta el punto de casi autodestruirme, he aprendido de esta mala experiencia, tan solo necesito tiempo, tendré todo el que necesite para recobrarme a mí misma y volver a ser lo que un día fui, pero no como me conoces, ni como me recuerdas. _

_No te pienso dar explicaciones de nada, ni del porque te escribo esto, sácate tus propias conclusiones, lo que pienses de mí, no me interesa, hazte cuantas preguntas quieras, pues ni yo ni nadie te las van a contestar, vive con la duda igual que yo. _

_No se tu Albafika pero en lo que a mí respecta no te quiero volver a ver en lo que me resta de existencia, deseo que encuentres a alguien que te haga pasar por el infierno al que sometiste mis sentimientos, mi vida, mi orgullo y mi voluntad, de los cuales queda muy poco, lo regular es que uno desee que la persona amada no pase por el sufrimiento que uno vivió, pero ¿sabes algo? Yo si deseo que sufras lo que yo sufrí contigo y no por venganza, sino para que pienses por un segundo lo que tuve que pasar a tu lado, y reflexiones acerca de tus actos, porque tú y yo nunca fuimos nada, tan solo eres mi primer amor, mi trágico primer amor. Hasta nunca y digo hasta nunca por qué no espero que nos volvamos a encontrar. Tal vez te vuelva a encontrar en el infierno..."_

* * *

―Se fue… ―Fue lo único que tuvo el valor de decir, lo único que pudo pronunciar sin que se le quebraran las palabras. Todos y cada uno de los Santos fueron desalojando el cuarto solo quedaron Piscis y Cáncer

― No puede ser... ¡¿Porque hizo eso?! ¡Maldita sea!―Manigoldo golpeó la pared con todas sus fuerzas dejando un gran agujero, recargó la frente en la pared sin pena de mostrar la tristeza que estaba sintiendo, mientras era invadido por una inmensa sensación de impotencia.

Albafika se buscó refugio en la cama, y escondió el rostro entre sus manos, todas sus fuerzas se iban poco a poco desvaneciendo y las lágrimas ya habían empezado a deslizarse por su mejillas, sin importarle ya nada dejó que estas rodarán con total libertad, que mas daba lo demás si en ese momento nada tenía sentido, en ese momento se sintió vacío, como si se hubieran llevado una parte vital de el. Hubiera querido que se hubieran llevado su corazón más no fue así, su corazón estaba ahí destrozado, lastimado, en mil pedazos, y él sintiendo ese dolor muy dentro de su ser, iba a tener que cargar con ello, su castigo, su penitencia, no, nada de eso, su castigo era que ya nunca más iba a estar con ella, no la vería mas, no escucharía su voz, ni volvería a ver esos ojos tan cálidos y tiernos que estaban en cada mirada que ella le dedicaba, sin un último abrazo, una caricia, un beso, una despedida, nada, absolutamente nada, un simple papel, que no decía nada, pero que en cada palabra, letra, sílaba, signo de puntuación era una lanza estancada en sus sueños, sus ilusiones, su corazón ya mermado, ¿porque? ¿porque? ¿porque? ¿porque? ¿porque? ¿Porque tenía que irse? ¿porque se fue sin decir nada? ¿porque le deja con esta grave herida?

― ¿Así que se fue..?.― Preguntó con una sonrisa sombría.

― Si, ya la hemos buscado por todos lados y no hay rastro de ella, aun seguimos en su búsqueda―Respondió Degel con un leve rastro de tristeza.

― Hay, Ariel, Ariel, Ariel ¿Por que te fuiste?―Murmuró con tono musical.

― Y ahora ¿que se supone que pasará?...no importa cuanto quieras apartarte de el, tarde o temprano se volverán a encontrar, y eso lo aprendiste de tu madre.―Refunfuñó.

―Ustedes están unidos por medio de esos collares―Se dijo así mismo.

* * *

―Señor Albafika ―Le llamó Acantha, el se giró para verla y vio como la joven peliazul traía consigo una libreta grande y rectangular y se la ofreció al santo.

― ¿Qué es eso?―Preguntó con desgano.

― Esta es la Libreta de dibujo de la Señorita Ariel, mi Madre usó los dibujos para crear un ejercito de Golems, basándose en la Teoría Idealista; sé que es mal momento pero pensé que usted quizá querría quedársela.―Murmuró. Albafika no sabía que decir.

― Regina Lupus …es decir, La Señorita Ariel, bueno…no creo que nosotros vayamos a verla en mucho tiempo, casi siempre suele desaparecer por semanas, meses, hasta años, pero sé que ella atesora esta libreta, si usted se la queda estoy segura que algún día la volverá a ver, porque ella vendrá por esto. ¡Sé muy bien que tengo culpa en todo esto así que…! ¡Quiero hacer todo lo posible para que usted y la Señorita Ariel vuelvan a estar juntos!―Le aseguró con ojos llorosos.

― Gracias…―Aceptó, tomó la libreta entre sus manos que estaban temblorosas.

― Pero creo que si hay un culpable ese sería yo, no me di cuenta de que la amaba hasta que se fue de mi lado, es un hecho que en todo este tiempo no hice más que lastimarla. Ni siquiera puse en orden lo que realmente sentía por ella, me sentía confundido, a veces la amaba, a veces la odiaba, por momentos llegué a olvidarla por completo de mi mente y en otros estaba siempre presente.―Entrecerró la mirada, siendo presa del dolor que aquejaba su alma y su corazón, su más Bella Rosa había sido cortada de su Jardín, llevándoselo todo consigo.

― ¡No es su culpa! ¡Era mi madre! ¡Ella usó un conjuro con la Mandolina para que usted se olvidara de la Señorita Ariel y solo se fijará en mi! ¡No era usted, no era usted! ¡No fue su culpa!―Negó por completo.

― Acantha…― Quiso hablar.

― ¡Es la verdad Señor Albafika!―Interrumpió. ― ¡Mi madre lo embrujó como lo hizo con todo el Santuario para que nadie sospechara de mi y así todos desconfiaran de la Señorita Ariel!― Confesó.

―¡Usted en verdad ama a la Señorita Ariel! ¡Mi madre solo quiso confundirlo al ver que no podía hacer que la dejara de amar! ¡Tan solo estaba siendo engañado para que me hiciera el objeto de su amor! ¡Pero ya no siga culpándose más! ¡No se lastime, eso no esta bien! ¡usted ya ha pasado por mucho dolor! ¡No siga haciéndose más daño del que ya se ha hecho!―Exclamaba con llanto.

― ¡Pero es que es mi culpa!―Empezó a decir.

― ¡No, No lo es!―Le Contradijo.

― ¡Si lo es!―Replicó.

― ¡Porque tuve miedo, fui cobarde y no tuve el valor de afrontar mis propios sentimientos! el único impedimento fui yo quien no le dejó otra salida aparte de enterrar todo lo que sentía, estaba consciente de que le hería mi rechazo, constantemente rompía mi promesa, yo lo sabía, lo sabía y aun así la obligué a cargar con todo ese sufrimiento, ¡sufrimiento que ahora debo pagar!―Sacó todo lo que sentía de su ser, y al parecer no era suficiente.

― Pe-pero Señor Albafika…―Titubeó.

― No te preocupes Acantha, tal y como dices, algún día la voy a encontrar.―Le mostró una semi-sonrisa.

― Y cuando lo haga juro por Athena y todos los dioses del Olimpo que no pienso permitir que se aparte de mi lado, por ningún motivo, así tenga que ir a buscarla hasta el fin del mundo, esta vez no voy a romper mi promesa.―¡Amén! La verdad sea dicha, que se hagan cumplir sus plegarias y que estas palabras no se las lleve el viento. ¡Oh Gran Caos escucha a tu hijo afligido en penas de amor!

― ¿Me lo promete?―Inquirió entusiasmada.

― Si, no voy a dejar que se escape de nuevo, cuando la encuentre, le pese a quien le pese ella se quedará a mi lado.―Su mirada ardía en determinación como arden los pecadores en las llamas del infierno.

― Eso espero Señor Albafika…―Sonrió.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**Catarsis:** Efecto que causa la tragedia en el espectador al suscitar y purificar la compasión, el temor u horror y otras emociones. Según Aristóteles, la catarsis es la facultad de la tragedia de redimir (o "purificar") al espectador de sus propias bajas pasiones, al verlas proyectadas en los personajes de la obra, y al permitirle ver el castigo merecido e inevitable de éstas; pero sin experimentar dicho castigo él mismo.

**Virpe: **Víbora.

**Il dramma Regina: **Reina del Drama

* * *

_(Breve resumen)_

_El asunto es que el 6to semestre viene cargado de Materias (más de las que tenía antes), salgo mas tarde de clases, mas libros, que ya subieron ($), tenemos que cambiar de salón y es un lió el que se arma, (Me apena una chica que esta invalida y usa andadera para caminar, y encima tener que subir y bajar y estarse cambiando de salón, un día de tantos empujones que se dan, la terminan lastimando u.u) lo único bueno es que me agregaron la materia de Filosofía (Ya se imaginaran mi cara *¬*) Si, y que ahora todas las materias quieren trabajar con Proyectos de Investigación (Menos Derecho y Filosofía) y que ahora Ecología también; organizar tres eventos en mi capacitación de Turismo; a nivel municipal... Y con eso de que viene la Prueba Enlace para los de 6to semestre en Marzo, los exámenes para la Uni, QUE TENEMOS que sacar los papeles, el colmo es pagar por un servicio que es obligatorio para las Preparatorias cuando van a sacar sus papeles para inscribirse… (Matenmeeeeeeeeeee!)_

_Como sea…es aviso que por todos esos meses que ya mencioné no me pase por aquí, Facebook y muy probablemente mi Blog._

_(Otro asunto.)_

_Algo que me cae como bendición de Caos y que va a ayudarme MUCHO sería la Tableta que me compraron (no se ustedes pero a mí me huele que mi papá me va a pedir algo y será ALGO GRANDE y por eso es el "Soborno", quizás me va a hacer una trolleada (seee aunque no lo crean tengo un papá que a veces es tipo Manigoldo), o es que él se apiado de mi y si me va a apoyar en mis sueños y mi carrera, pero es un hecho de que a la hora de usar Tecnología en la Escuela (Cuando los maestros lo permiten) no tengo como (Sin Cel con Internet..y sin celular de por si) yo tengo muuuuuuuuuuuuchos libros electrónicos, y que muchos son de apoyo en las materias ahora que no tengo libros… y que por ahí escuche que las Tabletas son de ayuda para dibujar, leer archivos PDF, Word y power Point, (Veré mis mangas wiiiiiiiiii! xD)lo malo es que es la primera que tengo y de por soy quisquillosa con mis cosas…(Larga Historia), me desvelé una noche entera intentando conectar el internet de mi casa y mas no se pudo (Mierda ¬¬) hasta ahora...me hubieran visto parecía una niña que se asombraba por cada cosa de su nuevo juguete (De por si ese es un requisito para ser Filosofo xD), nyaaa así es su Autora, está bien loca._

_Pregunta: ¿Que es mejor? ¿Preguntarnos quienes somos? o preguntarnos ¿Que han hecho de nosotros?_

_Otra: CheshireOz ¿Un Lic. en Filosofía también se puede desempeñar como traductor (libros, artículos de opinión, etc,)? He leído mucho que tienen campo laboral en esa área. Yo no sé, pero nada pierdo con preguntar xD_

_Bueno Si me paso del 14 de Febrero y no actualizo aquí y en Facebook, por medio de mi Blog les haré llegar mi regalo de San Valentín para todos ustedes ;)Espero que hayan amado el Cap de hoy._


	10. Quien contra Monstruos lucha

Cosas que pasan cuando no estoy escribiendo. (1)

_-¡¿Qué demonios le pasó a Fanfiction durante el tiempo que no estuve?!...¡esta…esta…esta…!-_

_-Autora, cálmese por favor…_

_-¡Me voy por unos meses ¿y pasa esto?!-_

_-Relájese autora, solo cambio el aspecto un poco._

_-¡No, no me calmo, ya ni siquiera me llegan los e-mails cuando actualizan mis historias favoritas!- _

_-Bueno…-_

_-¡Exijo una explicación!_

_-Vamos autora, no es para tanto…._

_-¡AHORA MISMO!-_

* * *

_Capitulo 10:_**_ "Quien contra Monstruos lucha deberá, a su vez, cuidarse de no convertirse también en un Monstruo"_**

_"…Y aunque sabía que sufriría...siguió,_

_Y cuando las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, y su cuerpo se estremecía incontrolablemente por culpa del llanto, no se arrepintió, pero tampoco dejo que ningún gemido saliera de sus labios, ni que ninguna lágrima fuera vista.__  
_

_Bajo la cabeza, encorvándose un poco…  
Las manos le temblaban, y la nota se arrugaba gracias al fuerte agarre al que era sometido.  
Pronto la tinta se correrá y no será comprensible nada de lo escrito ahí.  
Pero aún seguirían presentes, impresas con fuego en aquel destrozado corazón."_ (2)

* * *

Las dudas por muy pequeñas que sean pueden carcomernos por dentro, así que mejor hay que sacarlas cuanto más pronto sea posible del cuerpo, -es lo más sano- solía decirle su maestro.

― Hay una cosa que quisiera que me aclarara…Si no es molestia.― Habló sin pelos en la lengua ahora que estaban a solas.

― ¿Y qué es?―Le invitó a seguir, mientras ambos caminaban por El templo Principal.

― ¿Cómo rayos supo que YO había sido quien forjó la espada de Ariel?―Levantó la mano agitando el objeto ya mencionado.

―Recibí una carta.―Respondió.

― ¿Una carta? ― Su santidad asintió, de entre sus ropas sacó un sobre blanco que le entregó.

― En ella se me comunicaba que el herrero de la espada eras tú, que era urgente que vinieras… que te llevaras la Espada y todo lo que le pertenecía a ella contigo, ahora entiendo a que se refería.― Zorem instintivamente acercó el sobre a su rostro y lo olfateo.

― _"¿Sera acaso…? No, imposible, ella no le pudo haber ayudado a Dymond, ¿a quién engaño? Si es capaz... ¡Pero lo mandó a la goma hace años!__"__ (3)_― Se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

―Sabe Patriarca, tengo la impresión que alguien más le ayudó a Dymond, es probable que haya sido la persona que escribió esto…aunque dudo que sea un enemigo…―Con la duda de haber dicho de más, se contuvo de decir algo más que le comprometiera, y se mordió los labios.

― ¿Entonces, sería un aliado?― _"Lo dudo"_ Se dijo.

―Más bien, yo diría que es sirviente de Ariel, usted sabe Patriarca, Lobos.―

― "_Si, es ella…debería estar más tranquilo pero no lo estoy ...ella es mas obediente a Dymond"_― Se cruzó de brazos.

―A mí todo esto se me hace muy raro…―Susurró curioso.

― Además puedo entenderlo, Ariel es peligrosa con arma en Mano, es solo que… ―El Patriarca se giró para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

―…aun sin la Guadaña y La Espada, Ariel tiene otros medios, no es una Loba convencional. ―Terminó de decir. Se dio un par de bofetadas mentales por lo boca floja que se estaba volviendo, es que el viejo en serio le caía bien, tantos chiquillos (adolescentes problemáticos) que cuidar él solo, casi, casi como Ariel.

― Es Reina, de los que gobiernan el Bajo Mundo, _(O lo que se supone que sea ahora nuestro hogar) bueno, _solía serlo, ¿ya lo sabe no? Ariel esta desterrada por pena capital, como no podían matarla_,_ y ni hablar de sus otras habilidades.― Sage pareció entenderlo. **―_"mejor ya cállate Zorem"_―**

― Dymond no era su verdadero hermano, quien iba a pensar que eso también era mentira. ―Dijo con aire sombrío.

― ¡Pero aún así son familia!―Soltó de la nada.

―_ "¡Ahh! ¡Ahí vas de nuevo!, ¡tenías que salir con tus comentarios!, siempre haces lo mismo Zorem, deberías ponerle candado a esa bocota que tienes… es un hecho, Ariel me hará carnitas, no quedara nada de mi"_ ―Lloraba desconsoladamente.

― Si están emparentados... Tiene sentido. ―Musitó pensativo.

― Desafortunadamente…― Afirmó con pesar. ―…y por ello tienen cosas en común; son unos malditos manipuladores sin vergüenzas, descarados, traicioneros, petulantes…― Comenzó a hablar lleno de ira.

― Y pensar que es mi prima…―Murmuro abatido.

― Pero no lo sabías hasta hace unos años… ―Le cuestionó.

― ¿Ah?...Sí, pero nos criamos en el mismo lugar, su madre la hizo pasar por una esclava, aparte que…― Su voz comenzó hacerse bajita cada vez más, ―estuvimos en la misma prisión…―Dijo con un hilito de voz.

― ¿Qué?

― Nada Patriarca, nada, solo son viejos recuerdos.―Contestó._ "No tiene caso explicarle la situación actual"_

― De todos modos, no me llevare La Espada y todo lo demás pueden quedárselo.―Declaró.

― ¿Qué? ―Exclamó sorprendido.

―La persona que envió la carta intuye una futura orden de Ariel, sin contar que tenía conocimiento de lo que ocurría, me atrevo a pensar que ya sabía todo lo que pasaría, si yo hiciera exactamente lo que dice ¿No sería perjudicial para ustedes? Dymond seguramente haría ver esto ante Caos y toda la corte Suprema de los Kaius como una traición de su parte, pondría en problemas al Santuario y a Athena misma, más peligroso el hecho de que la reencarnación actual está ausente, podría romperse la tregua y los Kaius menores vendrían a jugar con sus caballeros; de hecho, estarían expuestos a los demonios que andan sueltos y están de parte de Ariel, tomarían venganza en su nombre, la Guerra Santa esta a la vuelta de la esquina, y no habría neutralidad por parte de Caos y sus hijos, qué decir del Señor del Terror, podrían aliarse, lidiarían con los caballeros del Terror también, yo veo que alguien está viendo por todo menos de su bienestar, por eso vine, presentía que algo no estaba bien― Con toda la clara intención de meter cizaña, ponía su granito de arena ¿Quién lo diría? También tenía madera de Demonio de la Vieja Escuela, es que algo se le tiene que aprender a Ariel luego de tantos años viéndola desempeñarse como un verdadero diablo contratista lo haría.

― ¿A dónde intentas llegar Zorem?―Intuyó sabiamente las segundas intenciones del lobo, era bueno pero bastante obvio, Ariel lo hacía mejor no por nada el Patriarca había adquirido por ello bastante experiencia y el castaño estaba a lustros de verle la cara de tonto.

―¡Ya le dije! No me llevare la Espada, llevármela no le da motivos a Ariel para volver aquí en cambio dejarla en manos de Albafika... ―Movía las cejas con gesto cómplice. ¿Qué pasaría si ella volvía al Santuario? ¿Piscis le declararía su amor? ¿Ariel aceptaría que lo ama? ¿Lo rechazaría o le diría que sí? ¿Se harían pareja? ¿Se casarían? ¿Tendrían hijos? ¿El clan de los lobos tendría herederos? ¿Ariel dejaría de vestirse de forma tan extraña? ¿Algo cambiaría en ella para bien? ¿Piscis cambiaría? ¿El Santuario se opondría? ¿Qué diría Athena? ¿Lo aprobaría? ¿Los otros santos estarían a favor o en contra? Mas importante ¿Serían felices?

― ¿Por qué haces esto?― Interrogó desconfiado. Zorem se moría de la risa pero trató de contenerse, la lobita había caído rendida por las flechas de Cupido―No soy tan obediente como debería, ya que estamos en confianza le confesaré que me desagrada que esa loba se salga con la suya todo el tiempo, ¡se ha enamorado joder! ¡y de un humano! ¡¿cree que no sacaré provecho de esto?! ― Ahora si se dio el lujo de reírse a carcajada limpia― _"Esto lo tienen que saber Cora y Lala"_

_―_No le haría mal un poco de amor a la muchacha, usted sabe, aparte yo tengo mis razones.― Cuando terminó de reír se limpió las lagrimas de las comisuras de los ojos. _"Sé que moriré por esto pero vale la pena intentarlo." _

― Todos los que le servimos sin excepción sabemos de primera mano cómo es su personalidad, ¿cree que no deseamos cambiarla? ¿Qué no lo hemos intentado? ¡Lugonis y Albafika de Piscis lograron lo que nosotros no pudimos en 80 años en un plazo mucho menor! ¿Ya sabe a qué me refiero?―El viejo Cáncer lo entendió. "_Así que es eso"_

― Lugonis falleció pero aún nos queda su sucesor, yo huelo algo más que cariño y compañerismo entre esos dos, son muy obvios ¿lo sabe no?―

― Lo sé, pero aún así…No creo que salga algo bueno de eso. Un caballero se entrega en cuerpo y alma a su deber, se compromete por entero a su diosa en un acto de amor y devoción genuina.― Cualquier cosa que impida cumplir con ese deber tiene que ser sacado de la jugada, por esa razón es que los separó, si, no había salido como quiso y resultó contraproducente, no tuvo otra salida, entendía que era lo que Zorem estaba tratando de decir, pero era inconcebible que de un momento a otro dejarán que Piscis abandonara su puesto por el amor de Ariel, de una mujer.

― Yo también lo creo así, simplemente estoy pensando que tal vez sería bueno que el más grande deseo de Lugonis se hiciera realidad, claro que a estas alturas suena imposible…―Lo miró fijamente, podía ver que el Patriarca era reticente a aceptar lo que le estaba proponiendo y, seamos sinceros, el mismo sabía que era una locura, pero sí de locuras a locuras extremistas nos ponemos a comparar lo que Dymond y Ariel planeaban hacer de este mundo (por separado) no pintaba nada bonito, dementes como ese par había que mantener a raya porque destruirlos era tan complicado como encontrarle un fin al universo, ya habían comprobado que el amor por alguien los podía controlar hasta cierto punto, era solo de buscar la pareja adecuada. La de Dymond era Lala y la de Ariel…pues…a casi 100 años de su nacimiento sencillamente no existía ser vivo y no vivo capaz de amarla genuinamente sin que le temiera o intentara convertirla en intento de princesita de cuento, y todos fracasaron, brochetas de príncipe azul a la italiana, ahora, como caído del cielo aparecía Albafika, mas sin embargo ¿Por qué tenía que convertirse en un caballero de Athena?

Más que la propia Ariel, ese simple hecho representaba una de las más grandes dificultades para sus planes, a sacárselo de encima se ha dicho, pero Sage no se la ponía tan fácil.

― No lo obligaré a aceptar, no se arrepienta luego de su decisión pues será muy tarde para remediarlo…―Objetó amenazante.

― Ariel es un verdadero Monstruo…―Contradiciendo sus propias palabras hizo un último intento.

―Nuestra raza están en decaimiento, por culpa de Hades el inframundo se viene abajo… ―hizo una pequeña pausa y suspiró, lo que venía era delicado de decir, ―Ariel pertenece a una antigua clase de demonios, puedo decir que es la última de su especie, no me refiero a los lobos sino a una rama olvidada y pérdida en el árbol genealógico, si le dijera que es en realidad y lo que ella planea, tal vez reconsideraría su respuesta, o tal vez no, no puedo intuir su reacción, tan solo piénselo, los dos sabemos lo mucho que está sufriendo ese joven, ¿no desea verlo sonreír? aparte el resentimiento que siente Ariel en estos momentos no vendrá ayudar en nada, cuando ella se convierta en Juez Primero de la Corte de los dioses y asesine a Mine, ustedes serán los primeros que sacará del mapa, lo que Hades quiere y Dymond planea hacer no creo que difieran mucho, él solo la está usando y Ariel lo sabe, sabe que trama algo ¿Por qué no hace nada? Fácil, a ambos se los sacará de encima cuando lo crea conveniente, esa mujer aplasta lo que le estorba, Caos honestamente es un inútil, esta viejo, todos anhelan tomar su lugar como Todopoderoso gobernante del universo, si algo así pasara ¿que haría Athena?, el Santuario se vería en la necesidad de luchar ¿Quién ganaría? Ni yo lo sé. ―Entrecerró la mirada, esa era su naturaleza, tal vez Ariel no era la única, aún así, si esa clase de demonios volvían…¿Qué sería de este mundo? Por eso tenían que hacer que Ariel cambiara aunque fuera un poco.

― Nunca vi en las ambiciones de Ariel algo como apoderarse del Universo― Con sus 200 años ya había visto suficientes personajes que declaraban querer conquistar el mundo, no lo lograban, porque su deber era precisamente impedir eso. Zorem sonrió como solo un conquistador perverso lo haría.

― ¡¿Quién dijo algo como conquistar el Universo?!―

* * *

Cuanto más se iba al pasado más… terroríficos, por así decirlo, se volvían los recuerdos sobre ella, su pasado tenía mucho que valiera la pena recordar. Para él siempre fue un deleite observarla, eso le era suficiente, aquella loba era una obra de arte, bizarra y escalofriante; una escultura muy bien moldeada, claro que faltaban afinar unos cuantos detalles que Mine y Edgar pasaron desapercibidos pero para eso estaba él, para terminar de magnificar aquella Creación Maestra que ni los dioses pudieron concebir.

Mirarla asesinar no era la excepción, estaba en el Raiting dos de su lista.

Verla arrastrar cuerpos sin vida, sus pobres victimas, aquellas que desafortunadamente pecaron de estar en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado, el día equivocado, acababan muchas veces degollados, mutilados, abiertos por el abdomen, ensangrentados; la visión más mórbida que se puede tener, que a su parecer no tenía nada de desagradable, ella podía hacer que lo más grotesco se convirtiera en lo más bello, ¿Qué había en ella que no le gustara? Muy poco.

Caminando lentamente, llevando a rastras esa pobre niña…o lo que quedaba de ella, hacia un montón de cadáveres irreconocibles; en un escenario de lo mas repulsivo, sangre y vísceras por todos lados, una noche tan oscura que impedía ver tu propia palma frente a ti; ella arroja ese pedazo de carne al montón, y sonríe de una manera que perturbaría a cualquiera, aquel lugar donde no solo ella sino todas sus mascotas se reúnen a degustar tan peculiar banquete de cuerpos humanos… actuando como un montón de fieras salvajes pelando por la mejor pieza; si, aquellos años constituyeron el oscuro pasado que comprende gran parte de la niñez y adultez de su "hermana menor".

Matar para ella se volvió un vicio difícil de dejar; cuando ella mataba a un individuo era imposible parar.

Inclusive ahora, cuando no recordaba casi nada de su anterior vida, fue difícil controlar aquellos impulsos asesinos que están encriptados en su ser, debido a ello la trajo de vuelta inconsciente, todo por culpa de esos deseos que rigen su naturaleza, ella jamás sintió inclinación por almas buenas y nobles, se alimentaba de seres que eran el equivalente a sus compatibles; asesinos, psicópatas, genocidas, violadores, ¡Había de todo!, ¿una forma de hacer justicia? ¿Castigar a seres repulsivos y malvados a ser la cena diaria de Ariel era un acto bondadoso? ¡Y a él lo colgarían por santo entonces! Eso era solo un pequeño gusto que la joven demonio se daba, gustos son gustos, por muy extravagantes que fueran, ella despreciaba a aquellos que eran lo contrario de ella, y gustaba alimentarse con los de su clase.

No fue el, quizás alguien más, o ella misma la que infundió las extrañas compulsiones que la dominan.

* * *

― ¡Aquí esta! ¡Aquí esta! ¡Aquí esta! ¡Aquí esta! ¡Aquí esta! ¡Aquí esta! ¡Al fin llegó!― Exclamaba una figura pequeña con voz infantil que bajaba por unas enormes escaleras en forma de caracol de aquella sala dorada de grandes dimensiones.

― ¡Mi querida Ariel al fin volvió!―Alabó con júbilo al ver a la pelinegra inconsciente llena de heridas y sangre en el rostro, por fin estaba en Casa, en los brazos de Dymond; la pequeña infante de rizados cabellos rubios (imitando a ricitos de oro) de no más de 12 años corrió hasta quedar frente a ellos.

― ¿Qué le pasó?...― Se dedicó a inspeccionar el semblante de la joven y olfateo su rostro en busca de una repuesta, al detectar el olor sonrió con malicia―Ariel-chan es una glotona, de seguro que hizo un desastre, cada vez que tiene hambre es igual, debe haber sido duro ¿no Dei?― El aludido suspiró cansinamente.

―Algo así… ―Una gota de sudor enorme le escurrió.

― Así que de verdad está viva… Me negaba a creerlo, quería pensar que se trataba de un error, una pesadilla más a mi lista negra.―Gabriel bajaba por las mismas escaleras, y se detuvo en el último escalón.

― Tu sabes que esta maldita es dura de matar.― Respondió burlón.

― ¿Cómo la sacaste del Santuario?―Preguntó con recelo.

― Alguien me hizo el favor, una sexy loba de inusual cabellera verde-oscura, tú sabes, tengo conexiones aquí y allá.―Contestó.

― Ya veo porque no aparecía por ningún lado esa mujer.― Apretó los puños.

― ¿Celoso? No creí que te gustara, ella no es tu tipo, es que a ti te gustan más las víboras que otra cosa―Insinuó petulante.

― Muy gracioso, pero no te salvara a ti y a esa monstruosidad de su castigo.―Dijo con firmeza.

― No tienes piedad, apenas me libro de una batalla milenaria tengo que soportarte, estoy cansado sabes.― Bufó.

― Espero que no hayas cometido la tontería de guiarlos hasta aquí.―Empezó a fruncir el ceño.

― ¡Solo eso faltaría!― Espetó, al tanto que Caos los observaba emocionada degustando una pequeña tasa de te estilo oriental, le encantaban las disputas entre Dymond y Gabriel.

― No te preocupes, deje pistas falsas por todos lados, ni en un millón de años llegarían hasta aquí. ―Afirmó con un aura de confianza.

* * *

Si la ira era uno de los siete pecados capitales, ¡que a él lo quemaran en las hogueras infernales porque la ira describía muy poco la furia inmensa que sentía!, ¡Aquello era una burla, una osadía! ¡UNA BLASFEMIA A SU ORGULLO DE CABALLERO! Ese letrero prácticamente les insultaba no solo a él sino a todos ellos, sabía quien había sido el maldito que lo había hecho, ¡Ohhh claro que lo sabía! ¡Y se las pagaría de una u otra forma!

¡¿CREYERON QUE SERIA TAN FÁCIL?! ¡PUES YA VEN QUE NO! *carita feliz*

¡SANTOS RETRASADOS! (XP) ¡TONTOS DEL CULO! ¡ELLA ES MÍA!

¡NI LOCO LA DEJARÍA UN SEGUNDO MAS CON USTEDES…IDIOTAS!

¡ATRÁPENME SI PUEDEN! Y…

¡MÉTANSE SU TREGUA POR EL…!

Manigoldo había llegado al límite de su paciencia, lleno de rabia comenzó a pisotear el letrero, con una fuerza tal que al cabo de unos segundos quedó hecho trizas, así lo hizo con los otros que estaban alrededor, mientras maldecía en italiano como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

― ¡Maldito…! **¡Insoddisfatto dall'immondizia**! ― Se le alcanzaba a entender.

― ¡EL COÑO DE TU MADRE! ¡ANDA A QUE TE COJAN!― Gritaba exaltado, nadie dijo nada, en parte lo comprendían, los mismos letreros insultantes estaba en todos los lugares donde percibieron pistas de ella.

―… ¡Metete tus letreritos por donde no te llega el sol!―Decía entre dientes, los otros caballeros empezaron a dudar sin intervenir o no.

― ¡**Sfortunato**! ¡**Figlio di mille sluts**! ¡**Andare all'inferno…** tu y toda tu estirpe… lámele el culo al diablo!― Su cosmos se hacía cada vez más grande, lo que alarmo a los demás santos.

― ¡Ya basta Manigoldo!―Alzó la voz Degel indignado por el lenguaje del Canceriano. Kardia lo agarró por detrás intentando controlarlo.

― ¡Yo también estoy furioso pero contrólate hermano!― Exclamó.

― ¡No me pidas que me controle! ¡Se la llevó!―Se negó.

― ¡Eso ya lo sé Manigoldo!―Respondió

― Compórtate como el hombre que eres Cáncer, no eres un niño ¡Madura!― Terció Géminis.

― ¡Es que acaso tú no estás molesto! ¡¿No te importa?!...

― ¡Claro que si, ese maldito se llevó a Defteros!― Su rostro se descompuso en una expresión de dolor y enojo, con fuerza apretó los peños.

― Pero no es momento de berrinches…―Su facciones se relajaron.

― Apros tiene razón, necesitas enfriar tu cabeza Manigoldo…―Coincidió Acuario.

― Guarda tus energías para cuando te encuentres a ese imbécil.― Le dijo Kardia un poco más tranquilo, con cuidado lo soltó y Manigoldo se permitió respirar profundamente.

― ¿Cómo la vamos a encontrar? Pareciera que se la tragó la Tierra.―Miró al suelo entristecido.

* * *

― Espero que ya no me causes más problemas de los que ya me das.― _"Maldito cejudo" _Refunfuñó el peli-vino.

Tarde que temprano se lo quitaría de encima, esa enorme molestia no sería nada en cuanto Ariel lo destronara del puesto que ocupaba tan soberbiamente, no podía esperar a que eso ocurriera pero tiempo al tiempo, Ariel aun no era Perfecta, y pese a todo, ella también tenía sus propios planes y objetivos que cumplir y ahora todo comenzaba a resultar a pedir de boca.

―Primero que nada debemos llevarla a los calabozos. ―Comenzó con aires de grandeza.

― ¡No me digas…! y ahora ¿qué tonta excusa te vas a inventar eh?―Dymond se veía molesto.

― Un monstruo como ella debe permanecer encerrado.―Se excusó mirando a Ariel con repugnancia.

― Con que con estas me sales ¿No tiene nada mejor que decir su majestad? Admite que le temes, temes que te quite tu tan preciado trono de princesa.― Retó pedante al rubio que fruncía el entrecejo y rechinaba los dientes de rabia.

― Monstruos… seres que inspiran miedo y repugnancia, cuyos actos van en contra de la moral ― Habló la pequeña con aires de sabiduría.

― ¡Eso es lo que es ella y como tal será juzgada, no importa que sea una diosa debe pagar por sus pecados! ― Bramó con ímpetu.

―... ¿No hay ningún problema con ello, Padre Caos?―Preguntó a la infante con el semblante más relajado.

―Ummmm nope, te doy permiso, adelante hijo.― Aceptó con el rostro lleno de indiferencia dándole un sorbo a su té.

―Si es así, ¡Llévensela a la Tercera Prisión! ―Ordenó a unos soldados, Dymond no tuvo de otra que dejarla en el suelo; la encadenaron de las manos y los pies y se la llevaron a rastras

― ¡Que cruel! ¿Por qué de nuevo ahí?―Preguntó con mórbido interés.

― Los de su clase deben estar ahí pudriéndose por toda la eternidad.― Contesto una sonrisa engreída.

― También me hare cargo del humano que trajiste contigo.―Prosiguió.

― ¡¿Defteros?! ¿Y el porqué?―Indagó sorprendido.

― Sabe demasiado.―Se justificó.

― ¡¿Traes contigo a un humano Dei?!―Inquirió sumamente entusiasmada Caos arrojando su taza de té, corrió hacia Dymond, lo recorrió por todos lados en busca del humano.

― ¡Quiero ver! ¡Quiero ver! ¡Quiero ver! ¡Quiero ver! ¡Déjame verlo! ¡Te exijo que me lo muestres!―Ordenó ofuscada.

― Esta afuera…―Le indicó.

― Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡QUIERO CONOCERLO!―Salió por la enorme puerta dorada dando brincos.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Aún vas a matarlo?―Preguntó malicioso, Gabriel tosió nerviosamente.

― En cuanto a Padre Caos se le pase el capricho y se aburra de él.― Dymond frunció los labios.

― Si haces eso, Ariel se va a enojar; por mi parte tengo mis planes para él y ella también, calma tus ansias.―Le aconsejó.

― ¿Qué?...

― Se-cre-to― Canturreó.

―Como quieras…para empezar, ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo en el Santuario? ¿A qué fuiste?―Cambió el tema, Dymond se puso pensativo por unos segundos.

―Ummmm digamos que a recuperar algo que dejé olvidado, lástima que no pude encontrarlo. ―Dijo abatido.

― ¿Qué demonios planeas hacer? Con ese hibrido, con Marlene, con el humano…―Murmuró con desconfianza.

― "_Ni que te lo fuera a decir…" _Ah! que dices hermano, yo no planeo nada, estas paranoico, tengo sueño, me iré a dormir.―Con un largo bostezo desapareció de su vista.

* * *

Al día siguiente, a las afueras de la Octava Casa.

― ¡Eh! ¿Por qué Acantha?―Lamentaba Zorem.

― ¡Antes que aliados del Santuario servimos a la Reina del Clan de los Lobos!, ¡¿Ya lo olvidaste?! ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre!―Se exasperó.

― Pero quiero estar al lado del Señor Albafika.―Contestó, mientras jugaba con el cachorro de su Madre.

― ¡¿Vas a traicionarnos?! ¡¿Vas a traicionar a Ariel?! ¡Le implore muchas veces de rodillas que no te matara! ¡Si te quedas aquí, por mas lástima que me tenga, por mucho que roge, implore y le llore no me escuchara!―Solo la idea de que eso pasara le hizo estremecer.

― ¡No, yo no haría jamás eso! ¡Se que has hecho mucho por mí pero…!―Dudó.

― ¿Es que acaso te gusta más Piscis que yo?― Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer aparición.

― No es eso, es solo que…

― Ya, no digas mas, sé que lo amas más a él…―Le interrumpió.

― Zorem…yo―Intento decir.

― Anda, vete con él, déjame aquí solo, solo con mi sufrimiento.― Dramatizando en el suelo.

― Zorem, yo te quiero solo a ti, pero estoy preocupado por el Señor Albafika, esta tan triste.―Afirmó

― ¿De verdad? ¿Me quieres solo a mi?―Se recuperó en un parpadeo, ella asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente.

― Quiero ver si él está bien… ¿Puedo?―Musitó.

― ¿Con que era eso? Ve a verlo, sin problemas, yo aquí te espero, pero recuerda que en un par de horas más nos iremos.―Aceptó, con una sonrisa en el rostro la joven fue a la doceava casa.

...

― Ese tipo es idiota…―Concluyó Kardia abriendo una botella de vino, viendo desde el techo la Casa de Escorpio.

― Idiota lo describe poco… está enamorado, la idiotez viene de regalo cada vez que te enamoras, si me lo preguntas, sé que algo se tiene entre manos.―Acotó Manigoldo, a su lado con ojeras y un terrible aspecto.

― Por eso yo nunca me he enamorado…―Bebió un sorbo y le pasó la botella a Manigoldo, quien sin pensarlo mucho también bebió de ella.

― ¿De dónde la sacaste?― Se atrevió a preguntar, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

― De la casa de Degel, tiene un montón de ellas, una que otra que falte no hará diferencia.―Sonrió con picardía.

― Eres un bastardo…―Dio otro sorbo.

―¡Yo también te quiero!―Le palmeó la espalda.

―Desahógate amigo, las penas con alcohol son más llevaderas.―Dijo a modo de consuelo.

―Hablas como si estuviera sufriendo por amor. ―Rezongó.

―¡¿Y no lo estás?! No te hagas, se bien que te gustaba…de otra forma no estarías así.―Le dirigió una mirada acusadora.

―Ya nada de eso vale la pena, no es mía ni de él, estamos iguales.― A enviciarse con la bebida.

―Me pregunto si deberíamos invitar a la Rosita…―Meditó el escorpión.

―¡Olvídalo! ¡Esta peor que de costumbre!... ― Se negó.

―Creo que a él le duele más que yo, ¡¿y cómo no?! Si desperdició el tiempo que estuvo con ella, tiempo que no volverá, el viejo solía decirme que el tiempo perdido no se recupera jamás, por eso hay que aprovecharlo lo más que se puede.―Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

―Una vida corta pero intensa y ardiente… ¿no?―Tanteó.

―¡Ese es el espíritu!―Festejó.

―¡Oye no te la acabes! ¡Yo también voy a beber!―Trató de quitarle la botella, cosa que le costaba mucho ya que Manigoldo no se lo haría tan fácil.

* * *

(1) Pequeña serie de mini-sagas que estaré sacando, yo y mis locas ideas, puede que incluso hasta las haga en forma de historietas cómicas, luego me dicen si quieren más.

(2) Gracias a MajitOo Tf-ft compañera de un grupo de Escritores en Facebook por permitirme usar sus hermosas frases, creo que es talentosa y debería publicar más de sus escritos, es como si de forma misteriosa captara los sentimientos de Alba en esos momentos.

(3) Forma común de rechazar a alguien xD

Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero este cap se dividirá en dos partes, la continuación muy pronto estará, ya casi la tengo ¿porque lo decidí así? ammmm, no ahondaré en detalles, quien sabe a lo mejor escriba ahorita algo más y les dejo otro adelantito, -¡bendito sean los audífonos carajo, ya se porque se inventaron!-es solo que creo que no acabaré nunca, y no quiero dejarlos esperando, si no termino este capitulo, lo que le faltó a este se lo pondré al otro y ya. Espero y sepan comprender. u.u

Lo digo abiertamente NO ESCRIBO ROMANCE, simplemente no se me dá, no me avergüenzo de ello, hago lo mejor que puedo, en serio, no se quejen si esto no es como las novelas románticas, de ellas poco he leído, sepan comprenderme.


End file.
